


Darke Horse

by Alexis_Payton



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Hook Bashing, Humour, Profanity, Sexual Content, Violence, dark regina, jackass!neal bashing, morally questionable behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 106,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Payton/pseuds/Alexis_Payton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cora was dangerous because she didn’t have a heart. Regina is even more dangerous because she does.” – Rumplestiltskin. </p><p>Set at the end of season 2. Dark!Regina. Okay maybe Darkish!Regina (DarkGray!Regina)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Waking to the sight of Snow and her Prince _Charming_ ’s condescending and pitying stares did little to change Regina’s mood. Though, along with the utter defeat and heartache she felt, Regina could also add that fiery rage that usually accompanied the visage of Snow White’s intolerable face. So nothing new then. Regina felt similar to before Greg – _Owen_ \- had captured and tortured her, only now her body ached in the aftermath of the intense electric shocks she had been subjected to and the giant hole she had dug for herself was that much deeper.

Because of course they all knew now of her plan to leave Storybrooke to its fate and activate the Trigger herself; that she’d been planning on running away with Henry. Regina wondered idly whether they would execute her now, but then why save her to begin with? Ugh, _because they’re idiots_ , she reminded herself, lifting her arm in surprise when she noticed the welcoming spark of her magic coursing through her body in reaction to her coiling emotions. She frowned at the empty wrist that greeted her, where the magic blocking bracelet had once been.

“Emma took it off.” Snow supplied in answer, a displeased scowl lining her features.

As if sensing the twist in Regina’s gut and the painful constricting in her chest, the blonde Saviour chose that moment to enter the room with Henry. Regina had just managed to sit upright when her son ran over and gave her a warm hug. Regina’s eyes burned at the gesture, watering slightly as she dipped her nose into his hair and inhaled a shuddering breath. As if pulled by a magnetic force, she looked up at Emma who instantly looked away from the scene as though it physically pained her to witness it.

_Of course it did_ , Regina had to begrudgingly admit. She was going to take Henry away from Emma. Well considering that _they_ had been planning to do the exact same thing to her with those magic beans, that’s exactly what the blonde would think. But Regina would never have left Emma behind. She would’ve found a way for the insufferable woman to go with them. Willingly or not. That’s what the Love Potion had been for… But the blonde definitely didn’t need to know that.

She watched as David walked over to his daughter and gave her a comforting hug. They murmured softly to each other till Emma was close to tears and then Regina remembered: Neal was dead. Emma hadn’t seen fit to personally save her this time, because instead she’d been off frolicking around with Neal. Which left freeing Regina in the hands of Snow, who had clearly only been trying to assuage her guilt at murdering Cora more than actually wanting to do the right thing.

The familiar jealously flared up to take it’s place amongst the storm of emotions tormenting Regina’s soul. For a while she’d thought that Emma would come around, that the attraction they shared wasn’t all in her head. But then Emma had just taken off with Henry to New York and returned with her long lost True Love, who just so happened to be Henry’s father.

And it was Regina’s fault that Neal was dead, wasn’t it? Regina had murdered Owen – _Greg_ -’s father. If it hadn’t been for her actions, Greg wouldn’t have sought out vengeance and Neal would still be alive. Emma didn’t say it, but Regina could see the accusation and hurt in that emerald gaze when they briefly glanced toward her again. And on top of it all, Regina had planned on taking Henry away and leaving Emma’s friends and family to _die_ in Storybrooke. She had essentially been planning a mass murder.

If there was ever a chance of Emma forgiving her, Regina had ruined it with her insane desperation. It was only a matter of time before Henry was entirely integrated into his new family and forgot all about her; before he was poisoned against his adoptive mother. Poisoned with the _truth_.

When Henry finally released her, Regina stood from the bed and straightened, creating the perfect picture of health and poise. Even though every muscle in her body ached, it was a dull comparison to the pain which stabbed at her heart as Emma grimaced when her gaze inadvertently landed on the brunette again.

Regina just wanted to shout at the infuriating blonde to stop _looking_ then if the sight of her disturbed Emma so much.

And as though the universe was just looking for ways to keep on beating her while she was down, Hook waltz in. Regina tuned out of the conversation. There had been some animosity – a punch Regina would’ve liked to deliver herself -, but she could see Hook had already been forgiven his sins. And while they planned whatever idiotic plan they had, Regina’s focus was entirely on the way Hook was leering at Emma, even as the bastard pretended to be humble and helpful.

She would’ve ripped out his heart just there, but hadn’t she hurt Emma and Henry enough?

So Regina let out a shuddering, hopefully inaudible, breath and followed Emma out of the loft when the blonde announced that she and Regina would go look for the Trigger. The Trigger that couldn’t be stopped now that it had been activated. The rumbling earthquake they’d experienced earlier had been proof of that.

Regina knew that the only reason Emma was with her in that moment and not with her family, was because she wasn’t trusted; that the blonde felt Regina needed to be babysat. Regina zoned out again, thinking of the excruciating pain she’d been subjected to for endless hours as a way to distract herself from her ever shattering heart.

“You were going to take Henry and kill everyone else in the process?”

The anger in Emma’s voice jerked Regina from her torturous meditation to see that they were already halfway down the street from the apartment. When Regina finally gathered the courage to look at Emma, she was caught off guard by the hurt and disappointment she perceived before Emma expertly hid it away to glare at the brunette.

“How many times are you gonna do this to us –to _Henry_?” Emma’s breath hitched slightly.

Regina had briefly gotten stuck on the ‘us’, though bristled when she realized her love for her son was being questioned _yet again_ , but then Emma continued:

“We’ll survive this latest mess you’ve created, like we always do. But know that I’m _done_ giving you chances, Regina.” She growled. “You say that you love Henry, but every time he trusts you, you just disappoint him. He’ll be way better off without you screwing up his life.”

Emma’s words hit Regina like a freight train on nitrous going at full speed. She didn’t think there was anything left of her any longer. But Emma had made that promise before, said that Henry was _hers_ and that Regina needed to back off. Then, Regina had reacted to the words like she usually did to all their arguments, created a crazy plan to get what she wanted. Destroyed the beans, retrieved the Trigger…  But she’d failed in her plan and now she was out of chances and options. This time seemed like the final straw for the Saviour.

Emma had always been her strongest – well only – defender. That said a lot, since the blonde hated Regina’s guts most of the time. And worse still, Emma was right. Once Henry truly grasped what Regina was contemplating on doing, he wouldn’t ever forgive her.

She’d lost him.

She’d lost any chance of ever being with Emma.

The brunette realized the exact moment she was crying when Emma’s eyes widened almost comically, probably having expected the argument that usually followed their repertoire. Regina would’ve laughed at the reaction, but she was sure she’d lost the ability to ever laugh again. Because once more she’d lost someone who she loved. Two someones at that.

And it was all her own fault.

Ever since Emma came back from the Enchanted Forest, Regina’s sanity had repeatedly been tested. She’d gloriously failed on numerous occasions because whenever Emma – purposely or inadvertently – had hurt her, it was so much worse than anything anyone else ever did. It agonized and suffocated Regina and it made her act recklessly and ruthlessly to overcompensate for her weakness, which in turn just made her actions and reactions that much worse.

Loving Emma Swan had driven her completely over the edge and it was in that moment that Regina realized that she was well past the point of no return. There would be no more forgiveness and understanding. Not anymore, not for Regina. And yet, though accepting the futility of even trying, Regina couldn’t stand the thought of Emma doubting her ability to love.

“Do you think me a fool, Miss Swan?” She shakily enquired.

The blonde’s brows knitted in confusion at the seemingly random question, but remained silent, not sure how to answer, so Regina continued. The question had been rhetorical after all.

“Do you think that I hadn’t realised the instant I decided to adopt a child from this world, that that child would grow up and notice that the town he lived in was different? That nobody, including his mother, was aging?”

Regina swallowed thickly, watching closely as Emma thought on her words.

“I had planned on telling him _everything_. When he was old enough to understand that I wasn’t the Evil Queen any longer.” She sniffed. “I would’ve told him how _he_ was the one who had changed my life – my _heart_.”

“Regina-

\- I would’ve told him when he and I were both ready to have such a conversation. But as always, my choice was taken away from me. And perhaps it wasn’t anyone in particular’s fault when he discovered the truth. Yes, that he was given the storybook started the questioning prematurely. But as I felt my boy pulling away from me, a part of me couldn’t help but be proud of him for questioning what was right and wrong. And another part was almost jealous that I had never been as brave as him, when _I_ had been a little girl.” She tremulously smiled, unable to keep down that feeling of pride when she thought of her son.

“Regina maybe –

The brunette just cut Emma off again, needing to get everything out. She didn’t care whether Emma believed her. The blonde would probably think that she was lying to gain pity as a way to get back into Henry’s life. But for some reason Regina needed to tell her, to tell someone, to get it all off her chest.

“You know, when Henry was a baby, when I’d just gotten him, he wouldn’t stop crying.” Regina shakily continued, her voice hoarse from her heart having risen into her throat, probably trying to flee the aching in her chest. “I thought that there was something wrong with him. _Medically_.” Regina attempted another smile, but instead ended up looking like she wanted to throw up. “So I had Sidney track down his birth mother.” She watched the surprise flashing in those beautiful green eyes. “It hadn’t been difficult to figure out that I was holding the prophesized Saviour’s baby in my arms… I had tried to give him back then.” She managed a weary chuckle that time. “But I just couldn’t… I knew who he was and I still couldn’t give him up.” Regina shook her head at herself. “So instead I created a potion that cursed me to forget, so that I could be his mother without anything holding me back…” She leveled a steady gaze at the dumbstruck blonde, her memories of that time had returned with the breaking of the dark curse. “I knew he was the key to my whole world unraveling. But he was also the key to my happiness… In spite of everything that’s happened to me after the curse was broken. Losing him, losing Daniel again, losing my mother, god,” Regina dryly chuckled, “losing my goddamned mind…” She inhaled a shuddering breath. “In spite of all of that, I will never forget those years that he was mine.” She steadily affirmed. “So you see, Miss Swan, I may not know _how_ to love very well. But I _do_ love.” Regina proudly lifted her chin, though she was unable to stop the teardrops rolling down her cheeks. “And I understand that it’s difficult to love me back, because of who I am and what I’ve done. But Henry was all I had left in the world. He was all that I ever needed. And now I have nothing.”

When Emma’s stunned gaze looked to be glittering into one of pity, Regina couldn’t stand it anymore and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

 

Emma still stood gobsmacked for a while after. Not so much at what Regina had said - she knew how much Regina loved Henry in her own warped way - but the woman had practically torn her own heart out of her chest and _shown_ it to Emma... She wondered if the show of vulnerability had been an after effect of the torture Regina had been subjected to. Snow had way too vividly described it all to Emma, even feeling it secondary had left her mother shaking for hours.

But most off all, the way Regina had looked at her had knocked the breath right out of the Saviour. She couldn’t even begin to form words during Regina’s heart wrenching speech, because even as the brunette spoke about Henry, her eyes were staring at Emma as though –

_No_.

Emma started hysterically laughing in the middle of the thankfully empty sidewalk. It was ridiculous. There was just _no way_ that Regina felt anything for her… Right? Regina hated her…

Emma shook it off quickly. Yes, she admitted that Regina’s betrayal ran a lot deeper than merely disappointing Henry. That for a while she’d hoped that Regina wasn’t the woman the entire town kept on accusing her of being. But there wasn’t time to stand around getting stuck on Regina’s feelings, and especially not on her own unrelenting attraction toward the capricious brunette.

They needed to stop Greg and Tamara, and the blonde had no idea where Regina had gone to. She reached for her phone, realising that she was going to have to do this one solo, while David and Killian scoped out the cannery.

And through her planning, all Emma could hope and trust in, was that Regina knew that Henry’s life was in jeopardy, and would therefore be trying to stop this from happening too.

* * *

 

Regina appeared in her family mausoleum, instantly hunching over her mother’s final resting place and released the sobs she’d been fighting down ever since she’d woken in the Charming loft.

“Why can’t I ever be happy?” She cried as though her mother could answer. “Why did I have to fall in love with Emma Swan?” Her body shook in her sorrow. Out of everyone in all of the realms, Emma was probably the least likely to even think of Regina in that way.

_Why did it feel so much worse than when Daniel had died?_

Maybe because Daniel had actually loved her back. It had been mutual. That beautiful bastard had told her to _love again_ and look where it had gotten her. Even though the people she loved now were very alive still, much like with her mother, nothing Regina did was ever good enough for them. Well Henry loved her in a way. But only because Regina was all he had known for the majority of his life. He didn’t know any better. Not yet.

No, Regina was going to go through with her plan. Do this one right thing for Henry and Emma. She would find Greg and take back the magic beans and then use every last bit of strength she had to slow down the Trigger long enough for that dirty Pirate to sail away to safety with Regina’s happiness. She just didn’t know how to tell Emma of the plan. Regina doubted that she’d ever be able to face the blonde again. Because surely Emma must have seen _everything_ earlier. All her walls had been demolished and left Regina feeling like an exposed nerve in a sandstorm. Yes, Emma had _definitely_ seen and all the blonde had managed to convey at Regina’s love for her, had been shock and then pity.

Regina couldn’t breathe it hurt so much. She clutched at her chest, praying the pain would just stop long enough so she could focus on her suicide mission. But then the brunette froze in horror when she looked down to find her fingers knuckle deep in her breastbone. In automation, she continued the motion and mechanically removed her heart.

At first, Regina just stared at the dark clouds littering the bright red organ, but after she sucked in a deep breath, she gasped in surprise, because for the first time since she could remember, it felt like she could breathe easily. Her free hand moved up to rub at her chest, the persistent ache that had grown progressively worse over the years, was _gone_ … Regina’s eyes flew toward her mother’s sarcophagus.

“This was why you did it…” She whispered in realization, her posture straightening, that constant weight on her shoulders and chest suddenly non-existent. “Finally, I understand…” She lovingly rubbed her hand over the top of the coffin, even as her cold brown eyes followed the gesture.

Soon though, Regina turned away from her parents and looked to her heart. Softly she muttered a spell under her breath to cast a protective barrier around the organ to separate it from her body, before she smugly grinned and placed it back inside of her chest. No, Regina would not make the same mistake her mother had, just leave her heart laying around for any self-righteous fool to stumble upon.

Regina inhaled another deep breath, feeling suddenly invigorated. She would _never_ be hurt again. Nobody would ever be able to come anywhere close to her heart. Not Henry. Not Emma.

Regina could remember loving them, but the feeling itself was faraway and dulled, like a dream she couldn’t quite remember the details of. She knew that she was supposed to feel happiness in that moment, that it was expected, but the feeling couldn’t quite manifest itself either, another side effect of being heartless she supposed. Regina didn’t mind though, because she could still feel the most incredible of feelings:

Control and Freedom.

* * *

 

Emma stared at the giant shining diamond whirling around its own axis where her family was gathered in the mines. So the Trigger had been activated and Hook had taken off with the bean he and David had found in the cannery. She had tried to take Henry and just make a run for the town line, but the Kid was determined that she try and save everyone. Because she was apparently the Saviour and that’s what good people were supposed to do.

Emma stopped the derisive snort threatening to escape her. Her child was going to die. So she planned on giving it another few minutes – she could feel her magic doing… _something_ – and if nothing happened by then, Emma planned to knock Henry out and carry him away from there. Her parents would understand.

She wondered where the fuck Regina was though. Emma really hoped that Regina didn’t think that they had found a bean and that Henry would be safe because of it. Emma really needed the brunette to show up already, because Regina was a bitch yes, but she pulled through in the end. She’d saved them from the Wishing Well, right? Granted she’d put them in danger to begin with, but that had been to stop Cora, who everyone now understood would’ve needed to be stopped. Nobody could blame Regina for that.

God, Emma really hoped that Regina wasn’t still in the same funk she had been in earlier. The blonde might’ve felt like hugging the woman on a few occasions during the heartfelt monologue. But Emma was very sure that any contact, even in comfort, would’ve sent her flying across the pavement. Still she couldn’t help but worry, not just for everyone in town, but for Regina too, who was probably feeling alone and misunderstood. Emma’s been there, done that. Hell, that had been last Tuesday for her. But she got up, and she knew that Regina would bounce back too. She was a fighter, probably the strongest woman Emma had ever met…

She exhaled harshly. ‘Kay, she was gonna give Regina ten more minutes to get there. If not, the blonde was bolting with Henry. Maybe Emma wouldn’t survive because she was technically born in the Enchanted Forest, but at least the Kid would be safe and alive, albeit all alone in the world.

* * *

Regina appeared right in the middle of Gold’s shop, so abruptly it managed to startle even Rumplestiltskin from where he was cozying it up with his Belle. Regina sneered at the sight, enraged that  _he_ would get his Happy Ending, even when his son was dead. The son for whom he had created an entire 28 year curse to find. The son for which he had manipulated almost every desperate fool in the Enchanted Forest for. Regina having been the biggest and most desperate fool of them all.

She could remember the rage that had wracked her since Daniel had died the first time. That rage that had only built as the years went by. Regina remembered it, but now, looking at her former mentor, the most powerful emotion she could muster was indignation. And without that rage and heartache clouding her brain, driving her to impulsiveness, Regina could think more clearly about her actions.

“What is the meaning –

Rumplestiltskin was cut off by the swift movement of Regina’s arm as her hand plunged into his chest and ripped out his heart.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was enthralled by the blackened heart she held in her palm. Almost absently she waved a hand to stop a screaming Belle from lunging at her, freezing the redhead on the spot, but allowing the woman a clear view of what Regina was about to do to her _True Love_.

She brought the dark organ toward her lips, an evil smirk gradually spreading on her face. “ _Jump_...” She whispered against it, so soft that the other two couldn’t possibly have heard her. She kept her eyes firmly on Rumplestiltskin, who seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before he did exactly as instructed with a roll of his eyes.

Quite frankly, Regina had given her sudden plan a fifty-fifty chance of working. She based it on common sense. Rumple had a heart and therefore could be controlled, a heart more easily obtainable than the Dark One’s dagger.

Regina had held many a heart in her palm, turns out the Dark One’s was no different. Admittedly he fought her control more efficiently and had she still been a novice, he would’ve been able to break from her hold long enough to magically defend himself. But unfortunately for Rumple, he himself had scrupulously trained Regina in the fine art of heart-taking, and that had been his biggest mistake to date.

Placing a hand over her own chest Regina chuckled darkly and muttered a spell she was sure he could hear and recognize. The spell to stop anyone from taking _her_ heart.

“So confident that no one would dare attempt such a feat, you forgot even the most basic of rules, dear.” Regina grinned, relishing in his shock and anger, traces of fear trickling into his features.

Again, she missed the true pleasure the absence of her heart was denying her, but Regina felt enough satisfaction to make her toes want to curl. It was dark and vindictive, but it was something infinitely wonderful after the last few weeks of constant despair.

“What do you want, _dearie_?” Rumple impatiently hissed.

Regina blankly stared at him for a moment, then squeezed the darkened organ and cackled maniacally as he doubled over in pain.

“You really don’t know?” She mockingly tilted her head. “Have the Dark One’s dagger appear in your hand.” She commanded and patiently waited for it to happen. Rumplestiltskin was a sly bastard and Regina knew to be clear in her commands lest she lose control of the situation. “Place it on the counter then take five steps back and stay there.”

He did exactly as instructed, Regina’s eyes firmly on the dagger. She’d held it once before when her mother had gotten hold of it and could feel the dagger calling to her then, the same way it was calling to her now.

Almost reverently, Regina approached the counter, before slowly picking up the dagger and turning back around. She glanced at Belle, silent tears were rolling down the girl’s face where she stood on Regina’s side, terrified eyes glued to Gold on Regina’s other side.

The brunette then looked down at the two items in her hands. The two things in the world that gave her absolute power over the Dark One. Why hadn’t she done this ages ago? Regina could hear her mother’s voice scoffing at the question: _It was because you were striving for happiness, when you should have been reaching for power._ Regina had somewhat gone for power, but only enough to get her revenge. Had she only been in this position before the curse had been cast, everything would’ve been so very different.

An eerie smile spread across her face that had even Rumplestiltskin shudder. She stared at him for a while, watching him squirm. Had it been anyone else, Regina was sure Rumple would be his usual sassy self. But they had history, he knew how powerful Regina was, how impossible it should’ve been for her to absorb that Death Curse and _survive_. Most of all though, he knew very well how he’d screwed her over with his _deals,_ time and time again. Rumplestiltskin was a very intelligent imp, Regina could admit that, and right in that moment, he was smart enough to realise that he was fucked.

“I seem unable to forgive you for orchestrating my mother’s death.” Regina casually told him, leaning her elbows back on the counter, heart and dagger dangling loosely in her grip. She turned to Belle then. “And you’re just okay with that fact? That he had someone killed to save himself? Like the _Dark One_ really couldn’t come up with a cure for his ailment? Or are you just like the Charming’s who subjectively choose who may commit murder and who may not?” The widening of Belle’s eyes and drawing together of her brows told Regina that she didn’t quite know the exact details of _that_ particular story.

“Oh dear, what else haven’t you told your _True Love_?” She mockingly sneered at Rumple, but turned back to Belle. “Or would you forgive him anything?” She glanced down to Belle’s chest. “I wonder... Is your heart as black as his already? Did you enjoy it when he sent a wraith to kill me even after promising you that he wouldn’t?”

Regina allowed Belle to speak when she saw the woman valiantly struggling to do so.

“He’s changed!” She desperately shouted and Regina’s smirk grew when it sounded like Belle was saying it more to herself than to Regina. She remembered the same passionate defence when she’d captured Belle before the curse. The redhead had sworn that she would never give up on Rumplestiltskin.

“Such devotion.” Regina tsk’ed and turned to her old mentor again. “ _Have_ you changed, Rumple?”

“Yes.” He haughtily smirked.

Regina scoffed, _everybody_ changed, no matter how miniscule a difference. She should’ve asked her question more clearly.

“Let me rephrase.” She rolled her eyes at his smug look. “And be _honest_ , dear. If you had to choose between keeping your power and killing Belle French with your bare hands, what would you choose?”

Her eerie grin was back, as Regina turned to Belle. She could see Rumple’s answer before she even heard it verbalised, because Belle’s face fell and turned devastated. Regina watched the little librarian’s heart breaking right in front of her eyes.

“ _Power.”_ He gritted out in anger.

She turned back to see him glaring at her as though it was Regina’s fault that he was telling the truth. Well technically it _was_ her fault, she smugly chuckled to herself.

“You shouldn’t really be surprised, Miss French. He did leave you to be imprisoned by me for ages.”

“You would’ve hurt her had I attempted a rescue.” Rumple flippantly remarked, having gathered himself again.

“Perhaps.” Regina conceded. “And why are you even bothering to defend yourself? You’ve already made your decision clear.” She sent him a cold grin, turning to look at the still shattered Belle. “If he’d bothered to make me an offer – an offer that weakened him and empowered me – I would’ve released you for personal gain. But we’ve established that Rumple is his own True Love.” Regina chuckled at her own joke but grew instantly serious again. “Now that’s enough of that dreary topic.” Her dark gaze settled back on Rumplestiltskin. “You were nothing but a measly peasant when you became the Dark One, yes?”

“Yes.” He gritted out.

“And though The Dark One’s magic surpasses my own in certain aspects, doesn’t mine exceed it in others?”

“Yes.” He sighed.

Regina hummed, gently tapping the sharp tip of the dagger on her chin. “I wonder... What would happen if a sorceress, almost as powerful as the Dark One – like myself for instance –“ she arrogantly smirked, “were to _become_ the Dark One... Would there be anyone able to stop her?”

“Yes.”

Her eyes snapped up to Rumple’s amused glare.

“Explain.” Regina instructed.

“Whoever gets a hold of the dagger, will be able to stop you. It is the curse of the Dark One, _dearie_ , the one thing –

Regina squeezed his heart causing him to bend over and groan in agony.

“I know that, you insufferable imp!” She hissed. “Now tell me, if there is _anyone_ , in all of the realms that you’ve heard off, that would then surpass my power _without_ controlling the dagger or my heart.”

Slowly Rumple straightened up again, breathless in pain and met her gaze.

“No.” He sneered. “Now if you wouldn’t mind just getting this over wi-

Regina slammed his heart on the counter and stabbed the dagger straight through it. Belle let out a bloodcurdling scream as Rumplestiltskin’s heart and body disintegrated into a burst of black dust. Regina didn’t notice any of this as her hand remained fused to the dagger. She couldn’t have let go even if she had wanted to, because from it’s hilt flowed the most delectable power.

It surged right into her like a bolt of lightening and she moaned almost lewdly as it spread into every single cell, pulsed brilliantly between every single synapse and vibrated deliciously into every nerve ending in her body. Regina wasn’t sure how long the seductive current lasted, but when it stopped, her eyes rolled into the back of her head in pleasure and she shuddered, breathlessly slumping over the counter to regain her bearings.

She grinned that cold dark smile again, her body abuzz with supreme magic. Like she’d just stepped out of a long, hot shower after a cold, gruelling, day. Only a trillion times better. Glancing at the various items behind the counter, Regina finally understood why Rumple knew so much about magic. It was like she was seeing the world through new eyes. Even the items she didn’t recognize, she could sense their magic, their purpose. Somehow, Regina just knew what they were supposed to do.

Finally, she dislodged the dagger and slipped it into the inside pocket of her jacket. The pocket she’d just willed into existence with nary a thought. That was the other advantage it seemed. An advantage Rumplestiltskin never had because he was nothing but a peasant who got lucky: Regina’s magic now flowed out of her as easily as breathing.

After she became somewhat used to the immense power surging through her, Regina finally remembered Belle, who was still staring at the spot where Rumple used to be and now only black dust littered the floor.

“He was not your True Love, Miss French, or he would’ve chosen _you_.” Regina offhandedly remarked. “You are finally free of him, dear. Enjoy your life, that would surely have the Imp turning in his grave.” She maniacally cackled before disappearing in a swirl of jet black smoke, tinted almost beautifully in iridescent purple.

Regina reappeared in Town Centre, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. She could feel the Trigger at work as the land she’d displaced three decades ago, sought to swallow Storybrooke whole. But Regina couldn’t have that happen _now_ could she? Outside of Storybrooke she’d be powerless, in the Enchanted Forest she would develop that hideous, scaly skin. Her hand flew up to her face and she cringed at the thought. But when only a smooth, flawless, cheek greeted her, Regina calmed again and smirked.

She would be beautiful _forever_ as long as Storybrooke existed. In a dark flash she was gone and reappeared in the mines where Emma yelped her surprise. She watched for a moment as the Saviour valiantly attempted to stop an integrate magical object through sheer willpower alone. Regina became distracted as her eyes travelled up Emma’s strong arms, the blonde practically glowed with power. Her magical energy reached Regina’s senses in the form of an almost blinding golden light.

“Thank god, you’re here.” Emma breathed in relief. “Sure took your time though.” She grinned charmingly.

Regina’s brows furrowed. It would appear as though Emma had been expecting her. Though Regina suspected that the motivation behind her presence wasn’t anything Emma would ever consider. She watched those piercing green eyes staring at her in relief and was that affection? Regina’s frown deepened, but she shook it off. She had better things to do than try and figure out why the Saviour was looking at her like _that_.

She realised of course that had she had her heart she would’ve probably kissed the woman by now. Regina clearly remembered being in love with Emma Swan. But that – and all the heartache which accompanied it - was nothing but a distant memory and Regina was determined to keep it that way. The brunette smirked and lifted her hands to cover Emma’s, delighting in the hitched breath the contact elicited.

She might not feel love for the woman any longer, but what remained from that, was a very pure form of flagrant lust. Her smirk grew when she ran her thumbs over the backs of Emma’s hands, locking her dark gaze on surprised green eyes.

With no effort at all, Regina let her magic flow through Emma’s hands toward the Trigger, closing into it until nothing but the original diamond remained between Emma’s palms. They stared at each other for a long while after, Regina’s hands still holding the blonde’s in her own. She could see the arousal in Emma’s eyes and it only spurred her on. But just before Regina was about to grab the blonde around her neck and crash their lips together, they were interrupted:

“You did it!” Snow shrieked, and then both she and David were hugging Emma, who sent a look over Snow’s shoulder toward Regina, rolling her eyes as her arms hung limply in the embrace like she was just waiting for it to be over.

* * *

 

“Oh, come on, Emma!” Snow pouted, and the blonde chuckled and hugged her mother.

She wasn’t sure what had just happened between her and Regina. But she knew that it had been intense. When Emma looked back though, Regina was gone. _With_ the Trigger the brunette had deftly slipped out of her hands.

“Wasn’t Regina’s poof cloud purple before? Or does it like change colour along with the lunar cycle?” Emma chuckled. “And where’s Henry?”

She had been smiling through her questions – feeling high that nobody would die that day - but as her parents frantically looked around for her missing son, Emma lost all sense of humour.

“Henry!” She shouted, running down the tunnel.

When she found his abandoned backpack, she knew that Greg and Tamara must have him, and cringed when her parents’ first suspect was Regina.

* * *

 

Regina would’ve loved to enjoy Emma’s bewildered yet appreciative gaze a little longer, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. She placed a cloaking spell around Storybrooke, preventing anyone from coming in – like Greg and Tamara had done – and stopped all the residents from leaving. She grinned menacingly as she thought of sharing that news with the town, that they were all trapped there with her, and relaxed back into the comfort of her armchair, bringing a glass of apple cider to her lips.

She was practically brimming with power and Rumplestiltskin was _dead_. Regina felt on top of the world for the first time _ever_. Waking up at the beginning of the curse had come close, but then she had still been heavily weighed down by her past.

The new Dark One was just content with enjoying her weightless feeling of victory for the moment. Absently twirling her index finger to turn up the volume on her vintage gramophone. Her eyes fluttered closed and she bobbed her foot along to Edith Piaf crooning _Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien_ in the background. But she was soon broken out of her reverie.

Regina could practically feel Emma through the front door as she made her way toward the presence. The Saviour was indeed a powerful being. For a second Regina considered not opening, but then rethinks it when there’s an almost timid knock at the door. Judging from the response she received from just touching Emma’s hands, the blonde might be there for more pleasurable reasons.

Had Regina known it would be so easy to get Emma’s attention, she would’ve been more brazen about her desires a long time ago. Well, that wasn’t true. The former Evil Queen had always been a confident woman, but when she had realised that she was in love with Emma Swan, that confidence seemed to falter in lieu of an almost debilitating fear of being rejected. And though she might’ve seen some affection in those beautiful big eyes, Regina perceived mostly a flare of arousal at their proximity, more than anything else. And before, that hadn’t been something Regina would’ve been content with given her deep feelings for Emma. Now though...

She opened the door to a grim looking Saviour.

“Henry’s been kidnapped.”

The terror Regina anticipated didn’t come. Instead she only felt irritation. She had been looking forward to testing out her new powers that night. Emma instantly noticed her apathy as well and frowned.

“By whom?” Regina asked, unable to even feign trepidation, but throwing all her cards on the table right then wouldn’t be any fun. She much rather preferred Belle French spilling her dark secret. Regina couldn’t wait to bask in the panic and speculation that would follow such a revelation.

“Greg and Tamara. They opened a portal by the docks and took him through with them.” Emma lamented, looking tired and worried and like everything a good mother should look like given the circumstances.

Regina leaned against the doorframe and folded her arms across her chest as she allowed her eyes to rake over the Saviour’s gorgeous body. It was magnificent, even through the blonde’s clear exhaustion. Noticing Emma’s frown turning even more confused, Regina reluctantly straightened and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

“Let’s go find him then.” She drawled, placing a hand on Emma’s shoulder.

It _would_ be satisfying to rip Greg Mendell’s heart out of his chest.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

They appeared on the docks and Emma would’ve stumbled to the ground, thrown off-balance by the lurch in her stomach, was it not for Regina’s firm grasp on her shoulder.

“A warning would’ve been nice.” Emma muttered, stepping away from the hand that was sending goose bumps down her arms.

For some reason Emma could feel Regina’s magic every time they touched. It was a warm, tingling feeling that had started with their moment earlier in the tunnels, and seemed to distractedly linger for a long while after.

Regina just smirked at Emma’s reaction to teleporting.

There was something different about the brunette. Emma wasn’t sure what it was though. It had been a long day that was still ongoing. Regina had swooped in to save them just like Emma had hoped for, but while they’d immobilised the Trigger, there had been some definite eye sex going on. Emma was almost certain that Regina would’ve _kissed_ her had they not been interrupted by Mary-Margaret. Emma was almost glad they were distracted by Henry’s abduction, because her stomach still tightened at the memory of Regina’s dark smouldering gaze on her.

 _Almost_ glad. Emma needed to find the Kid and hoped that Greg and Tamara didn’t have some bigger plan for him; that Henry was just being used to get away safely. And that once that was accomplished, they’d just leave him for Emma to find again.

Thinking of. Emma whipped out her phone and texted her new location to her parents. The apparent experts at finding missing persons.

“Where’s your boyfriend’s ship?” Regina pondered, just as Emma pressed send.

“He tricked us and took off with the last bean.” Emma sighed, rubbing at her temples. “And he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Oh?” Regina’s amused eyes glittered at her. “I’m so very surprised that the duplicitous _pirate_ acted like himself.”

“So not in the mood, Regina.” Emma muttered. “Do you know of a way to follow after them or not?”

Regina just stared out over the ocean, her hair fluttering about her face in the slight breeze, and Emma couldn’t help but get lost in how beautiful Regina Mills was. This was nothing new of course. Emma had always been physically attracted to the volatile woman. But ever since earlier that day, since Regina had sort of broken down and lowered her walls and shown Emma so much more than she’d ever anticipated hiding behind dark glares and smirks. Ever since then, the blonde had started seeing things a bit differently. Ever since then, Emma had found herself constantly replaying all of their past interactions in her mind.

She sighed. It _really_ wasn’t the time for introspection. They needed to find Henry. Emma was about to say as much when she noticed Regina’s narrowed gaze and followed it to Hook’s ship approaching the Storybrooke docks.

Emma was overcome with irritation and then relief, because hopefully the bastard still had the bean, which would get them out of Storybrooke, and then they would only have to figure out where the fuck they needed to go to. It was Emma’s understanding that there were a lot of different realms, not only the Enchanted Forest. She sighed again, Hook coming back meant absolutely nothing if they had no idea where Henry had been taken.

Emma wanted to smack the sheepish look off of Hook’s face when he finally disembarked, just as her parents came running toward them. She wanted to punch his teeth out when he held out the bean to her as though she should thank him for returning. But lucky for him, Emma was saving all of her energy for the undoubtedly gruelling task of getting Henry back. She then glanced at Regina again, who was silently glaring at Hook – and at least that was still the same – while her parents, with wary gratitude, diplomatically welcomed him back.

“How do we even know where they went?” Emma hissed her frustration and the three of them paused as though they only realised that now.

Emma looked to Regina for backup, sure that she would understand, but the woman just rolled her eyes and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

“ _Seriously_. Should we be worried about the black smoke?” Emma asked her parents.

“It’s always been purple...” Snow murmured to Hook and David’s nodding heads. “Maybe what Greg had done to her changed it?”

Before any further discussion could be had, Regina appeared again with a globe of... the Earth? No, it was blank. The brunette then walked aboard Hook’s ship like she was the captain and placed the white globe on some random barrels stood on deck. Emma suspected that they were filled with rum. Then, before anyone knew what was happening, Regina swiftly grabbed Snow’s hand and nicked her finger on a knife she’d produced from thin air.

David’s protest fizzled out as Regina dropped the bit of blood she’d collected onto the globe and a red map swirled to life on the previously blank orb.

“Henry is over here.” Regina drawled in that bored tone of hers, sneering as Hook took a step closer to have a better look.

“Aye. That’s Neverland.” He ominously stated.

* * *

 

Regina leaned against the mast of the _Jolly Roger_ , watching the Charmings run around the ship to obey the orders Hook was shouting at them from the helm. The Pirate had realised after the first three attempts that Regina was simply ignoring his instructions and gave up on trying to get her to move.

After everyone had hurriedly gone off to pack a few things - Snow leaving Archie in charge of the town - they’d set off toward the open sea.

“Brace yourselves!” Hook yelled and then threw the bean into the ocean and a whirling portal opened up.

Regina’s eyes were glued to Emma’s rippling biceps as the blonde secured herself to the ship with a rope. Smirking slyly, Regina hooked her arm around the mast and waited for her moment. Just as they entered the portal, she let go, using her magic to control her route toward Emma, making sure to helplessly flail her arms, and as predicted, was summarily wrapped up in a strong embrace when the Saviour caught her and pulled their bodies flush together.

Regina closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of Emma’s golden hair, making sure to firmly wrap her arms around the blonde’s waist as the world continued to spin around them.

It was Regina who noticed first that they’d come to a stop, that it was evening in the new realm, and yet Emma remained clinging to her body. She smirked to herself, and moved her head back, causing Emma to break out of whatever trance she had been in, when dark eyes settled on her.

“You all right?” Emma husked, eyes searching Regina’s face, mostly searching her lips though.

“Everyone okay?” Snow White’s annoying voice broke through the moment. Yet again.

“I’m just peachy, _Princess_.” Regina rasped at the blonde, before stepping out of Emma’s hold and chuckling at the frown the new nickname brought on.

* * *

 

Emma blinked and tried to focus on her mother and father checking on her, but her eyes kept on travelling to Regina who was making her way up to the helm of the ship where Hook stood arrogantly gazing over them.

_What the hell was that?_

“Should we have asked Rumplestiltskin to help us?” David pondered, thankfully pulling Emma’s attention away from Regina. “Maybe having two magic users would’ve made this easier, especially not knowing what we’re about to face.”

“He probably wouldn’t have come. Considering he did nothing to help deactivate the Trigger when we asked him for help last time.” Emma glanced back to Regina. “We have Regina on our side though, if anyone can get Henry back, it’s her.”

* * *

 

“Do you remember that time I instructed you to kill my mother and you didn’t, even lying to me about it?” Regina lazily drawled, standing next to Hook while they both watched the Charmings interaction on deck. The little family was squabbling five seconds into their journey; Emma not impressed with Snow’s unerring optimism.

“Do you remember that time you fed me to the skeletal bones of a dragon sorceress?” Hook smirked, knowing very well where the queen was going with her questioning.

“Do you remember that time you tricked me into putting on a magic-blocking bracelet and left me to be tortured and killed?” Regina grinned icily.

Hook was quiet for a moment.

“They forgave you for the Trigger, Love. Let’s just let bygones be bygones. I _am_ offering my vessel to save your boy.”

Regina hummed and nodded. “That is true. But I’m a villain, remember? And my speciality is vengeance.” She smirked at his ashen look. “Your life is forfeit, _Captain_. The only reason you’re not dead right now is because you’ve proven rather useful in the interim. I suggest you extend your miserable life by maintaining your value and telling me all you know about Neverland.”

* * *

 

Emma pulled herself up, raising her chin above the bar conveniently mounted in one of the ship’s few cabins. She was frustrated that even though Neverland was in sight, it still seemed to be taking them forever to reach it. She was stressed over Henry, and this new dynamic her and Regina’s attraction seemed to have taken on. And then there was Hook who seemed to appear whenever she turned around. In fact, he had just been there and had given her a sword which had apparently belonged to Neal.

At the thought of Neal, Emma increased her repetitions.

Neal was dead and Henry had lost the father he barely knew. They had just begun sorting out their shitty past, and now he was gone. Nope, there would be no closure for Emma Swan. That’s just not how her life seemed to work. Then there was also Mary- Snow – her mother, who was smothering her with love and affection and advice like Emma was just suddenly supposed to know how to deal with that shit.

“Is it wise to strain yourself before we’ve even reached this unknown land?”

Emma froze mid pull up and shakily lowered to the ground to turn around and look into those soulful brown eyes that belonged to that sexy as fuck voice. It seemed as though Regina’s voice had dropped into an even lower register since her vocal chords had entered a different realm. Well, Regina’s eyes _used_ to be soulful. Now they just darkly burned through Emma’s clothes and straight down into her core. Was this how Regina coped with stress? Seduction? Her gazes had always been heated, but _fuck_ if Regina hadn’t taken it to a whole new level.

“Just warming up.” Emma mumbled uncertainly, it almost felt like she was talking to a stranger. “What’s up with you though?” She didn’t have the patience to beat around the bush.

“Whatever do you mean, Princess?” Regina coldly grinned.

It send a shiver down Emma’s spine. And not the good kind either.

“Don’t call me that.”

“It’s what you are, isn’t it?” Regina taunted.

“Whatever, Regina. Now tell me why you’re acting all weird. You don’t even seem bothered that Henry’s missing.”

“That’s because I’m not bothered.” Emma looked up in surprise at the confession. “When I set foot on that island, whoever has him will know what happens to those who attempt to take what is mine.” Regina sneered.

“Are you planning on killing them?” Emma challenged, frustrated that Regina still didn’t see that killing was wrong, no matter how much Emma wanted to strangle Tamara and Greg herself.

Before the queen could answer though – Emma would be left wondering what she would’ve said – the ship started precariously rocking and they both hurriedly made their way to the upper deck.

“What’s going on!?” Emma shouted .

“We don’t know!” Snow shouted back, continuing to look out over the ocean. “Is it a whale?!”

“A Cracken?!” David sardonically quipped.

Just then Emma’s eyes caught sight of a woman in the water. She was about to run for a life preserver or something, when Hook’s gloomily muttered ‘ _Mermaids_ ’ made her freeze on the spot and she finally noticed the glowing tail beneath the dark waters.

Emma was relieved for all of a second – thinking that yeah, she’d watched the Little Mermaid, if it had been the seawitch Ursula in the water she’d be concerned. Turns out: Mermaids are fucking bitches.

She and Mary-Margaret worked swiftly together to cast a net and ensnared one, while Regina just casually walked up and cast a few fireballs into the water that had the others scurrying off. With great effort they started hauling up the weight of the mermaid in the net, Hook and David seemingly content to just watch them struggle, when Regina, with an obnoxious flick of her wrist, had their bounty spread out mid deck.

_It really was a fucking mermaid._

Emma didn’t know why she was still so surprised by these things, especially since in that very moment she found herself in a different realm for the second time in only a few weeks.

_At least Mermaids were a lot hotter than Ogres._

“Ah ah ah.” Regina tutted and snatched the giant seashell the mermaid had been reaching for away from her. “Now what were you planning on doing with this, dear?” She questioned, a lascivious sneer on her features while she spoke to the mermaid’s cleavage.

Emma lifted a brow, as did the dark haired mermaid, but they both remained quietly staring at Regina, who casually went to sit next to where the mermaid lay.

“I knew a mermaid once.” Regina’s eyes flicked to Snow, who looked away and it made Regina chuckle throatily as she shifted closer to the mermaid who still eyed her with surprised curiosity. “I gave her legs for a few hours, stopped her from reaching her True Love and then took away her voice because she betrayed me.”

“ _You_ cursed Ariel?” The mermaid asked, not looking the least bit offended, but actually smirking. “That bitch always thought that she was better than the rest of us.”

“Some fish are intent on swimming against the current.” Regina nodded sagely along with the now relaxed looking mermaid lounging back on her elbows. “I would like to invite you to be my guest for the remainder of our journey.” Regina intently looked into her eyes. “Perhaps we could negotiate the terms of a safe passage and...” Emma and Killian were the only ones who noticed Regina’s hand suggestively resting against the mermaid’s fin covered hip. “...you could let me know what you _desire_ in return.”

Emma was surprised Regina’s molten gaze hadn’t caused steam to rise from the mermaids wet body. But soon their ‘guest’ was nodding and Emma was scowling, but what could she do? They needed to get to the fucking island that was just as far away as it had been two hours ago. And _why_ was she even so upset about this?

“I must say, I’m surprised that Regina handled that situation so tactfully.” David voiced next to her.

Emma snorted as she glared at Regina helping a now leggy mermaid to stand on her new feet. The Mayor’s hands grasped at a denim short clad hip and on a naked waist just below a black bikini top. Like Regina couldn’t have magick’ed her ‘guest’ more clothes to go with those mile long legs?

“I agree. I think she’s come a long way. She’s not tried to interfere once in our plans to save Henry.”

“What plans?” Emma sarcastically asked. “She’s the reason we even know to go to Neverland in the first place and that we weren’t just tipped over by a bunch of rabid mermaids. We haven’t made any _plans_ yet, ‘cause we dunno what the hell this Peter Pan has in store for Henry.”

And really, why couldn’t Peter Pan just be some gay looking boy, dressed in green, flying around high on pixie dust?

“We’ll find him Emma. It’s what we do.” Snow grinned and Emma just rolled her eyes from where they had been trained on Regina leading the not-so-little mermaid below deck.

* * *

 

It was another three hours later when they finally anchored on Neverland’s shoreline. Regina’s ‘negotiations’ had taken up most of that time, while Emma just felt more and more insane. That’s why she was screaming at all of them as they stood on the beach, a large looming forest behind them. Emma didn’t need anymore crap, and she definitely wasn’t jealous of a fucking fish. She just wanted to find Henry and go home.

“And what skills do you have, Princess?” Regina smirked and it only served to infuriated Emma more that Regina could just stand their looking so blasé when Emma was freaking out and trying to give an inspiring speech.

“I’m a _mother_!” Emma screamed at the exasperating brunette who promptly burst out laughing in her face.

“You gave birth to a child, that hardly makes you a mother.” Regina drawled and turned to Hook like the two of them were somehow allies in this even though Emma knew that they hated each other. Hence the need to have given the speech about everyone having their own unique set of skills and working together in the first place. “It’s remarkably clear to me now, that both idiocy and hypocrisy run strong in the Charming gene pool.” Regina told Hook.

Emma sighed. Because Regina was just being fucking Regina and did she really want to continue arguing about this when they should be looking for Henry?

“Don’t you find it funny?” Regina continued, still addressing a weirdly docile looking Hook, even though Emma knew the words were meant for her. “The Princess here, is unable to accept Snow as her mother because the idiot gave her up, and yet she expects to just march into Henry’s life and be welcomed with open arms after doing the same thing to him.”

Emma wanted to argue, but the contemplative furrow of her mother’s brow distracted her. An awkward silence fell on the beach as they stared at each other. Was she really being too hard on Mary-Margaret? No, the woman was just pushing for too much too soon. But then again, if Henry treated her like Emma treated Snow sometimes... Fuck, was Regina right? Was she just a big fucking hypocrite? The situations were entirely different!

Emma glared at the Queen who was soaking up the tension with a feral looking grin that only spread when she caught Emma’s eyes.

“Well, let’s not loiter on this beach any longer.” Regina announced and started making her way toward the thick forest, seemingly able to glide through the beach sand like it was a smooth catwalk. “For all we know, Henry has already fathered and given up a child for its ‘best chance’ and might at this very moment be insisting on reconnecting with it with a persistently irksome and _charming_ determination.”

Emma didn’t look at anyone and chose not to think anymore about what Regina had said. Maybe the brunette was right about a few things. Maybe Emma could be a little nicer to Mary-Margaret. But fuck if now was the time to focus on that.

So Emma took a deep, fortifying breath and followed that hot fucking bitch into the Neverland forest.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Updates will be sporadic and not daily, but I thought I would post this so that you could have a better understanding of the Regina you will be dealing with. Thank you for the comments and kudos, you are only enabling my Regina Mills addiction. I will be starting a support group soon.

 

Regina was mesmerized by the island.

Yes, it reeked of humidity and dirt, but it would appear that everything surrounding her, was made of magic. The island itself was magical. Hook had proven useful after all in his retellings of his time in Neverland, of the shadow which lurked there, and the boy - Peter Pan - who was apparently a demon.

Regina couldn’t wait to meet him.

The Charmings were silent as they followed behind her, seemingly still in shock by what she’d said on the beach. Regina didn’t need to look to know that Emma was glaring daggers at her back. Hook had taken to guiding them through the lush forest and would be the only one to speak ever so often to regale them with his _knowledge,_ while he pompously preened for Emma. Regina was stuck somewhere between a feeling of amusement and annoyance that was only tempered by her fascination with the magic that surrounded her.

“Can’t you just poof us to Henry?” Emma suddenly asked, hurrying her step to walk beside Regina.

None of Neverland’s magic, however, compared to the almost blinding glow that emanated from Emma Swan’s stunning physique.

“No, Princess. Since I’m unfamiliar with this land, I can hardly navigate it, can I?” Regina flippantly responded.

That was the truth, but if Regina had something of Henry’s – something like his biological mother for example – she would be able to find him. It would be based on the same principles as the magic of the globe had worked. But then that would cut their little trip short and Regina was having way too much fun. She’d also be teleporting into an unknown situation. Pan might have magical barriers set up, or some other sort of protective spell Regina was unfamiliar with. And Regina still had her dagger – _her_ dagger, she smirked – and wouldn’t risk it being discovered and possibly taken from her should she be caught off guard.

Regina doubted that the bull-headed Saviour would understand any reasoning if she heard there was a possibility of finding Henry sooner. And since Regina was still very much planning on seducing Emma, she didn’t want to rock the boat too much. She was already deftly dancing on the edge with her biting remarks.

Emma though, just nodded at her answer and continued forward to walk with Killian, asking him more questions about Neverland. The pirate could barely move his lips to talk, he was grinning so wide at the attention.

Regina just rolled her eyes and they continued for what felt like days, until they came to a cliff overlooking the Dark Forest. After some arguing on whether they should or should not have a break while Henry was in danger, the Charmings took Hook’s warnings to heart and it was decided to set up camp.

* * *

 

David was off collecting wood and Killian was off doing god knows what, which left Snow, Emma and Regina at the campsite. Emma was busy trying to start a fire, her mother patiently instructing her on how to do so with a rock and a stick - even though the Saviour had a lighter - , while Regina sat up against a log a few feet away, looking deep in thought.

And then Regina’s head just dropped into her hands and a smothered sob broke into the quiet of the forest. Snow and Emma stared wide eyed at each other but then both seemed to come to the same conclusion: _Henry._ It had _finally_ hit Regina that Henry was missing.

Emma, for one, was fucking relieved. She hadn’t been sure what to make of Regina’s indifference toward their son anymore.

Tentatively, Mary-Margaret approached the sobbing Regina and Emma went into panic mode, frantically waving her arms to deter her mother from her well-meaning yet hazardous quest. But the blonde’s non-verbal objections went ignored as Snow slid up to Regina and wrapped a comforting arm around the Mayor’s shaking shoulders.

Regina was right, Emma thought. Her mother was an idiot.

 _Or was she_?

Emma’s eyebrows rose up into her hairline when Regina instantly moved into the embrace and clutched onto Snow.

_What the fuck?_

Snow had a mixture of concern, sadness and smug contentment swirling on her features while she gently ran her fingers through Regina’s jet black mane.

“We’ll find him, Regina.” Snow softly whispered.

Regina hiccupped and pressed her wet face into the crook of Snow’s neck, causing the woman’s eyes to widen again, but Snow didn’t let go.

“I don’t want to become my mother...” Regina’s raspy voice cried out and Emma couldn’t help it: Her heart clenched in sympathy at the distraught tone.

“You’re _not_ Cora.” Snow assured and Emma blindly nodded along, her brow furrowed in confusion and concern. Because how desperate must Regina not be feeling to seek comfort in the arms of her enemy? And why didn’t she just come to Emma? They had more in common, like _Henry_ for example.

Emma groaned internally. First the skanky mermaid and now her mother? She really didn’t want to be dealing with all these confusing feelings for Regina on top of everything else.

“I was never good enough for her.” Regina murmured, before tilting her head up to look Snow in the eyes.

Snow’s breath hitched at the sight of Regina’s wet cheeks like the bleeding heart that she was.

“But once I had placed her heart back into her chest, do you know what she said to me?” Regina croaked.

Snow shook her head no, instantly and obviously overcome with guilt at what she had done to Regina’s mother.

“She told me that I _would’ve_ been enough.” Regina broke out into a watery smile that had Snow releasing her own tears onto her face. “And I can’t help but think how different things could’ve been between us had she not died that day. If she had her heart back and had finally been able to love me.” Regina released a shaky breath. “But it’s too late for us now. And what if it’s too late for me and Henry?” She hoarsely choked out and buried her face back into Snow’s neck.

Emma watched her mother’s guilty face, because yeah, Regina hadn’t flat out accused her of taking away that opportunity, but they all knew that that was precisely what Snow had done. She’d _murdered_ someone. She’d used that person’s own child to deliver the blow. It was that hypocrisy Regina was talking about, wasn’t it? Mary-Margaret kills someone and everyone feels sorry for her. Granted she’s being eaten alive with guilt and Cora wasn’t exactly innocent, but had it been Regina to do that, they wouldn’t have accepted it so easily. And the Mayor was right, who knew if Cora wouldn’t have been less of a bitch after getting her heart back? Emma still had a chance to get to know her mother. But Regina’s chance was taken away from her, because that was apparently what ‘heroes’ did.

Emma hated that Regina was suddenly clumping her in with her parents. She wasn’t like them. She had her own feud going on with Regina. But now all of a sudden she was just one of the many ‘idiots’ who Regina Mills detested.

“She died in my arms...” Regina’s anguished voice rung through the forest, coloured only by Snow White’s uncontrollable sobs as they desperately clung to each other. “Just like Daniel...” Regina sniffed. “Just like Daddy...”

Emma felt her eyes tear up, she couldn’t take it anymore. Her emotions were all over the place. So she got up and stomped off into the forest.

* * *

 

The moon was huge and bright where it shone over a large and placid lake. Regina soaked up the picturesque view and the quiet forest sounds from where she laid back on a lounge chair, a glass of scotch in one hand and the Academy Award she had conjured for herself resting in the crook of her other arm.

Snow was so easy to manipulate. The best thing about it though, was that everything Regina had said was the truth. No one could rightfully look back and prove her insincerity. She’d only had to think back on her emotions and thoughts after her mother’s death to deliver her stellar performance.

Regina chuckled darkly. Soon she would have Snow White at her breaking point. Guilt and regret was the most effective of poisons.

“I know you’re there you little pervert.” Regina drawled into the air and sure enough, a boy – maybe fourteen or fifteen – appeared at her side, sinisterly grinning down at her.

Earlier that day they’d stumbled upon the dead bodies of Greg and Tamara. Regina had felt a dulled disappointed at not having been able to torture them herself. But given the terror in Greg’s expression and the arrow imbedded in Tamara’s back, she’d grown even more curious about the demon boy named Peter Pan.

Regina discarded of her Oscar, but kept her scotch, taking a long sip before blankly eyeing the boy.

“You killed my Rumple.” He stated still eerily grinning.

Regina’s brow lifted while she studied his face.

“I always knew that Imp had a taste for little boys.” She sneered and the boy grimaced appropriately at the implication.

“I hope you realise that you won’t be leaving this island alive if you continue your search for Henry.”

Regina took in his audacity and arrogance and then realised who exactly she was speaking to.

“ _You’re_ Peter Pan?” She smirked. “How very anticlimactic.”

And it was, because as she stared at this boy, and though he was cloaked in layers of beautiful magic, Regina didn’t sense a single bit of it inside of him. Her brows furrowed as she continued to ponder, even as his glare hardened at being so casually ignored. Hook had told her that the Lost Boys could conjure anything their hearts desired as long as they believed it could happen. _Peter Pan_ wasn’t magically inclined, _Neverland_ was. The shadow that lurked there was. And Regina could feel the magic slowly fading from this world, and with it would go this little boy’s power.

“Emma had been a lot more concerned about her son when I paid her a visit earlier.” Pan mocked. “Since Henry only speaks of _her_ , I guess it’s understandable.”

“I’m sure.” Regina blandly responded, taking another sip of scotch. “Such a tattle-tale you are. You’re almost as annoying as Henry. I can see why you were drawn to him.”

Peter Pan sneered and huffed and looked like he was about to throw a tantrum. The earth around them began to quake and the trees started reaching out their limbs, grabbing toward Regina who smoothly rose from the lounge with a sigh, placing her drink down. With a wave of her hand the shaking stopped and the trees retreated into being trees again. Swiftly she seized Peter Pan around his scrawny throat, choking so hard his eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

“You’re no _boy_ , are you?” Regina sneered, her eyeballs having grown entirely black. “How long have you been here? Must be a long time if you’re suddenly running out of imagination...” She contemplatively cocked her head to the side. “Something I bet Henry still has plenty of, correct?” When he didn’t answer Regina squeezed harder, cackling menacingly at the lump she could feel moving against her palm.

“Yes.” Pan managed to choke out, his hands desperately grasping at Regina’s wrist. It was hard to imagine how to get out of such a tight hold when you were busy suffocating.

Regina smiled viciously and then abruptly let go of him. Pan was so surprised, he stumbled to the ground, hand going to rub at his throat as wide eyes followed Regina’s every move while the woman just picked up her drink again and went to recline back on the chair.

“If Henry dies before the Princess gets to him, I won’t be getting laid for a long time.” Regina told Pan with a fierce scowl. “Regina Mills does _not_ do sad sex. Do you understand me?”

Pan just nodded in a daze, even though Regina could see him not quite understanding how exactly the one occurrence would link to the other. But he got the gist of it and that was all that mattered.

“Good boy... Run along now, I wish to relax before I have to subject myself to the Charmings again.” She murmured and closed her eyes.

Peter Pan just forcibly clamped his gaping jaws shut, turned into the first direction that was away from Regina, and hurried off into the woods.

* * *

 

It wasn’t much later when Regina’s tranquillity would be disrupted again. She could feel the Saviour’s burgeoning magic approaching from a mile away. Smirking devilishly, Regina stood from the lounger and removed her jacket. She carefully folded it to hide the dagger – she really needed to get back to Storybrooke and lock it far away from her enemies – and placed it underneath the chair, quickly muttering a warding spell to deter sticky fingers. Continuing to leisurely undress, Regina focused on her timing and was standing in only her black lace panties and bra, when Emma came barrelling through the shrubbery and instantly halted in her tracks.

Regina smirked at the reaction, but remained quiet and stock-still. With exaggerated breaths, she only allowed for the titillating rise and fall of her breasts. Emma was like a magnificent wild animal Regina was attempting to feed. She’d presented the tasty morsel of meat, the Saviour could see it and smell it, but Regina knew if she made a move too soon, it would startle Emma and send her scurrying off back into the woods.

The thought amused her while she waited.

Regina had no intention of taming Emma Swan. No, it was that wildness that attracted Regina in the first place. That had her already soaked as Emma’s hungry eyes ate up every inch of her body. Regina wanted to possess Emma, she wanted to ruin the woman for everybody else. But it would take time and patience, attributes Regina had lacked before, but came so naturally now with her usual insecurities trapped within that barrier inside of her chest.

Emma took a step toward her and Regina’s smile turned predatory. She almost purred in anticipation at what the Saviour intended on doing to her.

* * *

 

Emma was stuck in tunnel vision.

Regina’s body was even sexier than her wildest imaginings could have possibly conjured. Her mouth seemed to go through states of being dry and watering, as she mindlessly started moving forward.

Peter Pan had paid Emma a visit, and she’d spent the last twenty minutes searching the forest for Regina to tell her what had happened. Because of course Regina was the first person she thought of informing. It was strange that she could almost feel Regina’s magic calling to her, guiding her through the monotonous maze of trees and shrubbery.

Having been preoccupied by her encounter and the strange map she’d been given burning in the back pocket of her jeans, Emma was completely blindsided by the image that greeted her when she discovered the lake and Regina’s almost naked body ethereally gleaming in the moonlight; scant pieces of black lace tantalizingly strewn over an expanse of stunning olive skin.

Then she was suddenly standing right in front of the woman. Emma didn’t even care about the arrogant smirk at her dumbstruck behaviour. That was just how Regina looked most days. What instantly ensnared her even further though, were the wide blown pupils that were focused intently on her lips.

Emma waited to be ravished - like all the signs were pointing at was about to happen - but Regina remained motionless, only her chest moved, redirecting Emma’s eyes to that hypnotizing cleavage. In a trance she bent down and softly kissed Regina’s sternum, her hands, of their own accord, moved to rest on the brunette’s curvaceous hips.

Regina’s skin was so smooth and warm...

The brunette didn’t say a word, but slightly arched into the contact, and that really was all the permission Emma needed as she pulled the dainty woman against her, kissing up her elegant neck, nipping at a perfect jaw line and finally smashing her lips against Regina’s luscious mouth.

The kiss wasn’t pretty. It was hungry and messy and sort of angry, because Emma was angry at herself for being so attracted to this damn confusing woman. And maybe she was seeking to relieve some tension because of the fucked up situation they were in, maybe Regina was too. The woman tasted deliciously of whiskey, an indication of what she’d been doing out there all by herself. Emma was tired of thinking and worrying and it just felt right when they finally came together; to have Regina flush against her, to all but devour the gorgeous sorceress with her mouth.

Regina – predictably – gave back as good as she got, but surprisingly allowed Emma to rip off her bra and move them toward the conveniently placed lounge chair that Emma didn’t bother contemplating the existence of in the middle of the jungle.

The brunette laid down without much prompting, while Emma moved to tear off her lacy panties till Regina lay entirely naked on her back. The Saviour stood stunned at Regina’s feet, looking down at her with a ravenous and appreciative gaze.

Completely awestruck – Emma needed a few moments to gather herself. This was happening out of nowhere. It felt surreal and Emma considered that she might in fact be dreaming. Wouldn’t be the first one she’s had of a naked Mayor Mills.

But then Emma was moving again, Regina’s toned legs falling open to welcome the still fully clothed blonde between them. Emma got stuck in her approach and stared at the wet readiness pooling at the apex of Regina’s thighs, before she let out a growling whine and went to viciously assault Regina’s mouth, whimpering when the woman ground up against her tank top, instantly soaking it.

Mindlessly, Emma kissed down Regina’s neck, toward her chest and moved to take a dusky nipple into her mouth. She expected a moan because of how the nub had been straining for attention, but Regina – though breathing hard – remained quiet and only threaded her fingers into Emma’s hair.

It only spurred Emma on, as she grazed her teeth over the hardened nipple, then lightly bit down on it. Regina arched into her, which really was just added encouragement, along with the wetness pooling between the brunette’s thighs. Emma then reached down greedy fingers, but was stopped by Regina’s hand on her wrist.

She sent a questioning look up at the dark eyes smouldering into her.

“Your hands are stained by forest, I will not have them inside of me unless they’re clean.” Regina very formally stated.

Emma’s brow furrowed. _Okay..._ If Regina just wanted to fool around they could do that, because Emma doubted that going to wash her hands in the lake would do it for the OCD brunette. It would’ve been nice though – less difficult to real it in – if the gorgeous woman wasn’t completely _naked_ underneath her. So Emma made her peace and decided to continue worshipping Regina’s lovely breasts but stopped again when the brunette continued speaking in that unbelievably sexy rasp.

“I’m sure you can think of other ways to pleasure me, Princess.” That predatory grin was back and when Emma’s hazy mind didn’t instantly catch on, Regina rolled her eyes in clear annoyance and not so subtly began pushing Emma’s head down her torso.

Emma groaned in comprehension, allowing the push till she got as far as Regina’s navel and then defiantly paused, starting a torrent of wet, hard kisses and bites over Regina’s toned abdomen. The woman’s body quivered in response to the vicious attention and Emma smirked at the hand still attempting to push her head further down.

It was fucking hot.

But of course the more Regina wanted it, the more determined Emma became in denying her. No matter how desperately she herself just wanted to bury her face between Regina’s thighs. Emma took her time harassing Regina’s hip bones, relishing in the way Regina twitched when the assault moved to her inner thighs.

At this point, Emma was comfortably seated on her knees on the ground and her arms circled beneath Regina’s thighs to allow her to keep the woman’s hips in place. She took a moment to recover from the dizziness caused by Regina’s heady scent and promptly found the brunette’s sex shoved up against her mouth. It left a smear of wetness in its wake that made Emma’s belly violently clench and she greedily flicked out her tongue to clean the moisture from her lips.

She scowled up at Regina, who was wearing a challenging grin, eyes shining in want. In retaliation, Emma dipped down and bit hard at Regina’s mound. The woman yelped – and yay finally a fucking sound – but then hissed and chuckled darkly, shoving Emma’s face down again into her rolling hips.

Emma moaned, she couldn’t help it, Regina was so fucking _wet_ and tasted like _more_. So she eagerly lapped her fill, enjoying the taste, and then bit hard again at the space between Regina’s outer lips and thigh. Regina’s body twitched and there was another hiss and Emma’s head was jerked up by a firm hand twisted in her hair, keeping her away from Regina’s delicate lady bits.

Emma sneered up at the dark eyes and feral looking grin on her lover’s face. Regina didn’t scold her, she seemed to be enjoying the battle of wills as much as Emma was. The blonde was sure she’d already soaked right through her jeans.

Emma refused to acknowledge the pain of Regina’s tight grip in her hair, instead defiantly continued to glare at Regina who just bucked her hips up, smacking her lower lips against Emma’s mouth with an ever growing smirk. It was on the third thrust and Emma trying to desperately lower her head from Regina’s grip to take that tauntingly swollen nub between her lips, that the blonde realised that Regina was effectively fucking her mouth, instead of Emma going down on her.

The realisation made her strain even more for a better taste, for more control, while Regina continued to effortlessly rock against Emma’s mouth, spreading her wetness all over the lower half of the Saviour’s face, seemingly unperturbed by the blonde’s strong hands attempting to keep her hips in place.

“Fuck, Regina...” Emma whined, feeling drunk with the need to have her tongue inside of the aggravating woman.

Apparently bored with the battle, instead of thrusting up again, Regina pushed Emma’s head down and the blonde eagerly started licking up Regina’s slickened folds. Wondering why the hell she had denied herself in the first place. They both moaned when the Saviour entered Regina with her tongue, though Emma didn’t notice, too enthralled with her task. She didn’t even feel the grip on her hair loosening, and a tanned hand almost affectionately patting her head as if to say ‘good girl’.

It didn’t take long for Regina’s hips to start erratically canting, harsh breaths puffing out of her lungs, while her body quivered at her approaching orgasm. Emma could literally feel Regina’s magic roiling and lingering over both of their bodies like static. Then with a beautiful arch of her spine and a silent cry into the night, Regina climaxed under the blonde’s skilful ministrations.

While Regina calmed down, Emma gently continued her gentle licking, seemingly in her own little world and moved to tenderly kiss Regina’s thighs, her hands mindlessly caressing the toned limbs while she did so. Finally managing to tear her mouth away from Regina, Emma licked her lips and rested back on her haunches. She then made the mistake of looking up at the victorious sneer on the brunette’s face.

Shakily, Emma rose to her feet, while Regina placed a hand behind her head, her other arm coming to rest over her toned abdomen. Emma watched as Regina crossed her legs at the ankles and lazed back with a knowing smirk that had Emma doubting _everything_.

The blonde braced herself for a biting comment, some sort of insult to her skills. A remark on how Regina had had better. And even though none came, the thought alone was enough to give Emma cold feet.

“I... I’ve gotta go.” Emma stumbled out and took off into the forest with an uncomfortable gait, because she was completely drenched with arousal. She slightly faltered when she heard an amused chuckle following her progress through the bushes and back into the jungle.

* * *

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Regina didn’t return to camp until the following morning. Part of the reason was not wishing to see her companions – well not Emma, Regina so enjoyed seeing Emma, especially the blonde’s arms - but the more paranoid side of her, didn’t want to risk a snooping idiot discovering her dagger.

No one seemed to have especially missed Regina, save for Snow, who sent her a compassionate smile, which Regina completely disregarded causing a hurt look that the Dark One secretly delighted in. Her gaze fixed on Emma though, who was very obviously trying to ignore Regina from where the blonde sat on a flat rock, pretending to concentrate on a piece of paper in her hands. Regina became somewhat lost in the memories of the Saviour’s lovely mouth and the pleasure it had brought her, but she managed to catch enough of Snow’s explanation of what Emma was busy doing.

Apparently Pan had given Emma a map of where his campsite was, the location of which would only become clear once Emma confessed ‘that which she most denied about herself’. Regina had to hand it to the Forest Brat: he played a good game.

She continued occupying her thoughts with images of Emma in various naked positions while the others tried to push the blonde into confessing the obvious to the Map of Self-discovery. Regina was somewhat disappointed she hadn’t had a chance to see Emma naked. Given their history, Emma’s panic had been anticipated, much earlier actually than when it had happened. Though in spite of the minor frustration, it only gave Regina that much more to look forward to. A bigger challenge.

She didn’t offer any comments as to what Emma could possibly be denying about herself and soon the blonde shouted at everyone to just leave her alone so she could figure out the map without the added pressure. Not one to listen to commands, Regina sensually stalked her way toward the Saviour, once the others had left Emma be.

* * *

 

Emma thought that she had been making progress with the stupid map. There’d been a teasing glimmer when she had admitted to being the Saviour, but then Regina appeared from the bushes and she lost her train of thought entirely.

Emma had barely slept because she was stupidly worried that Regina hadn’t come back to the campsite because of her. That maybe she had hurt the brunette’s feelings by running off like that. But it was ridiculous considering the laugh Regina had at Emma’s expense the evening before. Mary-Margaret had seemed just as worried, but still, no one had gone looking and Emma felt guilty about that more than anything. Emma would’ve gone, but she really couldn’t face Regina again so soon after what had happened between them. And she had only managed to navigate her way back to camp in the first place, on blind luck alone. Also, Mary-Margaret was really fucking clingy and wouldn’t let Emma out of her sight after she had disappeared the first time that night.

But Regina was clearly fine. That predatory look was still firmly planted on her face. And once the others had gone, Emma felt every blonde hair on her body stand upright in anticipation, when the queen started sauntering over.

Regina kept on moving until she was stood behind Emma, heat and magic instantly sparking between their bodies.

“I enjoy having my face buried between Regina’s thighs.” The brunette rasped against the shell of Emma’s ear and chuckled throatily at the visible shudder that overtook the blonde’s body.

“Fuck off, Regina.” Emma half-heartedly growled, sounding more petulant than aggressive.

Regina laughed again and sat down on the rock, crossed her legs at the knee and looked at Emma now that they were face to face.

“And to think I let you _fuck_ me with that mouth.” Regina salaciously grinned.

Emma knew Regina never used obscenities and it made the effect of the word from those lips that much more potent.

“Stop denying how much you want me, Princess.” Regina smirked.

“It wasn’t like that.” Emma lamely defended.

Regina chuckled again, but soon sobered to stare intently at Emma.

“In life there are two kinds of people, dear.” Regina murmured, distractedly flicking her eyes over Emma’s face. “Those who show three like this...” She held up her hand and then pressed the tips of her index finger and thumb together showing a three with the rest. “... And those who show it like this...” Regina then pressed her pinkie to the tip of her thumb holding up her middle three fingers.

She then shifted closer to Emma who had been fighting hard to not burst out laughing at the absurdity of Regina’s words but her mouth went instantly dry at the sudden proximity and Regina’s magic clouding her brain.

“What?” Emma dubiously smiled.

“There comes a time in all of our lives when we must decide which of our fingers we’re going to show the world.” Regina rasped, reaching up to tenderly brush a blonde lock of hair behind Emma’s ear.

Emma’s eyes fluttered closed as Regina’s fingertips trailed behind her ear and down her neck.

She then felt soft lips brushing over her own and inhaled a sharp breath of surprise, even as she pressed forward. Regina’s lips were made for kissing. But soon Regina was pulling back, Emma tilting slightly forward as she tried to follow after her for more, but she only caught air and found a dark fading cloud, when she opened her eyes again.

Emma’s brow furrowed, a bit disorientated by Regina’s delicious lips and the way they left her own tingling. She didn’t have a freaking clue what Regina had been talking about. Given that it was _Regina_ , it could be an important life lesson, some sort of sexual euphemism or Regina was just trying to fuck with her mind by making Emma wonder about something that meant absolutely nothing. Emma was betting on the latter.

The strange metaphor was worth it for that kiss though. It felt sweet, more personal than any of the ones they’d had the night before. Had Regina maybe meant it as an apology? A promise?

Emma sighed. She wasn’t sure what the hell was going on between them. Regina was different. Less intense and sad than she had been a few days ago. And that just didn’t add up with Henry being in danger... Emma couldn’t help but think back to their last argument when Regina had admitted to almost giving Henry up. That for a while she’d known the repercussions of keeping him.

No one had ever wanted to keep Emma Swan. And yet control freak Regina loved their son so much that she didn’t even care what it would mean for her in the long run. Emma sighed again. She’d told Regina that she would keep Henry away from her. That’s no doubt why the woman had shut off emotionally.

Yes, Regina still made her snarky comments, and there was that moment with Mary-Margaret, but Regina used to get all passion and fury when they argued and in a sick and twisted way, that had made Emma feel like Regina cared enough to get so upset with her. Emma felt proud that she could get underneath Regina’s skin like nobody else could. She got high on rattling the usually composed woman. Now though... Now Regina just bitched the truth and moved on from it like she never really gave a fuck about it to begin with.  

And it wasn’t an entirely new thing to be attracted to Mayor Mills, either. Emma could perfectly recall her thoughts when she’d seen her son’s adoptive mother for the first time. She wasn’t blind. Emma even enjoyed the snark and the sass when it wasn’t directed at her. Regina was one smart lady, Emma had sat through enough boring meetings to know that. Regina Mills was a freaking catch when she wasn’t acting all crazy and murdering ragey.

So yes, Emma had been attracted to Regina for a long time. But it felt different now...

Emma guessed that they had reached a bit of a turning point after she’d seen Regina in the hospital when Henry had eaten the cursed turnover. Emma had started seeing the woman behind the bitch a bit more. And of course after returning from the Enchanted Forest, Regina had really tried – and often failed – to not fuck up Emma’s life. But Emma was grown up enough to admit that she’d failed Regina a few times too. Easily jumping to conclusions and assuming the worst. Not believing when she should’ve. Keeping Henry from his mother when the boy had clearly been the one thing that had kept Regina sane.

Emma had failed her, and now Regina had shut her out emotionally, though clearly didn’t mind getting down physically. Emma wasn’t sure that she only wanted the latter.

Maybe once everything had settled, once Henry was safe and they were back in Storybrooke... Maybe then, Regina would open up to her and give Emma a real chance instead of – okay, in addition to – awesome forest sex.

Emma stared down at the blank page in front of her.

“I was too scared to admit it before, because of who everyone expects me to be and who they think she is, but I really want Regina to let me into her heart.” Emma whispered a truth that she’d long denied and instantly a luminous glow erupted from the formerly empty page.

* * *

 

They had found Pan’s camp. He had postured and prodded, wisely avoiding Regina. A fight had broken out and Regina had participated for show, making sure an arrow or two swayed from their precarious route toward her Princess - who had turned into a beautiful savage, might she add -, but at the end of it all, the Lost Boys had escaped into the forest.

Regina seemed to be the only one to have noticed David being hit by an arrow and had wondered why he wasn’t whining at Snow about his injury once the battle was over. Out of curiosity at the odd behaviour, Regina had moved passed him, unobtrusively extending her magic to discover that the tip of the arrow had been poisoned - just like Hook had warned – with the same Dreamshade the pirate had used on Rumple.

The Prince was dying, and _that_ had really made Regina’s day. Well that and Emma Swan’s reaction to Regina kissing her. She hadn’t planned on the kiss being quite so chaste, Regina had been determined to leave Emma even more sexually frustrated with her advances. But sometimes less is more, isn’t it? It was a new thing the formerly ostentatious Evil Queen was trying out.

Emma still adamantly refused to reveal what she’d told the map, but an involuntary glance toward Regina when David had asked her, had the Dark One smugly grinning at the knowledge that it somehow had to do with her. They were setting up camp again when Hook came barrelling out of the woods and pulled Charming and Snow aside.

The blonde curiously glanced at Regina. “Wonder what that’s about.” Emma muttered, stoking the fire with a stick, still clearly uncomfortable around the brunette.

“He’s probably asking for your hand in marriage.” Regina dryly responded.

Emma chuckled, green eyes twinkling with mirth, and then looked back up at Regina, searching her face in a way that left the brunette uncomfortable. Like Emma was trying to see too much. Regina wondered whether Emma would be able to figure out that she no longer had a connection to her heart. But Emma had hardly paid that much mind to her emotions before and Regina was too stubborn to break the intense stare first.

That was until the trio of idiots came marching back and Snow immediately blurted:

“Neal’s alive!”

Emma’s attention instantly snapped to her mother and Regina went to pondering how this new development was even possible. Captain Obvious explained that Pan had tried to manipulate his ‘feelings’ for Emma by telling him the information, probably hoping he would be selfish enough to not share it.

What Regina heard though, was: ‘I’m in love with you even though we barely know each other and I tried to kill you when we met and betrayed you just the other day and I’m confessing now to show you that I’m not a selfish douchebag. Please have sex with me out of gratitude’.

Regina could admit that she had also tried to kill Emma Swan and lied to her on occasion. That was mostly why Regina hadn’t been able to tell the blonde that she had feelings for her when she had still had her heart. How would Emma possibly be able to feel anything for Regina after everything she’d done? But now without her heart, Regina at least wasn’t disguising her sexual attraction with ‘feelings’ like the Pirate was so poorly doing. It was bad form. Very bad form.

“Emma, you owe it to yourself to go after him.” Snow was gushing about True Loves and how this was a sign and thought they should all run off to rescue Neal that very instant. That Henry would understand and want his father back.

Regina snorted derisively, looking up when the idiots were all silently staring at her. She smirked and stood up, taking her time brushing herself off, surprised they were waiting so patiently for her to give her opinion. Well, Mary-Margaret was salivating with a need to make up for killing Regina’s mother and Emma was salivating with _other_ needs and the remaining two idiots would do whatever the objects of their affections wanted. So Regina guessed that it did make sense that she had their full attention.

Once she was certain she indeed had the floor, Regina completely ignored them and conjured a clone of herself and grinned at the stunning woman.

“Can you believe this?” She asked Clone Regina, who crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

“No, I definitely can’t believe that no one has complimented you on so effortlessly pulling off the heeled boots and that stunning blazer in the middle of the _jungle_.” The Clone answered, while wearing the exact same outfit.

Regina preened, smirking haughtily.

“Well thank you. You _always_ look great by the way.” She complimented herself right back. “But I was referring to them wanting to march off to find the Hairy Oaf without thinking on the consequences. They have prematurely ejaculated all over this situation.” Regina loudly sighed in apparent frustration.

Clone Regina shook her head in commiseration.

“I know... It’s as though suddenly Henry doesn’t even matter.” She lamented. “But what else did you expect from the hypocrites?”

Regina dramatically tutted.

“My confidence had clearly been misplaced. Especially in the Princess.” She bemoaned. “I thought after that bold declaration of motherhood she would know what the right thing was to do in such a situation. Her hesitation is rather disappointing, isn’t it?”

The clone nodded sagely.

“Do you think they’d even listen to your suggestion?” She asked in concern. “They seemed to have made up their minds that Mister Cassidy’s life is more important than Henry’s.”

“I didn’t say that!” Emma seemed to have recovered enough from the shock of seeing two Reginas to finally interject.

The clone leaned forward to whisper in Regina’s ear. ‘ _She’s so sexy when she’s angry_.’

Regina sent a lecherous grin at Emma while she slowly nodded her agreement with herself. The blonde blushed at the attention, probably guessing what and who ‘they’ were talking about.

“Well, I’ll let you be off then. No sense in both of us being stuck in this nightmare.” Regina told her clone. “I just needed a moment to speak with someone who wasn’t a complete moron.”

“Always a pleasure, Regina.” The clone smirked, before lifting her arms and disappearing in a black plume of smoke.

Regina then turned her attention to her companions with a raised brow, waiting to be shouted at.

“What’s your suggestion, Regina?” Emma sheepishly muttered.

Snow seemed unable to look at Regina, embarrassed at how her excitement had been misconstrued for lack of caring about Henry.

“Have you even considered the possibility that Pan is sending us on a wild goose chase to deter our search for Henry?” Regina asked.

“We can’t risk that it’s not the truth.” David remarked, looking sickly pale from the Dreamshade. _How was Snow not noticing this?_ “He was being honest about the map...”

Though the map had lead to a camp it hadn’t been _the_ camp and it didn’t contain Henry.

“True.” Regina nodded. “We can’t leave the man who corrupted your teenaged daughter and framed her to go to jail for him, to his fate in his hour of need, now can we?” She sardonically drawled. “I suggest that the Pirate retrieves him. Since he was told about his existence and knows the island. We now have a map to guide us in our endless circling, so splitting up should be easy, and we’ll be able to cover more ground that way. You should go with him, Shepherd.” She added with a fake sincerity.

Regina intently watched the blonde man as he struggled to make a decision. Probably wondering if it would be better to die in Snow’s arms or not. Eventually he made up his mind and nodded his consent. Snow instantly kissed him as though he was going off to war. Regina sneered her disgust while Emma turned away, muttering how she didn’t need to see that.

Frankly, Regina didn’t need to either. So she left them to discuss the details. Emma had the forethought to suggest five consecutive spots to camp at each night, which they could use as possible rendezvous points. Not knowing how long the search for Neal would take, it would make it easier for the men to find them again. Regina was mildly impressed by the Princess’s planning skills.

Once they finished with that, Hook and David set off while the three women remained at the campsite to rest up for an early start.

* * *

 

Emma’s brain was swimming.

Neal was possibly alive. She was happy about that, but not as much as she had thought she would be. A part of her would always love him, especially when she looked at Henry. But Neal also reminded Emma of a time where she was helpless and uncertain of herself and Emma doubted that either of them were the same people now that they had been a decade ago. But maybe it was useless to think so much on it when Pan could easily just be messing with him. If Neal _was_ still alive, Emma would cross that bridge when she got there.

She turned onto her side, away from her mother, who was sleeping almost on top of Emma’s bedroll without David around to curl into. Regina had conjured herself a very comfy looking bunk. The only surprising thing about that, was that the queen hadn’t magick’ed herself a giant king sized bed with a million pillows.

The brunette hadn’t said much after her little double act. _Two_ Reginas. Fuck, it was scary and hot and Emma might’ve at one point wondered what would happen if they started making out with each other... _Oh god_... Maybe they would’ve let her join in...

Emma wondered whether she had ruined her chance to be with Regina when she had run off after going down on her. The kiss they’d shared the morning after had suggested that Regina was still open to more. But Regina was Henry’s mother. It really wasn’t a good idea for them to be tearing each other’s clothes off every time they were alone together, was it? And Emma had finally admitted to herself that she genuinely cared about the woman. She’s actually cared about Regina for a very long time already.

Then Emma detected a stirring on the cot.

Regina was stretched out on her back, her eyes closed, but Emma could see the movement beneath the blankets and her mouth fell open. She watched with a perverted fixation as Regina’s arm moved, clearly indicating that the brunette’s hand could be no other place but right between her thighs.

Emma stifled a groan and did her best to move as quietly as she could to her other side. But then there was her mother, innocently sleeping and unaware of the masturbating going on around her.

The blonde cringed and rolled onto her back, moving her arm over her eyes when she heard a raspy moan from Regina’s side of the fire. That just proved that the show was all for her. Regina was very capable of keeping quiet and there was no way she hadn’t noticed Emma moving around.

Emma laid frozen, her back sore from all the tension of keeping so still. She listened to the gentle squeaking of the bunk and the soft panting breaths falling from Regina’s lips. The sounds were barely perceptible had it not been all Emma was focusing on. Then finally, after what felt like a torturous eternity, Regina let out a sensual gasp and a belly-clenching whimper, before all sounds stopped entirely.

Emma tensed even further when she heard Regina shifting in her bed again.

“Sleep tight, Princess.” Regina’s sexy voice rasped into the night.

Emma said nothing, she couldn’t acknowledge Regina in fear that speaking would break that tiny bit of restraint that kept her glued to her bedroll. So she pressed her lips tightly together and made peace with the fact that she was in for a long and sleepless night. Between Pan and Regina, Emma wasn’t sure she was going to make it out of Neverland in one piece.

She ignored the amused, husky chuckle that followed her silence.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

Regina was so over Neverland already.

She’d been looking forward to spending her day stealthily feeling up Emma and whispering in Snow’s ear how concerned she was about David’s safety and that she hoped nothing happened to him like it did Daniel. It would’ve been a great day. But instead, Snow stuck to Emma’s side like glue, talking incessantly about fate and second chances and how Emma could have a future with Neal and Henry and how absolutely _perfect_ that would be.

Regina wanted to comment that Emma should be glad that Snow hadn’t raised her. The woman just went and assumed on blind faith alone that everything would work out perfectly just because they were _Charmings_. Regina had to admit that in the past they had escaped her clutches on pure luck alone. But still, what kind of a mother would just blindly set her child up for possible disappointment like that? She couldn’t believe it, but Regina was suddenly grateful for the cold-hearted truth Cora used to magically smack her in the face with. Had she been raised by someone like Snow, Regina had no doubt that she would’ve turned out even more evil or probably would’ve never survived her circumstances at all.

Regina chuckled quietly at her thoughts, blocking out Snow’s ramblings while still covertly sending insects to bite her nemesis. Snow already looked diseased, as she compulsively scratched at her reddened and inflamed skin. But not even _that_ could remove the cheer from her voice, much to Regina’s mounting chagrin.

Focused on trying to remember which insects were poisonous enough to knock the infuriating woman out, it came as a surprise when Emma was suddenly shouting at her to ‘watch out’. Regina disappeared in a black cloud without wondering why she had to, appearing next to the mother and daughter who were both staring at a very familiar fairy, crouched on the spot Regina had just vacated.

The brunette’s smirk turned feral and before anyone knew what was happening, she had Tinkerbelle pinned by her throat against the tree she’d just jumped from. Regina’s other hand gripped the former fairy’s wrist which still held the arrow soaked in Dreamshade she had been attempting to stab Regina with.

“Hello, Little Moth.” Regina purred with a darkening sneer.

Tinkerbelle sputtered a response, or was simply just choking to death, Regina didn’t know and she didn’t care. The Moth had tried to kill her and now she would die.

* * *

 

Emma had noticed the movement in the tree above Regina’s head while her attention wandered from whatever her mother had been saying at the time. Like it had done throughout the course of the day. Mostly toward Regina, who was looking increasingly pissed off about something. Emma hoped it was because they had yet to find any trace of Henry. If so, she was feeling the same frustration too.

So thinking it was a Lost Boy trying to ambush them, Emma shouted at Regina to move, just in time to avoid being jumped. Needless to say, she was surprised to see the cute blonde crouched on the ground, but then in a blink of an eye, Regina had said cute blonde by the throat.

Emma stopped her mother from interfering, doubting it would calm Regina at all - judging from the tension in the brunette’s shoulders - and instead hurried to the bristling woman’s side to try and talk her down.

“Regina?” Emma cautiously whispered, honestly scared shitless by the hard cold eyes glaring at the blonde stranger.

In fact, Emma nearly peed her pants when she noticed that Regina’s entire eyeball had turned obsidian, a la Dark Willow in season six of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Thankfully minus the black veins, so Regina still looked creepily hot, even though Emma couldn’t really appreciate that fact in the moment.

Regina didn’t seem aware of anything other than choking the life out of the woman who had tried to attack her. Emma had seen the arrow in the stranger’s hand and realised why Regina might be upset, but this was hardly the first time someone had tried to kill Regina and really, the little blonde’s lips were already turning blue.

“Regina...” Emma tried again, panic sinking in. Because Regina was going to kill this woman right in front of her eyes and how could they possibly get over _that_?

Emma acted on instinct and gently clasped the wrist of the hand attached to the stranger’s throat, hoping to get Regina’s attention even while she dreaded getting it. She was right. Emma visibly cringed when that dark icy glare shifted toward her. The blonde’s hairs stood on end at the magic that was permeating from Regina. By then, Emma was almost familiar with the warm tingling sensation that ran down her body when she came into contact with Regina’s magic. It smelled like a thunderstorm, powerful, fresh and cleansing. Absolutely electrifying, as it crackled through the air.

It was impulse alone that alerted Emma to the raw power that the woman held.

“Let. _Go_.” Regina lowly growled while dark clouds ominously gathered above them, casting the scene in even darker shadows.

There wasn’t even an ounce of the woman Emma knew, visible any longer. Usually when Regina was angry, that vein on her forehead would bulge out in fury, but now her face remained blank, while her jet black eyes chillingly expressed her ire. Emma was petrified at what she was seeing – or rather not seeing - but she couldn’t back down and let Regina do this to herself. Emma firmly believed that Regina never would’ve activated the Trigger herself, she’d come too far. She wasn’t the Evil Queen anymore.

“Regina... Please don’t do this...” Emma whispered, her eyes stinging and Emma wasn’t quite sure why she felt so fucking sad in that moment, but she did. She didn’t want to witness Regina crossing this line. “We need to question her. You want to find Henry, right? She might know stuff that can help us.” Emma played the Henry card. Sure it would work like it usually did. And besides, it was the truth, they weren’t getting anywhere in their search.

Emma was afraid to look if the stranger was even alive still. She was grateful that Regina hadn’t just used her magic or it would’ve been over by now. The brunette took her time contemplating Emma’s words, her head cocked to the side like a demonic puppy, but finally seemed to decide to release the stranger who fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Thinking that Regina might’ve stopped because she’d actually killed the woman, Emma quickly bent down to check for a pulse beneath the reddened skin and let out a breath of relief when she noted a faint, but thankfully there, thumping.

Slowly she rose again to look into Regina’s creepy black eyes, which seemed less irate as she stared almost impassively down at stranger. Regina flinched slightly when Emma touched her arm but the blonde kept her light grasp in hopes to tether Regina and prevent her from finishing her lethal intent.

“Why don’t we take a walk?” Emma tentatively suggested, thinking that it was the stress of Henry’s kidnapping that had Regina this on edge and watched cold eyes settle on her again.

“I’m not in the mood for a walk.” Regina sneered. “And I suggest you let go of my arm, before I sever yours from your body.” And of all of the threats Regina had ever screamed at her since they’d known each other, this was the one time the Saviour actually believed her to follow through.

It hurt more than Emma could have ever imagined.

So she reluctantly let go of Regina, feeling miserable and confused. Her shoulders hunched when she walked over to Mary-Margaret, who summarily shrieked when Regina and the stranger disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

“What the _fuck_ was that?!” Emma agitatedly screamed at the world. “And why the fuck is her smoke black? Did you _see_ her eyes?” She desperately asked her mother, wondering if Pan was somehow playing another trick on them.

Emma couldn’t believe that Regina would just go off to kill a stranger like that. Did they know each other? Was it personal? Did this stranger somehow do something to Regina in the past? Because Regina didn’t even react with a smidgen of that same ire when they’d found Peter Pan’s camp. And he had _Henry_!

“Looks like you’ve finally met the Evil Queen.” Mary-Margaret murmured and sat down on a rock, looking as bewildered as Emma. “She usually just...” Snow held out her hand in front of her like she was holding an invisible cup. “... and _squeezes_ with her magic...” She dropped her arm again and frowned deeply in contemplation. “I’ve never actually seen Regina attempting to choke the life out of someone with her bare hands before...” Snow trailed off and seemed to become lost in thought.

The blonde sighed and sat down on a log a few feet away.

“ _I_ did this to her.” Emma muttered, rubbing at her eyes. “I told her that she was bad for Henry and that I’d keep him away from her.” She swallowed thickly. “After that, she just switched off. Like she pushed a button and then stopped caring...”

“Regina’s had a lifetime’s worth of experience at building up walls.” Snow whispered sadly.

They sat in silence for a long while. Both knowing all the wrong they’d done to Regina since the curse had been broken. The former Evil Queen obviously wasn’t a saint, but _they_ were the ones who had proclaimed themselves good people and then they went and falsely accused Regina of murder, killed her mother, made her feel like an outcast after she saved their lives and kept her from the son she’d raised for all of his life. And then she was tortured for hours on end by Greg Mendell in the most horrifically painful way imaginable...

“We need to make this right, Emma.” Mary-Margaret guiltily declared. “I think that when you said you’d keep Henry from her again, you took the last bit of light out of Regina’s life.”

* * *

 

Tinkerbelle had been fortunate that Regina had realised killing someone in front of the Charming women would ruin her long term plans. Also, for some reason, the Saviour’s magic had seeped into her like a soothing balm that had instantly calmed her ire. Regina also realised of course that she’d damaged the tentative trust she’d managed to build, but a good public cry of remorse on Snow’s shoulder a bit later should set her back on track with her nemesis. Maybe she would mention latent effects of being electrocuted for countless hours too. But Emma... Emma wouldn’t be so easily convinced. Contrary to what Regina usually claimed, Emma might be slow, but she was certainly not an idiot. The Saviour was just lucky that Regina found her so... stimulating, or Emma Swan would be a definite non-factor in her plans.

Regina stared down at her old ‘friend’ stirring awake on the ground and smirked at the frightened eyes which almost instantly turned angry. Tinkerbelle stumbled to her feet, her neck heavily bruised, her countenance groggy.

“We’ll find a use for you yet, Little Moth.” Regina purred, before she shot out her arm and ripped Tinkerbelle’s heart right out of her chest.

* * *

 

It had been a difficult decision to make, but Emma decided to move the few miles toward the first spot they’d indicated on the map and set up camp without Regina. She wasn’t sure anymore whether she even wanted Regina to find them again or not. With Henry in Pan’s clutches, Neal possibly alive and her father god knows where, adding her conflicting feelings for Regina in the mix, was taking its toll. The woman was a ticking time bomb while they were already trying to navigate their way across a minefield.  

It was a few hours later when Regina and the stranger came walking through the bushes, amicably chatting and Emma was sure her raised and confused brows, perfectly matched her mother’s. Her eyes moved to Regina’s, that freaky obsidian gaze gone, replaced by cold brown eyes that yet again smouldered into Emma with unmasked lust.

Emma clenched her jaw and her fists, wanting to jump up and shake Regina until she told her what the fuck she was feeling and thinking. Emma could usually tell what was going on with the volatile brunette, but these days Regina was a big fucking mystery.

Emma’s eyes shifted from Regina toward the little blonde stranger whose neck was flawless, a clear sign that Regina must’ve healed her.

“Do you two know each other?” Emma’s voice cracked from hours of disuse and storming emotions.

Regina smirked, going to sit down on the other side of the fire, the stranger taking up residence next to her without an ounce of fear or resentment.

“Long ago.” Was Regina’s succinct answer.

Emma could see her mother vibrating with questions as her eyes danced between Regina and the stranger. Emma knew that Mary-Margaret was excited because Regina hadn’t killed the woman. Like that was all that mattered. Like Regina’s freaky eyes and storm gathering magic was nothing to worry about as long as Regina didn’t actually kill anyone.

“Oh.” Snow nodded at nothing. “Were you two... Involved?” She nervously chuckled.

Emma’s stomach twisted in discomfort, because that would make sense right? You only got that passionate about the people you loved and cared about and had screwed you over.

“I’m Tinkerbelle.” The cute blonde spoke in a cute accent that made Emma want to punch her in her cute fucking face. “And no, I’m actually Regina’s Fairy Godmother.”

Emma’s brows rose again at that. Considering the shitty life Regina had led, it would explain why she’d wanna choke her Fairy Godmother to death. Emma had learned that Blue was her family’s Fairy Godmother and had been the one – with the encouragement of Rumplestiltskin - to tell Snow to send her newborn baby off in a magical tree to an unknown land. Maybe she should give Blue a bit of a choking next time she saw her too.

“Self-appointed.” Regina drawled. “She took it upon herself to find my Soul Mate.”

“And I was successful!” Tinkerbelle cheerily interjected.

“You _were_?!” Snow clasped her hands together in elation and both Emma and Regina rolled their eyes.

“Regina decided not to meet him and I lost my wings because of it.” Tinkerbelle sadly pouted.

Emma watched intrigued as Regina’s impassive facade hardened.

“Oh, Regina!” Snow’s exclamation was one of pity and accusation.

“As I recall, I never asked for your help.” Regina sneered at Tink who didn’t seem phased at the giant red warning light flashing in her face.

It was like the woman _wanted_ to be choked.

“You _needed_ it. You were so unhappy.” Tinkerbelle lamented.

“Well I had been married to Leopold at the time.” Regina looked at Snow, who fittingly flinched. “How would meeting my Soul Mate have changed anything?” She asked them both. “I was still mourning Daniel and I could hardly get a _divorce_ from the _King_.” She scoffed. “Were I to run off with him, Leopold would’ve hunted us both down, killed him, and dragged me back to the castle.” She turned to Tink. “And considering what happened to the last man that stood in between myself and Snow White’s father, are you at all surprised that I chose to not subject an innocent man to the train wreck that was my life?”

Regina laughed bitterly.

“I doubt that he had even been my Soul Mate at all.” She continued. “You had interfered with fate when you chose to disobey your orders and help me. Your fairy magic is bound by too many rules to still be efficient once you’ve broken so many and tainted it with deceit.” Regina condescended, rising to her feet. “But since you had tried to help me in a time when nobody else would,” Regina pointedly glared at Snow, who instantly diverted her gaze again, “I will take you with us to Storybrooke and away from this infernal island.”

Regina absently brushed herself off, not meeting Emma’s eyes at all during her speech.

“Feel free to get to know each other better. I need some time alone and will see you all in the morning.” She declared and disappeared in her now signature black cloud of smoke.

Emma was distracted for most of the night by all the weirdness. Tinkerbelle spoke animatedly with Snow, clearly unharmed from her encounter with Regina. Emma wanted to go look for the woman but knew that Regina would probably just initiate sex were she successful. And though the thought alone made her tummy tumble in eagerness, Emma couldn’t just go with it while she was still so confused about _everything_.

Something was majorly off.

What was worse was that she hadn’t caught Regina in a lie once. And Emma usually didn’t even need her superpower around the brunette. She needed to figure things out soon and try not to give into the frightening, yet alluring, woman again.

* * *

 

Regina spent the night curled up on a luxurious bed, protective wards all around her. The Blue blazer that held her dagger was wrapped up in her arms like a teddy bear. Tinkerbelle’s heart was safely stashed in her slingbag on the pillow next to her.

Regina hadn’t needed to change much; just tell the Moth not to divulged that her heart was missing, and not to tell the others any information about the island that they didn’t already know. Tinkerbelle was also not to act antagonistic toward Regina in front of them. That was easy enough since Regina knew that Tink had a soft spot for her.

The Fairy would assuage Snow of any suspicions, especially once Tinkerbelle started reiterating Regina’s feelings during her marriage to Snow’s father. Regina would just have to put a halt on her pursuit of the Saviour for a while. Emma was clearly growing increasingly suspicious.

So instead, Regina started formulating a plan to get back to Storybrooke. From the information she had gathered from Tinkerbelle and Hook, she could easily graph her next step. In fact, after she rejoined the all female party the next morning, it was all Regina could think about while she and Tink followed behind Snow and Emma through the never-ending forest.

With her plan solidified, it was only a matter of timing.

Emma had tried to converse with Regina throughout the day, no doubt wanting to talk about the choking incident, but thankfully the Moth stuck to Regina’s side – just like she had been instructed to do – and prevented the Saviour from probing too deeply.

They were just setting up camp for the night, when Hook, David and _Neal_ stumbled from the tree line. Regina silently watched Emma’s awkward relief as she hugged her True Love. Hook’s expression was the most entertaining of all as the Captain seemed stuck between jealousy and smugness at having saved both Neal and David from their fates.

That was the other entertainment of the evening. The miracle cure Hook had found would have David - if he wished to continue living - bound to the fountain in Neverland forever and Snow wasn’t happy that he’d kept the fact that he had been poisoned in the first place, from her.

So Regina sat back and watched the awkwardness with twinkling eyes. Watched as Hook and Neal tried to outboast and outflirt each other for Emma’s attention. And since Snow was ignoring David for the time being, both of them were focusing on Emma too. They were all so overwhelming that the Saviour sought refuge by going to sit next to the Dark One. Regina’s vicious sneer kept them all at bay, and that night she settled in between Tink and Emma until the entire camp quieted and fell asleep.

It was the early hours of the morning that Regina quietly rose and swiftly nicked Emma with the tip of her dagger. After silently casting a location spell, she disappeared in a cloud of black to reappear a few feet from Pan’s camp, right next to Henry’s cage which had been covered with a cloth and conveniently prevented him from seeing anything. At least Regina wouldn’t need to knock him out.

Upon noticing her presence, the boys all shouted pitchy war cries while arrows and spears came flying at Regina. She deflected them easily, her eyes growing dark as she stalked toward a petrified Peter Pan and summarily ripped out his black heart and crushed it to dust.

As anticipated, she was instantly attacked by the real threat, when the Shadow swooped down toward her. Regina disappeared in a cloud of black, appearing a few yards away, gathering up stormy clouds which turned the forest so dark, that only the glowing eyes of the flying shadow were visible. As it approached her again, Regina transported to the other side of camp and then with a wide manic grin and a snap of her fingers, a bolt of lightening struck straight through her enemy.

The Shadow seemed to screech without a mouth, sending a bone chilling scream echoing throughout the jungle. It proved that Regina’s theory had been correct: The key to destroying a shadow was obviously _light_. And so she rained bolt after bolt upon the Shadow; The remainder of the Lost Boys scrambling off into the forest to safety.

It sort of reminded Regina of the electric shock Greg had subjected her to and suddenly the storm grew ten times worse. The lightning ignited the surrounding forest, flashing as bright as day with each strike, while Regina continued to blast the Shadow that had long since stopped its eerie screams and had disintegrated into nothingness. When she finally stopped, Regina was breathless and the camp was in ruins.

Regina didn’t bother extinguishing the fire, it wouldn’t spread too far through the greenery anyway, and stalked toward the wooden cage Henry was trapped in. She lifted the cloth to the enclosure and quickly had the wooden bars disappearing. Ignoring Henry’s wide terrified eyes looking to the carnage she had created and he had heard, Regina transported them both away to appear just a few yards from camp.

Henry hugged her the instant they reappeared and Regina tried to seem sincere while she rigidly returned the gesture. When they entered camp, it was to the delighted shouts and exclamations from her companions.

“We should make our way back to the beach.” Regina tersely announced, fighting the urge to just leave them all to rot in Neverland.

But then Emma was in front of her, hugging Regina in relief after the blonde had finally managed to let go of Henry. Regina looked over the Saviour’s shoulder to where Hook and Neal were scowling at them, but trying to poorly hide it as they were supposed to be happy at Henry being found. A haughty smirk spread over the brunette’s face and she tightly wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled their bodies flush together. She was assaulted again by Emma’s magic seeping into her. It was a non-threatening presence, strangely soothing as before, so the Dark One took pleasure in the prolonged contact. Regina just barely resisted the urge to reach a hand down and squeeze Emma’s scrumptious ass, to see what reaction that would elicit from her audience.

“Thank you, Regina.” Emma murmured into her hair and placed a lingering kiss in her neck that made Regina forget about the idiots and want nothing more than to pin the Saviour to the ground and make her beg and scream. But they needed to leave, the questions as to how Regina had managed to save Henry would start soon.

Everyone hurriedly packed up and started back to shore. It was at this point that Snow and David’s predicament became even more amusing to Regina, as she listened to the True Loves discussing what to do about the fact that David couldn’t leave the island.

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

Henry was filled with questions and excitement and seemed to only have eyes for his father who he’d obviously thought was dead. Neal was regaling them with stories of his time in the Enchanted Forest and how he’d met Philip, Aurora, Mulan and Robin Hood. Everyone was engrossed in the boring tale. And Regina was relieved that she wasn’t the one being interrogated while they walked back to the beach.

But of course Emma Swan, the least idiotic of the idiots, had other plans and smoothly slowed her step until she was walking beside Regina.

“Do you mind giving us a moment, Tinkerbelle?” Emma requested with a pointed look at the Fairy, who after a nod from Regina, hurried her step to join the others.

“How’d you manage to get Henry?” Emma asked. “He just said that he heard screaming during that freak thunderstorm and then you were there.” She smiled.

Regina was surprised that Emma only seemed sort of happy and curious about the details of Henry’s rescue, instead of suspicious.

“I did what I had to do.” She answered as vaguely as possible, careful not to lie. If Emma found out that Regina had been able to transport to Henry the entire time, things were going to get ugly real fast.

“Is Pan dead?” Emma asked straight out, coming to a stop and fixing Regina with an earnest expression.

“Yes.” Regina answered, coldly staring back at the Saviour and daring her to do something about it.

Emma looked at her for a long moment and then sighed.

“I wasn’t naive enough to think it would come down to anything else.” Emma nodded sadly and bit her lip. “It’s probably why you went by yourself, right? To avoid Snow’s righteous tirade...” The blonde ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t agree with killing, but I saw what Pan did to Greg and Tamara. Hook and Neal have too many stories about him too... I hate to say it, but it’s better this way. I guess...” She mumbled, clearly conflicted.

Regina just stared at Emma, waiting for her to get to the point.

“What about the other kids?” The blonde eventually asked.

Regina was a bit taken aback by the easy acceptance. She’d expected long speeches and threats of persecution, being called evil a few times, so it took her a moment to answer.

“They ran off.” She murmured, intently studying the Saviour. “Unharmed.”

Emma always found ways to surprise Regina. It was that which had caused the initial attraction, how different Emma Swan was to the rest of the population. She was difficult for Regina to peg. Emma kept her on her toes, challenged her, excited her, infuriated her...

Emma just nodded and smiled softly. “Henry’s safe. That’s all that matters to me.” She decisively stated and followed after her family.

* * *

 

It was another big day for Emma Swan. Henry was safe, Neal was alive, Regina only killed one clearly evil person and his shadow, and they were finally heading home. Everything was looking great, right? But no, there was always _something_ , wasn’t there? Of course the magical cure Hook had given her father wouldn’t work anywhere else but in Neverland. So now she was standing on the beach with her parents and Regina. The queen had been reluctant when Emma pled with Regina not to leave her alone to say goodbye to David and Mary-Margaret. The two were currently clinging to each other as though they hadn’t just decided to stay on in Neverland and live out the rest of their lives _together_.

Emma was angry and disappointed. She wanted to punch something and cry and then punch something else, maybe each of their faces. Because _seriously_? What was she? _Chopped liver_ in the grand scheme of things?

Emma had sent Henry off on the dinghy with Hook, Neal and Tinkerbelle to the Jolly Roger. That was the other selling point for Regina to stay, in order to transport her back to the ship once she had said goodbye to the parents who she’d known for all of five minutes.

But then all of a sudden Regina started cackling like mad and Emma could just stare at her, sort of relieved by the distraction because her mother was just telling David how they could maybe have a new baby now that the Shadow had been vanquished and it was safe and it would sort of be like that time Snow was a bandit. David had just been answering that he would carve her a bow himself, when Regina’s outburst interrupted them.

The Mayor – Emma wasn’t sure whether Regina even held that title anymore – delicately wiped at her eyes as her harsh laughter subsided.

“Oh, you two are priceless.” She viciously grinned. “You would leave the daughter you had _just_ been reunited with to stay with your husband who had been careless enough to get injured by a _child_?”

Snow’s mouth opened and closed, she guiltily stared at Emma who was fighting down her building nausea, because why the fuck did Regina feel the need to point out the obvious, like it hadn’t already been hurting like a motherfucker.

“Emma is the Saviour.” Snow slowly began, avoiding Emma’s eyes while she glared at Regina. “She just found Neal again, and she has Henry. She will have her Happy Ending.”

Regina nodded sagely. “And she doesn’t need a mother.” She added so resolutely that Snow was nodding along before she abruptly stopped and hardened her glare.

“I can’t leave David here on his own. I can’t lose him again. You’ve kept us apart for long enough!” Snow venomously snapped.

A cold dark sneer spread across Regina’s face.

“Actually, you are the same ages you had been when I cast the Dark Curse. So no, you’ve lost no time with each other. Arguably, you had gained about twenty eight years on both of your lives. What I did take from you, however, was time with your daughter.”

Emma’s heart stuttered when her mother glanced at her again, but Regina just continued on.

“Do you remember when you convinced me that my mother couldn’t love me because she didn’t have her heart and that with it, she would _finally_ be able to?” Regina paused briefly, pleased when Snow’s guilt instantly flared up again. “Do you remember how you made me imagine what it would be like to have a caring mother, a start at a new life, a family who loved me... You made sure that I had all of that hope, Snow, and then you handed me my mother’s cursed heart to kill her with my own hands.”

Emma’s hand lifted to cover her gaping mouth, she’d of course known what her mother had done, but she’d never realised how Mary-Margaret had set it up. How cruel she had been. She stared now at Snow who was shamefully staring at the sand, David holding her as though she was the true victim here.

“Even though I’m perfectly capable of being on my own, for a little while, because of _you_ Snow, I dreamt of having a second chance with a mother I had never known.” Regina’s eyes were cold; her voice seemed entirely detached from the story. “I can only imagine that after the life she has lived, that the Princess would want the same chance with _her_ mother.”

Emma’s eyes shifted to Regina in disbelief. Of everyone in the entire world to understand what she was feeling, she never expected it to be _Regina Mills_. But then again, Regina always got her, didn’t she? Maybe she didn’t fully understand Emma, or liked her or tolerated her. But Regina always knew exactly which buttons to push. And that said a lot.

“Still nothing but a selfish little brat.” Regina tut-tutted, shaking her head as though disappointed in her former step-daughter even while her eyes sinisterly sparkled throughout the scene.

Emma wondered what to do now. The tension had grown even worse on the beach and she’d rather just get out of there already. Her parents didn’t want her? _Fine_ , she was gone. Wouldn’t be the first time she’d been rejected by ‘parents’. Emma should’ve expected it really. She swallowed down the hurt that just didn’t seem to want to go away and proudly jutted out her chin, while Regina continued on.

“I have a cure for the Shepherd.” She announced with a dark ominous smile and everyone’s heads snapped in her direction.

They remained silently waiting for the catch, because this was Regina after all. But the woman just stood there for a while, evilly grinning and enjoying every tension filled second as she watched the tears of relief rolling down Snow White’s face.

“But all magic comes at a price...” Regina eventually smirked. “And it’s time to pay up, Snow.”

“I thought you had changed!” Snow gasped with melancholic desperation. “Why don’t you just give this to us? Put the past behind us. It will show Henry that you’re not the Evil Queen any longer. You _owe_ us, Regina!”

Regina snarled and Emma didn’t really blame her for the response.

“Do not test me, Snow. You will be sorely discontented with the result.” She threatened lowly, her eyes darkening dangerously.

“I’ll bear any price if I can keep my family together.” Snow hastily reassured, knowing not to push Regina any further.

Emma snorted loudly, she couldn’t help it. Of course _now_ Mary-Margaret wanted to keep her family together. She averted her gaze from her mother’s hurt expression to where Regina’s had gone from dark and menacing to broadly grinning at the Saviour, looking almost proud. Emma just smirked back, grateful that she had an ally in that moment. However unlikely an ally that might be.

The blonde couldn’t even feel happy that there was a cure. Whether the two of them were in Neverland or Storybrooke, they were no longer her parents. It had taken her twice as long to make up her mind about that as it had taken for them to decide they would abandon her again. Emma would’ve suggested it in the end regardless; that they remained in Neverland together. She had just needed them to consider her for at least a little bit in their decision. They were constantly flipping between treating her like a five year old who needed to be coddled, to the all powerful Saviour that could move mountains and save the world. It was a constant rollercoaster ride of emotions being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Emma already felt better off.

“What do you want, Regina?” David finally relented with a sigh.

“Two things.” Regina instantly answered, grinning like the cat that ate the canary, proudly showing off the yellow feathers still stuck in between her pearly-white teeth. “Firstly, I would like a clean slate.”

That was certainly not what anyone had expected. Emma curiously studied the brunette, daring to hope that Regina was ready to try again.

“Of course.” Snow easily agreed.

“Let me clarify.” Regina condescendingly sneered. “I want a royal and official pardon for all crimes I committed up until this very point in time. I don’t want it held against me, I don’t want to be reprimanded or persecuted for anything I did in the past to anyone in the Enchanted Forest, Neverland or in Storybrooke.”

“But you will be held accountable for all your actions in future?” Emma guardedly queried.

A clean slate would be good for all of them. Too many times Regina’s past actions had been thrown in her face. Emma was guilty of that herself. But she just needed to be sure that Regina wasn’t demanding diplomatic immunity or something to be free to wreak havoc on the ‘peasants’ of Storybrooke.

“Yes.” Regina easily replied.

“We promise.” Snow agreed with a grin.

“What’s the second thing?” David wondered, refusing to believe that it would be that easy.

“I wish to pay for and be invited to your wedding.” Regina dropped another unexpected bomb.

The dumbstruck couple stared at her for a moment before David spoke.

“But we’re already married...” He frowned.

“Of course you are Mister Nolan and Miss Blanchard.” Regina rolled her eyes.

“But, why?” Snow incredulously wondered out loud what everyone else was thinking.

“Consider it a show of good faith.” Regina smirked darkly.

“Yeah... That doesn’t sound suspicious at all.” Emma sardonically retorted.

Regina’s smirk only broadened. “That is my price. Take it or leave it.”

Emma watched her parents look toward each other, silently communicating, never once acknowledging their daughter – the Saviour; the Sheriff - or asking for her opinion. She sighed and looked away from them to see Regina’s dark eyes studying her closely.

“Before you decide, though,” the brunette lazily dragged her gaze away from Emma to look at them, “I should warn you, that should you renege on our terms, the cure will be rendered ineffective and the Shepherd will succumb to the Dreamshade poison, as was his fate.”

Emma’s eyes narrowed when this news seemed to result in a whispered conversation between her parents again. Had they _seriously_ been considering going back on the deal after Regina helped them? Regina hadn’t even needed to mention that she had the cure. Regina could’ve just left them there and gone on with her life. Emma’s scowl deepened. Her parents were seriously otherwise and what the fuck was Regina up to? There was definitely a catch here somewhere. But Regina still hadn’t lied, and even if she had, she wasn’t asking for much in return anyway. Though it did seem unfair that two people got to decide the absolution of someone who had affected the lives of so many others...

“We agree to your terms.” Snow’s voice broke into Emma’s thoughts.

“Excellent.” Regina coldly grinned and flicked her wrist, a small wooden vial appearing in her hand.

Snow rushed to get it from her and hurriedly took it to David who downed it like a shot of Tequila.

“Now let’s get off this godforsaken island; the humidity is doing nothing for my hair.” Regina sneered, her eyes menacingly glittering, before she transported the four of them onto the deck of the _Jolly Roger_.

* * *

 

Regina was practically bursting with self-satisfaction and it made her very, _very_ horny. It was amazing how her plans were effortlessly weaving together and she was only using the truth as ammunition. Regina couldn’t wait to get back to Storybrooke and for everyone to learn that she was the Dark One. _Mister Cassidy’s reaction would be especially gratifying_ , she thought, whilst watching the man hovering around Emma and Henry while Snow happily cooed around them like a mother hen.

Emma was still sending wary glances in her direction, though Regina wasn’t surprised by that. Her Princess definitely knew that something was up. Emma just wasn’t certain what it was. Regina however, was sure to return Emma’s inquisitive gazes with a salacious grin whenever she managed to catch those piercing emerald eyes studying her.

Hook started giving out his orders again and Regina watched Emma securing Henry to Neal before making her way over to where Regina was leaning against the mast she had used at the start of their journey.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Emma asked stepping up to the brunette.

“Mermaids are able to travel between realms. So yes, this will work.”

“You must be really good at _negotiating_ for her to agree to help us.” Emma was unable to hide her jealously.

Regina grinned, silently watching as the blonde, seemingly subconsciously, went about tying the two of them together and to the mast, so that they were standing face to face.

“I’m _exceptional_ at it, actually.” Regina husked, staring intently at Emma’s mouth. “But I seem to have forgotten the entire experience since I had the pleasure of feeling your skilful tongue inside of me...” She breathed, leaning closer when Emma’s face flushed and her eyes darkened. “I would very much like to experience your lovely fingers as well.”

It might’ve been too direct and Regina’s intention might’ve started out as a way of shocking the blonde, but the effect her words had on Emma was a delicious surprise.

“Regina...” Emma groaned, leaning closer, their foreheads almost resting together.

“You can blow that horn any day now, Love!” Hook shouted from the helm.

That was enough for Emma to snap out of her licentious daze and while blinking slowly, looked around at the various confused eyes staring at their intimate position. She blushed bright red and hid her face between Regina’s head and the mast.

The Dark One just throatily chuckled before flicking her wrist to summon the mermaid’s seashell horn. Regina blew into it and then waited. Soon enough, they could hear splashing all around the ship. Instead of the expected whirling of a portal opening, the ship started rocking from side to side.

“Is this supposed to happen?” Emma nervously asked, a protective arm circling Regina’s waist, keeping her steady.

“Yes.” Was all Regina answered, contemplating whether or not she should just kiss Emma in front of everyone and if the no doubt annoying backlash from that, would be worth it.

“So you’ve done this before?” Emma’s mood of before was gone, and she glanced toward a frightened Henry, looking as though she wished he was closer.

“No.”

That had the blonde’s attention back on Regina.

“Then how do you know this will work?”

“Trust me, Princess.” Regina purred, enjoying how much the precariously rocking ship was freaking Emma – and everyone else - out.

“I _do_ trust you.” Emma exclaimed as the boat heavily tipped to its side, only to suddenly sway back to the other. “It’s the fucking mermaids I don’t trust!”

Regina was surprised at the easy proclamation of trust. She hadn’t expected that. Emma Swan, in fact, _shouldn’t_ trust her.

“Pan had trapped the mermaids to the coast of Neverland to deter unwanted guests.” Regina explained, gaining the panicking blonde’s attention again. “I had promised her people freedom from him and she in turn promised to get us home. I have delivered, and now so will she.”

Emma nodded, still looking wary. “Okay.” She exhaled then took a deep breath, just before the boat completely capsized.

Regina felt Emma’s arms holding her tightly as they were engulfed in seawater. The brunette’s stomach churned and lurched and then suddenly they were upright and soaked and green eyes were scanning her body for injury, before they quickly flitted over to Henry.

Regina assumed that he was fine by the breath of relief that left Emma’s lips.

“I want to kiss you.” Regina murmured with a hooded gaze. Being wet and tied to Emma Swan was doing nothing to stay her raging libido.

Green eyes flashed back to her and pretty pink lips turned up into a lopsided grin. Emma spared a brief glance around the ship and then chastely pressed their lips together. Regina groaned, attempting to grab onto the blonde but snatched at air, when Emma sneakily stepped out of her reach, having somehow already untied the two of them.

“Thank you for getting everyone home safely, Regina.” Emma shyly murmured, before rushing to see to Henry.

Regina stared after her for awhile, contemplating transporting them below deck. But taking Emma Swan would have to wait, because they were fast approaching Storybrooke. The Dark One magically dried herself and went to stand next to Hook at the helm. She then lifted her hands in the air to lower the cloak surrounding the town’s borders and upped the barrier behind them again, once they sailed through.

“I saw you and Swan.” Hook snarled as they slowly neared the docks.

“Good.” Regina smirked. “The Princess is mine.”

“Looks like she already belongs to another.” He bitterly sneered at Neal pretending to towel Emma dry with his wet shirt while the Charmings laughed merrily at his idiotic antics.

“You _would_ find that Hairy Oaf a threat, wouldn’t you?” Regina chuckled dryly. “So obsessed with competing with him, you barely noticed that I was winning.”

“You haven’t won yet, Your Majesty.” Hook seethed and shouted for David and Neal to lower the anchor when they finally neared the dock.

Regina hummed. “Perhaps not, but _you_ have certainly lost.” She smiled sweetly when Emma looked up at her.

“You coming, Regina?!” Emma called from the top of the gangplank where Snow, David, Neal and Henry were already disembarking. Tinkerbelle was standing in the middle of the deck, also watching Regina and waiting for what she needed to do next.

“I will be getting the Little Moth settled.” Regina called back.

Emma looked confused and a little upset. The blonde turned to Henry who was also looking at Regina, then back to the brunette again and Regina realised her mistake had been not saying anything about Henry.

_Well, too late now._

“Okay... We’ll either be at the apartment or at Granny’s. Come by anytime.” Emma smiled brightly, before turning to join her family.

Hook started moving, supposedly to run after her.

“Stay.” Regina icily commanded, freezing him in his tracks. “Your value as expired, Pirate.” She drawled, soaking up the sudden fear in his eyes, while she made sure that the Charmings had disappeared in between the warehouses and out of sight. “And with it, your life.”

“I’m sure we can work something out, Your Majesty.” He nervously pleaded, uncertain of what he could possibly offer further assistance with.

Regina grabbed him by the throat, having found that actually feeling the life dwindling out of someone while she squeezed, a lot more satisfying than simply using her magic.

“Perhaps you _could_ be useful in future...” She continued to constrict though, enjoying the way Hook was stuck somewhere in between panic, relief and uncertainty. “But you won’t be walking around _my_ town, looking at _my_ things while I decide _when_ to kill you.” Regina hissed, as a swirl of black smoke engulfed the pirate and when it evaporated, a black snake was held in her grip. It coiled its body around Regina’s arm and she grinned at it.

“I rather like you in your true form.” She almost affectionately petted the snake and then with a flick of her wrist, transported Hook to her vault to take care of the mice problem she had noticed upon her last visit to the family mausoleum.

Her attention turned to Tinkerbelle then, who had been blankly watching the exchange. Regina magically transported herself to stand in front of the blonde, reached into her bag to remove the former fairy’s heart and swiftly plunged it back into place.

Tinkerbelle gasped, clutching at her chest and then straightened to look confusedly at Regina.

“You’re the Dark One.” She whispered with a mixture of terror and awe – Regina had to tell _someone_ of her new power - before Tinkerbelle’s face courageously hardened. “Do you intend on killing me now, while I’m out from under your thrall and will react accordingly?”

“No.” Regina simply answered.

“No?”

“Your debt had been repaid when you gave _me_ the cure for the Dreamshade instead of giving it to the Shepherd. Consider us even.” Regina smirked, stuffed a thick wad of cash in the dumbstruck Fairy’s hand and disappeared in a whirl of black smoke.

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

“What are you doing?” Snow asked with a furrowed brow, though the smile she’s had since her husband had been cured was still firmly in place.

“Packing.” Emma deadpanned, ignoring her mother in the doorway of her and Henry’s room, not caring or registering that the smile immediately disappeared at her response.

“Why?” Snow asked in confusion and dread.

Emma sighed, and straightened from her task of shoving clothes into bags to look at her mother.

“Because I’m a big girl and I don’t need my parents to tuck me in at night.” She tried to keep the contempt from her voice but failed miserably. “Henry and I will be staying at Granny’s until we get our own place.”

“Emma...” Snow sighed. “You don’t need to do this. Please stay. We’re a family; you’re my daughter. I want us all to be together.”

“And what about what _I_ want, Snow?” Emma scowled.

It was the first time she’d called her mother anything other than Mary-Margaret or M&M.

“Things got a little crazy in Neverland...” Snow started, looking close to tears. “But it all worked out for the best. Everyone’s safe and we’re together. Please don’t do this.”

“I’m an _adult_.” Emma sneered. “You wanna see me? Pick up the phone and we’ll have lunch or Henry and I will come visit. I’m not a child and I don’t need to be coddled. Just like you agreed with just a few hours ago. So spare me the bullshit.”

“Emma-

\- No!” Emma snapped, frustrated at the complete one eighty her mother had turned since they got back home. “I’ve made up my mind.” She zipped up her and Henry’s bags. “Henry and I will be fine on our own. We don’t need you.” Emma said, walking past her mother and to the living room, handing a confused looking Henry his duffel. “We’ll see you later at Granny’s.” She tightly smiled and then she was out the door.

* * *

 

It had been almost four hours since their return and Regina was sitting in her parlour, sipping on apple cider and waiting for the angry mob to come for her. She’d secured her dagger underneath the mansion. Cloaked it with blood magic and rigged the area with a death curse for anyone stupid enough to dare try and steal from her. The Dark One had then tested her powers in relation to the distance of the dagger and was happy to find that her magic remained as strong at each of the farthest points of Storybrooke’s borders. No doubt the magical barrier around the town adding to this most fortunate phenomenon.

Rumple had always needed the dagger to perform more complicated spells which required a significant amount of magic. But Regina already possessed a significant amount of magic all on her own. Having some distance from the dagger actually relieved some of the pressure inside of The Dark One. When she wasn’t using her magic, it tended to build up in excess and Regina needed to cast and conjure to stop herself from feeling like she would explode with raw power.

But she had it all under control now. It was like buying a new pair of shoes. Regina just needed to break her magic in properly.

So the Dark One sat back and relaxed and waited for the panicked citizens to arrive. Surely word would’ve spread by now amongst the peasants? But the only sign of anyone thinking about her that evening, had been a text from Emma stating: ‘ _Everyone’s at Granny’s, come on over_. _Henry’s been asking about you.’_

That had been about forty minutes ago. Rolling her eyes and hoping that this was at least a trap to lure her out, Regina lifted her arms and transported herself to the diner. She appeared in a puff of black in the midst of the crowd – some stumbling to get out of her way - and was greeted with shocked and fearful expressions.

 _That was better_.

But alas, it was all still masked in the same resentment for the Evil Queen. Apparently Storybrooke was still unaware of her new magical status.

Regina dully studied their faces while they sneered at her in distaste even while they made sure to give her a wide birth. She remained unaffected by the disdain, considering leaving again to fetch her dagger and just stab a few of them in plain sight. That was until she noticed the bright light of Emma’s magic that perfectly matched the brilliant grin Regina’s dramatic entrance had warranted from the Saviour.

And then Henry was upon The Dark One. Talking about things Regina had no interest in as her eyes shifted back toward the blonde in her skinny jeans. Mindlessly, Regina allowed herself to be led to a booth. Henry kept on yapping and she feigned interest in whatever it was he was saying. But Regina _really_ needed to get her hands on Emma Swan and soon. The blonde’s magic was drawing her in like a moth to a flame. Well, Emma’s magic and her deliciously, tight, ass.

“Why don’t you go spend some time with your grandparents, Henry.” Regina told her son, who stopped in the middle of whatever he had been saying. “Snow had been really worried about you, and it would be good for her to have you around so that she can see that you’re alright.”

“She _has_ been looking sad since Emma and I moved out.” Henry looked pleased at how ‘good’ Regina was being and nodded his agreement before he jumped up with a quick ‘see you later, Mom’ and rushed off.

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes and rose from her seat with Emma in her sights, extra eager now to learn more about Snow’s daughter leaving the nest. Unfortunately, she barely managed a step from the booth before she was cut off by none other than Belle French standing in front of her.

“Why didn’t you kill me?”

Regina stared at the redhead for a moment, before her eyes went to scan the room, landing on a man sitting with his family at one of the booths.

“Do you see that man over there?” She asked Belle, who instantly looked in the direction Regina was indicating and shook her head no.

Belle didn’t know much of anyone in Storybrooke.

“Who is he?” She asked frowning.

“I have no idea.” Regina smirked. “He’s not even a blip on my radar. I haven’t killed you for the same reason that I’ve not killed him: He means nothing to me.”

Belle stared back at Regina. Dumbstruck and bewildered. Before her face fell into sorrow.

“I’ve been having nightmares...” Belle started and Regina groaned, lowering back into the booth along with the redhead. She could hardly kill _Belle_ in front of the whole diner, that would cause too much of a headache, but the librarian sure was making it difficult. “Sometimes it’s about you taking his heart, but mostly it’s about him... _killing_ me.” She swallowed thickly and Regina sat back and listened, suddenly very interested in what the late Rumple’s lover had to say.

“You could’ve asked him whether he would kill me to save himself. I could’ve understood self-preservation.” Her lips trembled. “But you asked him if _he_ would kill me with his _bare hands_ to keep his power.” Belle’s eyes watered. “He would’ve still been alive. Without his power, we would’ve still been able to be together...”

Regina had to hold back her smirk as Belle cried in front of her. _Who would’ve thunk_? The redhead was finally using that big brain of hers, instead of her stupid heart.

“Everything okay here?” Emma asked, looking between the two, having walked over when she noticed Belle’s distress.

“I’m fine.” Belle sniffed and stood up but turned to Regina again. “I don’t agree with how it happened.” She started. “But I’m better off now that it did. I know it’s wrong, but I can’t help but feel relieved.” The tears were now streaming down Belle’s cheeks and almost everyone in the room was staring at them.

Regina was sitting at the edge of her seat, just waiting for Belle to _finally_ drop the bomb. Because clearly the reason that nobody knew that Regina was the new Dark One, was because the redhead hadn’t told anyone about what had happened.

“Thank you, Regina.” Belle choked out and ran off toward the back of the diner.

The Dark One’s eyebrows rose in surprise. She just managed to register Emma’s magic making her skin tingle, and then a gentle squeeze of the Saviour’s fingers on her shoulder. That strange, yet comforting feeling swirled in Regina’s tummy and chest again at the light magic being soothingly pumped into her body. Regina doubted that Emma even realised that she was emitting it in the first place.

“What was that all about?” Emma softly asked. “She gonna be okay?”

Regina sighed. “You’ll have to ask Miss French why she’s suddenly come to her senses. But I do believe she will be fine, dear.”

Emma was looking down at Regina, searching her eyes in that unnerving way she had. That way that made Regina feel she should look away before Emma saw the truth. Though she was fine with everyone knowing that she was the Dark One, Regina didn’t want the Saviour to know that she was ‘without’ her heart. Emma would surely try and ‘fix’ that and then Regina would unfortunately have to kill her. And yet Regina was too stubborn to avert her gaze.

“Hey, Regina!” Tinkerbelle plopped down on the seat Belle had just vacated.

Green eyes flashed with irritation and Regina’s spirits lifted, because Emma was so obviously jealous of the fairy and Regina had finally found some entertainment for the evening.

“Little Moth...” Regina purred in a way that made Tinkerbelle blush and Emma’s scowl deepen. “If you’ll excuse us, Princess, we have a few things to discuss.” She directed at the possessive looking blonde.

Emma snatched her hand away from Regina’s shoulder as though she’d been burned. She looked hurt for a second, before she just glared at Tinkerbelle.

“Sure, I’ll talk to you later...” Emma uncomfortably told Regina, before retreating into the crowd toward Archie.

* * *

 

“She _really_ likes you.” Tink grinned widely. “Does she make you happy?”

“Why? Hoping that my happiness will get you your wings back?” Regina snidely remarked. “The Blue Gnat isn’t here to witness your good deeds, so you might want to attempt your munificent act at a different time.”

Tinkerbelle’s spirits dampened.

“I’ve been without wings for a long time, Regina.” She reminded. “I helped you back then because I felt that it was wrong that you were never assigned a Fairy Godmother like Snow had been because of the things Cora had done. Even when you were the one child under our awareness that had needed a miracle the most...” Regina’s brow lifted at that. “And maybe I don’t have magic anymore, but I’m still intent on getting you your Happy Ending. You are owed that much, as we had all just stood by and ignored your wishes for help for years...” She trailed off, having gone from smiling to looking morose.

“I tried to kill you just the other day.” Regina deadpanned, not sure what was happening this evening.

Both of the Belles had reacted rather unexpectedly. She’d been counting on them to create a panic. Regina contemplated whether to just kill Tink right there and cause a stir herself, but, similar to Belle, the cons far outweighed the pros of that decision. Emma would see, for instance, and that would just ruin her chances of having the Saviour taste her Forbidden Fruit once again. Snow would feel vindicated of her sins and Regina had already layered her in enough guilt to slowly suffocate her nemesis. She had even assisted in driving a wedge between Snow and Emma, even though that was mostly all the Charmings’ doing themselves. Regina wasn’t prepared to undo all of that work. Also, if she didn’t crush Tink’s heart, she would have two very strong allies should Belle’s feelings of betrayal persist.

“I tried to kill you first.” Tink smirked, which Regina returned easily. “And out of everyone, you were the one that thought to give me paper cash so that I could purchase rooms at this establishment.” The Fairy grinned her gratitude.

Regina had given her the money for that reason, yes. It just made sense that Tinkerbelle would have nowhere to stay and no means to purchase meals and clothes. The purpose behind the gesture had been tactical, not altruistic. Regina had hoped the Fairy would tell them all how Regina had lost her her wings and taken her heart in Neverland. And yet, just like with Belle, things had taken a turn for the strange. Regina wasn’t opposed to this unexpected shift and adjusted her strategy accordingly. Yes, she would wait for Neal to start asking about the whereabouts of his father. Miss French wouldn’t deny a son such a truth.

“Where is Mister Cassidy?” Regina asked Tinkerbelle.

“He left to see his father a few minutes ago.” She frowned. “Even though it’s taken him hours to do so, after practically rising from the dead – like the pretty werewolf had noted too. Neal’s going to want retribution, Regina...”

The Dark One rose from the booth staring down at her Fairy Godmother.

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” She maliciously grinned, before walking toward where Emma was talking to Ruby and Archie.

* * *

 

Emma appeared intently focused on what Archie was saying but couldn’t seem to actually hear a word of it. Her eyes kept drifting toward Regina, or to where Belle had disappeared into the back of the diner, then toward her mother who was staring at her with big doe eyes trying to guilt trip Emma into changing her mind, then to Henry to make sure he was really there, but inevitably went back to Regina again. The blonde was still trying to figure out what was going on between Regina and Belle and perhaps more specifically, Regina and Tinkerbelle.

When Regina rose from the booth, Emma refocused on Archie, having no idea what they were talking about. She was fine for a moment until both of her friends turned to her.

“Don’t you think so, Emma?” Archie asked, looking at her expectantly.

The blonde froze, blinking slowly. She nervously cleared her throat and took a long sip of her drink while she wondered whether or not to just agree with him. But Regina’s magic was getting closer and it was making it extremely difficult to think.

When the brunette passed by Emma, it felt as though she had caressed across the blonde’s back, even though Emma knew that Regina hadn’t physically touched her. She shuddered regardless, downed her drink and hurriedly excused herself to follow after Regina into the restrooms, leaving behind a perplexed looking Archie and a smirking Ruby.

Emma burst through the doors, trying to calm her heart and keep the eagerness from showing on her face. She found Regina at the centre basin, meticulously washing her hands. Emma smirked and went to join her, purposely lathering up and scrubbing her hands like she was a surgeon preparing to go into an operating theatre.

Once finished, she followed to where Regina was holding a paper towel out to her.

“Thank you.” Emma rasped, taking the towel from Regina and made sure to thoroughly dry her hands.

As soon as she discarded the towel into the waste bin, Regina took a purposeful stride toward her. In her heels their faces were level and all Emma seemed able to do was stare at that gorgeous mouth.

“Your hands are very clean, Princess.” Regina smirked.

Emma kissed her before the words had even properly left Regina’s lips. Groaning happily as they melted together. Her magic reached out to Regina as though it had just been laying in wait for the brunette to get closer again.

She was addicted.

Emma realised this as her tongue swirled around Regina’s and her hands fisted into the brunette’s blouse, fighting the urge to just rip it off of her. She was shoved hard against the wall, Regina’s thigh slipping between her legs, causing a loud moan to leave the blonde’s lips.

“You’d have sex in a public restroom?” Emma breathlessly wondered while she kissed her way down Regina’s neck.

“No.” Was all the woman answered, rocking her hips and causing Emma’s temperature to rise even further and her magic to feel like it was bursting from her person. “I believe you’ve recently cut the apron strings, where is it that you’re living now?”

Emma wasn’t sure how Regina was still managing conversation. Maybe it was because Emma had yet to not be turned on since she’d gone down on Regina in the jungle. It was about time that she also got some release from the sexual tension that’s been building up between them since Emma had first arrived in Storybrooke.

“Room 136.” She husked, latching onto Regina’s mouth again and kissing her deeply.

The lurch in her stomach was the only indication that Regina had transported them, and then Emma was shoved up against the door of Room 136 and Regina’s awesome mouth was sucking at her pulse point.

Emma hummed and threaded her fingers into Regina’s silky hair, feeling high and disorientated. But not enough to not notice the loud clearing of a throat next to them.

Her eyes flashed to where Tinkerbelle stood with wide eyes, grinning like mad, key still stretched out as though she had been about to lock or unlock her room next door. Emma remembered then that Granny’s B&B currently housed the former fairy, herself and Henry, as well as Belle, who was in the room opposite Emma’s.

“Any reason we’re not _inside_ of the room, Regina?” Emma murmured, still eyeing Tinkerbelle, sort of wanting to make sure that the fairy understood that Emma Swan had dibs on Regina Mills, even when she could clearly see how weirdly delighted Tinkerbelle seemed at their exhibitionism.

“I’ve never been in the room, Princess, so I can hardly transport us inside.” Regina growled and continued her assault on Emma’s neck. The blonde’s eyes rolled into the back of her head at the vibration and increased attention to her tender flesh.

Emma started fumbling for her keys, trying to remember where she’d put them. Regina was making it really hard to think. Tinkerbelle thankfully stopped staring at them, winked suggestively and skipped off to at least give them some privacy.

“She’s such a little pervert.” Regina chuckled at her retreating back and Emma realised that the brunette had been aware of the fairy’s presence the entire time and didn’t seem to care.

Regina then started very thoroughly, shoving her hands into the pockets of Emma’s jeans, exaggeratedly tugging and rubbing, until she finally pulled out the key. She placed it into Emma’s hand with a devilish smirk and then proceeded to unlock the door with magic.

“Show off.” Emma mumbled with a grin, peeling herself off the door and pushing it open for Regina to enter.

She’d barely closed it, when Regina was on her again. Their bodies teasingly rubbed together and this time clothes were frantically unbuttoned and unzipped. Emma felt completely out of control as she pressed Regina up against the wall next to the door and shoved her hand into the brunette’s pants.

She whimpered when she felt how wet Regina was, closing her eyes and slowing her movements to savour the velvety feel beneath her fingertips. She kissed Regina deeply, drawing the brunette’s tongue into her mouth, while she entered Regina with her fingers. They moaned in harmony and slowly started rocking, totally in sync, like they’d been moving together like that for ages.

But then Emma froze, a guttural groan rumbling in her chest when she felt invisible fingers moving inside of her, while she was straddling Regina’s thigh. She slumped forward, her forehead on Regina’s shoulder as she stilled her movements to shudder in pleasure.

“What are you doing to me?” Emma breathlessly whispered.

Regina chuckled throatily, rocking her hips to encourage Emma to start moving again, which the blonde did and bucked as she felt the magic fingers inside of her thrusting too.

“Incentive, dear.” Regina rasped, speeding up her hips, so Emma would thrust in faster and harder. “Now you can feel everything I can.”

Emma could hear the smug smirk in Regina’s voice, it hardly mattered as Emma figured out what was happening. She ripped open Regina’s shirt, pulled down the cup of her lacy red bra and pulled the hardened nipple she found there into her mouth. Emma shrieked at the back of her throat at the pleasure assaulting her body and increased her efforts.

She was completely lost while she mindlessly continued to pump her fingers into Regina, very sure that if there was indeed a heaven, she’d definitely just discovered it, buried deep inside of the velvety wetness which lay between Regina Mills’ thighs.

* * *

 

The Saviour awoke in bed with a satisfied smile on her face, languidly stretching, but winced at the soreness in her muscles and the burn of healing skin on her back. Regina was a fucking animal. In the best of ways. And she wasn’t quiet about it either. Though Regina wasn’t exactly loud, the brunette chose to express her pleasure in low growls that rumbled in her chest, or harsh hisses which left a pair of sneering lips.

Regina was sex personified.

Every movement her body made, was sensual and confident. When she’d finally bothered to enter Emma with her fingers, the blonde had almost passed out when Regina made her climax harder than she’d ever had before.

Emma blindly reached out next to her and frowned when she found only an empty space. Her disappointed said all it needed to about what she truly wanted from Regina - aside from the mind blowing sex. Emma realised that she really should have a conversation with Regina about the direction their relationship was heading in.

Only yesterday she’d told her mother that she was a grown woman. Emma was used to hook-ups that served only to relieve some tension. But Emma was pretty sure that she cared about Regina and wanted more than just the life-altering sex they’d had the night before.

Fuck... Emma just remembered that she’d woken up all alone some time in the early hours of the morning, spread out on the floor and had crawled into bed only to instantly pass out again. They’d spent hours against the wall and on the carpet, the burns on her back a testament to that fact. They hadn’t even managed to make it to the bed. And Regina had just left her there, on the floor, naked and fucked into oblivion.

Sighing heavily, Emma grabbed a pillow to cuddle with and got ready to fall asleep again, when there was a loud knocking on her door. She groaned in irritation, but got up, still feeling half asleep, and wincing at the sore muscles of her thighs while she slightly limped toward her duffle. She quickly pulled on some sweat pants and a t-shirt as she had no idea where her clothes of the evening before were.

When Emma eventually opened the door after another round of urgent knocks, she was surprised to find a devastated looking Neal standing there.

Her brows furrowed in confusion and concern.

“My father is dead, Em.” Was the first words Emma Swan heard that morning.

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Neal stared so intently at Emma’s neck that she subconsciously touched it with her fingertips.

“I’m sorry, just give me a sec to get dressed and I’ll meet you in the diner okay?” Emma softly told her ex boyfriend, reaching out a hand to squeeze his arm in comfort.

Neal recoiled at the touch, grimacing as his eyes again went to her neck before he jerkily nodded and walked off. Emma closed the door and hurried to the mirror on the vanity.

“ _Fuck_.” She hissed, uselessly rubbing at the gigantic bruise she found there. Regina had left a large purple hickey just high enough for it to be impossible to hide entirely. And it was warm outside, a turtle neck or scarf was not an option.

Realising that there was little she could do about that now, Emma hurried to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. She winced when the hot water hit her carpet burn and tried not to think about the previous night. Instead, Emma wondered who in Storybrooke actually had the balls to kill Rumplestiltskin. It must’ve happened after they’d left for Neverland. Had it been Belle? She was the only one in town that could’ve gotten close enough to the Dark One. And she had been living in the B&B for some reason and not with Gold like one would have expected after getting her memories back.

It was as Emma stepped out of the shower, however, that two simultaneous thoughts hit her so hard that she almost fell over. Firstly, where the fuck was _Henry_? And secondly, if the Dark One was dead, Storybrooke had a new Dark One who could cause a shitload of problems. She hurriedly dressed in boots, jeans and a tank, forgetting entirely about the bruise in her neck. Still hot from the shower, she just grabbed her red leather jacket and rushed to the diner.

She let out a breath of relief when she found Tinkerbelle in a booth sitting across from a chatty Henry. The former fairy noticed her first and sent a conspiratorial wink Emma’s way when the blonde shamefacedly approached the unlikely pair, trying her best to walk as though she hadn’t sustained any delicious sex injuries the night before.

“Hey, Emma. Tink told me so many stories of when she used to be a fairy in the Enchanted Forest, thanks for letting me stay with her!”

Emma was grateful Henry hadn’t walked in on her having sex with his mother against a wall, or on the floor. She knew she owed Tinkerbelle big time for this. But she was still a stranger to Emma, and the Saviour had lived enough to know that forgetting about your child and forcing him to spend the night with someone you barely knew was the _worst_ kind of parenting.

_And why hadn’t Regina said anything about Henry’s whereabouts?_

But Tink seemed to be all on board the Regina and Emma train, and Henry was non the wiser, so it had all worked out in the end. Though Emma still vowed to herself that she would be better and not let it ever happen again. Regina had been right. Giving birth to a child did _not_ make her a mother.

“Thanks, Tinkerbelle.” Emma murmured, ducking her head in embarrassment at both her horrible parental skills and what the cute blonde had witnessed the night before. “I hate to ask, but would you mind having breakfast with Henry while I speak with Neal? It’s on me of course.” She awkwardly requested, sure that if Tink declined, Ruby and Granny could keep an eye on the Kid.

“Sure, no problem.” The usually bright woman tensed as she shifted her eyes to Neal and then back to Emma. “Take all the time you need.” She locked their eyes to make sure that Emma knew she understood the gravity of the situation.

Emma nodded her thanks, assuming Tink had heard of Gold’s passing from Neal, then walked to Ruby anyway to ask her to keep an eye on Henry as well because it was probably going to be another long day and Tink might want to be relieved of babysitting duties at some point. The Fairy had been trapped on an island with a bunch of boys for god knows how long. It was wrong to not give her a break from that. Emma then took a deep breath and went to sit down across from Neal who was looking a miserable mixture of melancholy and malice.

“Thank you for finally finding the time in your _busy_ schedule to see me, _Sheriff_.” He sarcastically hissed, glaring at the surprised blonde.

“Okay...” Emma nodded, deciding to just ignore the grieving man’s attitude. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?” She curtly requested.

“Last night I went to look for my father at his shop. He wasn’t there. Didn’t look like anyone had been there for a few days. I waited for a while, but fell asleep. Woke up early this morning and he still hadn’t returned. I then came back here where I found Belle talking with Ruby. I asked if I could talk to her when I realised it was _her_ and not Lacy. She asked me to step outside and then she told me that my Papa was dead. That _Regina_ had killed him.”

Emma’s heart, stomach and head lurched all at once, so abruptly, that she felt like she would throw up right there on the table at the sudden vertigo. She sat rigidly, contemplating the when and the how and the fact that _Regina_ – the woman she’d had hot, sweaty, sex with just the night before - was _The Dark One_ now. According to Neal. There had to be a misunderstanding somewhere... It couldn’t have been Regina... And yet, Regina was probably the only one in town capable of taking down Gold.

“And then Belle just left again,” Neal spat out angrily, “like he didn’t mean anything to her, Em. And I couldn’t believe it at first, but I remembered thinking how weird it was that Regina’s magical signature was suddenly _black_.”

Emma’s eyes widened and she nodded along as things started to click into place.

“And Pan’s shadow had been very powerful and yet she defeated it and saved Henry single-handedly, like it had been nothing...”

Emma wasn’t sure how she was still hearing what Neal was saying through the loud pounding of her heart in her head.

“I’m not sure how she could cure the Dreamshade poisoning either, when Papa couldn’t even come up with a potion for it. She’s definitely more powerful now and it must be from the Dark One’s magic. She needs to be stopped, Em. I came to you first out of respect for you as Sheriff, but I’m reconsidering my trust now, ‘cause you’ve handed our son off to someone you barely know to go and do god knows what with – who was it?” He venomously spat. “Was it Jones? Did he fucking stab you in the neck with his hook?”

That got Emma back to reality.

“Excuse me?” She hissed, even as she tried to recall the last time she’d seen Killian, but quickly filed that away to the back of her mind to reconsider later.

“I want justice for my father.” Neal demanded.

Emma bit the inside of her cheek, reminding herself that Neal was mourning.

“Listen, Neal. I understand that you’re upset.”

“ _Upset_? How many times is that woman going to ruin our lives?”

“ _Neal_.” Emma firmly tried to be heard and not lose her cool. “I will go and question Regina. What I want you to do is not say anything to Henry about this. _I_ will speak to him.”

Neal looked like he was about to object when Emma hurriedly clarified:

“You are in no state to explain to him what happened in a way that’s not going to scar him for life. So what I need from you is to go get Snow and David and wait for me at the station while I go and get Regina. Okay?”

Neal nodded stiffly and Emma stood up, making eye contact with Ruby, who had just been cleaning the booth behind them and whose eyes were wide as saucers while she gaped at the conversation she’d clearly just overheard.

“Keep him away from Henry, please.” Emma softly requested when she passed the dumbstruck waitress.

Ruby finally closed her mouth and gave a firm nod.

* * *

 

Emma’s head was reeling while she drove the cruiser all the way to 108 Mifflin Street. Everything felt dazed as she struggled to identify what exactly it was that she was feeling. Nauseous won out. Apprehensive, terrified and humiliated came in a very close second. Had Regina just been using her to get back at Snow? Or just to get back at Emma for all the times the blonde had threatened to take Henry from her? Was everything that happened the last few days all about revenge? Because Regina had her revenge on Gold. It was no secret that they had hated each other. And he had fucked up Regina’s life a lot more than Snow ever had – in Emma’s opinion. Regina was also definitely up to something concerning her mother. Emma just hadn’t figured out what yet.

Before she knew it, the Sheriff was standing at Regina’s front door, staring at it in horror when she realised that she had already knocked in automation. When she heard the familiar sound of heels clicking toward her on the other side, Emma fought down the urge to run and steeled her jaw.

The door swung open to reveal Regina wearing a tight black skirt, a burgundy blouse and a very suggestive smirk.

“Here for seconds, Princess?” She rakishly grinned. “Or are we on fourths or fifths now? I’ve lost count.”

When she was met with only silence and Emma’s paled countenance, Regina quirked an eyebrow, cocked her head to the side and waited.

The blonde sucked in a breath for courage.

“I need you to come down to the station and answer a few questions.” Emma was proud that her voice came out steady and confident, even though she looked the exact opposite.

“Am I under arrest?” Regina asked, sounding almost gleeful at the prospect.

Emma glared at her, realising that Regina knew exactly why she was there.

“You know very well that I can’t do that.” She gritted out, welcoming the familiar anger she’d almost forgotten came so naturally in the presence of this woman.

“Then I don’t see why I should leave the comfort of my home, just because you want a few questions answered.” Regina smirked, casually leaning against her doorframe and smiling smugly.

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Talking with Regina would do nothing to change the fact that the brunette had been pardoned all of her past crimes. Regina would get away with this because she’d made a deal with Snow and David. And if they went back on that deal, her father would die. Regina was an Evil Diabolical Genius. She’d set this up perfectly. Neal was gonna flip his shit and Emma was way more concerned about what he would do rather than The Dark One currently perving on her body.

“Neal lost his father, Regina.” She started tentatively. “I’m still Sheriff of this town and there’s been a murder. And we both know that you’re not going down for it, but the least I can do is find out what exactly happened. So if you could please just come down to the station, so I can take down your statement, you’ll be free to go after.”

“I hope that you at least plan on handcuffing me, dear.” Regina purred, unaffected by Emma’s pleas for cooperation, her mind seemingly only on one thing in that moment.

Emma groaned and rubbed her face, because she was upset at her tummy dropping at that sexy voice asking her something she’d extensively fantasized about numerous times already.

“If I do, will you come with me?” She sighed in defeat and then thanked the gods when Regina smirked and fully stepped outside, closing her front door behind her.

“With you... Against you... Inside of your mouth...” Regina lazily drawled, spun around and placed her hands behind her head. Emma inwardly moaned at the implication.

_This is not sexy. She’s a murderess. She killed Mr Gold. She’s the Dark One..._

Emma repeated her new mantra in her head while she took out her cuffs and gently grasped the brunette’s wrist to bring it down to her lower back. Just above the defined contours of where Regina’s skirt snugly hugged her ass. The other soon followed and Emma bit her lip hard when the metal cuffs locked into place around Regina’s delicate wrists with a decisive click.

_You never liked Gold anyway. He’s the reason the curse even existed. He pushed Regina until she was desperate enough to cast it. Convinced your mother to send you to another realm. He was so bad his own son ran away from him. And he was also an ass toward Henry – and everyone else - a few times, right in front of you._

Yes, Emma had no love lost for Rumplestiltskin, but she did feel bad for Neal. So she guided Regina toward the cruiser and opened the front door.

“Do it properly, Princess.” Regina smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes, moving to open the back door. She gently ushered Regina down into the backseat, mindful that the woman’s head didn’t get knocked and closed the door once the Dark One was securely inside.

Surprisingly, the drive to the station was done in silence. Emma had expected snarky comments, some boasting, some dirty talk or flirting, but Regina just quietly sat in the back seat and left Emma to her thoughts. So many fucking thoughts. _Did that explain Regina’s sudden indifference? The woman seemed to have no interest in Henry. Was it because she was the Dark One now? Had Regina pushed Henry away because she thought that their son wouldn’t forgive her for murdering Gold? Or was it because she had told Regina that she would keep Henry from her? Was it that that had sent Regina over the edge? Was this because of what Emma had done?_

Emma figured that Regina had to have killed him somewhere in between them asking Gold for help with the Trigger – and the bastard just saying no - and them leaving for Neverland. In all honesty, Regina was more of a bitch before she was the Dark One. Now, she just seemed to want to mindfuck Snow, for real fuck Emma, and not give a fuck about their son. Emma was mystified. She briefly thought to ask Rumplestiltskin what was going on, but he was _dead_ now, wasn’t he? She’d need to ask the Blue Fairy then, but Emma would first try Tinkerbelle for information. And she needed to speak with Belle too to get her version of what had happened.

Mentally making up her to do list, she parked the cruiser and went to retrieve Regina. A few citizens halted in their tracks and gawked. Emma silently cursed Regina for insisting on this, she really didn’t need to be dealing with an angry mob on top of everything else going on.

She lead the smirking brunette passed her stunned looking parents, who just managed to hold back an irate Neal lunging at Regina, shouting something about his ‘dead Papa’ and straight into the interrogation room at the back of the station. Emma sighed and then locked them both in. She just needed Neal to see that she was doing all she could and when she was done, her parents needed to be the ones to explain to him why nothing would come of this.

When Emma turned around, it was to the sight of Regina sitting on the table in the small room, handcuffs missing and legs crossed at the knee. The hemline on her skirt had ridden up high and Emma’s eyes fell to a toned olive thigh. Swallowing thickly, Emma decided to stay just where she was, as far away from Regina as possible, without actually leaving the room.

“You know, in _this_ realm,” Emma sarcastically opened, “it’s considered common courtesy to tell someone you’re an all powerful magical being, _before_ you have sex with them.”

Regina lifted a brow, smirking as she leaned slightly back on her arms to examine Emma while she answered.

“I believe that in _this_ realm,” she flashed a sassy grin, “such personal information is shared between people who are actually in a relationship or dating at the very least. It’s not as though being the Dark One is _contagious_ and therefore bares disclosure.”

Emma moved to make an objection of some sort but was stuck. Served her right for making an example of ‘this realm’ when Regina’s new status was as a result of something from an entirely different realm. She should’ve just called Regina a murderer, but then again, that title wasn’t a new one to the woman.

“Is the Princess feeling used?” Regina faux-pouted.

Emma bristled at the mocking nonchalance and clenched her fists, because yes! _Yes_ , she felt used. Regina only smirked at how the blonde’s face said everything and sat forward again resting her hands on her knees.

“You pursued _me_ , dear.”

“You could’ve said no!”

“And why would I do that?”

“Why w _ouldn’t_ you? Unless you had some sick plan to tell Snow about us as part of this ridiculous fucking grudge that can’t seem to fucking end already.”

Regina looked at her for a moment, still with that infuriating smirk.

“Had it ever occurred to you that I find you physically attractive?” Regina husked, gracefully sliding off the table, her stilettos hitting the linoleum with a perfectly synchronized click. “That I _enjoyed_ having sex with you for the simple pleasure of it and nothing else?”

Emma just stared at the woman slowly advancing on her.

“I could’ve told Snow in Neverland already how you brought me to climax with your delightful tongue... _This_ ,” Regina motioned between the two of them with a slender finger, “has _nothing_ to do with your mother.”

Emma had flattened her back against the door, when Regina invaded her personal space, standing so close that her scent and pulsing magic, left Emma feeling dizzy.

“I don’t see how you can feel used, Princess.” Regina distractedly murmured while she fingered the neckline of Emma’s tank, admiring the mark she had left on the blonde’s throat. “It wasn’t as though you had asked me to dinner even. It’s hardly fair of you to expect full disclosure when every sign had pointed toward you being quite happy to keep this just physical. All that time in the forest and you didn’t once bother to start a conversation with me not related to saving Henry.”

Emma wanted to argue, because she disagreed, because she _had_ wanted more. She fucking cared about Regina. But everything had changed now. Regina was The Dark One and was – _still_ \-  on this grand plan for revenge involving Snow and Emma had been stupid enough to trust her again and now she didn’t know what to think or how to feel anymore.

But Regina was right that Emma hadn’t even tried to have a normal conversation with her while they were in Neverland. But it was _Regina_ , had they ever even had a normal conversation? And Henry had been missing! So sue her for having been worried about _that_!

“Why did you kill Gold?” Emma asked for the sake of breaking the building tension, before she did something stupid like kiss the infuriating woman. That seemed like the only thing that has remained constant since Emma had arrived in Storybrooke. That overwhelming need to shove her tongue down Regina Mills’ throat. Sometimes out of desire and other times just so that Regina would shut the fuck up.

“That’s an awfully long list of reasons, Princess. Are you sure you have enough time?” Regina cocked her head in that cute way she had. “I don’t think your True Love will wait that long for answers.”

Emma scowled.

“Just tell me the main motives, Regina.” Emma decided not to take the bait. Neal was definitely not her True Love.

“Well, aside from the Wraith he had sent to _kill_ me, he had also used my grief to benefit him.” Regina lazily drawled. “Promised me a Happy Ending and then gave me one with an expiry date. It annoyed me that I was just another one of the thousands that had been manipulated by Rumplestiltskin. For the longest time I had wondered which ideas had been mine and which _his_ that had brought us to the curse eventually being cast. He had purposefully given me a child, knowing that one day that child would be taken away from me again. So after he so masterfully orchestrated my mother’s death, I finally decided to have my vengeance and take back my life, by taking his.”

Emma was surprised at how forthcoming Regina was being. She didn’t doubt that that was the truth. She’d often seen the desire in Regina’s eyes to kill Gold, she’d just never thought it was possible.

“How did you do it?”

Regina managed to straighten her already perfect posture and proudly lifted her chin.

“I ripped out his heart.”

“And... crushed it?”

“First, I commanded him to conjure the Dark One’s dagger and give it to me. And then I stabbed that dagger right through his blackened heart.”

There wasn’t even an ounce of remorse in the confession and it sent a cold chill down Emma’s spine.

“Are you a danger to this town?” She sounded exhausted, and she felt it. Trying to keep the Evil Queen from killing anyone had been hard enough. Now Regina was The Dark One, and Emma wasn’t entirely sure what that meant, but she knew Regina was definitely more dangerous. She didn’t know how, but Emma could somehow sense it in her magic. She had sensed the difference for the first time in the mines when Regina had disabled the Trigger.

Regina chuckled darkly and Emma didn’t even flinch when a slender hand came up to tenderly caress a blonde lock behind her ear.

“Only to those who get in my way.” Regina bluntly answered.

“Regina please...” Emma whispered when the Dark One pressed their bodies together. “Can’t we live in peace for at least like a month or something? I’m so fucking tired of this magic bullshit.”

Emma shouldn’t have felt comfort when Regina’s arms snaked around her neck and pulled her close, their foreheads intimately touching. The blonde just wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and pressed into her, craving the closeness. It calmed her. Ironically. Regina was both the cause and cessation of her turmoil.

“I’ve always found your chin rather delectable.” Regina husked, before gently grazing her teeth over the Saviour’s chin.

Emma quivered in pleasure and then jumped at the loud knocking at the door that suddenly vibrated into her body. She had to physically move Regina back, before she shook her head to clear it and opened the door, almost grateful for the interruption. Emma tried not to think about the fact that if Regina had attempted to take things further, Emma would’ve given in without a second thought.

“You might have a pardon for your crimes, but I promise that you won’t get away with this!” Neal shouted while he stomped into the room.

Emma wanted to say that he was interfering with a police investigation and threatening to take justice into his own hands, but this was _Storybrooke_ after all. Justice Smushtice. So Emma took a step back and allowed her parents in as well, closing the door behind them and ignored her mother’s wide-eyed stare at her neck. If they were all going to kill each other, they might as well just do it now, then Henry could mourn them all at once and move on with his life.

Emma idly wondered how powerful Regina was. The queen had struggled to kill her parents for years. But then again, Regina had always stated that she wanted them to suffer. Now though, the Dark One was walking around choking people and killing centuries’ old boys and even older shadows. She glanced at Regina, waiting for those Dark Willow eyes to make an appearance, wondering what she’d do if Regina attacked her family and Neal. If Regina would just go through Emma like she meant nothing if the blonde were to try and stop her.

“Have I not gotten away with this, Snow?” Regina directed an innocent expression at the green looking couple, silently challenging them with her eyes.

Snow visibly swallowed, tears of remorse threatening to spill out as she pled with Neal for understanding even while she answered The Dark One.

“Yes, you have Regina.” Snow shamefully murmured.

“This isn’t justice!” Neal looked like he was about to pop an artery. Emma was surprised that he hadn’t attacked Regina, yet. But then again, Neal was more versed than Emma on all things magical. So the blonde gathered that his inaction meant that Regina’s new power was definitely something to think over.

“Justice?” Regina cackled and Emma leaned back against the door, crossing her arms to wait on what the brunette would reveal now. “Like there had been justice when the Pirate aided in my abduction and left me to be tortured and murdered?” She sneered. “Like there had been justice when Snow murdered my mother at the behest of your father?”

“You should be grateful that you weren’t executed for all of your crimes the instant the curse had been broken!” Neal shouted back.

“So I deserved what I got then?” Regina smirked.

“Yes! You and your mother lost your right to justice when you chose to murder and torture innocents!”

“And your _Papa_ was just the epitome of innocence, wasn’t he?” Regina grinned.

Neal silently glared at her then, unable to argue who his father had been, and therefore unable to continue telling Regina she got what she deserved without inadvertently admitting that Rumplestiltskin had too. Emma remembered then the exchange between Regina and Belle, how the redhead had thanked Regina even while she looked devastated. _Had Belle’s gratitude been because Regina had killed her boyfriend? What else could it have been? And didn’t that just prove what a bastard Rumplestiltskin was?_

Regina flat out laughed at Neal’s frustrated expression.

“Stay out of my way, Mister Cassidy. I am the most powerful being in all of the realms. Speak to me again in such a manner and I will smite you so greatly that even your closest friends would doubt that you ever existed.”

Emma watched the exchange with mixed feelings. Regina didn’t even seem upset at Neal as she stood staring the taller man down, looking calm and authoritative. It was strange, of everything she knew of the woman, she was sure that old Regina – under the same circumstances – would’ve already attacked him or would have been shouting and/or crying. And where was that stress vein on her forehead that usually pulsed Regina’s ire as a warning for everyone to back off? The woman usually wore her emotions on her sleeve during intense interactions like this one. Emma theorised that it was because Regina usually acted so cool and collected, poised and in control, that when she cracked, she did it magnificently.

“Y-You aren’t pardoned for any _f_ - _future_ crimes, Regina.” Snow shakily reminded, trying her best to not further alienate Neal.

Regina grinned evilly at that.

“You must not have heard me earlier.” Regina took a step toward Snow and David smoothly stepped in front of his wife.

Regina just chuckled dryly at the gesture.

“I am _unstoppable_.” She sneered. “ _Invincible_.” She managed to straighten her spine even more. “ _Immortal_. There is _nothing_ and _no one_ that can defeat me or contain me. I never needed your silly pardon, be grateful that I had offered you the deal to begin with.”

And then she was gone in a black cloud and the room was left in a tense contemplative silence.

* * *

 

Emma was the first to move and announced she was going to go speak to Henry about his mother killing his grandfather because of, amongst other things, his grandfather convincing his grandmother to kill his other grandmother.

The Saviour groaned tiredly, ignoring Snow’s eyes shifting to her neck again and shuffled out of the interrogation room, toward the front door and straight into the Blue Fairy.

“I need to speak with you.” Blue anxiously told the blonde who just sighed and waited for what else was going wrong in Storybrooke. “I saw Regina earlier today, sitting at the docks and she was... different.”

“She’s the new Dark One, I know.” Emma deadpanned, not even reacting to the shock and outrage on the fairy’s features before Mother Superior seemed to calm herself again.

“Well, that explains the great influx of dark magic I had sensed but there is something else you should know.”

“What?”

“Regina seems to have disconnected herself from her heart.”

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a big fan of warnings in my fics, especially not at the top of chapters because it mostly ruins plot twists and surprises. Like I would never announce MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, because then it would be anticipated and seen coming from a mile away. So I’m adding a warning now that somewhere in the future, there will be a non-graphic non-consensual sex scene and if this might be a possible trigger for you, you should probably not continue reading. Which is a shame, because it’s not going to be that big a part of the story, but I don’t want to feel like shit later on for being unintentionally insensitive. Unless this warning was unintentionally insensitive, then feel free to let me know, so that I can feel like shit now.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments  
> xx
> 
> Alexis


	10. Chapter 10

 

_Of course Regina didn’t have her heart!_

It made sense, and Emma felt bad for being happy about this, but it would explain so fucking much of the infuriating woman’s behaviour these last few days. After all, Gold had still been able to love Neal and Belle, even though he had been the Dark One, so Regina’s apathy toward Henry couldn’t have been as a result of the dagger.

“Okay, let’s talk, but you can’t tell anyone about this yet, they’ll freak out and then there’ll be mobs and then Regina will kill them all.”

Emma followed Blue’s gaze over her shoulder to where Snow and David were exiting the interrogation room with Neal.

“And you definitely don’t tell the three of them.” Emma whispered, knowing how ‘loyal’ the fairy was to Snow. “I’m the Sheriff- the _Saviour -,_ ” Emma emphasized, “my main concern is keeping Storybrooke safe, and for now that means not causing a panic. Everyone’s already gonna flip their shit when they hear that Regina’s the new Dark One.”

Emma relaxed slightly when Blue faintly nodded her acquiescence just as the other three reached them and Snow instantly hugged the fairy.

“What are you doing here, Blue?” She weakly smiled, clearly still worn from the confrontation with Neal and Regina and probably Emma brushing her off too.

“I just asked Blue if we could talk more about the Dark One’s powers, so I can understand it better. In case we need to stop Regina at some point.”

Neal scoffed, but Emma ignored him.

“If you guys don’t mind, this is official police business.”

“Fuck you, Em!” Neal shouted and burst out of the station doors.

He was being an ass, but Emma guessed that she would’ve also been pissed if she was in his shoes.

“Come on, Emma. We deserve –

\- _No._ ” Emma growled, causing Snow’s eyes to widen and instantly fill with tears. The blonde swallowed down the guilt at seeing that and continued. “This is _police_ business. The public will be notified at our discretion.” She clenched her jaw, and stared at a point just over Snow’s shoulder, unable to meet her mother’s eyes.

“Let’s go, Honey.” David’s smooth voice was filled with disappointed but he still guided his wife out of the station without a word to his daughter.

Emma rubbed her face and ran her hand through her hair.

“Let’s talk over here.” She muttered, walking toward her desk and collapsed into her chair.

Blue primly lowered to the guest chair opposite and carefully watched the Saviour. Emma could practically feel the fairy judging her.

“Regina has placed a protective barrier around her heart. It stops her from having any connection to it whilst still keeping it in a place where no one would easily gain access to it in order to control her.” Blue decided to explain rather than comment on the tension between the Charmings. “Such barrier spells are most effective using Light Magic, that’s why I had instantly recognized it. If I had more time, I would’ve been able to discern that she was the new Dark One, but Regina somehow sensed that she was being watched and transported away before I could learn more.”

Emma chose to ignore the comical image of Mother Superior lurking in the bushes and watching Regina ‘innocently’ sitting at the docks. Maybe it was a fairy thing to be such total creepers...

“Okay.” She nodded instead. After Cora’s failed attempt at taking her heart, Emma had extensively debated with the Blue Fairy on how the hell – given anatomy and biology and common sense – it was possible to remove someone’s heart without them promptly dropping dead. And also why that heart seemingly controlled emotions, even though Emma knew that the brain was responsible for that. The answer had simply been: _Magic_. So now, Emma, for her own sanity, just chose to accept that. “How do we get that barrier down?”

Blue shifted uncomfortably.

“I think that it would be best if we didn’t do that.”

Emma gawked at her.

“How is it _best_ to have The Dark One walking around without a heart guiding her actions?”

“Regina is a very volatile woman.” Blue started to explain.

Emma snorted derisively. Wasn’t that the understatement of the century.

“Her actions in the past have been ruled by her emotions. She killed on a whim and raged wars purely in the name of vengeance...”

Emma just continued to stare at Blue, because everyone and their dog knew this already.

“At the moment, Regina is still Regina. Without her heart, in general, Regina remains neutral and depending on the circumstances, she acts and reacts the way Regina would. Only now she’s without that grief, heartache and rage that used to drive her decisions.” Blue pointedly looked at the blonde as if begging her to grasp the point.

“She’s still going for vengeance, though. She’s got something planned for M&M _and_ she killed Gold.”

Hell, it now became clear why Regina had offered up the cure for the Dreamshade: so that she could make a deal that would exonerate her from Gold’s death and make Emma’s parents culpable for her getting away with it. Snow was clearly being torn apart with guilt about that and Neal’s reaction was just fuelling that shame.

“Well, yes. That is because Regina still has her memories. She remembers any perceived wrongs that have been committed against her.”

“I still don’t see how it would be better for her to continue making decisions without her heart...” Emma wondered.

“Though there is still a danger to anyone who had wronged Regina in the past. With her heart, the threat would extend to _everyone_ in Storybrooke.”

Emma’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“As the Dark One, Regina’s power has grown exponentially.”

“Yeah, so she said.” Emma scoffed.  The Dark One was apparently _invincible, unstoppable and immortal._

“Magic is ruled by emotion, Princess.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that.” Emma snapped automatically and instantly felt bad about it. Before she could apologise however, Blue just patiently conceded with a nod of acknowledgement and continued.

“That Regina is without her heart – without her unstable emotions – is keeping all of that Dark Magic under control and her decisions are based purely on her memories and logic. She is still prone to violent outbursts because of the dark magic inside of her, but I can promise you, those would be nothing compared to the violence she’d be capable of when fuelled by her hatred. If Regina were to have her heart again and then become angry or upset or... hurt, it would be extremely difficult for her to not act impulsively and unleash that power on whomever is unlucky enough to be in the vicinity of her wrath...”

And finally Emma understood the Blue Fairy’s reasoning.

“But okay, so she doesn’t feel all that pain and heartache anymore. Which means she’s not constantly angry at the world anymore either.” Emma paused to see if she was understanding this right and at Blue’s nod she continued. “But that means that she’s unable to love, right? That she won’t be able to be Henry’s mom like she used to be?”

Blue nodded, admittedly looking saddened by this, which Emma was grateful for, because she still wasn’t sure whether the fairy was there pushing her own agenda or not.

“And this also means that she can never be truly happy?” Emma tentatively asked, knowing the answer already and knowing that it would also mean that Regina would never see her as anything other than a glorified sex toy.

Blue dejectedly nodded again.

“So what do we tell everyone? Should they just stay out of her way?”

“I think that once they hear of Regina’s new power, they’ll come to that conclusion themselves. But I will spread the word for everyone to remain cautious.”

Yeah, like they were cautious in forming an angry mob to storm the mansion of someone who could’ve easily fried them all had she had her magic. Emma remained unconvinced, but the people respected Blue, and hopefully they’d listen to her.

“And what about Mary-Margaret? Regina’s gonna get back at her. I know that she’s planning something.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Perhaps a few protective wards... But Sheriff,” the Blue Fairy paused, “Regina is more powerful than you can even imagine. I’m not sure that I’ll be able to stop a magical attack... Right now, we are all trapped in Storybrooke and completely at the Dark One’s mercy.”

* * *

 

Regina was strutting down Main street, enjoying the hushed whispers that had resulted from her handcuffed cameo outside of the Sheriff’s Station, when all of a sudden she heard an indignant shriek from behind her.

“You’re _evil_ again!”

Regina turned around as Henry ran up and came to a grinding halt in front of her. His tiny fists were clenched at his sides, chest heaving and brows furrowed in a combination of confusion and anger that made him look the spitting image of Emma Swan.

Regina grinned at him.

“You killed my grandfather!” He shouted. “You said you’d be better, but you lied to me!”

People had stopped to stare at the scene, so Regina waved her hand and froze everything around them. Even a bird that had been simply flying by at that moment, stopped mid-flight and fell down to the ground. Dead on impact.

Henry stared at it in horror and then around him at the car that had been driving by and was now halted in place. Even Archie walking Pongo down the street, the dog with his leg lifted over a fire hydrant, didn’t move a muscle.

“What did you _do_?!” Henry shrieked again. “You need to stop using magic, Mom! It’s making you evil again!” He accused, turning angry eyes to her.

“I don’t recall you minding my use of magic when I saved you in Neverland.” Regina lazily drawled.

“But Pan had magic. These people are innocent.” Henry argued.

“I only froze them, dear. They’ll be fine.” Regina smirked. “I merely thought it improper for them to witness your insolence. Once you have calmed, I will remove the spell.”

“I’m _calm_.” Henry gritted out through clenched teeth, still bristling with anger while he stared at the ground in an attempt to hide it.

“Are you sure?” Regina mocked. “You seem to be under the impression that you have a right to tell me what to do.”

Henry’s head snapped up to look at her.

“I’m an adult, and you are a child. You _will_ refrain from raising your voice and disrespecting me.”

“But you need –

Regina held up her hand for silence and Henry instantly stopped talking. Years of conditioning clicking into place.

“I don’t _need_ to do anything.” Regina quietly sneered. “ _You_ however, will listen very carefully at what I’m about to tell you. Do you understand me?” She sternly instructed.

Knowing that tone brooked no argument, Henry nodded, even while he clearly disagreed.

“You might see yourself as part of the Charming clan now, Henry,” Regina started, “but for ten years you have been a Mills. And no matter what anybody else says, you are still a Mills. Which means that your actions reflect on _me_. Now, did I raise you to run around in the streets, screaming demands at people like an uncouth hooligan?”

He ducked his head and shook it.

“I most certainly did not. I did however raise you to show me respect and obedience. And from now on I will accept nothing less from you. What I do and who I do it to, is of no concern to you, as you do not dictate what I do with my time. Do I make myself clear?”

Henry nodded quickly, hurt and frustrated tears already pooling in his eyes. Though Regina’s tone was firm and polite, it was also cold in a way that Henry hadn’t ever experienced before.

“I can flatten this town with nary a thought, dear.” Regina smirked chillingly when frightened brown eyes locked on her again. “Should something upset or anger me, I could easily kill anyone who stands in my way...” She lowered then till they were eye to eye, Regina’s own gaze turning that eerie black that her son hadn’t seen before. “Now, you’re not going to _upset_ me, are you, Henry?”

He quickly shook his head no again.

“Good boy...” Regina menacingly sneered. “Because I guarantee you dear, that should you call me evil _one_ more time, I will show you _exactly_ what evil is.”

Regina chuckled amusedly when he started quietly crying, his tiny shoulders shaking with emotion. Not caring to console him, or even pretend, she flicked her wrist, unfreezing everything around them and disappeared in a cloud of black.

* * *

 

The diner was empty when Emma walked in after spending about an hour just staring at her desk after Blue had left. The only people present were all in a booth at the back: Ruby and Belle, seated opposite Tink and who Emma identified as Henry with his head resting in the crook of the fairy’s arm.

Slowly she made her way over, because she still needed to have a talk with the Kid about all the shit that was currently going on. But as she walked up to them, Emma was met with the teary red eyes of her son. Worry and dread flooded her and she quickly sank into the booth and drew Henry into her arms.

He instantly started sobbing again.

“What happened?” Emma asked the three women sadly staring at her son.

“Neal came in. All upset.” Ruby started to explain. “He didn’t see Henry, so I didn’t think it had been intentional but he started telling Grumpy about what happened to Rumplestiltskin. Really loudly.”

 _Agh fuck_. Emma internally groaned.

“Henry then ran off to find Regina... I took off after him, and I swear I was right behind him, Ems, but when I found him again he’d somehow already spoken to her...” Ruby lamented.

_Double fuck._

“She’s not my mom!” Henry cried into Emma’s shoulder.

“Henry I know you’ve been saying that, and I’m not sure what happened or what she said to you, but Regina _is_ your mother. We both are and we both love you very much.” Emma tried to sooth him. “There’s just a lot going on right now and I promise I will explain everything –

\- That’s not what I meant!” Henry looked up at Emma. “She’s not my mom. My mom wouldn’t say the things she said. She wouldn’t talk to me like that. Something’s wrong with her Emma! We need to help her!”

_Oh thank god._

“You’re right, Henry. Regina’s not exactly herself at the moment.”

“Is it because she’s the Dark One now?” He asked in a quivering voice.

“No...” Emma wondered if she should reveal what she’d learned in front of the other women. She knew that she could trust Ruby –even if she was a big gossip she was a great friend -, and the Belles seemed to not hate Regina as much as everyone else did. “Listen, this stays between us okay? Nobody else can know.” She directed at the others in the booth who were clearly only nodding out of curiosity.

“Where’s everybody anyway?” Emma looked around at the empty diner, it was just after lunch, the place was usually still buzzing at that time of the day.

“Word spread that Regina is the new Dark One and everyone fled to their homes.” Belle explained.

Emma would’ve laughed if she wasn’t so relieved that they were hiding instead of forming lynch mobs. And after what Blue had said, maybe it was for the best. But they could hardly live the rest of their lives that way.

“Regina doesn’t have her heart.” Emma blurted, actually needing to say it out loud, the whole day still felt surreal.

Henry jumped out of her arms to stare at her.

“Of course!” Tink exclaimed, gaining everyone’s attention. “It explains why she didn’t kill me in Neverland.”

“Okay, how does not having her heart explain why she _didn’t_ kill you.” Belle sceptically wondered.

Tinkerbelle smirked.

“I tried to kill the Evil Queen, if she had had her heart, she would’ve just snapped my neck at the attempt.”

“Yeah, that’s what Blue said too.” Emma admitted. “That not having her heart is helping contain the Dark One’s magic as well as Regina’s explosive temper.”

Emma was doubtful though that Regina would’ve killed Tinkerbelle even with her heart. The woman Emma had come to know hadn’t been the Evil Queen everyone else had known in the Enchanted Forest.

“So she didn’t mean to scare me?” Henry asked hopefully.

Emma still wasn’t sure whether she should have this kind of conversation with him. But she needed Henry to understand that Regina loved him, even though she was incapable of showing it at the moment.

“No, Henry. You know your mom better than anyone. You just told me that you noticed that she wasn’t herself, right?” He nodded, starting to look a bit more like his usual enthusiastic self. “But because she doesn’t have her heart, she’s unable to feel all of that love that she has for you.”

“Like Cora couldn’t love her?” Henry whispered.

“Yeah, Kid...” Emma dejectedly sighed, kissing him on his head and pulling him closer as they both realised for the first time what Regina must’ve gone through growing up with that woman.

“So we’re gonna get her heart back.” Henry stated like it was the most obvious solution.

“Uh... Blue said it’s better we don’t–

Emma started to explain but was cut of by an irate Tink.

\- Blue is full of shit!”

“Hey! Watch your mouth around my Kid.”

“My apologies.” Tinkerbelle sheepishly mumbled. “What Blue had told you was the truth. Regina’s been through hell. She has had so much heartache and disappointment that it made her go insane in order to just survive.”

Emma really couldn’t get her head around what a big supporter of Regina, Tink was.

“And yes. If she has her heart and she still has all of that pain fuelling her rage and dictating her actions, she will act impulsively and people would in all probability get hurt.”

“But?” Ruby asked.

“But how about we _don’t_ hurt her anymore?” Tink pointedly looked at Emma. “How about we try and actually treat her like a human being with feelings so that she doesn’t feel the need to destroy everyone’s happiness because she’s so miserable. Did it ever occur to you all that actually _allowing_ Regina to be happy might be the answer?”

The booth fell silent. Emma and Henry both stewing in their own guilt.

“Did you see how carefree she is now without all that pain weighing her down?” Tink asked. “Imagine if she could add her love for her son to that. Or love someone _special_.” The former fairy very unsubtly emphasized with a look toward Emma again. “Regina’s got a lot of love to give. That’s why it hurts so much when that love is lost, denied or rejected. We need to find a way to get her her heart back and to show Regina that it’s _safe_ to love again.”

“You’re like the best Fairy Godmother ever.” Ruby grinned at Tink, who proudly beamed back at her.

* * *

 

It’s been two days since Emma – or anyone else – had seen Regina. The citizens of Storybrooke were all creeping out of the woodwork again, unable to completely stop living their lives or risk starving to death in their own beds.

They were all absent from the small gathering that stood surrounding an empty coffin in Storybrooke’s cemetery though. Emma knew that the poor turn out had nothing to do with Regina, but more to do with resentment for the man they were laying to rest that day. Were it not for Neal and Henry, Emma herself wouldn’t have shown up.

Neal had decided to honour his father with a funeral. Also present, in addition to the three of them, were her parents, Granny, Ruby and the dwarves. All of them there out of loyalty to Snow more than anything else. Snow there more out of guilt than anything else.

Neal had adamantly refused that Belle attend the service, asking Emma to relay that news. But when Emma had awkwardly started to explain it to the redhead, Belle had simply chuckled bitterly and said that she had already said her goodbyes to Rumplestiltskin.

So now there they stood: Emma at Neal’s side, Henry under her arm. Everyone staring at the empty coffin, no one really in a position to give a eulogy. Neal had said a few words about fathers and forgiveness and it had been short and sweet.

Emma then cleared her throat, about to ask him if he was ready to go, but a puff of brilliant black smoke, got everyone’s attention.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Neal growled.

Emma just held Henry closer, hoping he’d remember that this wasn’t really his mom, praying that Regina wouldn’t do anything to traumatize their son beyond repair.

“I’ve come to eulogise and old _friend_.” Regina smirked, gliding over the grass in her high heels with an unnatural feline grace. Her eye make-up was smoky, her lips painted blood red and she wore a tight black dress that Emma would’ve greatly appreciated under less nerve-wracking circumstances.

“You have _no_ right.” Neal hissed.

And Emma wanted to tell him to just shut the fuck up, but it was his father’s funeral and hadn’t the poor guy been through enough?

“Don’t I?” Regina arched a perfectly sculpted brow. “I knew him for over two thirds of my life. Almost forty years. Hadn’t you just reached puberty when you ran away from him?”

Neal bristled with rage even as guilty tears formed in his eyes and Emma gently laid a hand on his arm.

“Just get it over with Regina, so that his family can finish saying their goodbyes in peace.” Emma tried to deflect Regina’s attention from Neal.

Regina’s eyes briefly moved to Emma’s hand on Neal’s arm, before she unflappably continued to glide toward the large black coffin.

“Rumple... had been a royal bastard.” Regina casually began and Emma had to hook her arm through Neal’s to keep him in place. She suspected that the only reason she could so flimsily restrain him, was because he thankfully knew that Regina would probably kill him too if he went anywhere near her.

“But he was a bastard who knew what he wanted.” She whimsically spoke as though she was reciting poetry, unperturbed by the glares on her back. “He didn’t care who he harmed, manipulated and killed... Once Rumplestiltskin had set a goal, nothing and no one could sway him in his determination to succeed. I had never told him this, but I _admired_ that complete selfishness; that he could do all the things he had done without guilt or remorse... I _envied_ him his peaceful nights of slumber.” Regina delicately flicked her wrist and conjured a long stemmed, blood red rose. “He had been my mentor, my creator. He had diligently worked to mould me into the perfect monster I am today... Because of that, I am certain that Rumple had been honoured, that out of the countless who despised him, it had been _me_ to end his miserable existence.” Regina then brought the rose up to her luscious lips and tenderly kissed its petals before placing it on the lid of the casket. “The pupil has finally surpassed her master...” She smugly sneered. “May you rot in Hell, you insufferable Imp.”

And then Regina disappeared in a spectacular, obsidian, cloud of magic.

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Emma had no idea how to go about getting Regina’s heart ‘back’. They had a gameplan for afterward, but the only person who could actually help with dropping the barrier was Blue, and the fairy was definitely not going to do it or help Emma do it, since they would most likely be killed in the process.

Another four days had passed since the funeral. Henry seemed more determined than ever to help Regina, which was probably good, but Neal seemed to only grow angrier at the Dark One by the day, which was definitely bad. Snow had taken on the role of Mayor without bothering with an election or adding ‘interim’ to the title until there was a democratic vote.

At first, the townsfolk were appeased by this, but then there was that awful town’s meeting where everyone’s fears and frustrations had just escalated in the enclosed space. Snow had tried to temper them, but what could she say aside from: _Don’t piss off Regina_? Luckily the Blue Fairy had stood up and spoken in that soothing voice of hers – and Emma was sure she must’ve cast a spell on them or something – because the townsfolk seemed to calm down somewhat, even though Blue was saying the exact same things that Snow had been.

Throughout the meeting though, Emma had stood rigid in a corner, nervously biting the nail on her thumb and silently praying that Regina wouldn’t show up just to fuck with everyone some more.

But Regina didn’t show up that night, or thereafter, and the Dark One’s absence in town seemed to put everyone even more on edge. The Sheriff was plagued with frantic phone calls from citizens swearing that they’d seen Regina lurking in their backyards. Emma had to work hard not to roll her eyes and tell those people that Regina probably didn’t even know that they existed. So, mass paranoia spread through the gossip mongers like wildfire as to what the Dark One could possibly be planning up at her mansion.

According to Tink and Belle, Regina was planning nothing. They’d had lunch at the mansion a couple of days prior and just the evening before had gone for dinner again. Emma had been so busy trying to reassure concerned citizens – without having any reassurance to offer – and spending time with Henry – more specifically making sure he didn’t sneak off to go see Regina – that she hadn’t had a chance to speak to the Belles about their budding friendship with the Dark One.

Emma really needed a deputy, but according to the new Mayor, there was no money in the budget for one. After the damage done during the activation of the Trigger, the majority of the town’s funds had been allocated to repairs. But if Emma needed help, all she needed to do was ask and her father would gladly step in. It was Emma’s pride that hadn’t taken them up on the offer. Because the way Snow had offered the assistance was almost like: look at the self-proclaimed adult that can’t even do her job without Mommy and Daddy’s help. Which obviously wasn’t the case, but Emma Swan’s pride was all that she had that nobody could ever take away from her. No matter what stupid decisions that pride led her to make.

Maybe she just had a problem with mayors, Emma thought. Maybe Regina had conditioned her into feeling the constant need to defy them.

God, Emma missed Regina. Regina of old, who used to drive her up the walls with her exasperating bitchiness and used to hunt Emma down just to argue with her about the same thing over and over again.

And it was with that unexpected longing in her heart that Emma noticed the Dark One herself walking down the courthouse steps with Belle, while she was out on her afternoon patrol later that week. Not really thinking it through, Emma pulled up next to the curb and got out of the cruiser.

The two women who had been animatedly talking, instantly stopped at the Sheriff’s presence.

“Hey, Belle.” Emma uncertainly greeted. “Regina.”

“Hey, Emma.”

“Princess.” Regina smirked.

And really? Emma knew that Regina didn’t have her heart. That smirk and those dark eyes virtually eating her up shouldn’t be such a turn on, _right_? What was _wrong_ with her?

“What are you guys doing here?” Emma asked, looking to Storybrooke’s tiny courthouse and then back to them, fully expecting to be told by Regina that it was none of her business, but Emma still couldn’t stop herself form asking.

Regina then – weirdly enough – looked to Belle, who seemed to consider answering Emma for a moment. The redhead then nodded to Regina, leaned up and _kissed_ _the Dark One on her cheek_ , whispered a ‘Thank You’ with a soft smile and with a friendly wave at Emma, walked off.

And what the fuck was up with Belle and Dark Ones? Was it some sort of fetish the woman had for powerful and heartless beings? Well, Emma was hardly one to talk, as she also found herself still very much attracted to a Dark One. But this was her first go at it. Belle should’ve really learned her lesson by now.

Emma’s brows knitted in jealous contemplation, staring off into space and it was a few moments later that she noticed Regina staring at her with smouldering dark eyes and a haughty smirk.

“So are you gonna tell me or not?” Emma uncomfortably asked, shoving her hands into her pockets.

“I was assisting Miss French with a court case.” Regina smugly relayed.

“You’re a lawyer now?” Emma snorted.

“Hardly. But I am a lot more assertive than Miss French when demanding what is owed to her.”

Emma frowned again.

“So can I know what it was about or is it personal or confidential or something?” Emma felt bad for being so curious. More like suspicious, actually. Even though this clearly had to do with Belle and not the Dark One. But the nod Belle had given must’ve been permission for Regina to tell Emma, right?

“It started when I was having lunch with Miss French and the Moth a few days ago.” Regina casually drawled. “I was returning from retrieving the salad from the kitchen and upon entering again, overheard Miss French lamenting that she’s unable to stay at Granny’s much longer because she had run out of funds.”

“Oh.” Emma felt bad now, because she really didn’t want to hear about people’s financial troubles, mainly because she hated it when people pried into hers. It just wasn’t something you did.

“Given that Rumplestiltskin owned most of this town, I found that rather odd.” Regina continued. “I then convinced her to speak with Mister Cassidy about possibly providing her with the apartment above the library where she would work full time and be able to support herself.”

Emma smiled softly, thinking how nice it was of Regina to help Belle out like that. But then she remembered who exactly she was talking to and her eyes narrowed with renewed mistrust.

“The new ‘Mayor’,” she air quoted with a condescending eye-roll, “said that there were no funds available for a librarian and Mister Cassidy very passionately told her ‘no’ to staying at the apartment and kicked her out of the Pawn Shop.” Regina smirked. “When the Little Moth came to tell me about what had happened, I thought it rather unfair, and went to see him myself.”

_Oh god..._

“Given that he couldn’t even part with a dingy apartment, I insisted that he provide Miss French with half of Rumple’s estate. Needless to say, Mister Cassidy didn’t respond very well to _that_.”

“What did you do, Regina?” Emma breathed in dread, trying to remember when last she’d seen Neal. It had been three days ago when he had lunch with her and Henry at the diner...

“I immediately filed a suit suing for the entirety of Robert Gold’s estate to be transferred to Miss French.” Regina seemed so pleased with herself that Emma already knew that she’d won.

“How did you get a court date so fast? You aren’t even a lawyer, Regina. And Neal is Gold’s _son_ , he and Belle weren’t even married.”

“I assure you that you will find all the legal paperwork in order. And the courthouse roster is fairly empty since the Sheriff has been off breaking curses and travelling to different realms, instead of doing her actual job here in Storybrooke.” Regina drawled. “Neal Cassidy refused to settle this matter outside of court even though he has no conclusive evidence that he is in fact Robert Gold’s son. He’s very lucky that Miss French doesn’t wish to press criminal charges.”

“But he _is_ Gold’s son.”

“But he can’t prove it.”

“But everyone knows.”

“Everyone knows what Mister Cassidy has told them, he cannot prove it in a court of law.” Regina grinned maniacally. “His birth certificate states otherwise; there aren’t any blood tests to back up his claim. The poor fool couldn’t find a single DNA sample in the Pawn Shop to even attempt a paternity test.” Regina darkly chuckled and it was abhorrently clear that she’d made sure that that was the case. “For all we know, Neal Cassidy is just a con man trying to cash in on this unfortunate situation.”

“ _Seriously_ , Regina?” Emma huffed in annoyance. “And how did you prove that Belle should get the money?”

Regina flicked her wrist and showed Emma two documents: One a rolled out scroll that bared Rumplstiltskin’s signature at the bottom. The other a typed out ten pager, signed by Robert Gold. Both named Belle as sole heir to his estates in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, Emma realised after she quickly scanning through the documents.

“Regina, are these fake?” She asked not wanting to believe it, wondering if Belle even knew. Belle was the only person Gold actually liked, it did make sense that he would have her as his heir. Since he’d only recently found and then ‘lost’ Neal again, he probably hadn’t bothered to change anything.

“Miss French worked as Rumple’s indentured servant for over a year before they ‘fell in love’.” Regina continued her Dr Evil air quoting spiel. “That had been four years before I cast the Dark Curse. She spent a year of that in my dungeons, where a dirty pirate attempted to sexually assault her. And twenty eight years in an asylum here in Storybrooke. Once freed, she was then shot by that very same pirate, and this all because of who she loved and nobody did anything about that either.”

Regina smirked when Emma flinched. The blonde really needed to remember to go look for Killian at some point. Or ask whether anyone had seen him. The Jolly Roger was still docked at the harbour so he had to be around.

“That’s over thirty years, Princess. Rumple sent a Wraith after me because of what I had done to her. Nobody doubts that he’s loved her for a very long time. Perhaps he didn’t love her enough, but it had been as much as the miserable old fool could muster. So _you_ tell _me_ whether those documents are fake and whether Miss French has received her dues or not.”

Emma chose to ignore the complete non-answer to her original question.

“He created the curse to find his son though.” Emma was playing Devil’s Advocate, mostly – very self-destructively - just to extend her time with Regina...

“Yes, he did.” Regina sneered. “And he found _a_ son. Mister Cassidy can’t prove that he was _the_ son though. And unfortunately there are numerous witnesses who will testify to how much in love Rumple had been with Miss French before he passed so _tragically._ ”

“You know what? You keep on talking about how Snow ruined your second chance with your mother and how in Neverland she would’ve done the same to me. But don’t you see that you did the exact same thing to Neal?”

“No, I actually didn’t.” Regina coldly grinned. “At the time that I murdered Rumplestiltskin, Neal Cassidy had been presumed dead. How could I have purposely taken anything from a dead man?”

“Oh... yeah...” Emma mumbled stupidly. She’d forgotten about that and Regina flat out laughed at her.

“Regardless, I had known that little _Baelfire_ was alive, it really wouldn’t have changed anything, Princess.” Regina smirked. “The Oaf continues to irk me. Until he learns his place, I will continue to toy with him.”

“So helping Belle is just about screwing Neal over?”

“Miss French has extended an offer of friendship. I take care of my friends.” Regina stated very factually and good god, Emma was focusing really hard and found that the statement seemed to be true. “I’ve also been very bored as I’m currently unemployed and was looking for something to do with my time.” She delicately shrugged and Emma almost groaned out loud because that was true as well.

Emma sighed and handed back the paperwork which disappeared in a black puff.

“I guess congratulations then.” The blonde muttered.

“Thank you, Princess.” Regina preened and disappeared without even a goodbye.

Emma took the opportunity to let out her groan out loud. Regina had managed a verdict on a case that would under normal circumstances have taken months to resolve, in a matter of days. She didn’t need to prove anything or have any evidence whatsoever. She could’ve just walked in there and told the judge what she wanted and she would’ve gotten it. This had clearly been just another game for her.

Neal was going to be extra difficult to deal with now. And that was probably another part of Regina’s diabolical plot. Not that Emma thought Belle didn’t deserve the inheritance. In her personal opinion, Belle and Neal should’ve split it. But clearly Neal hadn’t wanted that. Why couldn’t he have just given Belle the library apartment? She hadn’t asked for much after years of dealing with people punishing _her_ because of their hatred for Rumplestiltskin, while Neal was off enjoying his self-imposed emancipation.

* * *

 

“Do you have time for a quick lunch?”

Emma looked up from her desk at the station to see Mary-Margaret timidly standing in the doorway with a bag of takeout from Granny’s. The woman seemed to have aged a few years since Neverland. Her shoulders were constantly hunched, she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and the look of guilt in her gaze was almost constantly present.

And all of that made Emma feel guilty for adding to her mother’s burden by moving out and basically ignoring her. So she sighed and nodded her thanks while she cleared her desk for them to eat. It was impossible to stay upset at the woman, even Neal seemed to be coming around a little. Emma had no idea how Regina had managed to stay angry at Snow White for over four decades.

The instant and bright smile as a result of her acceptance, sent another pang through Emma’s chest.

They were silent while Mary-Margaret unpacked their lunches and had just started to eat when she spoke very warily, as though the sound of her voice might cause Emma to run away or kick her out.

“Your father and I have decided to get married again toward the end of next month.” Snow murmured, searching Emma’s eyes for a reaction. “We thought it best to get it out of the way and deal with whatever Regina has planned for us.”

Emma swallowed the food in her mouth and put the rest of her sandwich down. She’d been worried about this as well. Regina’s request for amnesty had seemed genuine and that it wouldn’t hurt anyone at the time, but then she’d secretly killed Rumplestiltskin and now Neal was having a nervous breakdown along with her mother, as the result. Paying for and attending a wedding could mean anything when it came to the Dark One.

“I’ll ask Blue if she can cast some protective spells or something on you guys and the actual venue.” Emma frowned, remembering Blue offering as much, but also saying she doubted it would stop Regina. “Would Regina actually kill you?”

“I don’t know, Emma.” Snow sighed. “After the war, Regina had been sentenced to death, but I couldn’t go through with the execution, and she had been imprisoned instead...” She looked up at Emma. “Regina stabbed a dagger through me the first opportunity she had. If it hadn’t been for Rumplestiltskin warding myself and your father against harm from her, I’d be dead.”

Emma sat shocked at this revelation.

“I believe that’s why she cast the curse to come here, where we were no longer under that protection.”

Emma was feeling a little bad now that she had thought ill of the dead. But still, knowing first hand the planning that had gone into finding Neal, it was clear that by protecting her parents in the Enchanted Forest, created a need for Regina to get them somewhere else. Like a different realm for example. Enter the Dark Curse to bring them here and to Neal. Okay, Emma didn’t feel bad anymore. Rumplestiltskin had been a diabolical genius. By her own admission, Regina had learned from the best.

“So why hasn’t she killed you yet?” Emma wondered mostly to herself. Regina had twenty eight years to kill both of her parents. Mayor Mills had certainly been equipped to get that done without consequences. Hell, David had been laying helpless and in a coma, practically begging to be murdered.

“I don’t know.” Mary-Margaret groaned in frustration. “But why would she kill me when she can just go on tormenting me?” She suddenly looked angrily at Emma. “If I was dead I would miss out on Neal’s resentment, on a town that hates me for being unable to do anything to protect them, on my family ignoring me, and on my step-mother flirting with my daughter right in front of my face!”

Emma worried her lip and sat back in her chair, their meal entirely forgotten.

“Neal has a right to his anger.” She softly started, trying not to hurt her mother’s feelings anymore than necessary. “You and David decided to pardon Regina without worrying about anyone else’s vendettas with her. I mean, the two of you weren’t the only people she cursed, others have issues with her too. But the two of you made that decision, cause I guess your the King and Queen and kinda thought you had the right to do that. Regina also didn’t poison David, and I can’t blame her for using that to save her own ass even though I doubt we would’ve been able to prosecute the Dark One in any case. But you could’ve stayed in Neverland and not taken her offer. Even though I’m glad you guys are here, it had still been your choice to make and Neal is allowed to be angry at you for it.”

Snow’s eyes were downcast as she solemnly nodded.

“Henry and I know who our family is.” Snow raised her head when Emma continued. “Not living with you doesn’t change that. I’m still a bit pissed off and frankly dissapointed that you didn’t even bother asking my opinion back in Neverland. But it doesn’t mean that I don’t love you guys.”

A watery smile broke out on Snow’s face.

“But Henry is growing up, and I’m an adult and we need a place of our own.”

Snow nodded happily. Hearing the words seemed to have considerably lightened her mood. Emma was pleased with that, and regretted what she would say next.

“You and I were very close before the curse broke.” She tentatively continued. “So close that I told you almost everything.”

Snow nodded again, starting to look apprehensive at Emma’s tone.

“I know you remember that night you and me and Rubes got drunk and I confessed just how attracted I was to Regina in spite of also hating her guts.”

Snow sighed and ran a hand through her hair, slumping back in her seat. “I remember.”

“Back then, it was just a physical attraction.” Emma nervously continued. “But after Henry was accidentally cursed, I started seeing that there was a lot more to Regina than she chose to show the world... I guess if I’m gonna be completely honest, I had already noticed it that day Henry had been trapped in the mines...”

Snow’s eyes widened and filled with absolute horror.

“And in spite of everything, in the weeks that followed, I started caring about Regina...”

“No... _Emma.”_ Snow looked physically pained.

“I know you guys have an intense history, and I’m really sorry about that. But yeah, she’s flirting with me, and if your honest with yourself M&M, you know that I’m not minding it as much as I probably should be.” Emma sighed defeated.

“You cant, you can’t.” Snow covered her eyes and shook her head as though she was trying to unsee something horrifying.

“I know I’m being an idiot, and that I’m probably gonna get my heart broken or ripped out – _literally_ – or whatever. But I think there’s a chance of getting the Regina back that saved us at the Wishing Well. She’s still in there somewhere and Henry needs her. And I really want the chance to get to know that woman better and maybe see what happens...”

Emma watched as her mother silently cried at her confession. Wondering if she should tell Mary-Margaret that Regina didn’t have her heart. But Emma didn’t trust her parents to not try and be heroes and then get killed in the process of trying to save everyone by attempting to save Regina. Best that she be the only casualty of that idiocy.

“I’m sorry.” Emma quietly murmured. “But I can’t help how I feel about her. Believe me, I’ve tried really hard to stop.”

Snow chuckled dryly and wiped at her tears.

“I have no idea how to handle this.” She confessed.

“There’s nothing to handle yet.” Emma reassured. “Regina’s shut me out emotionally. She doesn’t want a relationship. So you can relax. I’ll let you know should things ever change on that front.”

Snow just vacantly nodded, seemingly miles away. After a few moments of silence, she squared her shoulders and turned to her daughter.

“I was actually hoping to ask you if you’d be my maid of honour.”

Emma’s brows lifted in surprise.

“Shouldn’t you ask Ruby? She’s your best friend.”

“She’s walking David down the aisle.”

“Oh.”

“Grumpy’s walking me and Blue’s officiating.”

Emma slowly nodded.

“Okay. I guess that leaves me then.” She smiled weakly, knowing that there were still a few other people Snow could ask or swap around and David didn’t really need an escort, but Emma didn’t want to offend her mother by protesting too much. “Who’s the best man, then?”

“...”

“Mary-Margaret?” Emma’s eyes narrowed.

The pixie-haired brunette coughed something into her hand and averted her eyes.

“I’m sorry, who?”

“Neal.” Snow murmured at her lap.

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Emma deadpanned.

“’Fraid not.”

“He doesn’t even know David.”

“Your father wanted to ask Killian. The two of them really bonded in Neverland, but we couldn’t find him. So he suggested Neal, to try and mend fences.”

“And Neal actually agreed to this? I thought he hated you.”

“Well lucky for us he doesn’t still hate _you_.” Mary-Margaret smirked.

“I can’t believe it. You guys are whoring me out to assuage your own guilt.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Emma. It’s not like it’s going to be a double wedding.” She rolled her eyes. “Unless you want it to be.” Snow impishly grinned.

“Anything to get me away from Regina, right?”

“Yip.”

Emma chuckled, glad that the truth was out. She didn’t expect her mother to be happy about it, but it wasn’t like she was dating Regina or anything. So she’d do them the favour of being in the wedding with Neal. It would be good for the man to realise that he was still part of a family. Emma just hoped that he wouldn’t read too much into it.

* * *

 

_‘u wont believe wot im c-ing!!!!! get ur ass dwn 2 the rabbit asap!!!!’_

Emma stared at the exclamation marks for a while before sighing and replying to the message from Ruby.

_‘cant leave Hen. Send me a pic.’_

She put her phone down on the bedside table and turned her attention back to the TV where some documentary on a pride of lions was on Animal Planet. Henry was already fast asleep in the other bed.

Emma wanted to go shower and get under the covers too, but she also really wanted to find out whether the lioness would find her two missing cubs. Emma had a lump in her throat as the lioness kept on walking through the bush, desperately calling out without receiving any answer. She’d been searching for over a day already and Emma really hoped that the cubs weren’t dead. There had been a pack of Hyenas in their territory only the day before.

She frowned when there was a gentle knock on the door. For a mad instant Emma thought that maybe it was Regina, and quietly hurried to the door where she had to then hide her disappointment when she found Granny instead, who motioned her outside into the hall.

“Go out and have a few drinks, I’ll keep an eye on Henry.”

“Granny, you already watch him after school for me.”

“He just sits at a booth and reads or does his homework. Hardly any trouble at all. Now please go relax for a bit. You’ve been under a lot of stress. And I’m hoping you’ll bring that insolent pup home with you at a decent hour.” She smirked. “So I’ll take care of yours and you go take care of mine. Deal?”

“Deal.” Emma grinned.

* * *

 

Walking into the Rabbit Hole twenty minutes later, Emma wasn’t sure what had Ruby so excited; the place looked the same. She suspected that it was all a ploy to get her out of the B&B and have a few drinks. Maybe Emma wasn’t so opposed to that. But ever since forgetting about Henry, because she was having life-changing sex with his mother, Emma had been making sure to spend as much time with her son as she possibly could.

Luckily, Henry and Neal seemed to be getting along. Ironically, where Neal had lost his father, Henry had temporarily – Emma chose to believe it was temporary – lost his mother as well. Unfortunately, it wasn’t something they could actually bond over, since it had been Henry’s mother who had killed Neal’s father.

She easily spotted the lanky brunette at the bar even though it was surprisingly crowded for a Wednesday night in Storybrooke. Ruby Lucas did have a knack for standing out in a crowd.

“So what’s the big mystery?” Emma asked, taking possession of the empty barstool next to the brunette she assumed had been kept for her.

Ruby turned, excitedly hugged her and then swung Emma around in her chair where the blonde was met with the strangest sight that was instantly lost to her when a familiar dark gaze briefly settled on her through the crowd.

“Regina has an Evil Posse!” Ruby shrieked, all but pointing to the section on the other side of the dance floor where Regina was lounging on eloquent dark leather couches surrounding a low glass table cluttered with glasses and liquor bottles. Emma knew the setup hadn’t been there before the Dark One’s arrival. It looked like a section from an exclusive New York nightclub, instead of something you’d find at the _Rabbit Hole_.

“You saying the Belles are evil?” Emma grinned, noticing that they were also seated amongst the handful of people surrounding Regina.

“Well just calling them a posse seems too bland. I never knew that Regina had _friends_.”

 _Me neither_. Emma thought.

“So who are they? I suppose you’ve already found out?”

Ruby just smirked. Granny’s Diner was a cesspool of information. Unfortunately, the validity of that information was always called into question.

“Well,” the Wolf proudly began, “you know the Belles of course.” Tink was sitting to Regina’s right, Belle next to the fairy and a thin blonde man was next to Belle at the end of the U-shaped couch. “The blonde on the end is Edward. He runs the stables outside of town. He was also in charge of Regina’s royal stables back in the Enchanted Forest.”

Emma nodded for her to continue.

“The lady opposite him is Max.” Emma’s gaze shifted to the tall woman in question. She looked like she had over a decade on Regina. Fine grey hairs had started to attractively dust at her temples. “She had been Regina’s personal healer back then and now she’s a doctor down at the hospital.”

“Yeah, I think I saw her there.”

The Edward guy was probably the only one Emma couldn’t remember having seen before. Storybrooke wasn’t that big, chances were that after a week in the place you would’ve passed by everybody.

“Next to Max, is Vincent.” Ruby’s eyes turned predatory as she appreciated the tall, handsome man, wearing a perfectly tailored suit. “He owns the bank. He’s like the whole package. While you guys were in Neverland, there was actually a catfight in the diner over him.”

“Who was he in the Enchanted Forest?” Emma asked, scowling at the way Vincent and Regina were talking and ignoring everyone else.

“He was Captain of the Royal Guard.” Ruby suddenly sounded serious. “We suspect that he might’ve been the one to stab your dad just after David sent you through the wardrobe.”

There was so much wrong with that sentence. Emma decided to ignore everything; the stabbing and the fact that it sounded like she’d been sent off to boarding school in Narnia as a baby.

“Whose the redhead?” Emma redirected.

The woman sitting on Regina’s left, in between Vincent and the Queen, practically on the Dark One’s lap, was the person Emma had actually wanted to know about first.

“That’s Anya...” Ruby trailed off and turned to Emma with a knowing smirk. “She owns the boutique a few shops down from the diner, but she also designs her own clothes. Mayor Mills has had all her power suits made there over the years.”

Emma frowned and copied Ruby when the Wolf turned to the bar and motioned for two beers at Alice the bartender.

“Who was she in the Enchanted Forest?”

Emma wasn’t entirely sure that she wanted to know.

“She was Regina’s handmaiden. Had been since just before Regina’s wedding and all the way up to when the curse was cast.”

Everyone had handmaidens back then. Didn’t mean anything, Emma assured herself. It was also clear that all of these people were very well-off in Storybrooke. Regina had mentioned that she took care of her friends. Emma wondered how many ‘friends’ Regina had strategically placed all over the town she had created.

“I’m gonna ask Tink for a dance.” Ruby broke into her thoughts. “Think I might join the Evil Posse too.” She grinned. “Regina’s kinda awesome now that she’s removed that stick from her ass.”

Well, that was true. If only Regina had just removed a stick and not her freaking heart.

“I thought you liked Belle?” Emma murmured confusedly.

“Why can’t I like’em both?” Ruby smirked devilishly. “It’s like battle of the accents when their together. ‘Sides, I’m asking Belle to dance after.” She winked and walked off.

Emma just turned back to stare at her bottle of beer and absently started tearing at the label. But then a shiver trickled down her spine as her senses were abruptly accosted with the familiar feel of Regina’s magic. Emma glanced to her side and watched as the Dark One slickly moved onto the barstool next to her. The Sheriff didn’t even notice that the bar area had immediately cleared upon Regina’s arrival.

Alice was there in an instant with an offer of scotch which she poured after a nod from Regina. Emma watched mesmerized as Regina brought the amber liquid to her lips and delicately sipped. She fixed on the bobbing of Regina’s throat as she swallowed, then became distracted by the wisps of dark hair, flicking into Regina’s neck. Emma wanted to reach out and brush Regina’s hair back over her shoulder, just so that the view of her elegant neck would be unobstructed.

Luckily – or unluckily – the Dark One decided to finally look at Emma, gently cocking her head to the side while she appraised the blonde.

“I’m having a little get together on Friday at my house.” Regina rasped in that sexy lower register. “I would like for you to be there.”

“I can’t leave Henry by himself.” Emma blurted, like it was a normal thing to be invited to a party at Regina’s house.

Regina magick’ed a wad of bills and placed it on the bar and Alice gravitated toward it like an invisible force was pulling her in.

“Take care of my friends for the rest of the evening.” Regina absently instructed her while looking at Emma.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” Alice agreed with a grin. “Anything else I can get you?” She eagerly asked, removing Regina’s empty glass.

“No thank you, Miss Liddel.” Regina answered, eyes still trained on Emma. “I will be leaving shortly.”

The bartender just nodded and took her leave at the dismissal, readying a tray laden with bottles of liquor to take to the Dark One’s ‘friends’.

Regina gracefully slid off her barstool and took a step toward Emma until they were just barely touching. The magic between them surged so strongly that everyone looking at them in that moment could see literal sparks flying between the two woman.

“I miss being inside of you...” Regina rasped, intently staring at Emma’s lips.

The blonde bit back a groan and slowly blinked to keep her eyes from closing entirely. Emma’s body still faced the bar, even as she had turned her head toward the sultry brunette heating up her side. She heard that awfully familiar chuckle and then felt Regina’s breasts gently pressing against her arm. Emma shivered and whimpered at all of the memories that assaulted her of the last time she’d been with Regina.

She was addicted. Emma had no other explanation for her lack of control. She’d never been _this_ affected by anyone before.

Regina then leant in closer, her luscious lips barely brushing over Emma’s ear. “I’m going to fuck your brains out, Princess.” She darkly promised and summarily disappeared in a cloud of dark magic.

Emma let out an involuntary moan of anticipation, then slumped over the bar in relief that Regina had gone, tightly squeezing her eyes and legs shut. She was completely overcome by the moment and the intoxicating scent of Regina’s magic still lingering in the atmosphere around her. Emma’s own magic had surged through her body in response; pleasantly buzzing at the brief, teasing, contact.

“Bring her something stronger.” She heard Tink’s bubbly voice next to her, before a small hand was patting her back in sympathy.

* * *

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

“How do we know she didn’t take their hearts?” Neal pondered with a deepening scowl.

Emma stiffened in her seat at the boardroom table of the Mayor’s office. She was gathered there with her parents, Neal, the seven dwarves and the Blue Fairy. Up until Neal had voiced that particular concern, it had never even occurred to Emma that Regina might hold the hearts of her ‘Evil Posse’. It made sense, was very plausible actually, and yet for some reason, Emma just knew that that wasn’t the case. This despite knowing that Regina had taken Tinkerbelle’s heart in Neverland.

“She hasn’t.” It was Blue who answered though. “I checked as soon as it was brought to my attention that a few citizens seemed to be getting closer to the Dark One.” She spoke passively. Throughout the meeting, in fact, Blue kept on fidgeting and warily glancing around the room.

It was clear from her demeanour that the Blue Fairy did _not_ want to be at that particular meeting. The meeting being held to discuss the Dark One and ways to protect against, defend and possibly attack Regina if need be. Even the Sheriff had to admit that the Dark One’s presence couldn’t be classified as just ‘Police Business’.

But Emma totally got where Blue was coming from. This meeting was just asking for trouble. If Regina were to find out, she’d fuck them all up. And yet, her parents still thought that if they had a strategy in place, a resistance would form behind them. After all, they had defeated both Regina and Rumplestiltskin before. The only reason Emma was there, was to stop them from doing anything stupid.

Their current plan of action was to steal Regina’s dagger and control her with it, as though the Dark One wouldn’t be anticipating _that_. Emma was relieved that they had no idea where to look and seemed too scared to even attempt a search, at that particular point in time. They had also tried cajoling Emma into being a spy because of Regina’s obvious ‘affinity’ for the Saviour, but Emma had flat out refused. Aside from it being a possibly _fatal_ endeavour, Regina would never forgive Emma if she were to get her heart back one day and then find out about the duplicity. It was clear to all that Regina Mills could hold a grudge like nobody else does.

“What if she’s building and army?” Grumpy grumbled.

“Why would she need an army? She’s the Dark One.” Another dwarf wisely pondered.

“She now has the combined power of the Evil Queen and the Dark One,” A shorter dwarf stated, “she definitely doesn’t need and army.”

Emma knew it was bad, but she still hadn’t managed to figure out who was who of the Seven Dwarves. Though she knew all their names and that Mr Clarke was Sneezy, aside from him and Leroy, the rest all looked the same to Emma. _Was that racist?_

“She’s probably trying to turn even more people against me.” Snow mumbled sadly and conceitedly.

“That’s probably an added benefit.” Emma conceded. “But I don’t think that’s all there is to it. I really think that even though Regina obviously doesn’t-“ _can’t_ , Emma substituted in her head, “give much of a shit about them, they still seem to genuinely like her.”

“So they really are her friends?” Snow frowned, like it was the most bizarre notion ever.

Emma had to agree that it was sort of weird that Regina had friends. Even more so, _loyal_ friends. And not Sidney type ‘friends’ either. Regina had friends who didn’t give a damn what the rest of town thought of the Dark One, or of them for socializing with the Dark One.

And then the Saviour was hit with a thought.

“Have any of you watched the Godfather movies?” Emma asked and raised an amused brow when it was only Neal and _Blue_ who nodded.

The Fairy flushed and looked away when she realised this.

“Anyway...” Emma smirked at her. “It’s a Mafia movie. You’ve heard of the Mafia right?”

Thankfully everyone nodded.

“My knowledge of the Mafia is mostly based off of movies, so I speak under correction, but I think that Regina is definitely going for the whole Darkfather vibe. You scratch my back and I scratch yours...” Emma looked at them expectantly. “You do me a favour, I do you a favour...”

“Like she did for us?” Snow wondered.

“Not exactly. I don’t think Regina particular wants you as part of ‘The Family’.”

Snow’s face instantly fell and Emma winced.

“I’m explaining this all wrong.” She huffed. “So when you join the Mafia, what you get in return is a family of sorts. And protection. In return you offer loyalty, maybe a cut of your profits for that year.”

“So Regina’s making them pay her so that she doesn’t kill them?” David dubiously wondered.

Before Emma could pull her own hair out, Blue saved her.

“I believe that the Sheriff is trying to very poorly explain that the Dark One has created a family of sorts, provided them with support and protection, and they in turn have given her their loyalty. Most of them have actually been part of this ‘family’ since before the Dark Curse had been cast.”

“So they’re loyal because she gets them things that don’t belong to them because everyone in this town is too afraid to say no to Regina?” Neal asked angrily.

“No, Neal.” Emma sighed. “I should never have made that stupid analogy.”

“Regina doesn’t _need_ anything from anybody, because she doesn’t _care_ about anything.” Blue tetchily stated, and Emma silently willed her not to spill about Regina’s lack of heart. “I believe that in her current state of mind, she simply enjoys that we would sit here and contemplate the fact that she has loyal supporters during these times, in the first place.”

“And she gets bored easily. Now she has people around to spend time with.” Emma agreed.

“As for Green and Miss French...” Blue’s lips curled downward in distaste and Emma continued for her.

“Belle’s gratitude might’ve started the initial relationship between the two, but then Regina had made her the richest woman in Storybrooke because Neal refused to give up an apartment.” Emma ignored Neal’s scoff and continued. “And she told me that Regina had told her from the start that she was doing it to piss Neal off and not out of any sense of righteousness. Regina’s being blatantly honest with her and I think Belle appreciates that, ‘cause she felt that Gold had lied to her for years.”

“Rumplestiltskin had a very profound influence on both of their lives.” Blue agreed.

The women of the Evil Posse had probably had a Girl’s Night in and burned all of Gold’s canes while getting wasted and ‘Waiting to Exhale’ played in the background. Emma almost laughed out loud at the image she’d conjured, before she remembered they were supposed to be serious now.

She cleared her throat.

“Tinkerbelle is still hell-bent on gaining her wings.” Emma went on, glad to share her thoughts with someone who understood her reasoning. Even if that someone was Blue. “And she feels that because she had tried to kill Regina, and then Regina tried to kill her back, that they’re somehow ‘even’ now. It’s really weird how in tune the two of them are without seemingly having a single thing in common. Tink also feels that the fairies really screwed Regina over when she was a child.”

Blue sneered at the comment but didn’t confirm or deny it.  Which made Emma think that she was probably guilty.

“Yesterday, Regina came to me and... _asked_ for Green’s wings back.” Blue grimaced.

“Asked?” Emma smirked.

Blue snorted. “Yes. She asked. Very politely to be honest. And because I knew it had been anything but a request, I gave them to her.”

Tink deserved her wings back. Emma was surprised the blonde fairy hadn’t told anyone yet. Maybe Regina planned it as a surprise. Tinkerbelle has been Regina’s most avid supporter. Emma chuckled to herself, getting excited, because she just knew that Tink was going to freak the fuck out. Emma had a suspicion that this might be the reason that Regina was having a party at her house.

Maybe she should go after all. Maybe, Emma realised, she was just looking for reasons to attend that party, even when she knew that she really _really_ shouldn’t.

* * *

 

Regina leaned back into her armchair, legs crossed at the knee, a glass of bourbon in her hand and deeply inhaled the Fairy Dust glittering in the dim lights of her large living area. All around her, people were dancing or sitting and standing around talking to each other. It had taken only one stern look, for them to know better than to lean against her baby grand piano or any other of the furnishings in the Dark One’s house. It was very entertaining to watch a bunch of drunk people trying desperately to remain upright.

The Little Moth was grinning widely while she and Miss French danced amongst a group of gyrating bodies to the thumping music that loudly blared from Regina’s sound system.

She’d presented the Rogue Fairy with her wings that afternoon, with only one condition: That Tinkerbelle would use her reclaimed powers and infuse whatever Dust Regina brought her, with fairy magic. The blonde had squealed in delight and promised that she would, after Regina told her exactly what she intended on using the Dust for.

The Dark One was no fool. Regina realised why she was almost always attached to a glass of alcohol. Being intoxicated was the closest she’d come to not feeling numb every second of the day. The Fairy Dust was a lot more potent and didn’t cloud the mind as much as liquor did. It also didn’t have any of the health risks involved, even though Regina hardly needed to worry about that.

Regina could feel a pleasant grin spreading on her face. A grin that felt almost foreign now after sneering and smirking for so long. Regina didn’t care that the feelings of euphoria were simulated. In fact, she was actually very pleased that she could control her ‘happiness’ like this. Of course, despite the potency of the Dust, Regina had to begrudgingly admit that her drug of choice seemed to be none other than Emma Swan.

Regina could control the impulse when Emma wasn’t around, but the instant Regina felt or saw that golden light, it drew her in like a thumbnail to a magnetic force.

The Saviour’s magic and body had become an addiction. Regina found herself craving to touch and be touched by her Princess. For some reason, Emma’s magic seemed to calm her own. And whenever they had sex, Regina could practically feel her entrapped heart awakening during the act.

She lazily scanned the crowd, wondering whether Emma would show up that night.

Regina was surrounded by close to forty people. Most present showed her kindness out of fear. But Regina knew of the handful present who were there because for some reason, they wanted to be. Those who were loyal because of a shared history with the former Evil Queen. Regina didn’t mind gratuitously rewarding those select few. They passed the time during her most tedious of days. She especially enjoyed Miss French’s conversations. The woman was extremely intelligent and she challenged Regina without fear. It was refreshing to not have everyone just bend to her will. Like the Blue Fairy who had almost fallen over herself to give Tinkerbelle’s wings back.

Regina smirked, her head feeling light, her mouth soon twitching back into a happy smile of its own volition. She hoped the Saviour would get there soon, Regina was feeling in the mood to play.

* * *

 

Emma stood with her hands in her pockets amongst numerous parked cars, looking up at the mansion on Mifflin street. In spite of the clear signs that there was a gathering of some sort happening, she couldn’t hear any noise coming from within the imposing white structure.

She had decided to make the twenty minute walk instead of driving, having hoped that during that time she would come to her senses. But Emma should’ve known that she would end up there eventually. She should’ve known it when she’d arranged for Henry to have his first sleepover with Neal, in the room adjacent to theirs at Granny’s, _specifically_ for this evening. Hell, Emma should’ve known it the night Regina had rasped out the invitation and sent shivers of anticipation down her spine.

But even though Emma knew that her body was helpless when it came to Regina, her mind still valiantly fought on in its denial. She felt confident that she could go in there and see Regina and not succumb to the feminine wiles of the evil seductress. Yes, Emma Swan would not have sex with Regina Mills again until the woman got her heart back. She owed that much to herself, and she definitely owed it to Regina.

So with a deep fortifying breath, Emma made her way up to the door with the golden 108 on it. As she neared, the door swung upon of its own accord and loud music came blaring from within. Emma recognized the start of the song instantly, and couldn’t help but wonder why in the hell Regina was allowing any song by Katy Perry to be played in her house. The heavy bass thumping, didn’t seem like the brunette at all, until the first lyrics started when Emma crossed the threshold and she frowned at the words stridently taunting her:

_I knew you were, you were gonna come to me_

_And here you are, but you better choose carefully_

_‘Cause I, I’m capable of anything, of anything and everything_

It was then that Emma began to wonder whether the choice of song had been a coincidence or not. Blindly, she made her way through the crowd of people and toward the dim lighting in Regina’s living room. She stood in the giant archway and was met with the sight of the Dark One, clad in a little black dress, body moving salaciously as she pressed her back into Vincent, who had his hands possessively on Regina’s hips. Emma’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach when Anya danced up against Regina’s front, the three of them moving in perfect rhythm to the beat of the music. Regina’s eyes were closed, her head thrown back, a look of ecstasy on her features as her two dance partners sandwiched her tightly in between them. Their hands freely and eagerly roamed all over the Dark One’s pulsing body.

Emma’s first instinct was to physically tear them away from Regina. Bile rose up in her throat as jealousy and hurt clenched at her heart, making Emma’s eyes burn while her stomach churned. Swallowing thickly, she spun around to go back out the door, but was blocked by a few partygoers excitedly greeting her, so Emma fled in the other direction, gratefully finding refuge in Regina’s parlour.

Breathing painfully, Emma walked toward the liquor cabinet and poured a glass of scotch, after downing it in one go, she swore at herself for her reaction. Because what the fuck did she expect really? That she was special? That Regina somehow managed to care about her even though she didn’t have a fucking heart? She was so _stupid_!

Emma quickly refilled her glass and attempted to drink it a bit slower. Trying to compose herself so that she could get the fuck out of the house again without anyone seeing that she was close to tears. With slow deliberate breaths, Emma felt herself calming somewhat, enough to realise for the first time that the sound of music was absent from the room. Regina had probably soundproofed the ‘party area’, she absently mused, but froze at the sound of the door to the parlour opening and closing again and then the distinct _click_ of a lock being turned.

Warily, Emma turned around to see Regina standing there and her heart flipped. The Dark One’s eyes were jet black as they curiously watched her. Regina seemed to take her time studying Emma, before she walked over to where a library of records was neatly organised in a few shelves against the wall. Emma’s eyes followed Regina’s every move as the Dark One knelt down and extracted a vinyl. Regina then sauntered toward the vintage gramophone in the opposite corner of the room.

While she walked, the lights dimmed, casting the parlour in an almost romantic glow and Emma gulped and shivered when she remembered Regina’s promise to her at the Rabbit Hole that night. But no. Just _no_. What if Emma hadn’t shown up? Regina would’ve most likely just gone off with either Vincent or Anya, or fucking _both_ of them by the looks of it.

She stood angrily scowling, until Regina tenderly placed the vinyl in position and dipped down the needle of the record player. A familiar tune started up, and considerably lightened Emma’s mood when Fleetwood Mac filled the room:

_Got a black magic woman_

_Got a black magic woman_

_Yes, I got a black magic woman, got me so blind I can’t see_

_But she’s a black magic woman_

_And she’s tryin’ to make a devil out of me_

Emma really couldn’t fathom why it was so difficult to continue being upset at Regina. In the past it had been so easy to just hate her, but now... She lost her train of thought when the Black Magic Woman started sensually moving to the beat of the music, her back still to Emma. Regina’s black dress clung to her like a second skin while she playfully danced in front of the record player. Emma watched completely entranced and absently placed her glass down.

Regina then twirled around, cocky smirk firmly in place and danced toward the dumbstruck Saviour till they were only inches apart. Emma deeply inhaled the scent of Regina’s magic enveloping her in a comforting warmth, making her feel somewhat high on the gorgeous woman flirtatiously grinding up against her.

The Dark One let out a delighted chuckle that Emma couldn’t remember ever having heard before and then Regina’s arms were wrapped around her neck, hips moving tantalizingly in the blonde’s hands. Emma hadn’t even realised when she’d placed them there. Regina then lowered Emma’s forehead down onto hers, hot breath tickling the blonde’s lips... Emma wanted to push her away, but all she managed was to pull Regina’s lithe body even closer.

She closed her eyes when Regina slowly stopped the seductive sway of her hips and the Dark One’s nose tenderly nudged against her own; tempting her with barely a brush of those luscious lips. What little resistance Emma still had, crumpled at the novel show of affection, and she pressed forward, sighing contently when Regina eagerly returned the kiss. She grew even dizzier when Regina’s hands possessively fisted into her hair.

“We can’t do this.” Emma breathed, after Regina had released her mouth and started kissing down her neck.

“We can’t?” Regina murmured, continuing her sensual assault, while Emma’s hands stroked up an down her body.

“We shouldn’t...” Emma continued her half-hearted protesting, tilting her head to the side to allow Regina better access to her neck.

“And why is that, dear?” Regina rasped, her hands slipping underneath Emma’s shirt; warm and eager as they stroked over the Saviour’s abdomen.

“Because...” Emma groaned as Regina cupped her breasts over her bra. It was only then that she noticed her shirt had been unbuttoned.

“Because?” Regina chuckled, peeling Emma’s shirt off of her without any resistance.

“Because...” Emma tried again, but her bra had disappeared as soon as her shirt hit the floor and Regina’s palms keenly massaged her naked flesh, making her nipples grow taut in want.

“Do you not want me, Princess?” Regina pouted, taking a step back, so that Emma could have a clear view of her as she moved her arms back, unzipped her dress, and let it fall down to the floor.

Emma whimpered pathetically while her stomach fiercely tightened. Because right in front of her, Regina stood naked as the day she was born. The woman was fucking exquisite. Emma couldn’t remember ever in her life having used the word _exquisite_ to describe anything before. But Regina Mills was definitely that word.

“Regina...” It was a moan and a plea and a confession all in one.

Regina licked her lips and with a flick of her wrist, Emma was undressed as well. The blonde barely noticed her own nudity as her eyes continued to feast on every inch of exposed flesh in front of her.

“I want to try something new this evening.” Regina smirked as she stood there soaking up Emma’s blatant appreciation.

“What?” Emma absently wondered, forgetting that she was trying to stop this from happening. For some reason, part of her knew that if she just said ‘no’ or ‘stop’ that Regina would stop. And yet, Emma couldn’t bring herself to say the word. She watched fixedly as a cloud of black smoke engulfed Regina’s hips, and when it disappeared, Regina was wearing a _strap-on_.

Emma nervously _giggled_. Why? She wasn’t entirely sure.

“You want to fuck me with a strap-on?” Emma sounded sceptical, even as her arousal spiked at the thought.

Regina scowled at her, then down at the silicone phallus, strapped tightly to her toned body.

“I’ve changed my mind.” Regina murmured, still contemplatively studying her faux appendage. “This wouldn’t be as much fun for me, now would it?”

And for a wild second, Emma excitedly thought that _she_ would get to wear the strap-on, until there was another puff of black smoke and her jaw dropped at what she saw. Regina smirked haughtily, her chest puffing out as she placed her hands on her hips and proudly displayed herself for Emma’s viewing pleasure.

“ _No_.” Emma said. Her voice more certain than it had been the entire evening. “You are _not_ putting your freaky magical penis inside of me, Regina.”

Regina pouted again, eyes still pitch black as she cocked her head to the side in what Emma had dubbed her demonic puppy look. It was a lethal mix of scary, sexy and adorable that was nearly impossible to resist. Regina looked down to the very real and erect penis she’d conjured, then back up at Emma again.

“May I put it _in between_ things then?” Regina smirked, with a purposeful glance toward Emma’s breasts and ass.

“ _No_ , Regina.” Emma said firmly, even as another startling jolt of arousal shook her body.

She wasn’t sure what the fuck was going on. A strap-on was one thing. But Regina actually had a _penis_. And Emma wasn’t sure why that was such a turn on.

It was an extremely bewildering moment for the Saviour.

Granted, Regina’s penis was probably the prettiest Emma had ever seen. For one, there were no testicles or pubic hair. For two, it was attached to Regina’s sexy as fuck body. The Dark One was definitely the kind of woman who could probably pull off a third nipple or an extra toe with ease and grace. A sudden magical penis was nothing for the likes of her.

God, Emma wanted Regina, but she was scared that the woman was going to fuck her to within an inch of her life with that thing. It was on the larger side, in terms of both length and girth. Not obscenely so, but still. Better to err on the side of caution considering how they both enjoyed to get a little rough during sex.

Regina sighed dramatically and absently started stroking her erection while continuing to ‘innocently’ pout at Emma.

“Won’t you even touch it?” She queried, her fake pout morphing into a devilish smirk.

And _yes_. Emma _really_ wanted to touch it.

“Can you get me pregnant?” Emma asked, trying to buy herself some time to gain the want to not give in to this freaky, yet provocative turn of events.

Regina flat out laughed at her.

“Princess, aside from the fact that I’m most obviously a woman, may I direct your attention to the base of my _cock_ , where you may note the clear absence of testicles.” Regina smirked. “Or do we need to have a little talk about where babies come from?”

Emma bit her lip, her cheeks heating even more, yet she couldn’t take her eyes off of Regina’s hand, slowly stroking up and down her _cock_. Fuck, why did Regina have to make everything sound so sexy.

“And I can also assure you that I am medically cleared from all diseases and that you will be my very first with my new penis. I’m practically a reborn virgin.” Regina salaciously grinned. “But if it really bothers you that much, I do have protection.” Regina then flicked her wrist and produced a string of condoms that unravelled all the way down to the floor like a deck of magic cards.

Emma wanted to say yes, she really _really_ wanted to. But she was both terrified and aroused by the thought of Regina taking her. Because Regina getting a little rough with her fingers was one thing. But Regina with that above average sized penis was another story entirely. Emma had already been nervous when the strap-on appeared.

“I’ll do it on my terms.” Emma cautiously murmured in spite of reservations.

She watched the Dark One’s eyes narrow in contemplation. Then Regina wrapped the strip of condoms around her neck like a scarf, sauntered over to the couch and flopped down. She elegantly crossed her legs at the knee and stretched her arms out across the top of the backrest while she curiously studied Emma.

“What are your terms, Princess?” Regina questioned, her penis bobbing hypnotically in front of her toned abs.

Emma gulped at the sight. Then she felt her confidence returning. Because Regina was sitting in front of her, asking her what she wanted, when just next door, there was a room full of people who would gladly do whatever Regina wanted. Emma felt a warm smile spread on her lips, because even without her heart, Regina was there with _her_. Regina hadn’t left at the first sign of resistance.

It made Emma want the woman even more.

“Okay... You’re not putting that thing in my mouth or my ass.”

Regina rolled her eyes then smirked. “Killjoy.”

“And we’re _not_ doing it doggy-style.” Emma firmly stated.

“Doggy-style?” Regina pondered, dark brows confusedly knitting together on her forehead.

Emma’s brows rose in surprise that Regina didn’t know what doggy-style was.

“Uh...”

Regina laughed heartily. “I know what doggy-style is, Princess.” She chuckled, her breasts distractingly jiggling. “What else?”

“Uhm...” Emma blushed, biting her lip again as she slowly started walking toward Regina.

She felt sexier by the second as she watched the anticipation grow on the Dark One’s face. The way Regina seemed to grow even harder while those dark eyes became hooded and trailed all over Emma’s body.

Confidently, Emma straddled Regina’s lap. “...We start off with me on top and I set the initial pace.” She murmured, already distracted with wanting to kiss the woman whose hands were clenched into fists still resting on the back of the couch, while she hungrily stared at Emma’s breasts.

If Emma knew one thing about the Dark One, it was that Regina _loved_ breasts.

“Fine.” Regina agreed. “May I touch you now?” She huffed.

Emma removed the scarf of condoms and threw it to the side. She then gently cupped her hands on Regina’s cheeks, tilted her head up and kissed her. Emma wasn’t sure why she felt safe with the _Dark One._ She was probably being stupid again. Regina was manipulative and more often than not, whatever kindness she showed was for the benefit of herself and came to bite someone in the ass later.

And yet, there Emma was. Believing in Regina’s honest desire to be with her on Emma’s terms. She didn’t know why the Dark One was being so compliant. Why Regina had chosen to be with her above anyone else. Emma didn’t want to think about it any longer. All she wanted was to share this freaky and unique moment with Regina. To be Regina’s ‘first’.

So Emma kissed her. Long and hard. Groaning when Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist and pulled her closer. Her hard member squished between their stomachs.

True to her word, Regina made no move to enter Emma. She just kissed her back, allowing her hands to run up and down Emma’s torso, focusing especially on her breasts. Until the dizzy blonde finally remembered the curiosity poking her stomach and reached down to wrap her fingers around Regina’s erection. The brunette’s head fell back and she moaned at the touch and Emma felt more powerful than she ever has.

Slowly she stroked Regina, watching as the Dark One’s abs trembled, as Regina’s breaths came out in shuddering puffs of air.

“You made it too sensitive, didn’t you?” Emma smirked at the dazed brunette beneath her.

In hindsight, Emma probably shouldn’t have alerted Regina to her structural miscalculation. Because after a quick shake of her head and a wave of her hand, the Dark One seemed to regain most of her senses again and the passiveness at Emma’s touch all but disappeared. Instead, Regina pulled Emma down onto her lips again, and started slowly rocking up into her closed palm.

But Regina didn’t do anything else, and Emma was already achingly wet, so she lifted her hips and positioned Regina at her entrance, heart jack-hammering against her ribs. Biting her lip, Emma stared down at the brunette, but Regina’s onyx eyes were fixated on the space between their hips. Slowly Emma lowered herself down, whimpering at the feel of Regina entering her and at the throaty growl that escaped the Dark One’s chest.

She took her time taking in Regina’s length, grateful that the woman remained stalk still. Only Regina hands continued to sensually – almost encouragingly - stroke up and down Emma’s sides, while the blonde grew accustomed to Regina’s girth. Until finally they were pressed together, hip to hip. It was then that Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and slowly started rocking upwards.

Emma moaned in pure bliss when Regina’s breasts pressed beneath her own. Her head lolled and fell down to rest against the side of Regina’s head. Urgently, she dug her fingers into Regina’s back, while they just slowly rocked together for a few long – unexpectedly intimate - moments.

“What does it feel like?” Emma dazedly mumbled into Regina’s silky hair, mindlessly bucking down into Regina’s lap.

“Warm...” Regina’s voice rumbled, thrusting up harder. “Wet...” She hissed, grazing her teeth over Emma’s clavicle, who clenched and rocked down faster. “I can feel you tightening around me...” Regina breathed, holding firmly onto Emma’s hips and biting into her neck.

“Fuck, Regina...” Emma moaned.

Her mind was blank as she felt her orgasm approaching out of seemingly nowhere. Regina’s hands were stroking all over her body, making her skin tingle and burn at the touch.

“You feel _so_ good, Princess...” Regina rasped.

Her hands moved onto Emma’s ass, a cheek in each palm as she increased her thrusts, keenly squeezing the globes, with each upward stroke.

“Oh fuck, R’gina...” Emma panted, hips wildly jerking in response. “Just-fuck, fuck... _Fuck_!” She cried out, grabbing Regina’s hair and tilted her face up, kissing Regina hard while she climaxed with a long, drawn out, shudder...

Regina kissed her back, keeping still inside of her as Emma rode out her climax. Emma’s lips felt raw from the heated kiss, but she absently continued brushing their lips together, while she languidly rolled her hips into Regina’s wet lap.

With a satisfied hum, Regina pulled away from Emma’s mouth and kissed up her jaw and into her neck. Then up to her ear, where sharp teeth grazed over Emma’s earlobe, instantly making her shudder again.

“I want to come inside of you...” Regina murmured, with a little thrust upward to show her intent.

Emma moaned, and bucked her hips down in answer.

“I’ll need to change position.” Regina distractedly murmured, already having started to slowly rock into Emma again.

“Anything you want.” Emma breathlessly agreed. She could feel Regina smirking into her neck. Again, she probably should’ve been scared. But she wasn’t. God, Emma wanted Regina to do whatever she wanted to do to her.

Not sure how it happened - probably magic had been involved - Emma found herself laid back on the couch, legs lewdly spread open to welcome Regina between them, the Dark One still buried deep inside of her, seated on her haunches. Only now Emma was blessed with a perfect view of Regina’s flawless torso. Tiny beads of sweat were trickling down the hollow of Regina’s throat, through the valley of her breasts, and down the contours of her toned stomach, allowing the candle light to illuminate Regina like a bronze goddess.

Emma had had sex with penises before. And she had enjoyed it too. This experience however, was decidedly different. Regina felt different. She took her differently. Her hips seemed to sensually roll between Emma’s thighs. Even as Regina went harder and faster, she maintained that perfect arch of her hips, hitting spots inside of Emma one could only ever get with the dexterity of a pair of long fingers.

Regina then wrapped a arm around the blonde’s waist, not even breaking her pace, and Emma impulsively locked her ankles behind the brunette’s lower back. With a devilish twinkle in her jet black eyes, Regina leaned down over the panting blonde’s breasts.

“Scream for me, Princess.” Regina purred, before lowering her head and sucking Emma’s nipple into her mouth.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don’t know much about the organic peen, so let’s not focus on logistics here people. Regina is a sex goddess is about the gist of it. Just wondered how Emma would react to it and thought it would be funny. And yes, it is temporary and won’t be getting another cameo in this story again, because this is not a G!P story. Sorry to those of you who enjoy your FUTA.
> 
> Things to note: Regina’s drug use and Regina being so nice to Emma. What’s up with that, right? Was she just high? Was it their magic? Was she just coaxing Emma into petting her one-eyed snake? Was it something more?


	13. Chapter 13

 

Emma woke up confused and disorientated, until she realised she was laying naked on the couch in Regina’s parlour, and then the evening before came rushing back to her. She groaned at the clench of arousal in her stomach and grimaced at the soreness of her throat and body. Regina had wanted her to scream, and Emma had obeyed without thought or reason or any restraint whatsoever. She wasn’t sure how long they’d been at it, or when Regina had left her, but Emma was getting really tired of waking up alone.

Very gingerly, Emma sat up on the couch, wincing as there were muscles in her body aching that she hadn’t even realised she had. Spotting her clothes strewn all over the floor, she rose from the couch, but summarily found her trembling legs buckling and fell back down onto it.  

Emma sat there chuckling in self-deprecating humour.

It had been a night to remember. Regina had been as amazing as their first time together. Emma grinned while she thought back on the night before, when she’d realised that Regina was actually growing slightly bigger and curving the more they went at it. Upon Emma breathlessly querying the phenomenon, the Dark One had responded: ‘ _Custom-made, just to fit you, Princess.’_

Emma had had more orgasms than she could ever remember having in one night, as Regina optimally alternated between using her phallus and fingers. She would have to tell Regina that she preferred her fingers, because it didn’t leave her as tender and still got the same result; that maybe they could save the penis for special occasions, like birthdays and Christmases, or when Emma didn’t have to walk at all the next day.

But then reality suddenly hit her like a powerful fist to the gut, and Emma made a valiant effort to stand again, pleased when she remained upright. They _weren’t_ going to have sex anymore, Emma determinedly scowled and limped around the parlour to pick up her clothing and gingerly began to dress.

“So much for Emma Swan’s pride.” She hoarsely and angrily muttered under her breath.

How many times was she going to wake up alone and well-fucked in random spots? They hadn’t even done it in a bed yet. Regina certainly didn’t give enough of a fuck to stick around. But then Regina hadn’t made her any promises of more, had she? Regina had said that she would fuck Emma’s brains out, and then she had proceeded to do exactly that.

Emma covered her face with her hands, silently screaming into them. She then search for her phone still in the pocket of her jeans and saw that it was going on twelve in the afternoon. She read a few texts from Neal and her mother. Luckily, Neal had asked to keep Henry till after lunch. Emma quickly replied that that was fine. And also texted her mother that she’d give her a call later.

She then took a deep breath and limped toward the parlour door.

The house was quiet when she poked her head out, and Emma prayed that it was empty as well, so that she could just sneak out and do her _Walk of Shame_ in peace. But just as she passed the living room area, a surprised voice called out her name.

“Emma?” Snow asked at the sight of her only child - who was looking like she had been out doing exactly what she had been doing - in the Dark One’s house.

Slowly Emma turned to see her mother and Ruby seated at Regina’s dining table. The woman herself sat at the head of it, with Tinkerbelle at her other side. Emma didn’t dare make eye contact with the Dark One in that moment.

“What are you doing here?” Snow confusedly wondered.

* * *

 

Regina looked between mother and daughter and relished in the flush of realisation that spread up both of their necks. She’d had the most wonderful time with the Princess the night before and it was because Regina wanted that again that she chose her next words very carefully, pleased that the numerous marks she’d left on the blonde’s beautiful body weren’t visible while Emma remained fully clothed.

“I would think that a daughter would want to assist in planning her mother’s wedding.”

Snow turned to Regina, looking her dead in the eye, clearly not believing a word. Wedding Planning was probably on the Top Ten list of things that Emma Swan would NOT want to do.

“Yeah, come have a seat, Ems. We just got started.” Ruby smirked knowingly at the Saviour still stood in the archway gaping like a baby deer caught in headlights.

Emma’s wide green eyes looked to her mother as if both asking for and dreading permission to join them.

“Of course, I’d love to have your opinion on this.” Snow smiled excitedly and Emma visibly bit back a groan.

She then tried and summarily failed, to walk normally toward the large dining table.

“Emma are you _limping_?!” Snow exclaimed, rising from her chair in worry.

Both Tink and Ruby snorted and covered their mouths to try and hide their laughter even while their bodies violently shook with mirth. Emma scowled at their blatancy, but luckily Snow only had eyes for her ‘injured’ daughter as she was at her side in an instant, guiding Emma toward the chair next to Tinkerbelle.

“I’m fine, Mary-Margaret.” Emma muttered, sitting down reluctantly and waved away her attention.

Regina sat back and watched it all with an air of amusement and unabashed smugness.

“What happened to you?” Snow knelt beside her, staring earnestly into Emma’s flushed face.

“Uh...”

The awkward silence that followed Emma’s inarticulateness, stretched on until:

“That’s what a diet of bearclaws and hot chocolate will do to you, Princess.” Regina started and watched Emma’s frame stiffen in anticipation of what she would reveal to Snow. “Perhaps as Sheriff of this town, you owe it to the citizens of Storybrooke to eat healthier and exercise more frequently. I’m sure that you’d then be able to keep up with the _dangerous_ _criminal_ who had clearly bested you last night.” She smirked triumphantly as Emma’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to stretch before I go in pursuit next time.” Emma muttered, then her eyes widened and she turned even redder. Regina could only surmise that she hadn’t meant to imply there’d be a next time.

But the Dark One knew better.

“Why don’t you escort the Princess out, Little Moth.” Regina directed to Tinkerbelle who was still silently shaking with laughter. “She may meet with her mother after she’s had a chance to convalesce after her surely _harrowing_ ordeal.”

“S-sure thing.” Tink snickered and grabbed Emma’s arm, dragging her away from a confused and suspicious looking Snow.

* * *

 

“Oh god...” Emma groaned while she allowed herself to be led down the path from Regina’s house and toward her Bug that had appeared in the street no doubt thanks to the Dark One.

Tinkerbelle just giggled.

“I’m glad you’re finding this funny.” Emma muttered sarcastically.

“Well it _had been_ sort of hilarious. I didn’t realise it was humanly possible to turn that dark a shade of red without exploding ones’ head.”

“She definitely didn’t buy any of what Regina had implied.” Emma lamented, even as she was sort of impressed and disturbed by the easy way Regina had manipulated the truth. Snow knew of Emma’s attraction, but her mother really didn’t need to know about the awesome and sometimes freaky, sex.

“Chances are she’s not going to want to believe anything else.” Tink said soberly.

Emma sighed and leaned her back against the Bug when they reached it.

“I can’t keep doing this to myself, Tink.” Emma frowned. “Regina seems better off now... Maybe –

\- no, Emma.” The fairy firmly interrupted. “She’s _not_ happy. She drinks way too much just to feel something. Though she’s lovely company and might not seem it at the moment, she’s still a _very_ dangerous woman.”

Emma nodded, even though she was still apprehensive.

“And I can see the way your magic reaches out to one another.”

That got Emma’s attention again, as she’s felt that exact thing happening on many occasions. It was almost like her magic lay dormant, feeling non-existent, until Regina was in her immediate vicinity. Something had definitely changed since they’d combined their magic against the Trigger and it was only growing more intense each time they were intimate.

“You have a connection, Emma. Trust in that. Trust that it would be better for both you and Regina to get her heart back. I believe that you are meant to make each other happy.” Regina’s Fairy Godmother sweetly smiled.

Emma snorted derisively.

“Now we’re meant to be together? I thought you already found Regina’s Soul Mate?”

“I did.” Tink defended.

“Unless it was me in my father’s testicles, I don’t see how you can say that we’re meant to be together.” Emma snipped, this _connection_ she had with Regina was really getting to her.

“I believe that I did find the person best suited to Regina’s soul _at the time_.”

Emma just laughed bitterly, and ran a hand through her unruly sex hair.

“Back then, Regina was young and mostly innocent still. Rumplestiltskin didn’t have his claws deep enough in her yet.” Tink scowled. “She was just playing at being dark. Hurting people before they had a chance to hurt her...” She sadly stated and Emma felt sorry for the Fairy who had laid it all out on the line and then got screwed over because of Regina’s insecurities. “But Regina is very different now.” Tinkerbelle continued. “Life has made her stronger as much as it has made her harder and colder. Her needs are different and therefore she will need a partner who compliments that.”

“And in a few years time when she ‘changes’ again and I don’t compliment her anymore?” Emma sarcastically bit out.

“You will grow together if you take this chance to be together.” Tink confidently stated and Emma wondered where the fairy even got all of her love advice from. Weren’t all fairies single? The ones in Storybrooke lived in a _convent_ for fuck’s sake.

Emma sighed, not having the energy to argue about it anymore.

“You got your wings back, you don’t have to push this Fairy Godmother shit anymore.”

Emma felt bad when Tinkerbelle flinched at her words, as though Emma had slapped her through the face. But she wasn’t going to drink that Kool-Aid. She wasn’t going to buy what Tink was selling. She’d already managed to fall for a woman without a heart and Emma really couldn’t be given any more hope than she already had. It was stupid and destructive and it made her chest hurt just thinking about Regina.

“It’s extremely rare, but one can have more than one Soul Mate...” Tink murmured.

“You’re just making this shit up as you go along, aren’t you?” Emma angrily muttered, more upset at herself than the fairy.

“ _Fine_.” Tink said, her features hardening. “You don’t believe me? I’ll prove it to you.”

Emma raised a sceptical brow that faltered instantly when she saw the fairy remove a pouch from her pocket and sprinkle a small heap of Dust onto her palm.

“Fairy Dust never lies.” Tinkerbelle grinned, then threw the Dust into the air, it circled around Emma in a glittering golden streak and then headed straight for the mansion.

Emma’s eyes widened, she wasn’t quite sure why the panic suddenly hit her with such force, but she ripped open the door of her Bug and was elated to find the keys in the ignition, even though she’d left them at home too. She started the car and drove off without confirming where the Dust had been heading.

Even though Emma was very sure she already knew.

* * *

 

Tinkerbelle stared after the yellow car with a confused frown, but then her face pulled into a knowing smirk and she chuckled before turning around and skipping back into the house. Emma just needed some time to come to terms with the truth. When she’d seen the way their magic reached out and blended with each other at the Rabbit Hole – before she’d even had her wings back -, Tink had already been certain that Emma and Regina were Soul Mates. Perhaps even more than that...

The Dark One and The White Knight. It was almost poetic. A perfect balance. Ying and Yang.

Tink was beaming when she entered the living room again, but her face instantly fell as she was met with the pitch black gaze of the Dark One, a golden arc of Fairy Dust surrounding her. Snow was staring absently at some coloured fabrics, while Ruby was warily glancing at Regina. It was only magical beings who could see the glow of that particular spell and Snow was the only one in the room to not notice it.

“Leave us.” Regina coldly commanded, her eyes firmly on Tinkerbelle even as she addressed the other two women.

Ruby immediately rose from her seat and pulled a confused Snow White along with her, who looked about to protest until she noticed Regina’s eyes and started pulling on her best friend instead, to make their exit.

The Wolf, however, paused next to Tink, bringing Snow to a grinding halt.

“I’ll call you later.” Tinkerbelle softly reassured, but she was unable to hide the fear in her voice. “Go. _Please_.” She insisted, when Ruby looked like she wouldn’t leave.

Eventually, Snow made the decision for them and dragged Ruby out of the front door and the Wolf allowed it because she knew disobeying Regina would just make the situation that much worse.

Tink hesitantly turned to the Dark One.

“Come closer.” Regina stoically instructed and Tinkerbelle walked over to her previous seat, sitting down without being told to. There was nowhere to hide from Regina, she realised, even while she fought down the intense urge to run.

“Care to explain this?” Regina carelessly waved her hand at the Fairy Dust still lingering around her.

Tink cleared her throat and licked her lips.

“It’s a spell to find one’s Soul Mate.”

“I know what spell it is, Little Moth.” Regina sneered. “What I want to know is why it has chosen _me_.”

Tinkerbelle hadn’t the faintest idea how a heartless Regina would take the news. Hell, Regina _with_ a heart would’ve been scary enough to inform.

“I performed the spell for Emma.” She gulped anxiously. “In order to find her Soul Mate.” She breathed out and watched Regina’s reaction threw her lashes.

Predictably, there was no reaction. Tinkerbelle had foolishly hoped for _some_ emotion at least, preferably positive, but Regina remained stoic. Contemplative at best.

“Does she know that the Dust has chosen me?” Regina queried, the magic in the air and the sent of a thunderstorm subsiding somewhat, her eyes even returning to their natural rich brown.

“She refused to follow the Dust, but I’m certain that she suspects.”

Regina leaned back, seemingly lost in thought for a moment and then:

“Well done, Little Moth.” She darkly smirked.

The Fairy sunk back into her chair and exhaled in relief.

* * *

 

Three weeks passed.

Three weeks filled with longing and wedding planning. The ceremony wouldn’t be anything like the one they had in the Enchanted Forest, so it would be a new experience for her parents in a way. Emma was in her own personal hell though, as she aptly avoided Regina and tried to avoid Snow, who in spite of herself, had become excited at the prospect of marrying David again.

Emma managed to evade Regina whenever the Dark One met the Belles for lunch at the diner. She heard from Ruby when Regina was at the Rabbit too and promptly stayed at home. Not that the ‘Dark Father’ so much as spared her a phone call or a message. But instead of contacting Regina herself, like Emma had to fight an hourly battle not to do, she threw herself into work.

She had found an apartment with Belle’s help and had also moved in with Henry about a week ago. A big argument had ensued when Neal - for some inexplicable reason - thought that Emma would want him to move in with them as well. It was a three bedroom after all and they didn’t have to share a room ‘yet’. Emma had nipped that thought off right in the bud. She and Neal were over. He would always be in her life because of Henry. He would always hold a place in her heart because of Henry. But she had absolutely no intention of going there with him again.

And then there was also the little fact that Emma might be falling in love with Regina. The awesome sex had clearly fried her brain irreparably, because Emma didn’t have the faintest idea as to how and when it had happened.

With her magic returned, Tinkerbelle had warned that whoever broke the barrier around Regina’s heart would need to get close to The Dark One, and that Regina would most likely sense what was happening and then swiftly kill whoever attempted to remove the spell. That ruled out the Fairy herself, and left a small window of opportunity for Emma to maybe do it. Emma who didn’t have any control over her magic, but could at least get close enough to try. Tink thought it best she didn’t make an attempt just yet, until Emma could practice her magic. And the only person who could help Emma practice, the only other sorceress in town, was Regina.

In a desperate attempt at self-preservation, Emma had also flat out threatened Tinkerbelle that she was _not_ to speak about the ‘Fairy Dust – Soul Mate’ incident. _At all_. _Ever._

Emma refused to acknowledge that the Fairy Dust had been heading for Regina. For all she knew, it could have been going for Ruby or out the back of Regina’s house toward someone else entirely. Plus, Tinkerbelle didn’t have a wand. After the blonde had spoken with Blue, she found out that fairies needed wands to perform magic. Then again, Tink had her magic back and the Fairy Dust itself was magical, maybe they didn’t need wands for that particular spell... And then after vaguely speaking to Blue, it became clear that because Tink didn’t have her wand she couldn’t possibly have manipulated the Dust as part of one of the Dark One’s diabolical schemes. So it threw that suspicion right out the window.

Emma really wished that she could’ve asked Blue more questions and given more particulars. But though Blue had not said anything about Regina’s lack of heart, she would definitely warn Snow about her daughter being the former Evil Queen’s _Soul Mate_.

So Emma just chose to flat out ignore that it had happened at all, hoping to live in denial, and failed miserably at it on a daily basis.

It was while contemplating these thoughts for the millionth time, that Emma distractedly entered the diner, and only noticed when she was passing the booth, that Regina was the only occupant during the lunchtime rush. Funny how the diner cleared upon the Dark One’s arrival and yet Regina was a regular amongst the crowds at The Rabbit Hole.

Emma spared a glance at Granny and Ruby standing behind the counter who just shrugged at her, before she sighed and looked back at the woman she’d been avoiding for over three weeks.

Her alleged _Soul Mate_.

“What are you wearing, Regina?” Emma asked, taking a seat opposite the brunette.

The table was laid out with enough food for ten people, half of it eaten already - and behind it sat Regina, with pitch black and glassy eyes, dressed in what looked like a graduation gown, munching happily on a piece of apple pie.

“Wizarding robes.” Regina answered with a silly looking grin, before she continued to finish of her pie.

“Are you high?” Emma scowled.

She had heard from Tink about Regina’s affinity for snarfing Fairy Dust, or ‘Dusting’ as the fairy tale folk referred to it. Tink was a little drug pusher, but Emma couldn’t really blame her. Who was going to say no to the Dark One? And it also seemed that Dusting wasn’t as frowned upon in the Enchanted Forest as one would expect. Apparently it would’ve been more wide spread if people had been able to get their hands on enough Fairy Dust.

“As a kite.” Regina crookedly grinned and Emma didn’t want to smile, but she couldn’t help herself, she fucking melted.

“Got the munchies, huh?” She grinned back, grabbing one of the delicious looking pastries and bit into it. It felt good to just be around Regina again.

Regina hummed in answer, pushed her plate away and delicately wiped her mouth with a napkin. She then sat back in the booth and studied Emma closely for a long moment. Then, without a word, Regina took a fry off of a plate, leaned over the table and placed it on Emma’s shoulder. The blonde silently watched as the Dark One – with an intense concentration – picked up the saltshaker, opened up Emma’s palm – their magic pulsing as though ecstatic at being reunited - and shook out a few grains. After that, Regina took a plate with a slice of chocolate cake and positioned it between Emma’s arms on the table.

The blonde started chuckling when Regina sat back to eye her handiwork.

“Chip on my shoulder; Grain of salt and Piece of Cake.” Emma laughed and took the lone fry from her shoulder and popped it into her mouth. “You run out of idioms already, you dork?” She fondly asked the brunette, but sobered when she felt something that suspiciously felt like Regina’s hand – even though both were clearly visible on the table – stroking up her thigh.

“No...” Regina smirked, suddenly not looking so goofy anymore, even though her eyes were still that inky black. “I seem to have gotten stuck on ‘beating around the _bush_ ’.” She said with a pointed look toward Emma’s crotch. “Knowing from personal experience about the distinct _lack_ of bush, it threw me a bit off.” She salaciously smirked.

Emma’s stomach flipped, and she silently thanked the gods who had given her her period: Emma Swan was not feeling sexy at all that day.

“Please stop with the magical hands up my leg?” Emma softly requested.

Regina huffed then pouted, but stopped nonetheless.

“Any particular reason that you’re wearing _wizarding_ robes?” Emma warmly smiled in appreciation that Regina had backed off. For now at least. She was really enjoying Regina’s unexpected quirkiness.

“Our book club just finished Harry Potter. We’re having a little get together at my house this evening to celebrate.” Regina’s smile turned predatory. “You’re welcome to attend.”

“Working late.” Emma easily replied, then quickly continued before Regina managed to brainwash her into going. After all, _Regina_ probably didn’t have her period. “Didn’t know you belonged to a book club.”

“It’s myself, the Moth, Miss French, Anya, Maxine and the Wolf. I find it very enjoyable. We’ll be reading Lord of the Rings next.” Regina answered, pulling the piece of cake closer and going about eating it in a way that had Emma’s mouth going dry. Emma had never met anyone that could be both incredibly sexy and extremely high at the same time.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, the blonde continued:

“So tonight’s party is a costume party?”

Regina just hummed around a forkful of cake in a way that sounded close to a moan and Emma gulped.

“And you’re going as... Bellatrix Lestrange?” Emma awkwardly chuckled, trying to stop staring at Regina’s mouth.

The Dark One swallowed her cake and placed her fork down and fixed Emma with a stern look that had the blonde sinking a little in her seat.

“Bellatrix Lestrange did not wear wizarding robes.” Regina darkly reminded.

“Yeah, off course. I forgot.” Emma nervously gulped wishing she’d kept her mouth shut instead of implying that Regina would choose to emulate a psychopath.

“And perhaps before, when I had still been the Evil Queen, that would’ve been my costume of choice.” Regina very meticulously answered. “I was rather proud of the brand of insanity I flaunted back then, as well as the outfits.” She smirked humorously, much to Emma’s relief that she hadn’t taken offence. “Now as the Dark One, I believe that Lord Voldemort suits me better.” Regina cocked her head to the side. “Don’t you agree, Princess?”

Emma chuckled nervously, amazed at how Regina could go from harmlessly high, to frighteningly threatening, without changing much of her facial expression or tone of voice.

“Yeah... I can see it.” Emma readily agreed, not having known the Evil Queen, but Mayor Mills definitely had her crazy as fuck moments before. “She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

Regina grinned and rummaged underneath her robes to produce a wand. Emma rolled her eyes even as she smiled at the revealed object.

“Does this wand make me look like a fairy?” Regina pondered, posing with the wand, causing Emma to laugh at the theatrics. More out of relief that the tension seemed to have dissipated entirely.

But then Regina narrowed her eyes and leaned over the table. Emma froze and then a hair on her head was summarily plucked from its root.

“Ouch! What the fuck, Regina?!” She scowled, rubbing at her aching scalp.

Regina ignored her and took the hair and placed it on her wand. Dark smoke circled the piece of blackened wood and the hair dispersed into it.

“Now I have a wand with a Veela-hair core.” Regina triumphantly smirked and Emma chuckled again but then abruptly stopped.

“I am _not_ Fleur Delacour!” Emma shouted indignantly.

“ _Non_?” Regina cocked her head in question. “I can picture you in one of those Beauxbatons uniforms.” She then proceeded to run her eyes over Emma’s body as though she was picturing Emma wearing nothing at all.

“I’m a Gryffindor...” Emma mumbled, cheeks lightly blushing at the admittance and the way Regina was looking at her.

So what if she was a Potterhead? So was Regina. It felt great to actually talk to Regina about something so mundane. Emma was enjoying the little lunch, happy that the diner was empty save for the Lucas women. If she allowed herself to be insane enough, Emma could even imagine that it was a date.

Because there was laughing and flirting and eating; that equalled date, right?

Then Emma stopped herself on that thought. She had _just_ made up her mind to not pursue anything with Regina, and then suddenly here the woman sits, changing her mind without even trying. She’d lasted three weeks! _Three_! And yet her attraction felt even more intense than it had before the avoidance.

She was stopped from responding to Regina’s chuckling at her Gryffindor statement, when the bell above the diner’s front door chimed. Emma was grateful for having been saved by it, but then mentally groaned when Neal walked in and headed straight for her with a large, excited grin.

Emma instantly started to panic, her worries confirmed when Neal came to a halt and spotted Regina for the first time, his face morphing into an angry scowl. He sneered down at the Dark One and just as he was about to open his mouth:

“ _Avada Kedavra_!” Regina exclaimed with a dramatic wave of her wand. A bolt of green magic shot out of it, hitting Neal in the chest and sent him flying backward through the air and crashed onto a table on the other side of the diner with a sickening thud.

“ _Regina!_ ” Emma screamed, heart pounding as she hurried over to Neal, already contemplating how the fuck she was going to tell Henry that his father was dead. Yet again. Or that his mother had killed one of his family members. Yet again.

“Oh relax, Princess.” Regina lazily drawled, already having gone back to eating her cake. “He’s just unconscious.”

Emma’s hammering heart wanted to believe her, yet she still found the need to feel for a pulse, almost dizzy with relief when she found a steady beat beneath her fingertips. She looked to Granny and Ruby who stood in tensed anticipation and nodded that he was fine. The two wolves then went about their work as though nothing had happened at all.

“Have a seat, dear.” Regina sternly instructed.

Emma’s legs were still shaking as she made her way over and sat back down. She wasn’t sure they could get back to the light conversation they had been having. Most of the time it was easy to forget just who Regina was now. And then there were times like these that it was made abundantly clear. The spell she struck him with, might not have been fatal, but Neal could still have serious injuries. He could’ve fallen awkwardly and broken his neck. Regina didn’t seem to care either way.

“Do you know what the definition of insanity is?” Regina rhetorically queried. “It’s laying over there on that table.” She amusedly chuckled. “He just keeps on coming at me, over and over again and I have to admit, I find it extremely entertaining. I mean what does he expect, really? For me to quiver in fear while he attempts to suffocate me in testosterone and Axe deodorant?” Regina then leaned across the table toward Emma and smirked devilishly before loudly whispering: “Did you tell him that my penis is bigger than his?”

“ _Regina!”_ Emma hissed, turning bright red and looked back to the counter to see if the Lucas’s had heard the statement.

Regina cackled crazily – not unlike Bellatrix Lestrange - and then:

“Professor McGonagall!” She abruptly shouted with another flick of her wand that had Emma jump and look back to where it had been pointing toward the counter. She let out a relieved chuckle when Granny was standing there in emerald green robes, a large pointy hat and an unamused expression as she glared at the Dark One over her glasses.

“Of course I will be sure to compensate you for _that_ mess,” Regina dismissively waved her wand toward Neal, “as well as for any business lost during my time here.” She smirked. “But for now, could you please bring me some chicken noodle soup.” She ordered and then promptly went back to her cake.

Emma wondered whether Regina was using some sort of spell to keep herself from throwing up. Or to enlarge her stomach. Or stop herself from gaining weight. She was startled out of her musings though by the bell to the diner chiming again and couldn’t help but smile when the Belles entered.

“Lemme guess.” Emma said as the two proudly came to stand at their table noticing and blatantly ignoring Neal laying unconscious on the other side of the diner. “Luna Lovegood.” She pointed at the Fairy dressed in a Ravenclaw uniform. “And Hermione Granger.” She grinned at Belle dressed as a Gryffindor.

It was strangely fitting to both of them and they smiled back happily and scooted into the booth. Belle next to Regina who instantly shoved a piece of cake in front of her and Tink next to Emma who received a chocolate brownie.

“I wonder if that makes you Harry Potter.” Belle smirked at Emma, as she eagerly enjoyed the cake Regina had offered.

“I believe that that would be Henry.” Regina remarked and politely thanked Ruby for the bowl of soup that was placed in front of her.

Emma smiled sadly at Regina. Well, at the total lack of emotion in which she had said it.

“Did you know that he and I started on the first book just before he found that storybook of his?” Regina directed supposedly at Emma, the blonde wasn’t sure, as Regina daintily sipped at her soup, not deigning to look at any of them.

“No, I didn’t.” Emma hoarsely replied, lamenting her son’s sadness and how much he missed Regina, and how much guilt he felt at the turn of events. He’d once shouted at Emma that he wished he had never found that stupid storybook; that everything was back to how it used to be. It had hurt Emma a lot, and the only thing that got her through it was the sadness in Henry’s eyes and the apologies that had immediately followed his declaration.

Regina hummed and flicked her wrist again. The complete Harry Potter series, books and DVD’s appearing on the table next to theirs. Regina’s wand resting on top of the pile.

“You should continue where I couldn’t.” Regina stated, wiped her mouth and rose from the booth. “Are you ladies ready to go?” She directed at the Belles who nodded, each with sad and knowing looks at Emma whose heart was aching at the unexpected gesture from Regina, who didn’t even seem to care what Emma did with the gift.

“You’ll be coming by later then, Miss Lucas?!” Regina called to the counter while she adjusted her robes.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Ruby replied.

“Just follow the Dark Mark in sky. I could use more Slytherins in my house!” Regina smirked. “Goodbye, Princess.” She absently directed at Emma, before turning to the counter again. “See you later, Miss Parkinson!”

“I’m not _Pansy_!” Ruby shrieked at the chuckling trio as they left the diner.

Emma could’ve sworn she heard a soft _Finite Incantatem,_ because as the door closed again, Neal started stirring. Emma however, only had eyes for the presents Regina had left for Henry, wondering whether giving it to him would do more harm than good.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to those of you who don’t read Harry Potter, I hope the referencing wasn’t too confusing. I’m hoping to next update sometime over the weekend.
> 
> Am very nervous about this LGBT relationship they’re apparently going to be exploring on OUaT this season. I really hope they don’t fuck it up, because then they could’ve just left it. But apparently Ruby and Mulan are back and Merida is going to be there, which is great. But I’m dreading having to watch Regina dealing with Robin and Zelena. Ugh, kill me now. Fingers crossed she leaves them both in Storybrooke to fall in love, while she goes off to look for Dark!Emma. Hopefully Henry begs her to do it, so that Regina will have an excuse and pretend she hadn’t wanted to go all along. Or Regina falls in love with Ruby (still love RedQueen). And then Ruby eats Robin. Happy Ending for all.


	14. Chapter 14

 

At the back of the church that Snow was getting married in, Regina casually leaned against a wall in the empty corridor. She’d patiently been waiting for over half an hour, and was finally rewarded when Emma managed to escape the room her mother was in and headed for the restrooms.

Disappointingly, Emma had not shown up at the Harry Potter party, in spite of Regina’s blatant propositioning during their time at the diner and gracious gifting of presents for Henry. In fact, the Princess had aptly continued to avoid Regina since then and the Dark One was becoming... edgy. Their game had evolved into Regina dangling the bait and Emma not being able to resist the feast, but now Emma – despite her obvious hunger – seemed intent on not even having a taste.

Should her plan come to fruition that day, it would become considerably harder for Regina to get the Saviour naked once again. So she needed to lay some groundwork before then. It would be a definite shame, but Regina just couldn’t resist continuing with her plans for Snow. She had so many, many plans...

Ominously smirking, Regina quietly followed after Emma, again waiting outside of the door until she heard the tap on the basin being turned off. She then softly entered and then closed the door behind her with a loud, decisive _bang_.

Emma jumped at the sound and then again at seeing Regina there.

Carefully, the blonde retreated and pressed her back securely against the far wall, right next to the hand dryer. The Saviour’s eyes then unabashedly wandered over the outfit Regina had chosen for the occasion and the Dark One just stood there, smugly soaking up the attention, until finally Emma seemed to snap out of her admiring daze.

“What are you doing in here, Regina?” Emma murmured, her eyes flicking over Regina’s face and hair and then down her body again.

“You’ve been avoiding me, Princess.” Regina purred and took a step closer, enjoying the way Emma nervously gulped and pressed back against the wall that was obviously not going to budge.

The Saviour was dressed in a lovely cerulean, satin dress that clung gorgeously to her body.

“What do I have to do, to stop you from ruining this wedding?” Emma breathlessly whispered, wide green eyes pleading with the Dark One.

Regina instantly stopped her advance.

“Two things.” She grinned at her luck. Regina hadn’t entered the room to make deals, but was certainly not going to pass on this golden opportunity.

Emma sighed, seemingly resigned to her fate and finally managed to relax.

Regina really missed the feel of Emma’s body against her own. The feel of Emma’s magic invading her senses... She was aware of the irony that the universe had given her not one, but three Soul Mates and yet life had taken so much more from Regina than that could possibly make up for. She’d managed to easily resist the one in the Tavern who Tink had found for her, but her connection to Emma Swan felt different somehow. Regina could see the Saviour struggling against it as well. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so difficult to be with the Princess again, after all. A definite perk of the Soul Mate bond.

Emma just stared at her with an expectant, yet wary look.

“I want a dance.” Regina answered.

“A dance?” Emma’s brow adorably crinkled with confusion.

“Yes. I will be asking you to dance with me this evening and you have to say yes when I do.” Regina expounded.

“Okay...” Regina could practically see the way the cogs in Emma’s mind were working to find out how Regina could possibly turn a simple dance request into something horrible. “What’s the second thing?” Emma cautiously queried.

Regina grinned devilishly, snapped her fingers and produced a lacy cerulean thong hanging on her index finger. Emma frowned at it and then her eyes widened as she grabbed at her hips and then gaped at Regina in realisation.

“Regina, give back my panties!” Emma hissed.

“So we don’t have a deal then?”

Regina smirked when Emma blew out a frustrated breath even as her face flushed prettily.

“Fine. One dance and my thong and you don’t ruin this wedding.” Emma summarised and Regina’s grin brightened.

“Agreed.” She answered, victoriously bunched up the panties in her hand and disappeared in a cloud of black magic.

* * *

 

Emma stood next to the alter trying her best not to scowl at Regina sitting in the front row on the farthest corner from the aisle, _right_ in Emma’s line of sight. The infuriating woman was dressed in a black tailored suit and a tight corset with subtle red detailing that looked painted onto her torso, instead of the shirt a normal fucking person would’ve worn. Regina even wore black _suspenders_ and a dark intricate necklace hung around her neck that somehow only pointed a gigantic arrow at her cleavage. Her dainty feet sported a pair of black stilettos and she sat with her legs crossed at the knee and her arms spread casually over the backrest of the pew, like she didn’t have a fucking care in the world.

Emma glared at Regina’s gorgeous face for the umpteenth time in the minute or so she’d been up there. The Dark One’s make-up was smoky, her lips an inviting ruby-red and her hair was puffed up and pinned back in the awesomest Mohawk ever. Regina looked stunning. Fucking sexy. And the bitch knew it. Emma just wanted to choke that smug smirk right off of that Panty Thief’s face.

But then the Wedding March started playing and her mother was walking down the aisle in a spectacularly poufy, white dress, looking exactly the fairy tale princess she was.

Emma then noticed that Ruby had bravely taken position in the pew which Regina occupied, space for about ten other people in between them. Henry was in the row opposite, next to Granny and the six dwarves, soon to be joined by Grumpy.

Though no one had been brave enough to sit behind the Dark One, leaving the second row entirely empty, Regina’s Evil Posse had all opted to sit in the back, dressed to the nines and looking like they were having a ball of a time. Emma wondered whether she should’ve stipulated in her terms that neither Regina _nor_ her Posse should ruin the wedding. Regina had given the most absurd terms ever. It had been way too easy to get her to agree, even though going without panties in her light dress and with Regina looking that hot, was a _very_ dangerous undertaking.

Trying her best to ignore Regina, Emma focused back on her mother. Smiling when Grumpy handed Snow over to David and the two of them stared at each other as though it was their very first time getting married. It was sickeningly saccharine. Emma had to look away and her eyes inadvertently landed on Neal over her father’s shoulder and when he sweetly grinned at her, she awkwardly smiled back and looked to Henry.

Only Henry wasn’t next to Granny like he was supposed to be. Instead he had somehow ended up next to Ruby. Emma’s heart calmed and she smiled at him before returning her attention back to Blue.

A few minutes later though, Emma looked to Henry again, only to find him now sitting midway in between Ruby and Regina. She nervously swallowed and glanced at Regina, who was stoically staring out the window, still nonchalantly reclining against the surely uncomfortable wooden bench like it was a cushy loveseat.

Emma had given Henry all of the Harry Potter paraphernalia. And she had explained to him where it had come from. But when Emma had suggested they read the first book, Henry had insisted that he would wait to read it with Regina, that it had been _their_ thing and should remain their thing. Emma’s heart had done all sorts of painful summersaults at hearing that, but she had just nodded and silently prayed that Henry wouldn’t wait in vain.

But now Emma was forced to watch while her son, slowly and incredibly conspicuously, slid his scrawny little butt over the wooden bench and toward the Dark One. Regina either didn’t notice the approach or didn’t care, as she just continued staring out at the trees through the church’s windows, seemingly lost in thought.

Emma sent panicked eyes at Ruby, who had also noticed Henry’s destination. The Wolf shrugged in sympathy, because what was she supposed to do? Grab him and keep him in place? Henry was so desperate to be close to Regina again that he just might cause a scene. The citizens of Storybrooke really didn’t need to see them wrestling Henry away from Regina, and her mother was already strung so tightly in anticipation of something going wrong that someone farting too loud in that moment would have Snow collapsing in a fit of panic.

_Regina wouldn’t hurt him, right? Physically. She wouldn’t..._

Emma had completely forgotten about the wedding service going on. Instead her eyes remained fixed on Henry, her heart rate picking up the closer he got to Regina. Emma’s stomach nervously twisted in her gut at what Regina would possibly do and say once Henry reached her.

Emma desperately tried to convey with her eyes her want for Henry to just fucking _stop_. But all the boy did was brightly smile back and continue on his mission. _Would it be bad parenting to give him a fucking hiding?_ His smile lasted until he finally slid into the arch of Regina’s arm, still lazily slung over the backrest of the pew. Then, Henry’s face reflected the nerves and dread Emma was feeling, and an intense fear of rejection clouded his once hopeful face. Emma could literally see the way he inhaled a deep breath and then slowly leaned back, resting his head in the crook of Regina’s elbow.

The Dark One then gradually turned her gaze from the window and looked down at the boy who was practically snuggled up against her. Emma’s heart stopped in her throat, but continued to mercilessly pound in her head, while her legs trembled with adrenaline. She readied every muscle in her body to leap toward him and grab Henry if need be. But Regina just smirked amusedly at their son and then turned to look out of the window again.

Both Emma and Henry let out a visible and audible breath of relief.

Henry positively beamed before he sent Emma a quick thumbs up, schooled his features and stared impassively out the window in a perfect imitation of Regina. The Little Shit even crossed his legs.

Emma’s heart melted and it felt as though she would pass out in relief and at the sight of Henry and Regina seated so closely together with neither one of them crying or angrily shouting. She then shakily turned her attention back to Blue and ignored the way Neal continued to scowl at her distractedness, throughout the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

 

Though Regina had assisted in planning the wedding, she didn’t offer much of an opinion on Snow’s choices, agreeable with all of them even though her face would show her displeasure with certain things that Snow would instantly change. The only thing Regina had been adamant about had been Emma’s dress, which had originally been a puffy piece of horrifying baby blue fabric. It had even had frilly sleeves coming to mid-arm. Emma still thanked the gods daily that Regina had told Snow straight out to let Emma choose her own dress.

Emma suspected that the Dark One only did so as to not hurt her own eyes when Regina lasciviously smouldered her gaze at the blonde.

Town Hall had been beautifully decorated for the reception, even the music was tolerable and the food delicious. Emma would occasionally stare out across the numerous tables toward Regina seated with her Evil Posse, close to the back. Regina hadn’t approached her at all since the church and Emma was eagerly waiting for her dance. Instead the Dark One quietly conversed with her friends without even looking once in Emma’s general direction. Not even throughout the long, boring speeches about True Love and Happy Endings, and Emma was sitting right next to the happy couple, centre stage at the main table.

Most of Storybrooke were in attendance, deftly avoiding the table at the back. There was an almost tangible tension in the air at the Dark One’s presence. But the dancing soon started after the Bride and Groom had taken the floor and the meals and speeches had been completed. Emma danced with Archie and then with Neal again because she had been supposed to the first time and the second time he was whining and Emma had hoped to coax Regina into finally making her move.

But the Dark One remained seated at her table throughout it all and then it was time for the bouquet toss and Emma went to sit back down but her mother refused to throw the damned thing unless Emma was standing there too. So she half-heartedly complied and then promptly found the bouquet of tulips – red for True Love -,  flying straight toward her and hitting her square in the chest.

Emma drearily watched as it fell to her feet.

The twenty odd single women surrounding her, all started clapping and cheering and Emma realised that it had clearly been a conspiracy. So she shook her head and bent down to pick up the flowers, ignoring her mother’s excited squeals of how Emma had been struck by ‘True Love’.

Snow might’ve been a little bit drunk. Okay, her mother was wasted.

Snow had been so nervous at what Regina could possibly be planning that day, that Emma had forced a few shots of Tequila down her throat before Snow called off the entire wedding in a blind panic. As if that move wouldn’t have instantly pissed of the Dark One who had requested and paid for the event. Emma had then sent her mother right into Leroy’s arms – who had a flask that he might’ve also shared with the already tipsy Bride.

Emma only realised the extent of the conspiracy when her father sent Neal a blatant nod of encouragement before shoving his head up a yelping Snow’s dress to retrieve her garter. Sighing, she resigned herself to a third dance with Neal awkwardly trying to flirt with her and the conversation she would be forced to have with him the next day, detailing for the umpteenth time how she was not interested in anything more than friendship.

Predictably, the garter went flying directly at Neal, standing front and centre. The other men didn’t even move toward it. Emma would’ve felt insulted had she not known that this had all been planned by her parents and probably Neal too. They had even given him a job at Town Hall, despite Storybrooke’s lack of funds for seemingly everything else.

At least they hadn’t made him Deputy Sheriff.

But just before the garter could reach Neal, a spectacular cloud of black appeared on the dance floor and when it dissipated, the Dark One was smirking smugly at Snow and David while she held her second piece of lacy underwear for the day, in her hand.

Emma grinned at her, but lost all humour when Neal lunged at Regina’s back, only to be restrained by all seven dwarves having thankfully anticipated his reaction. Regina didn’t even flinch. Casually spinning around, she made Neal even more irate by widely grinning while he struggled to get free.

The Dwarves made sure that Neal left the reception entirely and then only Regina was standing on the now empty dance floor, the eyes of the entire town on her, even when Regina’s eyes were solely trained on Emma who instantly blushed at the much anticipated attention.

God, she felt ridiculous for doing so, but she flushed even brighter when Regina stalked toward her and extended a slender hand. Emma took it without hesitation, relishing the familiarity of Regina’s much missed magic blending with her own and allowed herself to be led back onto the dance floor.

Emma ignored the wide eyed stares from everyone, especially her parents, only smiling at Henry who was grinning at them as though Christmas had come early. Well, Henry and Regina’s Evil Posse.

With Regina’s high heels, they were the same height and the Dark One smoothly spun Emma around and then pulled her in close, nose to nose. Emma gasped when their bodies were pressed flush together and Regina’s right hand gently rested against her shoulder blade.

Their magic roiled and sparked in bursts of gold and dark purple, for the entire town to see.

“There’s no music, Regina.” Emma managed to articulate, feeling very proud of herself for _finally_ noticing how dead quiet the hall was. She was sure that everyone could hear how rapidly her heart was beating.

Regina just smirked and perfectly in tune with her first step, the music started. Emma didn’t have a clue what song was playing. Some pretentious French shit that only Regina could pull off without seeming like a douchebag. It didn’t matter, because the way Regina expertly guided them through the unusual tango slash waltz movements, felt absolutely magical. The song built and dipped at odd intervals, causing them to move slow and smooth one moment and then quick and firm the next.

Regina was flawlessly in sync with the melody, like she’d choreographed each step to perfection and even though Emma didn’t know the song or the dance, her body blindly followed Regina’s lead as though they’d practiced a million times before.

“What song is this?” Emma finally asked to distract herself from Regina’s big brown eyes heatedly gazing at her.

“ _Ne Me Quitte Pas_.” Regina answered, smoothly twirling Emma away, before tugging her closer again. “Originally by Jacques Brel, but sung by Mireille Mathieu tonight.”

“What is she saying?” Emma whispered, completely enthralled by Regina’s mouth.

Regina slightly tilted her head to the side and briefly listened to the words.

“I’ll give you pearls of rain, coming from countries where it never rains...” Regina spoke while she swiftly glided them across the floor, the song having picked up in pace again.

“I will dig the earth until after my death, to cover your body with gold and light...” A quick spin and Emma was pulled tightly into Regina’s taut frame.

“I will make a land, where love will be king, where love will be law, where you will be queen...”

The song slowed again, along with the steps and Regina gently pressed their cheeks together to whisper into Emma’s ear.

“Don’t leave me... Don’t leave me... Don’t leave me...” The low rasp of Regina’s voice more than the actual words made Emma shiver.

She repeated it five times and Emma at least figured out what _Ne Me Quitte Pas_ meant. Regina didn’t translate further than that, instead focusing on making Emma feel as though she was flying, while they gracefully spun around the dance floor.

“Where did you learn to dance like this?” Emma curiously wondered, fighting the joyful smile threatening to spread on her face.

“Since the age of five I had been instructed in needlework, cooking, baking, violin and piano, five different languages and _dancing_.” Regina replied and Emma was pleasantly surprised by the overshare. “I had been an incredibly shy child.” She grinned crookedly and Emma valiantly fought down the urge to kiss her. “So whenever Mother wasn’t watching over my studies like a hawk, my dance instructor, Miguel, would encourage me to lead, in order to build my confidence.” Regina explained, while she continued to demonstrate what an apt pupil she had clearly been.

“Miguel would tell me to have a proud posture.” Regina lifted her chin and puffed her chest even further. “That a sturdy frame would inspire trust from my partner... That my movements needed to always be decisive and certain and the body I was leading would become nothing but an extension of myself.”

Emma listened intently, only half aware at the way Regina was demonstrating everything she was saying.

“He taught me how to effectively lead with my body, instead of with my arms and hands.” Regina explained while their legs twisted and stepped in such an intricate pattern, it looked as though they would knot themselves together.

“But Miguel had always emphasized the importance of being gentle...” She murmured, staring deep into Emma’s eyes. “That when you want that extension of yourself to truly become a part of yourself, it is always best to lead with suggestion...” Regina stared at Emma’s mouth, distracting the blonde, until she felt a soft yet firm nudge at her foot. “You ask for permission with your own body...” Regina rasped and proceeded to smoothly move Emma’s feet with her own, easily getting Emma’s heel wrapped around her calf and then reached down to slip warm, slender fingers below Emma’s dress and behind her knee, sensually moving her hand and the blonde’s dress up towards Emma’s smooth thigh.

Regina then tugged Emma’s leg up onto her hip and firmly pulled the blonde even closer.

Emma groaned, painfully aware of her lack of underwear, but she just stared at the way Regina’s eyeballs had turned entirely obsidian. And since when had those creepy eyes become so endearing and sexy? Regina steadily swung Emma onto the side of her hip, and carefully extended their opposite legs over the dance floor as they lowered down, faces close together.

Emma found that her arms had somehow clasped around Regina’s neck, while the Dark One’s thigh pressed firmly against her crotch.

“What are you doing, Regina?” Emma breathlessly whispered against Regina’s lips.

This situation was feeling way too intimate for someone without a heart to be apart of.

“From that very long monologue I had just enumerated, I would’ve thought that it was clear that I am dancing, Princess.” Regina smirked, breath tinkling Emma’s lips and by her tone, Emma knew that Regina was well aware of what she had meant.

“What’s with the suit and the suave and the dancing and the French?” Emma smirked back, her hand moving of its own volition to tenderly brush a thumb over Regina’s soft cheek, before tracing down and back around the Dark One’s nape again.

“You refuse to have sex with me, dear.” Regina slickly brought Emma back onto two feet again. “So now I’m forced to seduce you.” She deadpanned and Emma threw her head back and laughed at the blatant honesty.

Regina spun her around some more until Emma was eventually dipped down low again on the fading notes of the final, dramatically tragic, _Ne Me Quitte Pas_.

“Has it worked?” Regina murmured into Emma’s neck, causing her to shiver again and her eyes to briefly flutter closed.

Emma didn’t respond, disappointed that the song had ended. Regina tugged her upright and lead her off the dance floor without demanding an answer to her question. Emma suspected that Regina had found the answer written all over her face anyway. Neither noticed the stunned eyes of the town while Regina walked Emma back to her seat and then brought the Saviour’s hand to her lips to press a lingering kiss on her knuckles.

Emma blushed bright red again. God, she was so far gone it was borderline disgusting.

“Maybe it worked a little bit.” Emma husked in confession.

“Of course it did, Princess.” Regina smirked haughtily, before stalking off again.

* * *

 

Regina left soon after their dance and everyone else took that as their cue to relax and have fun. Emma was obligated to at least stay until her parents left, and they were thankfully preoccupied enough with each other to not say anything about Emma and Regina dancing together. Yet.

Once the newlyweds had gone off to Granny’s cabin in the woods, Emma gathered Henry up and went home as well.

Her son had been exhausted and fell asleep almost instantly. On the way home, Henry had spoken about Regina non-stop, even though the two of them hadn’t spoken a word to each other the entire night, despite sitting together throughout the church service.

After Henry was tucked in, Emma changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top, got a beer from the fridge and went to sit on her couch with her phone next to her, silently taunting her.

Emma debated calling Regina up. She could think of nothing else but ripping that tight corset off of Regina’s body. Or maybe Regina could keep it on and nothing else... Maybe she would also steal a pair of Regina’s panties, as hers had yet to be returned.

But they could hardly have sex with Henry so close by and Emma couldn’t leave him home alone. So she sighed and switched on the TV and was elated to see _Ridiculousness_ was on. Emma loved that fucking show and the humour managed to take some of the edge off. There was nothing better than watching people make complete asses of themselves to make you feel better about your own stupidity.

Still, Emma’s body continued buzzing at the thought of all the things Regina would do to her were Emma to give in and just call or show up at Regina’s house. But Emma stayed strong, feeling proud of herself for doing so and it was just after 2am, when there was a quiet knock on her door. Emma’s heart dropped straight down between her thighs and painfully _throbbed_. She bit her lip and hurried to the door, almost frantically opening it up to reveal David carrying a teary eyed Snow in his arms.

“What happened?” Emma worriedly whispered, ushering them inside, horniness instantly forgotten.

“I’m not sure.” David answered, clearly distraught. “Can I take her through to the guest room? She hasn’t spoken a word since...” He trailed off, following after Emma and gently deposited his wife on the bed.

Emma awkwardly stood in the doorway, watching while he lovingly tucked Snow under the covers. He tried to kiss her on her forehead, but Snow just turned away from him and onto her side. David exhaled a long breath and followed Emma into her open plan kitchen.

“Coffee?” Emma asked and he tiredly nodded, taking a seat at the counter.

Emma set about putting the coffee machine on and retrieving two mugs while her father removed a small box from his pocket along with a card and a folded piece of paper.

“What are those?”

David carefully opened the box and displayed the contents to Emma. It contained a small, smooth stone that looked like a pink opal. Very pretty.

Emma raised a questioning brow at David.

“Snow wanted to open some of the smaller wedding gifts we had taken with us.” He explained. The larger ones had been taken to their flat by the dwarves. “You know how much she loves presents.” David sadly smiled. “The card on this one was in an envelope pasted on top. Snow didn’t look at it before she picked up the stone and when she touched it, she went into some kind of a trance.” He rubbed at his face. “It was only for a minute or so, but I couldn’t shake her out of it. At first she was smiling, but then she started crying until she was all out screaming. Her eyes were open the entire time, but it was like she didn’t see or hear anything. When she finally snapped out of it, she continued crying and started apologising and then she ran into the bathroom and threw up... She hasn’t said a word since I went to get her from the bathroom floor.” David then handed Emma a small card. “It was only later that I saw who had sent the gift.”

‘ _May your special day be as unforgettable as these three memories are to me – Love, Regina’_

Emma’s insides painfully knotted in her gut.

“And what’s that?” She was almost too afraid to ask, pointing at the folded piece of paper.

“I took Snow home first, but we were unable to get inside of the loft and this had been taped on the front door.”

Emma unfolded the piece of paper and read the Eviction Notice signed by one _Regina Mills_ at the bottom. Well, the Dark One had promised not to ruin the wedding; Emma should’ve extended those terms to include the fucking honeymoon too.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard a rumour that Henry will be the G in the LGBT relationship this season... (I’m starting this rumour now) lol
> 
> So there were three themes I never thought I’d ever write about in FF, mainly cause it freaks me out, makes me very uncomfortable, and/or I find it complete ridiculous. G!P had been one of them and I’ll be doing the other two in this story as well. Even if it’s just dipping my toe in a lil bit. So much thanks to those who are keeping an open mind and continuing to read and comment. xx


	15. Chapter 15

 

Emma paced up and down her tiny kitchen, her stomach refusing to stop knotting and her head painfully throbbing. Blue had hurried over after David had called her and was now carefully examining the pink opal without actually touching it. Thankfully, Henry was still asleep and Snow hadn’t made a move to come out of the bedroom even though she was wide awake. She hadn’t even moved from her position on the bed. Her condition was worse than after Snow had killed Cora.

“It’s a Memory Stone.” Blue announced as though this was news to Emma and her father.

_No fucking shit Sherlock._

Since Regina had clearly stated that she had given three of her memories to Snow, they had already figured out _that_ much. But then Blue picked up the stone and both Emma and David’s noises of protests died on their lips when absolutely nothing happened to the Fairy.

“It seems to be catered specifically to Snow.” Blue hummed, seemingly fascinated by the stone and Emma scowled at her.

Blue placed it down again and David instantly picked it up. Judging from his disappointed frown, Emma thought that he might’ve wanted it to work on him too so that he could know what Snow had seen and attempt to help her through whatever she was going through, since Snow had become mute and might never tell them.

“So what are we supposed to do about my mother?” Emma asked Blue.

“Give her some time to process whatever it was that she had seen, and then talk to her.” Came the useless advice that they’d also figured out for themselves.

Emma knew that the anger she felt toward Blue was misplaced. She really wanted to direct it toward Regina, but how could she, when they had all seen this coming? They had all known that Regina would do something to Snow. Everyone had expected something more flamboyant and in your face, nothing as subtle as _this_. Though they probably should’ve known better.

What was Emma supposed to do now? Go and confront the Dark One? Demand she wipe the memories from Mary-Margaret’s mind? Regina would just laugh in her face. Emma knew this and it fucking hurt and she hated that she still cared about Regina, even after _this_. That it was so easy to just say that it was because Regina didn’t have a heart. To make excuses for her actions. Fact of the matter was, that Regina didn’t give a shit about anybody. Emma included. And was it going to be like this forever? Until Regina got bored of her mind games and decided to just kill them all one by one?

Emma had called Belle while they had been waiting for Blue to arrive. Her parents’ loft had once been owned by Rumplestiltskin. And when Emma had explained to Belle what had happened, she sounded genuinely surprised and apologetic.

_Plausible deniability._

Apparently, as part of her deal for being Belle’s lawyer, Regina had asked to buy a few properties from the redhead. Belle hadn’t even noticed that one of the addresses on the list Regina had provided, was being rented by Snow. Belle had no idea what Regina had been planning. What Regina had apparently been planning since they’d left Neverland and had suggested that the wedding happen.

Had Regina not been messing with her family, Emma would’ve been fucking impressed at her patience and the way she had set up the entire evening. Regina had clearly never planned on doing _anything_ at the fucking wedding! Regina had just lulled them all into a false sense of security when she had left the reception early and made them think that the threat was over.

“I’m going to check on M&M.” Emma muttered. “Thanks for coming over so late, Blue.”

* * *

 

Snow just blankly stared at nothing and ignored Emma’s questions as to what was happening, what she had seen, if she needed anything, if Emma should call anyone, Ruby, maybe? Emma gave up after twenty minutes of silence and went back into the kitchen.

Blue had gone back to the convent and David thanked Emma for putting them up and then went to the guest room to be with his wife. That left Emma alone in the kitchen with the pink opal. She stared at it for a few long moments and then quickly snatched it up as though surprising it would give her answers as to what the fuck she was supposed to do now.

Like Blue had said, it did nothing.

Emma walked back to the couch with the stone tightly clenched in her fist, barely resisting the urge to throw it out the window, and fell back into her seat. She could somehow feel Regina’s magic on the Memory Stone. And once Emma became aware of it, she felt her own magic sparking and before she knew it, she was gasping, eyes wide as she was hit with the first memory Regina had given her mother.

_“Being Queen means nothing...” Regina wholeheartedly promised. “Daniel... All I want is you.”_

_She could never have married the King. Aside from not loving Leopold, Regina wouldn’t have been able to leave Daniel. She had been completely and delightedly surprised when Daniel presented her with an engagement ring. He had been planning to propose all along... Daniel really did love her!_

_As she kissed her brand new fiancé, Regina couldn’t remember ever having felt happier in her life._

Seated on the couch, eyes wide open but mind entirely submerged in the memory, Emma smiled at the interaction between the two. Basking in Regina’s happiness as though it was her own. Regina had been so young, so giddy and positively high on puppy love.

_A loud noise startled them apart and Regina’s stomach twisted with dread._

_“Snow!” She watched the King’s daughter staring back at her in shock. “What are you doing here?”_

_“You said to get back on the horse and-“ Snow’s voice hitched as she turned to Daniel, her face reflecting all of her discontent. “What are you doing with him?”_

_“Snow, I can explain.” Regina supplicated, knowing how much the little girl wanted a mother. How much Snow White wanted Regina do be her mother. And Regina wished that she didn’t have to hurt her, but she couldn’t marry the king._

_“Snow!” She shouted when the girl took off, and after a brief glance to Daniel, Regina ran after her._

Emma could feel the genuine love and affection that Regina had held for Snow as though it were her own emotions, as well as how terrified Regina had been for both herself and Daniel when they had been found out.

_Regina’s heart jumped into her throat when Snow fell down, and guilt twisted in her gut when she saw the utter sadness and disappointment on the young girl’s face._

_“Why were you kissing that man?” Snow cried. “You’re to marry my father, you’re to be my mother...” She looked completely devastated._

_Regina tried to tell her that though King Leopold was a kind and fair man, she didn’t love him. But Snow seemed unable to comprehend why Regina wouldn’t be in love with her father._

_“Love doesn’t work that way.” Regina explained, desperately hoping to make the girl understand. “Love - True Love - is Magic...” She couldn’t help but smile brilliantly as she thought of Daniel. “And not just any magic, it’s the most powerful magic of all... It creates_ happiness _.”_

_“And that man in the stables... You love him?” Snow seemed to finally grasp it and Regina could feel some of the tension leaving her body._

_“With all my heart.” Regina assuredly answered._

_“Then you must marry him.” Snow agreed, seemingly infected with Regina’s happiness._

_Regina knew that she would miss Snow terribly and hoped that perhaps one day they would meet again and maybe become friends... She was way too young to be mother to a girl six years her junior._

_But when the well-meaning Snow tried to run off to tell her father to call off the wedding, Regina’s panic returned with a vengeance. She stopped Snow and made it painstakingly clear that_ nobody _could know about Daniel just yet._

_Regina asked the girl to keep this secret, to above all not tell Cora, and almost sobbed in relief when Snow fervently promised that she wouldn’t tell anyone._

_Snow White was the only one in her life - aside from Daniel - who wanted to see Regina happy and her affection for the young girl grew tenfold._

Emma’s stomach knotted uncomfortably and she suddenly felt a lot more helpless, stuck in Regina’s memories - in her body - with her feelings and unable to do anything to change what she knew would happen next.

_Regina’s heart was thrumming with unadulterated euphoria when she grabbed Daniel’s hand and ran out of the stables. Finally, she was going to be free! Her elation was short lived though, when they ran straight into her mother._

_“You could’ve at least left a note.” Cora deadpanned, before lifting her arms and striking them both with her magic, sending them flying back into the stables._

_Regina tried to explain while Cora casually walked in after them and closed the doors behind her. She frantically hoped and prayed that her mother loved her enough to forgive her this, even though she highly doubted it. Cora just laughed when Regina claimed that it was her life, that she had the right to choose how she lived it. She instead chose to remind Regina of all the sacrifices she had made for her, and admittedly, part of Regina felt guilty for disappointing her mother. But she stood strong with Daniel at her side. Magic or not, she wouldn’t back down from Cora this time._

_Regina loved her mother, but she loved Daniel too._

_Seeing her conviction, Cora decided to let them be together and Regina thought her heart would explode with joy, because her mother_ did _love her. Regina had always doubted it, but now Cora was finally showing that she cared and not by marrying Regina off to royalty, but in a way that actually mattered._

_She watched with tears in her eyes and a beaming heart as Cora took Daniel aside, embracing him like a son and giving him advice on the children they would one day have. And Regina couldn’t help but think how wonderful it would be to have her parents visit with them at their home, spoiling the five grandchildren Regina planned on giving them, absolutely rotten._

_In hindsight, she should’ve known better. Regina knew Cora better than anyone. She should’ve seen it coming when her mother’s hand glowed with magic and abruptly plunged into Daniel’s chest, violently ripping his heart out._

_Regina’s own heart stopped. It splintered in her chest as she watched her love falling to the ground and the ashes of his crushed heart fluttered across the stable floor._

_“Nooo!” She screamed, running toward him, urgently gathering Daniel’s limp body up into her arms._

_Regina knew it wouldn’t work, but she kissed Daniel. True Love’s kiss. She knew it wouldn’t work and yet still she desperately tried to revive him. Because what else could she do? She’d seen her mother take hearts before, nothing would bring him back, but Regina just couldn’t believe that._

_Daniel couldn’t be dead. He just couldn’t! How could her own mother do this to her? Who did Regina have now that Daniel was gone? It was her fault that he was dead, wasn’t it? If he had never met her - never loved her - Daniel would still be alive._

_Regina couldn’t breathe... Everything ached, her head hurt and her heart... oh god her heart... Regina wished that her mother would just rip it out too._

_“Love is weakness, Regina...” Cora’s voice rung in her head._

Emma sat quietly weeping on her couch. Regina had loved Daniel so much. She had tried to save him so desperately. It had been fucking Cora who had destroyed Regina’s trust in people.

_Regina stood silently trembling in her large bedchambers. Anya was there, holding tightly onto her hands, trying her best to convey reassurance, but Regina just stared right through her._

_“You’ll be fine, Your Highness.” Anya soothingly whispered. “Just try and relax and after it’s done, call on me should you need anything.” She squeezed Regina’s hands in comfort, but let go when the door opened and the King walked in._

_Regina’s shaking only increased. Even while she desperately tried to calm her mind and make peace with what was about to happen on her wedding night, Regina couldn’t stop the nauseous churning in her belly and the tension in her body._

_Anya quickly bowed to the old King and then to Regina and swiftly left the room._

_Regina did as Anya had instructed her and rose her trembling hands to undo her nightgown. She mutely undressed, feeling the King’s eyes on her body while she did so. He wasn’t an unkind man. He didn’t beat her or shout at her. Most of the time, Leopold simply ignored Regina. And Regina had been fine with that arrangement, but she couldn’t help but wish that he would ignore her that night too._

_She went to lay down on her bed once she was completely naked. Regina knew why Leopold was there. He wanted her to give him a son. An heir to his throne. He had been upfront with her about it. Regina wasn’t there to be Queen of the White Kingdom. She was there to raise Leopold’s children. Snow White included. Her mother had auctioned her off like a prized, breeding mare._

_Regina’s breaths escaped in anxious gasps while she listened to him undressing too and blindly continued to stare up at the ceiling. She’d never been naked in front of a man before. She and Daniel had only ever kissed. Regina regretted that now. She was almost mad at Daniel for having been such a gentleman. If he had gotten Regina pregnant out of wedlock, she wouldn’t have been laying there in that moment. She’d probably be dead along with Daniel, because her mother would’ve surely killed them both._

_Regina struggled to see how that wasn’t the better alternative to her current circumstances._

_She had tried running away and her mother had brought her back. If she tried again, the King would send his men after her. Leopold might not be a bad man, but he was still a king, and he wouldn’t react well to his wife leaving him. Regina knew that he would have her thrown in the dungeons for it. That his council and his people would expect him to execute her and he would do it too. And if by some miracle she did manage to escape, where would she even go?_

_Regina had pushed her mother through the Looking Glass and still she was trapped in that castle. Her father hadn’t even made an attempt to stop the wedding and take her away from the White Kingdom like she had desperately begged him to do._

_The bed dipped and Regina’s heart ached. She already had tears in her eyes. Leopold didn’t even notice them. He wasn’t exactly looking at her face..._

_He wasn’t rough; he barely even touched her. He didn’t even say anything._

_Regina closed her eyes tightly as he moved on top of her. She was used to feeling helpless. Powerless. Cora had made sure that Regina realised that her life would never be her own._

_Regina tried to think of Daniel as her tears kept running down her temples and she laid rigid and in pain. But the only thoughts she had was how much she hated her mother for killing him. For accepting Leopold’s betrothal and forcing her into this situation. How much she hated Snow White for breaking her promise. If the Brat had just kept her mouth shut, Regina would be off living in the woods with Daniel, raising horses and children. If it hadn’t been for Snow, Daniel would’ve been alive still._

_Regina hated Leopold for not seeing her. For not caring that she didn’t love him. For marrying her anyway and not even trying to set her at ease even though it had been obvious how scared she had been throughout the day. Cora had made sure to explain to him all about Regina’s ‘virtue’ still being intact... But she was there to please her husband, not the other way around. All her life, Regina had been meticulously moulded to be the perfect Trophy-queen for a king._

_Nobody was going to save her, were they? Daniel had tried and failed. Her father hadn’t even made an attempt. He was nothing but a coward. Regina had no one... She realised in that moment that no matter how hard she wished, that nobody cared enough to help her. They were all out to satisfy their own selfish needs and Regina was going to have to save herself._

_Leopold’s disgusting, grunts filtered out of her thoughts and Regina Mills switched off completely. She took that aching pain in her chest and she turned it into an all-consuming rage._

_Hatred felt so much better than sorrow..._

_Regina fought a grimace when Leopold’s sweaty body moved to get up and he placed a sloppy kiss on her mouth, before thankfully leaving her bedchambers. Her tears had dried by then and she wiped her mouth with vicious sneer. She got up as well, ignoring the physical pain in her body and pulled a robe over herself. Regina blindly walked to the door and sent a guard to call Anya, so that her handmaiden could arrange for her to have a hot bath and replace her bedding._

_Stoically, she sat down on a chair, feeling completely removed from her body. Regina’s mind was running a mile a minute as she obsessively began planning for the day that she would take away the Happy Endings of all those who had aided in destroying hers..._

It felt to Emma as though she was waking from a nightmare. Her cheeks were still wet and her chest was aching much like Regina’s had. And then she remembered Leopold and Emma ran to the bathroom and threw up. That had been her _grandfather_. She had _felt_ him. Oh god, Mary-Margaret had experienced that with her _father_.

Emma dry heaved over the bowl for a few moments longer, before she stripped down and jumped into a scorching shower.

Regina actually lived through _that_. Emma didn’t blame Snow for what had happened to Regina. She had just been a child. But still, part of Emma hated young Snow for breaking the promise she had made. Regina’s life would’ve turned out completely different if her mother had kept her mouth shut for just a bit longer. Just long enough for Regina to get away from that suffocating hellhole.

Emma continued to cry in the shower as that pain and helplessness Regina had felt lingered on and refused to go away. She couldn’t seem to stop washing herself, still somehow feeling Leopold’s weight and sweatiness on her skin. How could he do that? Why would he marry such a young woman? If he was really so _kind_ and _fair_ like Regina had told Snow, why would he have done that? Why would he have been with her like that? Like Regina was nothing? Not even a person with feelings, just someone there to please him. Emma would’ve killed that fucking old bastard if he wasn’t dead already. Regina had been nothing more than a child and he’d just _decided_ that she would be his wife. That bitch Cora hadn’t made him think that, Leopold had claimed it his right as King to have a wife a third his age...

Emma swallowed the bile in her throat, as resentment and disgust toward Leopold briefly overtook her heartache. Regina’s nausea and heartache? Emma wasn’t entirely sure which feelings were hers and which Regina’s...

She would’ve probably run away the first chance she’d gotten if she had been in Regina’s shoes. But Cora would’ve hunted her down. Emma had been in Regina’s mind. She knew that Regina had been trapped there in that castle with Snow and Cora and Leopold. She had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. No one to trust.

Anya had been there, but they clearly hadn’t been close yet. Anya had just started as Regina’s handmaiden at that time. Emma knew this as though it was her own memory and she choked out another sob at the loneliness and powerlessness that Regina had felt. How scared she had been that night.

When Emma finally managed to exit the bathroom, the sun was already up and David was waiting for her in the kitchen.

“You got the stone to work?” He asked, noting her red rimmed eyes and pale countenance. He had probably heard her throwing up too.

Emma nodded, feeling her chin start to quiver and her eyes watering again. Some of the sadness was still left over from Regina’s feelings in the memories, some was for her mother blaming herself for what had happened, but most of it though, was for the Regina of now, who was most likely the happiest she’s ever been in her life, and that because she no longer had a heart broken by Snow, Cora, Leopold and Regina’s own father.

_All_ of them, to different degrees, had wronged Regina. Not only Snow White. All of them were dead now, save for Snow White.

David pulled her into a hug and Emma involuntarily cringed at the flashback of Leopold on her. _On Regina_. Her father quickly stepped back and she apologised but David shook it off with an understanding smile even though he couldn’t possibly have known what she had seen.

“Go get some sleep. I’ll take care of Henry.” He caringly murmured.

Emma just nodded again and dragged her feet to her room. She was exhausted. She just wanted to sleep forever and forget that she’d ever touched that stupid fucking stone.

* * *

 

Emma slept till just after sunset.

She’d woken up twice throughout the day. Once had been to take two headache tablets and the other time was to go to the bathroom. Both times she’d just gone straight back to bed and pulled the covers over her head. Her sleep had mercifully not included any dreams of the memories she had experienced and when she woke up and took another shower, Emma found that they thankfully seemed less real and more like an awful nightmare she had had.

But still, her melancholy persisted, along with the constant nausea.

Emma tried to smile at Henry when she found him eating takeout with David in the kitchen, but she couldn’t quite muster up the energy to pull her lips into the right position. David must’ve spoken to him, because her son only hugged her and didn’t ask any questions. He’d really grown up since this thing with Regina had started. It’s like he was constantly trying to be the son he thought Regina would want him to be.

The thought almost made Emma burst into tears at the table.

She couldn’t eat and didn’t even try. Instead she just pushed her pasta around on her plate, blankly staring at the food until she came to a half decision and stood determinedly from the table, announcing that she was going out. Nobody stopped or questioned her when she left, and soon Emma was standing at the front door of Regina’s house, her stomach painfully knotting and she was sure that she’d developed an ulcer while she waited for the door to open up.

Regina answered it with a salacious smirk, barefooted and dressed in a tiny red negligee with a matching silk kimono hanging open to reveal her lovely body. Emma could just stare at Regina’s face while she clenched her fists at her sides and fought down the urge to hug the woman.

The Dark One took one look at Emma, and her features turned impassive.

“Go home and cry with your mother.” Regina drawled and slammed the door in her face.

Emma drew in a shuddering breath, tears leaking from her eyes as her throat constricted along with her aching chest. She wiped uselessly at her cheeks with trembling hands and then opened Regina’s front door and went inside. She saw the woman disappearing at the top of the stairs in a swoosh of red and followed after her on shaky legs.

* * *

 

Emma found Regina in her bedroom, standing there with an irritated look in the middle of the large space. She cautiously stepped inside, but stopped a few feet away.

Emma wasn’t sure what the hell she was doing there, but she knew that she was playing with fire.

“It’s no secret that I enjoy your pretty face, Princess.” Regina sneered while taking a threatening step toward Emma and when the blonde didn’t retreat, she only stopped when she was all up in Emma’s personal space. “But I won’t be forced to look at it when it’s pulled into that dismal expression.” Regina’s voice was cold and uncaring and it managed to make Emma feel ten times worse even as she became that much more determined to stay. “Now, I’m going to ask you only once to leave my house and if you don’t, I’m going to _make_ leave.”

Emma knew that Regina was deadly serious; that if Emma resisted, the Dark One would have no qualms hurting her. There wasn’t even an ounce of affection in Regina’s eyes. But all Emma could think, was how long Regina had lived with all of that heartache and how she had survived it, until Emma came into her life and took Henry away from her. And how much worse must Regina not have felt to only _now_ have thought to disconnect from her heart? How much pain must Regina not have been in, because Emma was too busy being the Saviour to think about what losing Henry was doing to the mother who had loved and raised him for over a decade?

Mindlessly, Emma stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Regina, not caring about the consequences. She felt her magic surging out of her as she clung to the rigid woman in her arms.

 Regina let out a long suffering sigh, like Emma was making an absolute nuisance out of herself.

Emma didn’t care, she kept her hold even though Regina’s arms were just hanging at her sides, her forehead tucked underneath Emma’s chin since for once she wasn’t wearing any heels. Emma wished with all of her heart that she had been there when Regina was seventeen. That she could’ve helped her escape from Cora and Leopold. Hell, Emma would’ve even helped Regina runaway with Daniel, because _nobody_ should’ve gone through that shit at Regina’s age. At any age. And that had only been _three_ of her memories. What had Regina’s life been like before her wedding, living with Cora? And after her wedding, with Leopold? Tinkerbelle had spoken about how unhappy Regina had been during that time. And then there had been Rumplestiltskin too...

Was that last horrifying memory the reason that the heartless Dark One always made sure that Emma felt safe when they were intimate? Was it because Regina could still remember how she had felt? Was it even possible for her to care about something like that without her heart? Or was it just a standard Regina had always set for herself when bedding women? Because as blatantly flirtatious and wanton Regina had been since the Trigger, never had she once pushed Emma into doing anything she didn’t want to do...

Emma desperately wished that Regina would just let down that barrier around her heart. Because no matter how long it took, Emma would spend each and every second she could, trying to mend all the broken pieces she found there.

And then Emma’s magic burst out of her and Regina gasped in her arms. The brunette roughly pushed Emma away and took a step back, eyes wide and entirely obsidian as she glared at Emma.

“What have you _done_!?” Regina cried out, breathing hard and slightly hunched over, as though she’d been punched in the stomach.

Emma confusedly stared at her until Regina’s head snapped up, her face pulled into an angry scowl.

“Get out of my house, Miss Swan!” Regina shouted, pointing toward her bedroom door that summarily flew right off of its hinges and splintered against the wall in the hallway.

But all Emma could do was stare at the stress vein throbbing on Regina’s forehead. She couldn’t help it, she grinned broadly when she realised Regina had called her _Miss Swan_.

“I fucking missed you, Regina.” Emma murmured, warmly staring at the fired up brunette glaring daggers at her.

“You _idiot_!” Regina gritted out, the lights in her house precariously flickering. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done!?”

Regina’s hand went up to her chest and Emma panicked. She flew forward and covered one hand over Regina’s while the other went to rest in the middle of the brunette’s shoulder blades.

“Please don’t leave me again.” Emma frantically pleaded and she knew she was lucky that her statement had caught Regina enough off guard that the woman didn’t instantly retaliated by sending Emma flying through the air and away from her.

Emma took the opportunity to pump as much of her magic into Regina as she could. She didn’t have a clue what she was doing, but she could see the way her hands glowed and the way Regina’s body became slightly less rigid. Emma stood there, keeping up whatever she was doing and watched as even the darkness receded from Regina’s eyes until they were that beautiful, rich brown hue once again.

Emma breathed in shakily and then tentatively pulled Regina closer and against her body, making sure to keep up the constant flow of magic. The entire room still smelled like a thunderstorm, but the instant Regina was in her arms, she slumped against Emma and started violently sobbing and Emma followed with her own tears of relief.

“You don’t know what I’ve done.” Regina’s body shook while she wetly mumbled into Emma’s chest.

“You killed Gold and then Pan to save our son. You traumatised my mother and tormented Neal. Completely ruined my parents’ honeymoon... What else am I not aware of?” Emma asked, caringly stroking up and down Regina’s back. Honestly, Regina could’ve done a lot more damage than that.

“I turned the Pirate into a snake.” Regina didn’t seem so sad about this and Emma thought it was a good sign that she was joking around.

“You were pardoned for Gold and Pan and the other things we can work through.”

“You don’t understand...” Regina shook her head still pressed against Emma’s chest. “It hurts so much, Emma...” She cried and Emma had to bite back her own sob and held Regina tighter, fighting the urge to tell her to just put the barrier back up again. Regina’s sorrow was almost palpable in its intensity.

“I don’t know what I can do to help, Regina, but I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Emma promised. “And you have your friends and Henry misses you like crazy.”

Regina started sobbing harder. “How does he not hate me?”

“Because he knows that you love him.” Emma easily replied. “He realised just how much when it was taken away from him. He needs you back. He needs his mom.” She thickly swallowed. “ _I_ need you back.”

Regina pulled slightly away from her, dark brows creased above a pair of big brown eyes that made Emma’s heart swell at all the emotions she could see swirling in those expressive chocolate pools. Without thinking, Emma leaned down and softly kissed Regina’s salty lips.

Regina didn’t move for a long moment, frozen in place, before she timidly returned the kiss. It was unlike any kiss they’d shared before. It felt like a first kiss. Innocently tentative and filled with vulnerability and promise. Emma pulled away with a contented sigh, fluttering her eyes open, only to find that the house was completely shrouded in darkness. She couldn’t even hear any of the household appliances buzzing and realised that the electricity had gone off.

She blinked until she could make out the silhouette of the woman still standing in her arms.

“The power’s out.” Emma needlessly pointed out.

“My magic...” Regina tried to explain. “My emotions are...”

“Can you magic us some light, please?” Emma couldn’t help but grin that the sweet kiss they’d just shared had caused a power outage. Judging from how dark it was outside, the absence of streetlights meant that the entire block was out. Most likely the entire town.

Soon dozens of small golden lights – almost like fireflies – started appearing and flickering up against the ceiling. Emma stared at them in awe, before turning that same appreciation toward Regina who had clearly not lost her charismatic flare now that she had her heart back.

Emma sobered however, when she noticed the wholly terrified look on Regina’s face while she stared up at Emma as though she was trying to decide whether the blonde was really there or not.

“Shouldn’t you be with your mother?” Regina whispered. “I can’t imagine my memories were very pleasant for her.”

“She has my father to take care of her.” Emma easily replied. “I can’t imagine that your memories had been very pleasant for you.”

Emma hoped that Regina understood what she was trying to say without overwhelming her too much. The woman had clearly reached her emotional limit the instant the barrier around her heart had been broken.

“I don’t need your pity, Miss Swan. It had been a long time ago.”

And Emma had forgotten just how fucking stubborn Regina was. She couldn’t even get mad at her, so Emma just fondly chuckled and pulled Regina closer again. Regina had been forced to go through life alone with her feelings, Emma was no stranger to that. Of being afraid to need someone because you feared that they would just end up disappointing and hurting you just like the others before them had done.

“Just please let me hold you a bit longer.” Emma sincerely pleaded while she did just that. “I’m so happy you’re you again.”

But Regina pulled away and stared at her incredulously. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Emma kissed her again and this time it didn’t take as long for Regina to respond. Their kisses grew urgent. Insistent. But Regina’s body shook and tears started anew on her face. Emma worriedly tried to break the kiss, but Regina wrapped a hand behind Emma’s nape and kept their lips fused together.

They probably shouldn’t be doing this just yet. There was way too much shit to sort through. But Emma was probably as good at talking about feelings and fears as Regina was. Besides, they were both tactile beings when expressing themselves. They’d even punched each other in the face before. Showing affection by being intimate wasn’t really that much of a leap for them. Emma actually _needed_ Regina too touch her and completely destroy that last residual feel of Leopold crawling on over skin.

So Emma threw herself into the kiss while slowly undressing herself. She wanted Regina to take the lead, which the brunette did way too warily. So Emma gently took hold of Regina’s wrists and brought her hands up to her breasts. God, Regina was still shaking and Emma was just about to tell her that they should stop, that they didn’t have to do anything in that moment. That Emma could maybe just stay there for the rest of the night, if Regina wanted...

But then Regina gently cupped her breasts and squeezed. Emma let out a soft moan, because Regina knew exactly how to touch her... She kissed Regina again and carefully moved them toward the bed, laying down and pulling Regina on top of her.

Emma’s eyes fluttered closed when Regina’s mouth trailed wet kisses down her neck and Regina’s hands caressed Emma’s body with a firm tenderness that set her skin on fire. God, it was so fucking intimate and Emma felt so unbelievably happy that Regina had her heart back and maybe things would _finally_ be fucking okay now.

But then Regina stopped and Emma’s eyes snapped open and she was met with a jet black gaze staring down at her. Even in that obsidian stare, Emma could see Regina’s fear and uncertainty.

“Regina?” Emma whispered in question, afraid to be too loud or move or breathe, because Regina looked ready to bolt out of there at any second.

She intently watched as Regina thickly swallowed and cleared her throat.

“Are you sure –“ Regina’s breath hitched and Emma’s heart clenched. “Are you sure that you want _me_ , Emma?”

The way she had asked, the way Regina seemed to dread Emma’s answer, felt ridiculous to the blonde. After all, Emma had had her heart all this time. Emma had been the one who had fallen all by herself. Things could only get better from here on out, so _yes_ she was sure. Emma should be the one asking Regina whether she was sure she wanted _Emma_. She couldn’t believe that she was holding the most powerful being in all of the realms in her arms and yet with one word, Emma could completely destroy her. It was not a good feeling at all.

“I want you more than anything, Regina.” Emma rasped and pulled Regina in for a needy kiss in hopes of punctuating the statement.

Emma made sure to try and remember to send her magic to the Dark One. She could even feel Regina’s responding. All around them their magic blended together and hung thickly in the air.

Regina deftly straddled her, still dressed in her sexy pyjamas, her hand moving in between Emma’s thighs. The Dark One continued to kiss Emma deeply, even while she entered her, rolling her hips while she slowly pumped her fingers into the highly receptive blonde. Emma forgot everything, as she eagerly rocked back against Regina’s hand and pressed her thigh into Regina’s undulating crotch. Her hands clung to Regina’s back and her magic flowed out of her of its own volition, welcoming Regina’s magic in reciprocity. And nothing had ever felt so right to Emma before...

“ _Emma_...” Regina gruffly moaned against her lips, causing Emma to silently cry out, her body arching from the bed as an intense orgasm tore up from the base of her spine, and exploded in her head in a blinding white light...

Regina didn’t let Emma touch her or undress her that night. Emma understood. The brunette clearly still believed that Emma would disappoint her. So Emma did the only thing she could... She wrapped Regina up in her arms, cuddling their bodies close together and gently pressed Regina’s head onto her shoulder, relieved that Regina was at least allowing Emma to hold her. She lay caressing Regina’s hair, their magic still buzzing electric in the air, until the Dark One was fast asleep.

Only then did Emma place a few tender kisses on Regina’s head, let out a long exhale, and fell asleep as well.

Tomorrow they would talk.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the show it seemed as though Regina had started becoming the Evil Queen at her wedding dress fitting, when she found out that Snow had ratted her out. So obviously the first two memories were mostly canon, but the third one I created when I thought what the worst kind of memory would be for Snow to live through. I’m twisted, I know.
> 
> But apparently a lot of you are twisted as well, as you guessed correctly one of Regina’s memories. A few also guessed Daniel’s death. But those two were pretty obvious given that this is Regina. I included the scene with Daniel proposing – well technically Regina proposed to him first – because I wanted Emma and Snow to see how happy she had been and how Snow had promised to keep her secret. I really don’t blame Snow for telling though. Cora is also diabolically evil. Fucking heartless Bitch.
> 
> Is it just me, or had the cast of OUaT become more attractive this season? I will be shipping Merida with Red. MeREDa? Meruby? Rubida?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna need you guys to not compare this DarkGrey!Regina with the show’s Dark!Emma. I didn’t have a set of traits to work with on the Dark One’s rules and such. I’m even still confused about Dark and Light magic, because one episode Regina is describing her magic like it’s a drug and she can’t help herself and the next she’s telling Emma it’s ‘a way of life’ and seems to becoming good in spite of her continued magic use. Do good deeds turn dark magic into light? And she used to snap people necks more frequently than she changed undies ffs, has two years of good deeds really changed her so much? Maybe I hadn’t been watching the show as closely as I should, but regardless, this is fiction and I’ll be writing certain magical theory that might completely differ from the show and will need you to please not shout at me for it, as I did say I’ll be making up my own things. Mwah tx

 

It took Emma a while to decipher where she was when she woke up, but when she did, her heart and stomach did a few excited flips and then she smiled brightly. Blindly she reached out for Regina, only to be met with cold sheets and an empty space. Emma’s head instantly shot up and she looked around the room, carefully listening for some noise to indicate that Regina was somewhere in the house at least, but Emma just knew that she had yet again been fucked and left to wake up by herself.

She pressed her face into the pillow and screamed in frustration. It wasn’t like she could even call the way Regina had touched her the night before _fucking_. It had been way too intense. It had made Emma feel precious and wanted. Her entire body continued to pleasantly tingle in contentment and she could almost feel Regina’s magic still soothingly cloaking her.

At least they’d finally done it in a bed. It was progress, Emma decided with a sigh and got up from Regina’s comfy mattress. She took her time looking for a pair of jeans in Regina’s walk-in closet and also stole a blouse and some underwear mainly out of revenge, – this even though her clothes from the previous night was fine to wear again - and then went to the bathroom for a leisurely shower.

Emma of course knew that she was lingering in the house on purpose; hoping that Regina would return from wherever she had fled to. So she went down to the kitchen and put on the coffee machine, absently noting that the power was back on. Even the bedroom door had been repaired. No doubt magically.

Emma called her father and assured him she was fine and asked about her mother who was still in the same condition. Emma had no idea how she was going to approach _that_ situation. Her poor mother... She didn’t even want to imagine how scarred those memories had left Snow.

After a sip of coffee and a long suffering sigh, Emma wondered where Regina could’ve possibly gone to. And then she thought: what if Regina put up the barrier around her heart again? Emma didn’t even know how she had gotten through it the first time, and Regina now knew that Emma had the ability to break through it and would probably not let Emma anywhere near her ever again.

In a panic, Emma flew up from the kitchen counter and hurried toward the front door. She grabbed one of Regina’s coats and rushed out of the door. Having no idea where to even begin looking, Emma just blindly drove around, until she noticed the conspicuous thunderstorm with its’ purple lightning, raging out over the ocean.

Emma drove straight to the docks and once she got out of her car, she could feel Regina’s magic calling out to her more clearly than it has ever done before.

* * *

 

Regina sat on a bench overlooking the ocean and the storm she’d been forced to create to release her magic, the instant she’d woken up in Emma Swan’s arms that morning. Getting out of the blonde’s tight grip had been quite the task. Regina had had to use her magic to make her escape.

She had no idea what Emma wanted from her, or expected of her.

Emma seemed to care about Regina, but how could she? She barely knew Regina at all. Hell, Regina didn’t have the faintest idea of who she was. She’d been Cora’s daughter, Leopold’s wife, Rumplestiltskin’s protégée and pawn, the Evil Queen, Mayor Mills, Henry’s mother and now she was the Dark One. Each of those titles had been roles that she fulfilled. They had all come with a set of expectations and rules as to how she was supposed to act. Or how Regina had felt she was supposed to act.

Ironically, Regina had felt more like herself when she didn’t have her heart. She had felt free to just _be_ without thought or care for the consequences. But still, Emma had only started caring for her after she’d ‘stopped’ caring about Emma. The blonde couldn’t possibly be sure that she wanted _Regina Mills_ , could she?

Regina had of course felt Emma approaching the docks and fought the urge to just transport away from the conversation they were about to have. Emma didn’t understand how dangerous Regina was now. She didn’t understand how much Regina still loved her. How Regina hadn’t been able to stop herself from showing Emma that the night before, in the only way she knew how.

With all her raging emotions back, Regina’s magic was chaotic and that much harder to control. Emma had been a lot safer when Regina _didn’t_ have her heart.

“Morning.” Emma anxiously greeted when she sat down next to Regina on the other side of the long bench.

“What do you want, Miss Swan?” Regina sighed, even being mean to Emma hurt now.

How in the hell was she supposed to live like this? She was going to destroy _everything._

“So now I’m not your Princess any more?” Emma chuckled, but the hitch in her breath and the sadness in her tone spoke volumes of how much the question had hurt her.

Regina clenched her jaw, fighting back the stinging in her eyes.

“I can’t do this with you.” Regina whispered.

“Do what, Regina?” Emma questioned, staring out at Regina’s storm with concerned eyes.

“I’m going to hurt you...” Regina warned. “You need to stay away from me.”

Emma snorted.

“Sounds like I’m getting hurt either way: With you and definitely without you. So shouldn’t _I_ decide how I wanna be hurt?” She crookedly smiled and Regina’s heart ached, it might’ve ruptured and was slowly bleeding out in her chest.

“I can’t control it anymore.” Regina confessed, not quite sure why she was being so open with the Saviour. She might not have had her heart these last few months, but she had certainly managed to fall for Emma Swan even more.

“You’re not gonna protect your heart again, are you?” Emma’s voice trembled at the question in trepidation.

Honestly, Regina had been contemplating doing just that since she had woken up. It would be a lot easier for her if she did. But Regina regretted the way she’d slammed the door in Emma’s face the night before without a second thought. She hated that she’d been a second away from striking Emma with her magic had the blonde not miraculously managed to tear down the wards around her heart. Regina hated how she had ignored her son and the way she had spoken to him after Henry had found out that Regina was the new Dark One. She hated how much she had scared her boy and then just left him there _crying_.

She had treated Henry with the same coldness and austerity that Cora had treated her with when she had been a child. Regina remembered how she’d also begged her mother to please stop using magic. But at least she had never used her powers to reprimand Henry. Though Regina unfortunately knew that had she not completely ignored her son during her heartless stint, she would’ve done that as well had Henry behaved in a way that she hadn’t agreed with.

Both Emma and Henry had been very lucky. And Regina felt it unfair and extremely dangerous to not feel the love she has for them. She had been weak when she had removed her heart and wouldn’t regret loving them or deny it any longer. Regina owed it to them to suffer her pain in silence for everything she’d put them through.

“No.” She finally answered and could see Emma’s shoulders sagging in relief. “You don’t care that I might destroy the entire town now, should I be in a bad mood?” Regina questioned.

“You won’t.” Emma confidently answered.

And it made Regina angry. That fucking _faith_ Emma seemed to have in her. That Emma had said that she _trusted_ Regina, even when she clearly shouldn’t have.

Emma Swan was a fucking idiot.

Regina got up from the bench and started walking away without another word. Her magic was roiling inside of her and if they started to argue...

“Regina, wait! _Please_...” Emma called after her, but Regina just kept on walking, the storm spreading wider, the wind picking up as it got closer to the docks.

“We’re done here, Miss Swan. Go home.” Regina replied without looking back to where she could feel the blonde trailing after her.

“You don’t need to shut me out. My magic can help.”

Regina stopped in her tracks, her eyes growing pitch black. Was this what it had been about all along? The Saviour’s inherent need to _save_ everyone? To save _her_? Had Emma let down her barrier on purpose? Had the Blue Gnat helped? Emma hadn’t even been surprised at her change the evening before. Emma had _known_ that Regina didn’t have her heart the entire time. And then when Regina targeted Snow, Emma decided that it was better to control Regina _with_ her heart because then Regina would have emotions that could be manipulated... Did Emma even care about her at all or was the Saviour just there to save Storybrooke from the unstable Dark One?

“I don’t need your help!” Regina growled, spinning around and she hadn’t meant it, but the instant her eyes landed on Emma, a wave of magic burst out of her and hit Emma square in the chest, sending her hurdling through the air, landing smack on her ass a few feet away.

* * *

 

Though she probably should’ve, Emma hadn’t seen that one coming at all and she winced at the pain in her ass. She looked up into Regina’s wide remorseful eyes, the Dark One had even rushed a few steps toward her, hand stretched out as if to help her up, but seemed to forcibly stop herself and straighten again.

Emma grinned at Regina anyway and got back up on her feet.

“What do you want me to tell Henry?” Emma honestly wondered while she still had Regina there. If the Dark One chose to disappear, Emma might not find her again until Regina wanted to be found. Magical connection or not.

Regina’s face fell and Emma jumped at the lightening striking on the boardwalk only a few yards away from them. Okay... Mentioning Henry had definitely not been Emma’s brightest idea ever, but she also didn’t want to tell him something Regina didn’t want him to know and risk pissing her off even more. Because if she told their son his mother had her heart back, Henry would instantly go rushing toward Regina.

Emma held up her hands in supplication.

“I won’t tell him anything! You can speak to him when you’re ready, Regina!” Emma had to shout over the strong winds and rain that had reached them on the boardwalk. “You just take your time and then call me or text me when you want to see me! I’ll be waiting, as long as it takes!”

Emma hoped that she sounded reassuring enough. That Regina would know that she was being sincere. That she would wait. Normally Emma would’ve pushed, but Regina’s emotions were clearly all over the place. Pushing was definitely off the table.

“Regina?!” She questioned when that obsidian gaze just continued to stare at her, jaw furiously twitching.

But then Regina’s gaze dropped to the ground.

“Goodbye, Miss Swan.” Regina said just loud enough for Emma to barely hear it over the wind and then she disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

* * *

 

Regina sat in her parlour, absently listening to the rain beating against the windows of her house. She’d poured a glass of scotch out of habit, but it stood untouched on her liquor cabinet. If Regina were to get drunk now, she wasn’t sure what she would do or if Storybrooke would survive it.

So she sat there and focused on her storm, having stopped the lightning and fixed on only creating a steady downpour which she confined to her yard. Regina coloured each individual cloud various shades of purple, alternating every second one to release a torrent of raindrops. She had learned that it was often the finer details in magic that would expend the most energy.

She frowned when she heard a timid knock on her front door. Regina knew it wasn’t Emma, she would’ve felt Emma’s approach. God, was the Saviour really yet another _Soul Mate_ of hers? It hardly mattered though. Regina couldn’t trust herself around Emma or Henry and she definitely didn’t trust either of them around her. They held too much power over her heart and judging from history, she couldn’t trust them with its safekeeping, no matter what they did or said now.

When the knocking persisted, Regina closed her eyes and steadied her breathing before she got up to answer the door.

She was surprised to find the Belles standing there, soaking wet and grinning widely.

“You sure took your time.” Tink teased and skipped passed a stunned Regina into the house.

Belle just rolled her eyes at the fairy and handed Regina two bottles of wine.

“Did you forget that it’s my turn to cook tonight?” Belle asked, searching Regina’s face.

The redhead’s expression was cool and calm, but Regina could see that Belle was aware that she had her heart back by they way she was intently focused on Regina’s reaction to their presence.

Emma had no doubt sent the two of them over.

“You knew about my heart as well?” Regina uncertainly murmured.

“Yip.” Belle smiled and finally walked into the kitchen, Regina confusedly followed after her and they were soon joined by Tinkerbelle who handed Belle a towel and a sweater from the guest room both of them frequented.

“Do the others know?” Regina asked, referring to their mutual friends.

“They suspected something, but we promised Emma we wouldn’t tell anybody and we didn’t think you would want word getting around town.” Tinkerbelle nervously answered, before quickly changing and taking their wet clothes to Regina’s laundry room.

Regina just stared after her, still trying to identify what she was feeling in that moment. She wasn’t exactly angry. A bit agitated definitely, and perplexed at the Belles’ current behaviour. Mostly Regina was questioning and doubtful of their past reasoning for choosing to be in the Dark One’s life. Had they been sent as spies for the Charmings? Were they there as spies now?

“I used to scribe for Rumple.” Belle stated while she rummaged through Regina’s cupboards. “I’m not sure whether he knew or not, but I had written down all that I could find out about the Dark One’s Dagger.” She stuck her face into the fridge. “I could give you my notes if you’re interested...”

Regina looked at Tinkerbelle coming back from the laundry room, still grinning broadly but Regina could now see how frozen and anxious it was. Her expression wasn’t unlike Henry’s when he had slid into her arm back at the church. Tink was afraid that Regina would reject her now that she had her heart back.

The Dark One then turned back to Belle who was still intently studying the fridge as though waiting for her answer more than actually looking for ingredients. Both of them apparently waiting to see whether Regina would kick them out of her house, or worse.

“I would appreciate that, thank you, Miss French.” Regina awkwardly answered.

The Belles seemed to relax in unison and then went about preparing that night’s supper. They gossiped about Anya and Vincent’s budding relationship while Regina just sat there, mildly in shock and watched them moving around her kitchen, not immediately noticing how the rain outside had cleared up.

* * *

 

Emma got into bed with her mother who hadn’t moved for the last two days.

Regina had called Henry the night before and the boy had been ecstatic. He hadn’t asked Emma why Snow was in the state she was in, and Emma had assumed that he didn’t want to know. But apparently Regina had told him what she had done. And Emma guessed that in his relief that Regina could love him again, Henry chose to forgive her everything.

“Regina hasn’t had her heart since we left for Neverland.” Emma tentatively started, peaking at Snow who didn’t even blink at the revelation. “The day after your wedding, I went to her house and somehow managed to break the barrier she had placed around her heart.” She couldn’t help but goofily grin at how romantic it sounded out loud.

Regardless, Regina hadn’t asked to speak to Emma after her almost two hour long call with Henry, and Emma flat out refused to feel bad about it. At least she could focus on Snow now without worrying too much about how her son was coping with Regina’s actions. Henry just seemed happy that Regina had acknowledged his existence again.

“I saw – experienced - the memories from the stone too.” Emma softly murmured and watched as Snow cringe. “They were awful and I’m guessing you’re like this because you feel bad for breaking your promise and what that had led to, but also because of what had happened on Regina’s wedding night...” Emma flinched when her mother turned entirely away from her, curling up into a little ball.

The memories weren’t as vivid to Emma as they had been that first night and Emma wondered if that was because she was never supposed to see them... Were the ones Snow had seen still as clear to her now? Emma would’ve gladly asked Regina, if the Dark One wasn’t fucking ignoring her. And since the Belles seem to still be bff’s with Regina, she would ask them to find out, if Snow didn’t start speaking soon.

“It was fucked up, M&M. I know you never meant for it to turn out like that, and whether she’ll ever admit it or not, Regina knows it too.” Emma sighed. “You felt everything that she did at that time. She cared about you and that’s why it hurt her so much when you told Cora about Daniel after promising that you wouldn’t.”

Emma bit her lip, wondering if her mother was even listening still.

“I really want to be mad at her for showing them to you.” Emma whispered. “But then I think, of all the things that Regina could’ve done to you with all that power she has, she chose to show you how your actions had made her feel and what they had led to...”

Emma watched as her mother turned around to face her again, some life coming back to her vacant stare as she inquisitively looked at Emma.

“Because when you look at it, right,” Emma continued, “Regina had made you see exactly how much she loved you, how much she had trusted you and then how much she hurt because of what had happened. I’m sure you’ve wondered why she hated you to such an extent. Well, she showed you exactly how the Evil Queen had been created. And it hadn’t only been your fault. It had been Cora’s too. Actually mostly Cora’s.” _And fucking Leopold could’ve not married someone young enough to be his daughter and who clearly didn’t love him_. Emma thought it best to rather not mention the ‘kind’ King to his daughter in that moment.

Snow moved to sit up in bed, brows crinkling in thought.

“And it was horrible to see that last memory, especially for you, but it hadn’t been _real_ for you, M &M.” Emma softly murmured. “But it had been real for Regina and she didn’t lay down in bed after that. She got up and went on living her horrible life. And yeah, that was because she was planning her revenge and it was a seriously unhealthy coping mechanism, but at least she kept on fighting. I’m sure you saw her the day after her wedding and she didn’t show any of her pain, had she?”

Snow shook her head, lips slightly parted, and eyes rapidly flicking over nothing while she thought back on that time.

“Cora tricked me...” Snow hoarsely confessed. “I was only trying to help. I wanted Regina to be happy; to not lose her mother like I had...”

Emma nodded, having expected something along those lines after having seen the way young Snow had vowed to keep Regina’s secret. She wouldn’t have broken her word maliciously. Cora had tricked Snow into thinking she cared, just like she had tricked Regina in that barn into believing that she would accept Daniel into the family. Bitch deserved an Oscar for her performance. Or maybe both Snow and Regina had been so young and naive and desperate for love, that they would’ve believed anything.

“Regina might not have had a right to cause all of the harm she did over the years, but she did have reason to feel her anger and resentment.” Emma told her mother.

Snow nodded, blinking away a few stray tears.

“And that anger isn’t going to go away overnight. Regina’s not going to be your best friend, but maybe some understanding from both sides will help keep the peace at least.”

Snow snorted her doubts at that.

“It’ll take time, M&M.” Emma didn’t think Regina and her mother would ever see eye-to-eye, but her mission that day was just to get Snow out of bed. “But for now I think you should get up and start living your life again. Because as awful as Regina’s memories had been for you, they are still _her_ memories that she has to deal with every day of her life. And I don’t think it’s fair for either of us to wallow in them when we thankfully weren’t the ones who had to actually suffer through them...”

Emma bit her lip again and quietly fled out of the room, giving her mother some time to ponder her words.

* * *

 

Snow did get better after that, even going to work with David who had been helping out with the mayoring. She suffered a few nightmares on occasion, but purported the same as Emma, that the memories weren’t as vivid to her any longer. It seemed as though living with Emma and Henry again was only helping in her recovery, so Emma didn’t mind that she was once again living with her parents. Her place was bigger than the loft and everyone at least had their own space.

Neal seemed to be getting the picture too. He didn’t push anymore, but still visited and had dinner at the flat or at Granny’s with them on occasion. Emma was grateful that her parents had stopped encouraging him, so maybe that was also why he was toning it down.

Two months had almost gone by where Henry received almost daily calls to ask about his day and to say good night, but Regina still refused to see him in person. This even though the Evil Posse were in and out of the Mifflin mansion. Was this because of how much Emma and Henry had hurt Regina in the past? Was that why they weren’t being allowed in again? Emma knew that Regina was seeing her friends regularly without magical trouble, because she got her weekly updates from the Belles on how Regina was doing, even though the woman herself refused to take Emma’s calls or answer her texts.

And while everyone around her seemed to become happier and more emotionally stable, Emma felt as though she was slowly losing her mind. She was irritable and emotional, snapping randomly at people and sometimes even crying herself to sleep like a teenager who had her heart broken for the first time. Because what if Regina had only been interested in her for sex? What if Emma had misread the look in the brunette’s eyes that day of the Trigger so fucking long ago? What if Regina was unable to forgive Emma for threatening to take Henry away from her?

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it’s all fun and games until someone gets their heart back. Also, Regina had been an insecure mess in chapter one, I realise you guys liked her heartless, I did as well, but she’s going to need some time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s where this fic completely ran away with me.

 

It had been just over eight weeks since she got her heart back. Every day since, had been a battle to not completely lose control, or place the barrier back up again. Sometimes Regina would consider taking Emma up on her offer to let the Light Magic counteract her own. But she didn’t want the Saviour to become a crutch for her. Regina believed that if she practiced and focused hard enough, that she would regain control of her magic again. She just had to.

That her friends stuck by her side through the worst of it, only made Regina more emotional, which in turn, made her magic more volatile. And when she finally realised that they weren’t planning on going anywhere, that it wasn’t some ploy to get a hold of her dagger, Regina accepted their support, and could finally start breathing easily again.

She often spoke to Henry on the phone and that helped a lot too. His belief in her only made Regina try that much harder. Tinkerbelle’s meditation techniques were surprisingly helpful when combined with an appropriate outlet for Regina’s magic. As well as the notes Belle had given her on the Dark One’s Dagger. They had soon realised just how limitless Regina’s power was. When it built up, Regina needed to release that magic or it would explode from her by force.

And through it all, Regina missed Emma like crazy. She knew that she was hurting the blonde with her avoidance. But what Emma didn’t quite understand, was that she had the biggest effect on Regina’s emotions and therefore had been the most dangerous to be around while the Dark One learned to deal with and manage her insecurities, and subsequently gain command over her magic.

Though it was still an ongoing process, Regina felt more in control of herself than she had in decades, and she desperately wanted to see Emma. Not to profess her undying love or ask her on a date, or anything as silly as that. No, Regina just honestly wanted to _see_ Emma and maybe talk a little bit if the blonde was amenable after being flat out ignored for weeks...

So with the encouragement of her friends, Regina went in search of the blonde Sheriff. Emma’s magic wasn’t very difficult to find. Regina was still insanely attracted to the golden light that emanated from the Saviour’s person.

It came as no surprise that Emma was at Granny’s. It was lunchtime after all and Henry had mentioned that Emma wasn’t one to prepare her own food. Regina thought it a good thing that Henry at least had a balanced meal at school. She’d made sure that the cafeteria offered a nutritious meal when Henry had first started his public education.

Feeling Emma’s magic calling out to her, Regina smiled to herself in anxious excitement. Taking a deep fortifying breath, she opened the door to Granny’s and stepped inside.

* * *

 

Emma had just had lunch with Snow and David who were at the counter speaking to Ruby and settling the bill. Neal had his arm stretched out across the back of the booth, but he wasn’t touching her, or saying anything flirtatious, or sitting too close, so Emma let him be. Maybe he was just innocently relaxing. It was the death glares the Belles were sending her way, that actually made her uncomfortable. Since she wasn’t doing anything wrong, Emma just ignored them.

It was an abrupt spike in Emma’s magic that had her looking up and toward the door of the diner before the bell even dinged and the Dark One herself entered. A hush fell over the diner in surprise and trepidation. Most of Storybrooke hadn’t seen Regina for about the same amount of time that Emma hadn’t. But the Saviour’s reaction to the unexpected appearance, was decidedly different to theirs.

Emma’s heart flipped and she grinned instantly and brightly, and it only widened when Regina shyly and nervously smiled back. She rose from her seat, completely fine with the idea of eating a second lunch if Regina would agree to have it with her.

“Regina...” Emma whispered, wondering if this was yet another dream of the brunette she was having. She wasn’t sure whether it was just the longing in her heart making her think that, but Regina had somehow managed to become even more attractive during her voluntary absence from Emma’s life.

“Hello, Emma.” Regina rasped back and sheepishly ducked her head.

And when in the fuck had Regina Mills become this level of adorable? Emma’s heart swelled large with hope and affection.

“Are you here for lunch?” Emma eagerly asked. “We can get a booth? Eat? Talk? Not Talk? Whatever you want...” She hurriedly rambled, not even considering that Regina might be there to meet her friends. Mostly because Emma didn’t care. They got to see Regina all the time and Emma had no qualms with hijacking the Dark One from them.

Regina looked up in surprise, but then her face pulled as though she’d smelled something bad. Her gaze drifted to Neal who was predictably glaring at her, and then back to Emma again. Regina’s eyes then dropped and her brows knitted together in thought. When her eyes grew entirely obsidian, Emma was flooded with instant panic.

Regina’s scowl deepened, her fists clenched at her sides, her chest actually heaved while she breathed, still glaring blindly at Emma’s waist and not meeting her eyes.

“Regina?” Emma worriedly wondered what was going on.

Lightening struck so close to the diner that it shattered all of Granny’s front windows and the people screamed while they scattered and ducked for cover. Emma just stood in the middle of the ensuing chaos and stared confusedly at Regina, until she felt Neal’s arms wrap around her, trying to get her to take cover too.

Regina sneered as she glared at Neal and a roar of thunder followed, sounding almost deafening while heavy torrents of rain burst through the storm clouds and blew into the diner.

“Regina?!” Emma was still fighting against Neal’s hold when Regina looked at her again.

And then Emma saw it:

Utter devastation and pain, before the Dark One abruptly disappeared in her signature black cloud of magic.

“What did you _do_?!” Belle accused, glaring between Emma and Neal still holding onto the blonde.

Emma pushed him away and gaped at Regina’s friend.

“I didn’t do anything...” She honestly answered.

* * *

 

Emma eventually came to the same conclusion as Belle: that Regina had completely misconstrued the way she and Neal had been sitting together in the diner. Which was a good sign, because apparently Regina _did_ give a fuck about her, but was also very _very_ bad, considering the extreme overreaction.

And against everyone’s advice and her better judgement, Emma decided to drive to Mifflin street. The storm that had taken out a big piece of Main Street, was now safely raging out over the ocean. It was great that Regina had enough control to have moved it there. But it was also worrisome, because Storybrooke hadn’t seen such a storm in weeks and the fact that it was still ongoing, meant that Regina was still upset.

Emma nervously made her way to Regina’s front door and knocked.

And knocked some more.

Then she waited, and waited some more.

Emma knew that Regina was inside the house because she could feel her in there. It had been torture these past two months, because sometimes Emma could sense Regina’s magic on the Belles or lingering at the docks or when she had gone on ‘patrol’ up Mifflin street way too many times.

“Open up, Regina!” Her frustration finally got the better of her. “I’m fine with giving you time and space, but you can’t just show up after so long and then destroy Granny’s and not tell me why you’re so pissed off!”

Emma considered just going inside. She had her ways if the door happened to be locked. But Tink had warned not to push Regina, so Emma loudly knocked again.

“Is this about, Neal?!” She decided to try and clarify anyway. “He and I aren’t together, you know!”

The door flew open even though Regina was standing a few feet away from it in her foyer. Emma was surprised to find big brown eyes staring at her, instead of the obsidian she’d been expecting.

“Could you not cause a scene on my doorstep, Miss Swan?” Regina coldly sneered. “I know you were raised in multiple households that didn’t place emphasis on proper decorum, but this is just preposterous.”

Emma tilted her head, remaining on her side of the threshold in hopes of not overwhelming the Dark One with her presence. The insult skimmed over her like water over a duck’s back. Regina was being insulting, which was promising, but Emma wasn’t sure whether she should trust Regina’s calm...

“Says the woman who just took out most of Granny’s...” Emma tested the waters. “That wasn’t very _proper_ , was it?”

Regina scoffed haughtily.

“I have enough power inside of me to destroy the planet. Storybrooke should be lucky I managed to contain it enough so that nobody would get hurt.”

Emma sighed.

“What happened back there, Regina?” She softly asked, confident at the exchange and how Regina was still keeping calm.

“You don’t even know, do you?” Regina’s eyes narrowed, a strange look of melancholy and rage crossing her features and then a cold sneer spread across her lovely face again. “Well, I suggest you go to the doctor for a blood test or down to the pharmacy for a home test.”

And then Regina magically slammed the door shut in her face and Emma was left standing there in shock.

_Because what in the actual fuck?_

Emma’s brows furrowed while her heart pounded. Did Regina just imply that she was _pregnant_? And with that insane thought, Emma burst out laughing and then burst through the door too, because if _that’s_ what this was all about, then she could easily clear up the misunderstanding.

* * *

 

Regina hadn’t even been surprised when the Saviour came flying through her door. Even though she was proud of herself for maintaining the storm raging over the bay, she still couldn’t stop the excruciating pain that continued to stab at her heart since she’d discovered Emma’s... _situation_.

What had she expected, really? That Emma would wait until Regina was ready? Who in their right mind would wait for _her_?

She sighed and walked to her safe place. Her parlour. Regina wanted to put on some Edith Piaf or perhaps Marlene Dietrich would better suit her current mood, but Emma was following after her and Regina was clinging onto her gradually slipping control with everything she had.

“I’m _not_ pregnant.” Emma smugly snorted, throwing herself down on Regina’s armchair like she belonged there.

Regina tried not to dwell too much on how Emma really did belong there in her house.

“You _are_ pregnant.”

“Firstly,” Emma rolled her eyes, “I haven’t had sex with a guy in over three years. And secondly,” she smirked, “I never knew that the Dark One had X-ray fucking vision.”

Regina frowned at her. Was Emma just flat out lying or had she gotten drunk one night and simply couldn’t remember sleeping with anyone? Had that Hairy Oaf taken advantage of her? The crack of thunder that followed that last thought was loud enough to make it sound as though it was right above them, even from all the way over the ocean.

“Firstly,” Regina snidely retorted, “what you know about the Dark One can barely fill a thimble. And secondly,” she sneered, “your _baby_ has magic. I can see it as clearly as I can see yours.”

Emma froze, her brows knitting together at Regina’s statement, before she looked down at her stomach.

“So unless you had swallowed a tiny pastry pixie while you gluttonously inhaled your daily _bearclaw_ and the two of you are somehow living in a strange magical symbiosis, you _are_ pregnant, Miss Swan.” Regina maintained her contempt even while bile rose up into her throat and her stomach viciously knotted along with her aching heart.

* * *

 

Emma needed to sit down. And then she realised that she was already seated and leaned back into the chair as a cold sweat overtook her body. The whole idea of being pregnant had seemed so absurd just a moment ago, until Emma realised that she had skipped her period last month. She hadn’t experienced any morning sickness with Henry, so it wasn’t that strange that she wouldn’t a second time round. Her breasts had been unusually tender too, which Emma had explained away in anticipation of a period that had never come... A pregnancy would also explain the exhaustion, constant mood swings and excessive crying... Emma Swan did not cry. She had just assumed that it had to do with her missing Regina, the stress of caring for Henry full time and dealing with Snow’s mild depression.

But she’d been pregnant before, so how could she possibly have missed the signs? Probably because it didn’t make _any_ sense at all for her to be pregnant... Then it hit Emma like a ton of bricks and her eyes flew up at the Dark One silently brooding in the centre of the room.

“ _You_ did this to me!” Emma screamed her accusation and the way Regina’s brows lifted in surprise would’ve been comical under any other circumstances. “You fucked me with your _Dark Penis_ and now I’m pregnant!” She angrily shouted.

Regina’s brow creased and then her eyes narrowed and then she smugly smirked.

“I wouldn’t call it _Dark_ , per se.” She drawled. “More like an olive tan... Unless you’re referring to size... In that case, _yes_ , my penis is very, _very_ dark.” She arrogantly grinned.

“You think this is _funny_?!” Emma’s voice cracked as it shrieked her indignation.

“Oh, I find it absolutely _hilarious_ , Miss Swan, that you have somehow managed to get yourself knocked up _yet again_ and now you’re trying to say that it’s mine.” Regina sneered. “ _Again_ , do we need to have a little talk about the birds and the bees?”

It was then that Emma realised that Regina really didn’t know she could get her pregnant. Honestly, Emma would’ve also not believed it had she not known for a fact that Regina had been the only person she’s slept with.

“You are the only person I’ve had sex with in the last two years Regina, and unless this is the second coming and I’ve been immaculately impregnated by the Holy Spirit, this fucking magical _thing_ inside of me is _yours_!”

Regina flinched and managed to become even more rigid while her eyes grew entirely black.

“Pardon?” She asked completely dumbstruck.

“ _You_ ,” Emma pointed to the Dark One, “fucked _me_ ,” she pointed to herself, “with your magical ball-less _cock_ and now there’s _something_ growing inside of me, that you’re going to fucking get out, right now!”

Regina’s arms hung limply at her sides, her lips slightly parted, dark brows wrinkled in complete and utter confusion.

“You’re having _my_ baby?” Regina whispered so softly that Emma barely heard her over the angry pounding of her own heart in her ears.

“No, no, _no,_ Regina.” Emma snapped. “I’m not _having_ shit. This is clearly some sort of spell and you’re going to find a way to un-spell it and we’re going to go on with our lives like this never _ever_ happened.”

Regina’s mouth snapped closed, her obsidian gaze watering and turning pleading as they glittered at Emma with remorse.

“Emma...” Regina brokenly rasped. “I’m not sure how this could’ve happened...”

Emma sighed, regretting her freak-out instantly, but could anyone really blame her? Ever since Regina had mentioned that she could sense a different kind of magic, Emma had become aware of it too. She’d actually been aware of the oddness in her body for some time, but had just written it down to stress and her pining over Regina.

“I believe you.” Emma softly assured. “I’m sorry for shouting.”

Regina just slowly nodded and then took a tentative step toward her as though Emma was a rabid dog, poised to attack.

“I understand that it’s your body and thus your decision as to what you want to do about this...” Regina softly husked, continuing her wary advance and Emma started to feel dread pooling in her magical baby-filled belly. “And I know that this isn’t exactly normal or at all feasible for that matter...” She slowly lowered onto her knees in front of Emma. “But please, _please_ , Emma...” Regina’s dark eyes were wide and sparkling with emotion. “... Just wait a few more days before you decide what to do...”

Regina looked down at Emma’s stomach in awe, like she was staring at the most wondrous thing she’s ever seen in her life, instead of the dull buttons on Emma’s plaid shirt.

“Regina...” Emma didn’t want Regina to get her hopes up. After Henry, Emma hadn’t ever planned on having children again. And who knew what the hell was growing inside of her anyway? Whether it was even an actual baby at all?

“If you still decide...” Regina’s breath hitched, desperately trying to maintain her composure. “... That you can’t continue...” She rasped, unable to even complete the sentence. “I won’t hold it against you. I _promise_.” Regina earnestly vowed, looking up at Emma again with those jet black eyes and the blonde wished that she hadn’t, because god, Regina’s _face_...

“But this is my baby too, Emma...” Regina swallowed thickly, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I can feel it now, in the magic...” Her hand glowed purple as she hovered it over Emma’s stomach.

Emma didn’t pull away when Regina’s trembling hand then moved down to gently cover her own. She might’ve even relaxed somewhat at the comforting touch, after being without Regina and her magic for so long.

“Just please go to a doctor; get a scan.” Regina sniffed. “See for yourself that it’s not a _thing_...” Regina trailed off, her eyes going down to Emma’s belly as she visibly fought back a smile. “...That it’s _our_ baby growing inside of you.”

Regina then looked back up at her and Emma hadn’t even realised that she’d also been crying until her tears tickled her chin.

She only nodded stiffly and to her credit, Regina didn’t embrace her like she looked she desperately wanted and needed to do – and Emma desperately wanted and needed her to – and instead just rose to her feet again and put some distance between them.

“Do you need me to make the appointment?” Regina asked, wiping futilely at her cheeks and struggling to calm the tremble in her voice.

“I’ll do it; it’s fine.” Emma unsteadily stood from the armchair, needing to leave before she agreed to marry Regina, move in and raise Henry and this baby with her. Fuck, she’d already started seeing it as a baby and not the magical ‘thing’ that had led to her freak-out. Well, had partially led to it, because it was still pretty much unbelievable that she was pregnant with Regina’s child and Emma needed time to think. Thankfully Regina wasn’t pushing and had even suggested she take the time to do so.

Regina nodded at her response and clenched her fists at her sides, clearly struggling to stay in place.

“I’ll give you a call in a few days, okay?” Emma told her, really wanting to hug Regina, but that would just cloud her brain and then she might never leave.

Regina stiffly nodded again.

“I’ll come talk to you before I decide anything. I promise, Regina.” Emma reassured and watched Regina’s shoulders sagging just a little bit in relief as a fresh flood of tears spilled down her face.

Emma tried to smile and gloriously failed. Regina’s attempt at it was even worse.

Not sure what else to say, Emma hurried out of the parlour. It was as she was reaching the front door that Emma realised that it had been over three months since she and Regina had sex in that parlour and Emma has had her period since then. The only other time they had been together, was the night that Regina had gotten her heart back...

Emma wasn’t sure why that made her heart flutter, but she continued out of Regina’s house and stopped in her tracks when she saw the utter devastation all around her. It looked as though a tornado had swept through Storybrooke. Rooftops had been ripped off, trees uprooted or broken at the trunk. Cars and fences were piled together and Regina’s neighbours were all standing outside of their homes staring at the destruction in shock.

She climbed into the Bug and just sat there for a while, gaping at the entire scene. But then, very slowly and meticulously, Mifflin street started to repair itself. Even the trees and shrubbery were restoring themselves until it looked as though they’d never been damaged in the first place.

Emma glanced toward Regina’s house again, but didn’t see any sign of the Dark One.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abortion – uncomfortable, magic!baby – absolutely ridiculous, but I told myself: Myself, you gave Regina Mills a PENIS. This fictitious world is your oyster. Go fucking wild. xx


	18. Chapter 18

 

Emma drove down and parked at the docks while Storybrooke meticulously repaired itself behind her. The storm out over the ocean had calmed, but Emma suspected it was probably because Regina’s attention was on her current magical reparations.

Groaning loudly, she pressed her forehead in between her hands still tightly gripping the Bug’s steering wheel. Regina really wanted this baby. She had known about it for all of two seconds and she _wanted_ it... And Emma, well, Emma was still struggling to get the hang of things with Henry and he was practically self-sufficient. A baby needed extra attention and care. Emma Swan wasn’t built to raise tiny, fragile, little babies...

But Regina had raised Henry all by herself, whilst running an entire town. Regina would be there for their baby. Emma wouldn’t have to do it alone...

“ _Aargh!”_ She growled out her frustration.

Why was she even thinking about this already? There might not even _be_ a baby. Maybe she was just under some spell that stopped her period and had her constantly exhausted and moody. Maybe she’d been cursed, that was definitely a possibility in this fucked up town. Or _maybe,_ Regina’s fingers had been so deep inside of her, that some of the Dark One’s magic had become trapped in Emma’s womb...

Blowing out a defeated breath, Emma sat back in her seat. She would just go to the doctor and see what they said. She could’ve taken a home test in the meantime, but Emma would then need to buy it from Sneezy the Dwarf; one of her mother’s _besties_. Why did Storybrooke have to be so fucking small?

Taking out her phone, Emma noticed that she had thirty six missed calls that had been transferred from the station, plus an additional twelve from her parents. Of course the town would be in a panic after the scene at the diner and the subsequent destruction caused by the storm that followed.

Deciding to go and do her actual job for a while, Emma drove to the station in hopes of getting her mind off of her possible magical pregnancy for just a few hours.

* * *

 

While she returned all the calls - knowing it would be the fastest way to sort through which were actual emergencies and which were just people calling to bitch and moan - it became clear that the damage had been repaired, but the citizens were still rightfully shaken by the event. Emma flat out lied and told them that the freak-storm had nothing to do with the Dark One, that Regina was helping to rebuild and that they should just shut up and be grateful.

What was Regina going to do when – _if_ \- Emma decided not to have this ‘baby’? Would Storybrooke survive the Dark One’s disappointment? Regina had promised that she would accept any decision that Emma made, but Emma was certain that the tornado hadn’t been planned and had manifested from Regina’s subconscious.

Then again, she’d obviously caught Regina way off guard. The information had caught Emma off guard too. So it would be unfair to blame such a slip on Regina, right? The Belles have mentioned how great Regina’s control has been. Anyone would freak out when they heard they’d magically impregnated someone and then that someone went on to scream about not wanting the magical ‘thing’ inside of her.

“Hey, Ems.” Ruby sauntered into the station, carrying a takeout bag and cup from Granny’s, sporting an uncertain smile. “You okay?”

Emma must’ve looked like shit by the way her friend was worriedly scanning her face.

“I’m good, Rubes. Just tired.” Emma sighed. “Everything okay at Granny’s?”

Ruby continued to study her for a moment longer, but eventually nodded.

“Yeah, Regina came by and fixed everything up; good as new.” She weakly smiled. “Is everything okay with her? The Belles went over to check a while ago already.”

“Yeah, she just...” Emma wasn’t sure what to say. “It was just a misunderstanding. We’ve sorted it out, though.”

Ruby nodded slowly and sat down on the chair in front of Emma’s desk.

“I thought she was upset ‘cause she thought you and Neal were together...” Ruby worried at her lip. “But when she came by earlier, he was there helping us clean up and she barely registered him. So I know it couldn’t have been that...”

“Listen Rubes. This is something private between Regina and I. We’re good, and we’re dealing with it. What happened today wasn’t her fault, so if you could just please tell everyone else that, I’d really appreciate it.”

Ruby nodded again, like she was trying to read more into Emma’s words.

“She seemed really distracted, but not murderous, so I figured that it hadn’t been some sort of attack on us.” Ruby nervously laughed. “We’d probably all be dead if she planned on killing us, right?” She grinned and Emma weakly returned it, causing the Wolf to sober.

“Anyway,” Ruby held out the takeout cup she’d been carrying, “she asked me to bring this to you. Some hot chocolate.”

Emma’s stomach growled, she hadn’t realised it was dinner time already and Ruby chuckled, handing her the brown bag as well. “Grilled cheese and tomato soup, too.” She announced, her spirits lifting again.

“Thanks.” Emma murmured, already unpacking the food, not caring about the indigestion she’d probably have later. Another pregnancy symptom she’d been ignoring. “Did Regina say anything else?”

The Wolf shook her head no and an awkward silence followed.

“I’ll leave you to it then... Give me a call if you need anything, okay?”

“I will.” Emma’s smile came easier after her first sip of hot chocolate. “Thanks, Ruby.”

“Anytime, babe.” She grinned back and walked out of the station.

* * *

 

Emma had been dreading going home, but she needed to speak with Henry. He’d no doubt heard that Regina had been the cause of the freak-storm. But when she arrived there, he was talking on the phone with his mother, seemingly relaxed while they discussed the magical reparations Regina had made.

Glancing questioningly at her parents, they both shrugged.

“He’s been on the phone with Regina for almost an hour now.” David provided. “He was on his way to go see her, so it was a good thing that she called when she did. She told him that the incident in the diner had been a slip in her control and not an attack. That’s all we’ve been able to figure out from listening to only half of the conversation.”

“Is it safe for him to be around her?” Snow cautioned, even though Henry hadn’t seen his mother since the wedding and therefore wasn’t around her at all.

Regina hadn’t even mentioned wanting to see him in person yet, so Emma wasn’t really sure why the fuck Snow felt the need to ask that. But she held her tongue and kept on listening.

“I was there when she came by to restore the diner...” Snow continued. “She didn’t even look twice at anyone. Only apologised to Granny and gave Ruby some money. She then cleaned and repaired everything with a wave of her hand and disappeared again.”

“Regina’s fine. It wasn’t her fault.” Emma murmured. “I’m a bit tired from fielding calls for most of the afternoon, so I’m gonna go to bed early tonight if you wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on Hen until his bedtime, please?”

“Of course we don’t mind.” David easily replied while Snow just nodded, looking as though she was dying to take Emma’s temperature and tuck her into bed.

“Thanks.” Emma mumbled and went to where Henry was still animatedly talking on the phone. She kissed him on his head and ruffled his hair, causing him to grin widely and playfully swat her hand away.

Emma then went to her bedroom, took off her shoes and pants and climbed into bed, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

 

Since before Emma Swan knew what a crush was, she has had one on Sigourney Weaver as Ellen Ripley in the Alien movies. Almost every lazy lonely Saturday night in Boston, when she hadn’t been in the mood for people, Emma would binge-watch the entire movie series. She blamed this unfortunate obsession then, for the nightmares of baby aliens bursting through her stomach and spewing acid in her face, that had plagued her the night before she was due to go see a doctor.

Tired, agitated and wound tighter than a two dollar watch, it didn’t help at all that Emma also hated hospitals. But she honestly didn’t know of any sane person who actually liked them. That morning she’d gone through the directory searching for a doctor to make an appointment with, but what was she going to tell them? _I might be pregnant with the Dark One’s magical alien baby_? Even just asking for a pregnancy test without giving the particulars would spread across Storybrooke in minutes, just because she was the fucking _Saviour_.

So Emma went to the hospital and searched through the wards, until she found the person she had been looking for.

“Good morning, Doctor Hunt.” Emma greeted Maxine, who smiled at her as though they were friends.

“Sheriff Swan.” She politely returned. “What can I do for you?”

Great, straight to the point. Emma could work with that.

“I know I don’t have an appointment or anything, but I was hoping that I could have a few minutes of your time. And please call me Emma.”

Max studied her for a few moments, before smiling again, though not as brightly as before, a hint of suspicion shining in her eyes.

“Of course. Follow me, we can talk privately in my office.”

Emma nodded and silently followed Max into the elevator, awkwardly standing in the small space with Regina’s friend who didn’t ask any questions and just lead them out into a corridor and toward her rooms.

Once inside the small office, Maxine closed the door behind them and graciously motioned for Emma to sit down in the guest chair. She then took the one next to Emma, making sure they were facing each other. Emma really wished Max had been behind the desk so she didn’t feel so exposed under the doctor’s inquisitive gaze.

“Uh...” Emma struggled with what to say, while the doctor just patiently sat there waiting for her to speak. “...Would it be possible for you to do a blood test and maybe an ultrasound on me...?” She finally got the words out.

“Have you been referred by your general practitioner? And which tests would you be needing? An ultrasound to check for irregularities would only be scheduled after those results are in... Do you have a file I could look at, perhaps?”

She was being so nice and patient with Emma’s stuttering and the fact that Emma wasn’t following any of the hospital protocol with her request, that it made the blonde feel a bit more confident.

“I think I’m pregnant and I need your discretion with this, so was hoping you would confirm it with a blood test and then do an ultrasound to see if everything is... _normal_ and how far along I am.”

 _Eight weeks_. Emma was pretty sure that she was eight weeks pregnant.

Max’s friendly and patient face quickly turned dark, before the doctor directed an icy glare at her that made Emma shrink back in her seat in surprise.

“I’m going to need you to leave, Sheriff Swan.” Max demanded and rose from her chair to go and open the door.

Emma gaped and remained seated, shocked at the complete one eighty.

“Listen, I can’t have this get out. You’re the only doctor here that I know besides Whale and I’m _definitely_ not letting him touch me.”

“I’m not an OBGYN. Go to the front desk and they will direct you to someone who can do the blood work and then refer you to an obstetrician.” Maxine coldly stated and held the door open to Emma, who warily rose from her seat.

“If the Saviour, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, comes in for a fucking ultrasound because the Dark One knocked her up, how long do you think it’s going to take before the entire town knows about it?” Emma hissed. Maybe she should’ve asked Regina to make the appointment after all or at least magic her a home test.

Maxine’s eyes widened and she instantly closed the door, locking it for good measure.

“This is Regina’s baby?” She whispered, a smile spreading over her face and Emma sighed and sat down again.

She probably should’ve led her request with that little titbit.

“Whatever it is, it’s definitely Regina’s...” Emma muttered.

Maxine sat down again, perfect bedside manner back in place, albeit a little bit too friendly for Emma’s liking.

“Though I am proficient in abdominal ultrasound scans, a technician usually does the in utero scans for the obstetrics department. I have to warn you that I will not be as skilful at reading the results as an OB would be.”

“You’re not going to ask how it was possible for two women to get pregnant?”

“I’m from the Enchanted Forest, Emma. I’ve seen many strange and wonderful things. You and Regina both have powerful magic and are each other’s True Loves. It’s not so difficult to believe.”

“It surprised the shit out of Regina.” Emma snorted but then frowned. “Wait, True Loves? Tink said that we were Soul Mates.”

“Tinkerbelle chose self-preservation over informing you of her findings, because you ran away from her when she performed the Soul Mate spell.” Max smirked. “And Regina is, well, _Regina,_ and has trouble accepting anything good that life throws at her, because she is so unaccustomed to it.”

_True Loves? But they were nothing like Snow and David!_

“Wait, how are Soul Mates different from True Loves?”

“Soul Mates are slightly more widespread, and their bond is less... _intense_. Regina, for example, had Daniel and the man she refused to meet after Tink had found him for her. Finding your One True Love however, happens only once in a lifetime – if at all - and cannot be ignored or denied, no matter how hard you try. True Love is –

\- Magic...” Emma murmured, Regina’s words to young Snow White, ringing in her ears.

“Exactly.” Max beamed. “Now I understand the need for discretion, so you will have to give me at least the day to study the machine and learn what I can from the ultrasound technician and OBGYN on call today.”

Emma nodded dumbly; head still reeling.

“You did a home test which had shown positive?”

“Uh, no... Regina... _sensed_ a different kind of magic... uhm... inside of me?” Emma ended up asking instead of stating. “But I’m experiencing similar symptoms to when I was pregnant with Henry... And I can sort of feel the different magic too...”

“And Regina discovered your pregnancy yesterday?” Max smirked.

“Yes?” Emma lifted a brow.

“We had wondered what had upset her so much to cause the storm.” Max explained. “Luckily, Vinny had been able to convince Anya not to go and beat you up just yet.” She laughed.

“Yeah... Luckily...” Emma murmured, wondering whether Regina’s entire Evil Posse knew that they were True Loves, even when Regina seemingly had no idea.

Max sobered at Emma’s caginess, cleared her throat and smiled warmly.

“How long ago did you start your last menstrual cycle?”

“About ten weeks ago. If I am pregnant, I should be about eight weeks right now. Regina was the only person I had been with, so I can give you the exact date of conception.”

“If that’s the case, we will forego the blood tests that will need to go through the lab and risk more people finding out about this before you are ready, and just do the ultrasound. Would this be agreeable?”

Emma nodded again.

“Good, so what time will suit you tomorrow morning?”

“11am?”

“That’s perfect, I’ll clear my schedule.” Max easily arranged and Emma knew it was because she was excited that this was the Dark One’s foetus they were dealing with.

“Listen, Doctor Hunt,” Emma nervously licked her lips, “I haven’t decided whether I’m going to be keeping this baby... If it even is a baby...”

Though she visibly paled and her face fell, Max nodded stiffly. “My apologies, Sheriff Swan, I shouldn’t have made any assumptions.”

“That’s okay.” Emma breathed out. “I’ve spoken to Regina and she’s aware that I’m coming in for a scan... Can I ask you to please not tell her about any of this until I’ve had a chance to speak to her first?”

“Of course.” Maxine did look apologetic at her previous enthusiasm. “You have my word that this will remain between us.”

Emma didn’t know why she believed Max, but she did. And when she left the hospital that day, she could think off nothing other than the fact that she was having her True Love’s magical baby and how it sounded like the greatest thing ever, but still just felt so... _off_.

* * *

 

Doctor Maxine Hunt had turned her office into an examination room. A very hi-tech ultrasound machine stood next to a sleek examination table that was about thirty years more advanced than anything Storybrooke had and Emma lifted a brow at it.

“Just after that freak tornado blew through Storybrooke, the hospital received an anonymous donation of some capital equipment to aid in the ‘relief effort’.” Maxine smirked and shook her head.

No one had been severely injured during Regina’s storm. Emma had personally visited homes and checked on everyone that had come into the hospital that day. Some scrapes and scratches, but nothing serious.

“And an ultrasound machine would help with that?”

“This one is specifically designed for in utero scans so no, but the other equipment can be used for various procedures.” Maxine chuckled and Emma sighed and laid back.

Of course Regina would make sure that her foetus had the best, even for just a simple fucking scan. Emma wasn’t even surprised. Thankfully it wasn’t her first rodeo; she remembered what Henry had looked like at eight weeks. Emma just needed to see the screen and she’d know whether it was a real baby inside of her. She might’ve also spent most of the previous evening on Google looking at scans and what to expect a normal baby to look like. It had been ten years after all.

Maxine noted her reticence and proceeded with the rest of the examination in a cool and calm manner. She softly talked Emma through the procedure as though she did it every day of her life. Maxine was a very competent doctor and apparently a tech expert who had been able to learn an entirely new machine in no time, judging from how comfortable she was around it and how smoothly she found what she was looking for and explained it to Emma too. Emma could see why Regina was friends with her, the woman was in no way an idiot.

Finally, the 3D picture started forming on the screen and both Maxine and Emma gasped. Admittedly, it was very unprofessional of the doctor, but Emma wasn’t going to hold it against her.

“Oh... my... god...” Emma whispered, her throat tightening.

Maxine – thankfully - regained her composure quickly.

“I agree that you’re looking about eight weeks along now.” She coolly noted and Emma nodded, her eyes focused intently on the monitor.

“Would you like to see whether we can find a heartbeat?” Maxine asked, after she went about explaining the measurements that supported their previously assumed gestation period and the fact that Regina had impregnated Emma the night the Dark One had gotten her heart back.

Emma just nodded again, lips still parted in surprise and wonder.

“Now, we’re going to call this little bean closest to the cervix, Baby A.” Max explained, digitally drawing a line to the baby and marking the position. She then reached to the side of the monitor and turned up the volume.

Baby A’s heartbeat was fast, 162 beats per minute to be exact. So was Baby B’s, at 161 beats per minute. Emma’s chest tightened, because she could fucking see that they looked like normal little babies should.

“Call Regina.” She croaked and seemed surprised when the words left her mouth, but when Max looked at her to make sure that Emma was sure, the blonde licked her lips and cleared her throat. “Please call Regina, she needs to see this too.”

Max didn’t even bother hiding her smile as she quickly exited the room to make the call. Emma didn’t know whether it was because cell phones weren’t permitted so close to the machinery or what, but before she could get her amazed brain to ponder anymore than that, the door flew open again and the Dark One wildly entered, the lingering scent of a thunderstorm indicating that she’d magically transported there.

“Are you okay, Emma?” Regina instantly asked, panic written all over her face as she scanned Emma’s body and the blank monitor of the ultrasound machine.

“As I was trying to tell you, Regina,” Max fondly smiled even through her exasperation, “Emma thought that you might want to be present for this scan.”

Emma was grateful that was all that Maxine said and looked at Regina who was staring at her looking uncertain and still concerned, eyes thankfully still a rich brown though.

“Come closer, Regina.” Emma murmured and watched her until the Dark One was rigidly stood next to the bed. “Would you mind starting over, Doctor Hunt?”

Maxine smiled and started from the beginning, explaining everything to both of them like Emma hadn’t gone through it just moments before. The blonde was only half listening as she watched the way Regina intently absorbed every word that Max said, the way her eyes fixed on the monitor and then lit up when she saw Baby A. Emma grinned at the brief confusion when Baby B was highlighted next.

“Twins...” Regina whispered, her eyes growing obsidian while she stared at the monitor in pure joy before something visibly switched inside of her and Regina cleared her throat and took a purposeful step away from Emma.

After a nod from Emma, Maxine quickly cleaned her up and left the room without saying another word.

“They’re normal and healthy.” Regina spoke monotonously. “And Max says you are in good health as well?” Eyes, big and brown again, finally turned to Emma.

“Yes...” The blonde answered, not sure what to make of Regina’s reaction to the news.

“I don’t mean to force you for an answer, Miss Swan, but how long do you think you will need before you make a decision?”

 _Oh!_ Emma felt like an idiot, because clearly Regina was keeping her feelings in check because she didn’t want to get excited only for Emma to tell her that she was not going to go through with the pregnancy, or to force Emma into deciding something based on Regina’s excitement.

“I want to keep them, Regina.” Emma murmured. In all honesty, Emma doubted that she would’ve ever not seen this pregnancy through.

Regina’s eyes grew dark again and a wide smile spread over her beautiful face even while tears fell down her cheeks.

“Really?” She asked, and Maxine’s words about Regina struggling to just accept good things happening to her struck at Emma.

“Yeah, you’re gonna be a daddy.” Emma brightly grinned, probably feeling certain about something for the first time in months.

Regina snorted out a laugh sob and then took Emma into her arms, hugging her so lovingly that Emma burst into tears as well. She may have been lucky in avoiding the morning sickness, but Emma’s heavy mood swings definitely overshadowed that perk and had lasted throughout her pregnancy with Henry.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having children does not solve your problems people. It probably only adds to them.
> 
> Since some of you had still been confused about this, Emma had her period after the G!P sex. Emma had also flat out stated this last chapter. Why do Magic!Baby, when you can do True Love Magic!Baby, right? I might’ve also considered having her give birth to Rumplestiltskin reborn... But horror is a whole other genre. Maybe next time. xx


	19. Chapter 19

 

There was a marked difference in the Dark One during the weeks that followed that doctor’s visit. Regina smiled more freely and she began frequenting Granny’s again, even though she still cleared out the diner each and every time. At times she would be joined by her friends, but didn’t yet tell them what had her in such a good mood. She hadn’t even confided in the Belles when they’d come to check on her after the incident at Granny’s, when Regina had first discovered Emma’s pregnancy. Her friends assumed that Regina was just happy to have control over her magic again and that Emma and Henry were sometimes seen in the diner with Regina too.

Regina flat out refused to question how she had been able to get Emma pregnant. She had started to contemplate a few theories. Utterly ridiculous theories about ‘the most powerful magic of all’ that Regina didn’t even want to consider, since she was as terrified that it wouldn’t be true, as much as she was petrified that it possibly could be.

All that mattered to Regina was that the babies were healthy and developing at the rate they should be. The only thing that made them different from other babies, was the fact that they had magic and had been made with magic. Oh, and they had two biological mothers, of course.

She and Emma had decided to wait until after the first trimester to tell those close to them. Regina had been surprised that Emma wasn’t more anxious about telling her parents. But the only concern the blonde seemed to have was how she was possibly going to be a good mother to _three_ children. Regina felt guilty about that, since she’d taken every opportunity in the past to tell Emma how she wasn’t a mother at all, let alone a good one. So during the few times she had spent with both Emma and Henry, Regina made sure to acknowledge and compliment things Emma had done and delighted in the sheepish blush and proud little smile her words evoked in the Saviour. Each time, Regina was surprised at how much Emma seemed to value her opinion on the matter.

But though their new parenting partnership was going along smoothly, Regina and Emma had yet to discuss their relationship, or better yet, their lack thereof. Regina for one, was not going to ask the universe for any more good tidings. So she didn’t broach the topic at all and kept any physical contact she had with Emma to meaningful touches to hands and lovely biceps and long drawn out hugs she made sure to be the first to pull away from, whenever they said hello and goodbye.

Regina was just happy to be part of the experience and that Emma hadn’t freaked out and shut her out like all the signs had been pointing at she might do.

* * *

 

Emma’s baby bump was barely there, but she was very aware of it nonetheless. She and Regina had just gone for their twelve week scan with Maxine and both Emma and the babies were healthy and steadily growing in size. Emma thought that might be because of all the healthy food that would randomly appear in her fridge, along with the prenatal vitamins that had appeared in her room. Regina had given a twenty minute speech on the importance of Folic Acid and even though Emma was aware of this already, she let the Dark One continue on, enjoying the way Regina spoke with her hands and the twinkle in her big brown eyes that had absolutely nothing to do with Folic Acid.

Emma had gone through her first pregnancy alone and scared, regretful and doubtful of her decision to give Henry up. It had only been a month with her second pregnancy and already the experience was a million times better. This was largely in thanks to Regina, whose enthusiasm and blatant joy whenever they discussed the Twins was contagious. Emma appreciated it so much that she didn’t comment on the way Regina still shied away from her and how cautious she still was around Henry. It was as though Regina was just waiting for someone – probably Emma – to tell her that she couldn’t see any of her children ever again.

It was a painful thought to consider, but Emma was trying her best to show Regina that things would be different from now on. That they weren’t going to fight over Henry. And they didn’t fight over him, mainly because Regina seemed content with just calling her son on the phone and occasionally seeing him at Granny’s and always with Emma present. It was almost as though Regina was scared of her son... Emma decided to give Regina a little bit more time to trust her and Henry, and then she would start pushing for Henry to have more time with his mother.

Snow had been staring strangely at Emma too, commenting on how good Emma looked. But Snow, like everyone else Emma was close to, just assumed that it was because she was spending more time with Regina. They were right about that, but it wasn’t the only reason.

So with the printouts of her scans in an envelope under her arm. Emma sat her parents down that afternoon to tell them the news, like Regina would be telling her ‘family’ that day too. It was such a normal thing to be doing amidst the mindboggling-ness of late, that Emma couldn’t help but feel giddy with excitement.

“Uhm, I’m not exactly sure how to say this, so I’m just going to come out and say it...” Emma took a deep breath.

“You and Regina are getting married.” Snow sighed, looking resigned to her fate, but thankfully not as upset as Emma had expected, which the blonde made a mental note of for future reference.

“Uh, no. Regina and I aren’t currently focusing on our relationship.” Emma answered, not too bothered by that, because apparently Regina was her True Love and they were bound to end up together. The absolute inevitability of it didn’t seem strange to Emma at all. It actually felt _right_. A year ago, it would’ve freaked her out and sent her running for the hills. Now though, Emma couldn’t wait for Regina to be ready to give this thing a proper go.

But at the moment, they had more important things to focus on. For example the three children they were going to be raising together and the trust that needed to be established in order for that to happen.

“I’m pregnant.” Emma blurted.

Her parents’ eyes narrowed in utter confusion and then Snow’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god...” Snow murmured staring at Emma’s stomach. “ _That’_ s why you’re glowing!” She exclaimed as though she had given the correct answer on a difficult exam. “Oh no...” Her expression turned petrified. “Regina’s going to kill us all.” She breathed, looking like she was about to hyperventilate and David pulled her into his arms.

Emma had explained to them what Blue had said about Regina’s magic being linked to her emotions, mostly to prevent her parents from doing or saying anything stupid around the Dark One and ending up dead.

“Is it Neal’s?” David confusedly asked.

“No, they’re Regina’s babies.” Emma smirked when they both froze and stared incredulously at her. “Regina and I were intimate and somehow our magic made twins.” She couldn’t hold it in any longer as she took out the scans and proudly showed them.

Emma hadn’t allowed herself to brag about Henry’s development. Then, she had been forced daily to remind herself that he wasn’t hers to keep, to name or to love. In just under a month, she’d gone from not ever wanting more children, to toe-curling exhilaration at the thought of the arrival of the two growing her belly.

“I’m about twelve weeks along now and we decided it’s a good time to tell everyone.” Emma couldn’t help but smile even though her poor parents were staring at the scans in shock. Regina would’ve loved their reactions. Emma lamented not having thought to make a video for the Dark One.

“You’re happy about this?” David tentatively asked.

Emma eagerly nodded.

“And Regina’s happy?” Snow murmured.

“Ecstatic.” Emma grinned.

“Then I guess we’re happy too...” Snow trailed off, still half in shock and half wary, not looking the least bit happy, but Emma would give them some time to get over the shock and then talk to them again.

“Twins _do_ run in my side of the family.” David smiled.

Emma made a note to ask more about that later on because they were both already up and hugging her, which she hadn’t really expected given the mother of her babies, but it was definitely a good sign and Emma didn’t feel like questioning it.

“We’re gonna tell Henry tomorrow night, take him for ice cream or something, so keep this to yourselves, okay? Nobody else knows yet.”

“You told us _first_?” Snow’s eyes were large and watery and Emma furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Well yeah, you’re my parents.” She told them nonplussed.

And then they were hugging her for real and Emma knew that they were going to be okay with this after all. Eventually. Maybe.

* * *

 

Regina thought that the Belles might’ve burst her eardrums when they shrieked their joy at the news. They both hugged her and then each other and then there was an awkward group hug that Regina didn’t much care for but tolerated because frankly she was feeling a hundred times what they were expressing on the outside, on the inside.

“We need to go celebrate!” Tink shouted and Regina wondered how long it would take the Little Moth to use her inside-voice again.

“I’ll call Vin and Ahn.” Belle announced.

“I’ll call Max and Eddy!” Tinkerbelle squealed, both whipping out their phones and leaving the room to go make their calls while the Dark One closed her mouth and swallowed the objection she had.

Neither of them had even asked her how it had been possible for her to get Emma pregnant in the first place.

* * *

 

Snow and David also didn’t have any questions as the how it had been possible for Emma and Regina to conceive. They just assumed it was part of the Dark One’s immense power, or most probably didn’t _want_ to know any details.

It was later that same night and Emma was already in bed when the emergency line from the Sheriff’s station came through to her cell.

“Sheriff Swan.” Emma answered.

“Hi Sheriff, it’s Alice from down at the Rabbit...”

The woman sounded nervous so Emma got up and started gathering her clothes.

“Everything alright, Alice?” She prodded, getting dressed with one hand, or alternating with squeezing the phone between her shoulder and ear.

“It’s nothing too serious really, but the Dark One is down here and her eyes are that creepy black and everyone’s really drunk and I can’t ask her to leave...”

Emma relaxed and smirked.

“Be there in ten minutes, okay?”

“Thanks, Sheriff.”

* * *

 

The Rabbit Hole was packed. Emma had to squeeze through the mass of bodies and made her way over to the bar. Alice thankfully noticed her after not too long.

“I’m sorry to get you up, Sheriff, but she’s making liquor appear out of thin air and nobody’s buying anything anymore and they’re Dusting too. I’m trying to run a business here. Please don’t tell her I called you...”

Emma grinned and shook her head. “I won’t tell her. Which way is she?”

“Back at their usual table.” Alice pointed in the direction and Emma started elbowing her way toward the leather couches on the opposite side of the dance floor. She burst through the bodies and into a lovely clearing, because apparently the people loved their free drinks, but were still wise enough to steer well clear of the Dark One’s personal space.

She found Regina with a thick cigar between her fingers, animatedly talking with Anya who was sitting on Vincent’s lap, but the Dark One seemed to instantly notice Emma’s presence. Smiling brilliantly, Regina magick’ed the cigar away in a puff of black and rose from her seat. She was amazingly sturdy, Emma noted, even though her eyes were pitch black and heavily lidded.

“Princess!” Regina excitedly exclaimed and Emma’s tummy flipped at the well-missed term of endearment.

Regina then stepped onto the low glass table, seemingly unable to wait for the others to move so she could pass by them, and somehow navigated through all of the glasses and bottles without breaking anything, before she lithely jumped off at the end to come and stand in front of Emma. The Dark One’s wide grin then summarily dropped.

Regina frowned and waved her hand and Emma wasn’t sure what she had done until Regina spoke again.

“This place is full of smoke and disease, you shouldn’t be in here. I’m going to take you home.” Regina earnestly said and Emma realised that she could suddenly breathe a lot easier, like Regina had placed her in some sort of invisible protective bubble.

“Okay, let’s go.” Emma smiled, happy that this was going to be a lot easier than anticipated.

Regina then turned to her friends who were all cheekily smiling at the two of them.

“I’m going to take my babies home!” Regina loudly shouted, grinning so broadly and happily and pompously that Emma didn’t even care that most of the people around them heard.

The Evil Posse raucously cheered and hollered at her words, shouting congratulations to Emma who bashfully thanked them while Regina casually wrapped an arm around her waist to guide her out of the Rabbit. The people instantly cleared a path and when Emma placed her arm over Regina’s shoulders, the Dark One melted into her side and soon it was Emma doing the guiding.

Once outside, Emma opened the passenger door of the Bug and gently ushered Regina inside. She then rounded the car, but when she reached the driver’s side, a black cloud appeared and Emma found her back pinned to the door and Regina’s body pressed firmly against hers.

_Oh god..._

The affect Regina had on her body had not dissipated at all. If anything, Emma wanted the Dark One now more than ever. She hadn’t ever seen a genuinely happy Regina before and it only made the woman that much more attractive. But Regina had been the one to keep all of their interactions PG and Emma – unfortunately - knew that she couldn’t in good conscience have anything happen with Regina so clearly intoxicated.

The Dark One’s hands affectionately skimmed Emma’s sides while she stared at Emma’s mouth.

“Have I ever told you, how much I love –“ Emma’s breath hitched and her heart flipped “- your breasts...” Regina finished, dark gaze dropping to the blonde’s chest and Emma sighed, but smiled.

If Regina was going to confess any feelings, best leave that for when she was sober.

“You haven’t, no.” Emma chuckled. “Now will you please get in the car.”

“They’re going to get so _big_ , Princess.” Regina murmured even while she obediently walked back to the passenger side door. “So big and delicious.” She grinned lasciviously to herself, like getting Emma pregnant had been part of her evil diabolical plot to gain access to bigger boobs. Emma just shook her head and got into the Bug.

Once Regina was settled inside, Emma leaned over and buckled her up.

“I won’t ever like your mother.” Regina abruptly stated and Emma refused to wonder how Regina’s mind had gone from big, delicious breasts, to Snow White. Because: _Ew_. How drunk _was_ she? She wasn’t even slurring.

“You don’t have to like her, Regina. Just don’t kill her or mess with her, please. Henry and the Twins can’t lose any more grandparents.”

“Do I have to be nice to her?” Regina grimaced as though it was the most disgusting thought ever.

“Nope.” Emma chuckled.

“What if I accidently killed her?” Regina earnestly pondered.

“How would you _accidently_ kill her?” Emma asked, thinking this conversation was turning way too intense for the time of night and state of sobriety.

“Every time I see her stupid face, I think that if she had just waited a few more hours before running her stupid mouth, my life would’ve been entirely different. And then I want to rip her heart out.”

Emma nodded, because sometimes she would think that too. Not ripping her mother’s heart out, but the first part. She also thought that Regina’s fear wasn’t out of concern for Snow, but rather that should she accidently hurt Snow and/or David, Emma would keep her children away from her again.

“We can’t change the past, Regina.” Emma dejectedly murmured at the thought and also at how angry Regina still was.

It sort of hurt a fuckload actually, that Regina was still pining over Daniel and wanting to avenge his death. Regina probably wished that she was raising _his_ children instead of Emma’s; that _he_ had been her True Love and not Emma. Did Regina even know that Emma was her True Love? Had Tink told her? It hardly mattered though, when Regina was clearly avoiding their obvious connection like the fucking plague.

“I will tolerate her.” Regina nodded sagely, as though she had reached a very important life decision. “The Brat might’ve assisted in Daniel’s death, but she somehow manage to give me the prettiest Princess.” Regina grinned crookedly, before magicking herself a pillow and leaning it against the window of the Bug, snuggling up against it.

Emma blushed bright red in the mercifully dark cabin and it took a few seconds for her to compose herself again.

“You shouldn’t use magic while you’re drunk, you might splinch yourself or something.” Emma ignored the frantic fluttering of her heart and the butterflies swarming in her stomach and chose to chuckle at her lame Harry Potter reference instead, while she finally started up the Bug.

“I’m not drunk.” Regina very believably assured. “I’m inebriated and very, very high.”

Emma laughed again.

“And I’m a _very_ powerful sorceress.” Regina nodded as though she was confirming this to herself and not Emma.

“I know you are, oh great and powerful Dark One. Just rather not risk it.”

Regina sighed and Emma could feel those dark eyes studying her while she drove to 108 Mifflin street.

“Tonight had been a celebration, you know. It won’t become a habit.”

Emma hadn’t even thought to be concerned about the partying, and was happy that she clearly didn’t have a reason to be. Regina was probably the most charming drunk she’d ever met. Emma, for one, wished that the woman would Drink & Dust more often. Not really. Emma just missed Regina’s frankness and flirty-ness of before.

“I know, Regina. You’re a great mother.”

“You are as well.” Regina murmured and closed her eyes again.

Emma grinned proudly at the praise. It meant the world to her whenever Regina said anything positive regarding her parenting skills.

The Dark One was quiet for the rest of the journey and Emma assumed that she’d fallen asleep, but then Regina suddenly erupted in a fit of giggles, shaking her head in apparent disbelief as they pulled up at the mansion.

“What?” Emma smiled.

“Belle.” Regina laughed. “She called the Imp, _Rumpled Foreskin_.” She chortled in amusement until she was suddenly frowning. “It’s rather disgusting now that I think about it.” She mumbled, wrinkling her nose in distaste, while she struggled to undo the admittedly tricky seatbelt. “You need a new car, Princess. This one’s killing my buzz.”

Emma laughed and unstrapped her. “My car is fine, Regina.” She grinned, getting out of the Bug and going around to where Regina was leaning against the passenger door, frowning deeply.

“I was supposed to be taking _you_ home.” Regina muttered, as though Emma had somehow tricked her.

The blonde just laughed again and wrapped an arm around Regina, enjoying the closeness and the contact and the magic and just _Regina,_ while she led the Dark One into her house and up to her bedroom. She sat Regina down on the bed, who was watching her through hooded eyes, clearly exhausted, but refusing to lay down.

After searching through Regina’s drawers, Emma pulled out some silky pyjamas and handed them to her.

“Get dressed so long, I’ll be right back.” She announced and went downstairs to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge and unsuccessfully searched for headache tablets until she decided they were probably in Regina’s medicine cabinet upstairs.

When Emma returned, Regina was surprisingly dressed and finishing up brushing her teeth. The brunette walked out of the bathroom, looking half asleep already and crawled into bed on all fours like a toddler. Emma smiled and went to place the water on her bedside table.

It was probably her hormones talking, but sometimes Regina would make her heart ache with affection.

“You should drink some water before you pass out, and where do you keep your headache pills?” Emma murmured.

Regina shook her head no, and buried herself into her pillows, face first. Of all the things to be difficult about, Emma hadn’t expected it to be this. She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Regina’s back. Dear god... Regina’s back had been sculpted to perfection by the gods themselves. Emma absently stroked over the smooth muscles before she realised what she was doing and guiltily and reluctantly pulled her hand away.

“Just a couple of sips, Regina. It will keep your head from pounding too much tomorrow. Unless you can just magic away a hangover?” She seriously wondered.

Regina turned onto her side and winced at the bright lights. She waved her hand and cast the room into semi darkness. The bathroom light still glowed brightly enough for them to easily see each other.

“I do have a spell to take it away, but I won’t be using it tomorrow.”

“Firstly, you seriously need to teach me that spell. And secondly, why not?”

“Well firstly, Princess, your lessons should’ve started ages ago, not now when you’re with children, so I will teach you after our babies are born. And secondly, tomorrow, every time I feel like throwing up and with every ache pounding in my head, I will remember just how happy and proud and grateful l felt tonight, in having been able to share this news with _friends_ , and it will all be worth it.” Regina sighed and closed her eyes again, burrowing her face back into the pillows.

Emma grinned at how Regina could so quickly go from sarcastic and condescending, to sweet and endearing, without even trying. Back in the Enchanted Forest, with all of Regina’s crazy driving her decisions, she’d never been able to just enjoy her friends. Back then, they’d been loyal yes, but it had only been now though, that the Evil Posse had finally managed to cultivate a genuine friendship with the Dark One.

“Okay, Regina...” Emma whispered, thinking Regina had finally passed out.

She tenderly kissed the back of her head and then went to leave, but halfway across the room, a hand around her wrist stopped her. Emma swallowed a terrified shriek, because Regina was still laying face down on the bed a few feet away.

“I wanna say g’night to the babies.” Came the muffled request while Emma shook off the disconcerting feeling of the phantom hand. She wondered if Regina had even realised that she’d done it.

Emma went to sit on the bed again, with her back against the headboard, while Regina shifted and carefully rested her head on the top of Emma’s stomach. A real hand – thankfully - emerged from the blankets and tenderly caressed over Emma’s lower belly. It wasn’t a sexual gesture at all, but this was Regina, and Emma’s body missed her touch. Emma could feel a fluttering in her stomach on occasion, especially when around Regina, but given the placement of the placentas, it might only be well after twenty weeks before Regina would be able to feel anything.

“I’m glad that we copulated, Princess.” Regina muttered and Emma chuckled at the terminology. “And I hope that our babies look like you.” Regina whispered, lazily tracing patterns over the slight bump of Emma’s stomach. “Their magic responds to mine, much like yours does... It’s as though they know that they’re mine... That I’m their mother too...”

Emma could also feel the light tickling across her belly as the Twins’ – and her own - magic reached out for Regina and grinned brightly. She actually _really_ hoped that their babies would look like Regina. But she kept quiet and gave the Dark One her moment. Regina would often stop herself from reaching out and touching Emma, so the blonde was just happy to bask in the unabashed affection and attention.

“You know that I love Henry with all of my heart...” Regina murmured, yawning at the end of the statement and her warm hand softly and protectively rested on Emma’s stomach.

“I know.” Emma caringly smiled and ran her fingers through Regina’s silky hair, causing the woman’s entire body to slump even more.

“But I _made_ these babies, Emma...”

Emma could feel Regina’s head resting heavier, no doubt because of having her hair stroked.

“I made them with my Awesome Sauce...” Regina mumbled and Emma had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

But even as Emma’s body silently shook with laughter, Regina fell fast asleep on top of her.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t misinterpret Regina’s reticence to spend one on one time with Henry as her not loving him as though he were her own blood, or that she would love these babies more because they are, or that they are replacing him in her life. Regina’s got her faults, but when she loves, she does it properly.
> 
> I also haven’t been pregnant, nor have I been partner to a pregnancy, so I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> Lastly, BIG THANK YOU to those of you still reading this crazy ass story. Your comments are great and some of them have actually made me reconsider/consider things for future chapters. Hope you enjoyed the double update. Mwah


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Jokulhaup, for having such a keen eye (:

 

Since she’d been half asleep already, Regina couldn’t quite remember the last few moments after she’d asked to say goodnight to her babies. She was actually extremely embarrassed by most of her interaction with Emma the evening before. She had said way too much, but couldn’t entirely regret it, because she did remember the tender kisses on her face and the softly whispered goodbye, when Emma had finally left her house, after having spent the night with Regina laying in her arms and the Dark One’s face pressed snugly into her neck.

When they had told Henry about the pregnancy that evening – whilst not mentioning to each other how they’d spent the night before – their son had been elated at the news. And much to both of his mothers’ dismay, had _plenty_ of questions as to how the babies had been made and whether they would be getting married now. Luckily, in this particular case, the answer to the first question had been _magic_ and after a lot of deflecting, blushing and stuttering, Henry had thankfully accepted the complete non-answer pertaining to their relationship as well. They had simply described themselves as parents.

Regina’s heart was full of love for her son who had accepted her back into his life and had been asking about the why’s of her actions in the past, instead of just demanding she be what he thought she should be.

Regina’s love for the Twins was almost frightening in its intensity. She didn’t want to love them so much, but Regina already did, and the feeling was so unsettling that it tested her control on a daily basis.

And then there was her ever growing affections for the mother of her children; her Soul Mate slash theoretically more: Emma.

Regina wasn’t sure what she would do if any of them was taken away from her, like history had conditioned her to believe was bound to happen. So she tried to keep them all at arm’s length as best she could.

But as time went by, Regina couldn’t suppress the incessant want for Henry and Emma to be with her always.

* * *

 

“Fuck!” Emma screamed and kicked the wheel of the Bug and then swore again when her big toe throbbed in protest.

She’d been driving back into town from patrolling, knowing she should’ve taken the cruiser, but she had planned on going straight home after making her rounds passed the school. But the Bug decided to die on her about eight miles out of town, and her phone battery was flat and Regina was going to kill her dead when she found out about this.

Emma groaned and leaned her arms onto the roof of her car, followed by her forehead and tried to calm down so that she could save her energy to walk back to town. It wasn’t that long a distance and the exercise would do her some good.

“I told you that you needed a new car.”

Emma jumped back and just managed to stop the girly scream from leaving her throat. She spun around and narrowed her eyes at the Dark One standing at her tailgate, dressed in heels, black slacks and a crisp white shirt, looking immaculately professional, even though she had no job to go to.

“Are you following me?” Emma accused, because why else would Regina be out in the middle of the woods, dressed like that? Ugh, it was Regina, she would for a leisurely hike in the forest dressed _exactly_ like that.

“No.” Regina deadpanned and then proceeded to magic open the decklid of the Bug, revealing the engine.

“Then how could you possibly have known that I was stuck?” Emma pushed, mainly because attacking Regina would stop the Dark One from scolding her for not keeping her phone charged.

The Bugs engine stuttered a few times under Regina’s gaze as though someone was swinging the key in the ignition, before the brunette finally answered Emma.

“I have a spell on you that alerts me when your body is under higher than usual levels of stress.” The Dark One casually answered while meticulously rolling up her sleeves.

“That is a gross invasion of privacy, Regina!” Emma accused. “And how did you even find me?”

“Locator spell.” Regina murmured, bending at the waist as she continued her intense examination of the Bug’s engine.

Emma spluttered for a reply, but she honestly wasn’t even surprised. Regina gave Emma her space – more space, quite frankly, than Emma wanted - but she was still extremely protective of Emma, Henry and the babies.

“I’m hormonal and pregnant.” Emma rolled her eyes. “I feel stressed every other second of the day, how could you _possibly_ have known when to come?”

“Magic mirror.” Regina stoically responded. “You should wait in the car until I fix this pile of scrap metal, it’s getting a bit chilly.” The Dark One announced, flicked her wrist and produced a spanner in her hand.

“The Bug is not a pile of scrap metal!”

Regina’s presence was not helping Emma’s stress levels at all.

“Beetle.” Regina muttered, starting to unfasten various parts of the engine and Emma became distracted by the very arousing dichotomy of _Regina Mills_ , playing mechanic. Her long slender fingers were already stained by grease that stood in vast contrast to her pure white shirt.

“What...?” Emma wondered in a daze.

“You drive a Volkswagen Super Beetle, Miss Swan. Not a Bug.” Regina smirked. “Did you know that the first prototype for this car had been requisitioned by Adolf Hitler? You’re essentially driving a Nazi car.”

“What? How do you even know that? Since when are you a mechanic? And it’s _not_ a Nazi car.” She mumbled. And _everyone_ called them Bugs, Regina was just being her usual snooty self.

“When I first got Henry, I had been worried about what a lack of a father figure would do to his development.” Regina murmured, still continuing to very aptly disassemble the engine. “There had been candidates to fulfil such a role of course, but I had always been very selfish when it came to sharing his affections.” She smiled self-deprecatingly. “And though I despise society’s labelling of skills into exclusively male and female roles, I had however, lacked knowledge on those areas one would traditionally equate to ‘manliness’.” She rolled her eyes. “So I learned all I could about cars and sports, even studying the plumbing and electrical outlay of my house, just in case Henry had questions.” Regina grinned then. “Turns out the health classes at school had tastefully given him information on those things he might feel too shy to ask me about, and that my boy prefers to spend his time with books and music, just as much as I do.”

Emma smiled, completely forgetting to be mad at Regina for magically monitoring and tracking her. She would remember later though.

“He’s already starting to notice girls, cars won’t be far behind to impress those girls, so your skills might still come in handy.” Emma chuckled, even while her eyes hungrily roamed all over Regina body.

Regina just hummed distractedly and then held up a dirty engine part for examination.

“You need a new carburettor.” She announced, then scowled back down at the engine. “You need a lot of new parts.” Then she sent a pointed look toward Emma. “You need a new car, Miss Swan.”

Emma sighed, maybe she did, but she wasn’t going to get rid of the Bug. She had some cash saved up, still from her bail-bondsperson days, but where was she going to find a car not from the eighties in Storybrooke?

“I’ll drive the cruiser from now on.” She promised and then mournfully looked at her yellow baby. “Can she be saved?”

Regina chuckled throatily.

“Yes, I’ll fix your car, Emma.” She drawled, waved her hand and a red Mercedes GLA SUV appeared parked behind them. “You will drive this one in the meantime.” She declared and ducked back down.

Emma gaped at the shiny new machine. “Whose car is this, Regina?” She suspiciously muttered while running her eyes over the beautiful vehicle.

“It’s my car. I thought it time for an upgrade. It scored 88% in the child occupation protection test. Highest in it’s class.” Regina casually relayed.

Emma was a bit dubious as to the day’s turn of events. Regina might’ve just broken the Bug on purpose just to have Emma drive this newer and _safer_ car.

“I can’t drive this, Regina. It’s brand new. The cruiser will be fine.”

“Consider it a loan car while I’m fixing this yellow monstrosity. The cruiser is not your property, so driving it around for personal errands would reflect badly on your position as Sheriff.”

Emma sighed.

“Not that I’m not grateful, but why aren’t you just magicking the Bug an entirely new engine?” She questioned, just needing to prove her theory that Regina was trying to give her this car, more so than helping her fix the Bug. “It would save you a lot of time...”

Damsel in distress, really wasn’t her forte. She almost offered to pay Regina for the repairs, but then she remembered the argument about Emma’s hospital bills. Meaning, there hadn’t been one. Regina had simply ignored Emma whenever she brought up contributing anything. And now there was this  expensive-looking car too...

“Do you remember my Apple Tree? The one you had so crudely mutilated?” Regina asked, busy reattaching the carburettor, but continued before Emma could answer. “I’ve had that tree since I was four years old. Throughout my life, it had literally been my only constant. I value it so much that I have somehow managed to imbibe it with magic.” She grinned. “I believe that this piece of junk holds a similar value to you, and I will treat it with the same respect and care I wished you had bestowed upon my tree. So I will order in parts – originals not counterfeit -, overhaul your entire engine, which will take some time to do, hence the need for a loan car.”

Emma guiltily bit her lip. “I’m sorry about your tree, Regina.” She whispered, having already given up on the argument about the new car which she gathered Regina must’ve magick’ed to Storybrooke. And thus could also just magic – summon? - the parts she needed for her repairs in like a second. It was definitely a case of ‘choose your battles, wisely’ with the Dark One.

Regina rose up from the engine and looked at Emma in surprise, clearly not having expected an apology. There was a light smudge of grease on her jaw and Emma stepped forward and hesitantly and caringly, brushed it off with her thumb, purposely pressing their bodies together. She watched Regina’s pupils dilate and her gaze drop down to Emma’s lips.

Emma really wished that Regina would touch her again. But predictably, a pained look crossed the Dark One’s face and she took a step back, ducking back under the decklid as though she was going into hiding.

Emma sighed her disappointment. She wasn’t sure what Regina’s problem was. It was clear that they still shared a strong connection. Regina seemed to still want her, but despite the fact that everything was going so well, Regina just wasn’t making a move or acting on the very blatantly obvious signals Emma had been sending her. Did Regina still not trust Emma? Or did the Dark One not trust herself?

“What type of magic do our babies have?” Emma wondered for the sake of changing the topic and not pushing for too much too soon.

She’ll drive the ‘loan car’ to give Regina some piece of mind. Had it been anyone else, Emma would’ve thought that they were attempting to buy her affections. But she knew that Regina’s actions were coming from a place of concern. Well from a place of extremely unnecessary worry.

“I’m unable to tell. At this stage I can’t even differentiate the magical aura as emanating from two separate beings... We should know once they start casting, though.” Regina proudly smiled.

“Should I be concerned if they have Dark Magic?” Emma hesitantly asked and Regina emerged from the sanctuary of the engine again.

“Contrary to popular belief, Miss Swan, Dark Magic isn’t necessarily _evil_. But inherently does excel in those spells which focus on destruction.” Regina punctuated the statement by conjuring a large ball of fire, which disappeared with a flick of her wrist again. “It makes it simpler to cast curses and spells which seek to destroy, to maim or to kill. In its essence, Dark Magic is an offensive ability and because of the feeling of absolute power it invokes, it is very easy to become consumed by it.”

Regina then took a step forward and laid a magically cleaned hand gently over Emma’s heart, causing the organ to excitedly spasm in response to her.

“Light Magic, on the contrary, is more subtle in its use, though no less powerful.” She softly explained. “It’s strengths lay in the ability to cast shields and barriers, and is thus more defensive in nature. It can be used to repair, heal and _protect_...” She trailed off, lightly tapping Emma’s breastbone before seemingly reluctantly lowering her hand again. Emma missed the touch instantly. “I believe that your Light Magic is so absolute, that it had been able to dispel the barrier I had placed around my heart even with you being a mere novice.”

“I’m sorry...” Emma guiltily murmured, feeling worse that it was her second apology in as many minutes. “I hadn’t meant to do it. To take away your choice in the matter. It just happened... But I can’t regret it, Regina. Loving someone doesn’t have to hurt.” She swallowed thickly. “And things are way better between you and Henry now...” Emma didn’t dare say anything about her own relationship with Regina. “And the Twins will definitely benefit from you being able to love them.”

Regina just absently nodded and stepped away from her.

Had Emma not lowered the barrier when she had, the Twins would’ve most likely not have been created at all. She and Regina had briefly and awkwardly discussed that evening only once before. They had noted and acknowledge the overdose of magic they’d purposely and subconsciously shrouded each other in, on that beautiful night. Regina had been prepared to take the ‘blame’ for the pregnancy, since she’d made love to Emma without accepting reciprocation. But even though it had been an intensely emotional evening, Emma had still been more in control of herself than the Dark One with her newly reclaimed heart. Emma had needed the shared intimacy with Regina that night. She had wanted to be there. They both hadn’t known what could happen, so they both were culpable and neither would change the outcome, even if it was possible.

“It had been my decision to keep my heart, Miss Swan. I could’ve recast the spell – a better spell – at any time already.”

Emma nodded, because that was also true. But it only slightly lessened the guilt as she understood all to painfully Regina’s compulsive need for control, after being forced to live her life a certain way by Cora and then Leopold and to an extent, Rumplestiltskin too.

“What is it that you’re so afraid of, Regina?” She whispered and stood her ground when the Dark One once again rose up to look her in the eye.

“I’m not afraid of anything.” Regina icily stated and the defensiveness only spurred Emma’s theory on. “I have no reason to be, I’m the most –

\- powerful being in all of the realms. Yeah, I know.” Emma rolled her eyes. “So why are you afraid to be with me?”

Regina took a step back as though Emma had slapped her.

“I get that you’ve lived a really long time and a lot of shit has happened to you that’s been out of your control and some of it’s been in your control and you made your mistakes and I know about them, but you’re really confusing me, Regina.” Emma took a moment to gather her thoughts while Regina purposely avoided her gaze, which instantly made the blonde angry. “Do you know why Henry reacted the way he did when he found out that you were The Evil Queen?”

Regina flinched again and Emma tried to rein in her anger so that she wouldn’t articulate her thoughts too thoughtlessly.

“It was because you lied to him about who you were. Because he thought he knew you and then found out you might be an entirely different person. Now I’m not saying that you’re still the Evil Queen, but we both know that you’re not that Stepford-Mom you played back then. You’re so much more than that, Regina. And sometimes you’re terrifying and other times fucking adorable. You’re kind too; so fucking caring in fact, that I don’t have an ounce of concern about how protected and loved our children will be by you.”

Regina looked up at her in surprise again.

“But you’ve been walking around on eggshells in this town and especially around me and Henry and I feel like you’re trying to be someone you think we want you to be, all while refusing to accept any affection we want to give you.”

Regina and Henry were so cautious and tentative during their interactions; seemingly afraid to do or say anything that would hurt or upset the other, that it was driving Emma crazy. It wasn’t a healthy space for either of them to be in. Emma worried whether Henry was truly okay with the pregnancy or whether he just didn’t want to hurt Regina’s feelings... Emma didn’t want him to keep his true feelings bottled up and then start resenting Regina again without her having done anything to deserve it.

 “That’s not –

\- don’t lie to me, Regina!” Emma shouted her frustration, raging hormones not helping at all. “You haven’t allowed yourself to be alone with Henry _once_! And you pull back from touching me or flirting with me or taking our relationship any further.”

 “I wasn’t aware –

\- _bullshit_! You know very well that I want to be with you!” Emma interrupted again. “And I know you want that too, but you’re stopping yourself and questioning yourself and I’m _sick_ of watching you do that!”

“You don’t want me in your life anymore?” Regina’s eyes grew big and sad and black, and Emma screamed her aggravation toward the skies.

“Do you see what I mean?!” She shrieked. “You are the _Dark One_ : Regina FuckingMills. You’re not sunshine and rainbows, and you don’t bend to people. You’re a bitch Regina. A snarky sassy _bitch_. And sometimes it’s irritating as hell and other times it’s fucking hot, but it’s _you_. Our children are going to know that some people are scared shitless of you because you can’t change the crap of the past and you can melt their brains in a blink of an eye in the present. But they’re also going to know that you love them and will protect them, because _that’s_ what matters.”

Emma watched Regina confusedly mulling over her words, looking mildly in shock.

“Now I’m going to drive that awesome car home, thank you for that by the way and for taking the time to fix the _Bug_ up. But I suggest that you start figuring out who you’re comfortable with being, without any pretence. And I’m not saying that you’ll get unconditional acceptance from me, but as long as you don’t kill and hurt anyone just for kicks, I’ll be _good_.”

Regina still looked doubtful and confused, so Emma took a step closer and gently cupped her face.

“I’m not exactly sure when I started falling in love with you, Regina, but I realised that I did love you, very much in fact, the moment that I looked at your face when you saw our babies for the first time.”

Regina’s breath hitched and her obsidian eyes glittered wide in surprise.

“I’m easy when it comes to you. _Way_ too easy, actually.” Emma grinned and chastely kissed her and then had to go back in for seconds, because god, Regina’s mouth... “Hmmm...” She hummed in contentment, after eventually managing to pull herself away from those addicting lips. “And personally, I don’t want you to be anyone other than your blunt and bitchy self.”

* * *

 

Regina appeared outside of the station and placed her hand mirror back into her pocket with a scowl. Two days later and she was still reeling from the blonde’s confession of being in love with her; still unable to believe it even though they were apparently, at the very least, confirmed Soul Mates.

The Dark One halted in her stride when she was next to the cruiser. Looking around, she noticed that the previously crowded street at cleared in an instant upon her arrival.

Slowly, Regina stalked around the car and read the words that had been keyed into the paintwork:

_Die Dark Slut._

_Die Demon Babies._

_~~Saviour~~ _ _= Traitor._

It was clear that word had spread about whose babies Emma was carrying and someone wasn’t happy about it. Well, a lot of people probably weren’t happy, but the blatant threats and disapproval was very unexpected, mainly because of its stupidity.

With a wave of her hand, Regina repaired the damage to the cruiser and then cast a tracking spell; a yellow line appearing on the ground.

Sneering menacingly, the Dark One leisurely followed after it.

* * *

 

Emma was really enjoying the new car – something she would never admit out loud to the smug woman holding her Bug hostage – but had been upset to find the cruiser in the state it was in that morning. Earlier, she had gone out again with the intention of taking it to Michael’s shop to be re-sprayed, but found the damage already repaired. Emma briefly wondered whether she had hallucinated it all, because of her own inherent fears of how the town would treat her babies, but then her stomach tingled and the scent of a thunderstorm invaded her senses. Emma had smiled to herself that Regina had been there, but then she started to worry as to what the Dark One would do once she found the culprit.

It was close to noon and Emma was sitting at her desk, glaring at her shitty computer, that was frozen on an Excel spreadsheet and preventing her from getting any work done, when the doors to the station burst open and three teenagers entered, wide-eyed and visibly terrified.

“You guys okay?” Emma prodded after they had halted at her desk, tightly grouped together.

They then started profusely apologizing and it took Emma a moment to decipher what they were apologizing for. But eventually she figured out that they were admitting to having vandalized the cruiser and that they would never do it again, that it had been a drunken dare and insisted on being locked up immediately.

Emma smirked and walked them to the jail cell, opened it up and had to stop herself from laughing out loud when they raced inside.

“You’ll be charged with vandalism, harassment and underage drinking.” Emma casually told them, and they just nodded, seemingly relieved to be locked up.

She didn’t even bother with reading them their rights. Emma was just comforted to know that it had been three dumb teenagers responsible for the threats and not anyone that could actually harm her babies. So she went back to her desk and started filing her reports and drawing up statements for each of them to sign, after restarting her computer and losing most of the work she’d done that morning.

The Saviour should’ve saved.

It was about an hour later when the clicking of heels was heard down the corridor and Emma’s heart fluttered and her tummy flipped in excitement. Regina entered a few seconds later, carrying a large, purring tabby in her arms and Emma’s brow lifted.

“I discovered Mister Tinkles stuck up a tree a few blocks from Mrs. Hubbard’s house.” Regina casually drawled. “No doubt the old hag would’ve called you later to insist you find him and get him down. I brought him here since she would most likely have had a heart attack, were I to show up at her door.” She sneered and magick’ed a carrier which she carefully placed Mister Tinkles in. “I have taken the liberty of having him neutered so that he would be less inclined to wander around Storybrooke again.”

“Regina!” Emma wanted to be outraged, but her smile just wouldn’t allow for that, because Mister Tinkles was a fucking menace to society. “You can’t just go around having people’s pets neutered without them even knowing about it.”

Emma got up to check on Mister Tinkles, who predictably hissed at her through his cage door like the bastard always did whenever she – or anyone else, besides Mrs. Hubbard - got near him. Regina didn’t seem to have had the same trouble.

“You are Sheriff of this town, not an investigator on Animal Cops.”

“You watch Animal Cops?” Emma grinned.

“I have also spoken to Archie about taking better care of Pongo and filed a petition at Town Hall to reopen the Animal Shelter and have _it_ be responsible for those issues that have become a burden to the Sheriff’s department.”

Regina rounded the desk and Emma stood frozen while she came closer. The Dark One then sat down on Emma’s chair and then gently tugged the surprised Sheriff onto her lap.

“Regina what –

Emma cut herself off when a firm hand clasped her thigh and another rested on her lower back. Stunned, she stared down at Regina who magically swirled the chair around until they were facing the cells. An obsidian gaze glared at the vandals cowering into a corner of the tiny space.

“Did you know that there’s a rumour going around town that if the Dark One were to look at you for thirty seconds, you would spontaneously combust?” Regina stoically reiterated, while she continued her hard glare at the scrambling threesome. One of them actually wet his pants as they futilely attempted to get out of the Dark One’s line of sight.

Emma had heard the ridiculous rumour too. She couldn’t believe that people actually believed that Regina would bother to look at any of them for more than a second, let alone _thirty_. Shaking with silent laughter Emma swiveled them back around so that Regina wasn’t glaring at – and freaking out - the young prisoners any longer. Well, they were probably _less_ freaked out, with her not looking at them.

If Regina wasn’t in perfect control of her magic, the three of them would most definitely be dead. Emma appreciated that Regina was still playing the _Darkfather_ to protect their babies. When the Evil Queen had been repentant, the town had walked all over her, despite her having magic. The Dark One wouldn’t make that same mistake again. Emma felt that Storybrooke needed to respect and fear Regina’s magic with good cause. The people she had harmed in the past were never going to be best friends with her, but those that still saw themselves as enemies, well they needed to know that the Dark One would protect her family.

 “I don’t understand why they don’t spread actual facts, like how I can just throw a fireball at them if they so desperately desire to be set aflame.” She smirked and looked up at Emma with big brown eyes, soothingly stroking Emma’s back and holding onto her thigh. “You should’ve called me this morning, Emma. You were upset after discovering the cruiser in the state those idiots had left it in.”

“You’re magically tracking me, how does it matter if I call or not?” Emma guiltily mumbled.

She _had_ wanted to call Regina, but Emma didn’t want to be a burden and she didn’t want to test Regina’s control. Emma had been planning on dealing with it herself. She’d dusted for prints and would’ve started searching for witnesses after dropping the car at Michael’s.

“Well, firstly, the spell had been placed on you at a time where I hadn’t thought that I would get to be a part of your life. And secondly, if you called me, I will know that you actually need or want me in that moment, instead of just showing up uninvited.”

Emma had been scared and freaked out that morning when she’d seen the cruiser, but now she felt safe in the knowledge that Regina wouldn’t let anything happen to her or the babies.

Emma Swan had never felt so protected before in her entire life.

“Firstly, you will always be a part of my life, Regina. I _very_ big part. And secondly, take off the spell and I promise that you will be the first one I call for any emergency. Even my midnight ice cream with spinach and sardines craving.”

Regina somehow managed to pull her face in disgust while also grinning happily. She still looked unbelievably adorable. Unable to resist, Emma felt her head lowering of its own accord, her nose gently bumping Regina’s to make sure that the Dark One knew her intention and could stop it if she wasn’t ready. But just when their lips were about to touch -

“Hey Em, let’s go get some lunch at Gran-

Neal cut himself off from where he’d been walking into the station and summarily froze when he discovered Emma on Regina’s lap. The blonde felt the hand on her thigh tighten its’ grip, whereas the one behind her back circled around her waist and pulled her closer. Sure enough, when Emma looked down, the Dark One’s eyes were pitch black and glaring at Neal, while she possessively held onto Emma.

It was kinda hot, Emma had to admit. She was surprised that Regina wasn’t growling. Had it been anyone else to lay claim to her so viscerally, Emma probably would’ve slapped them. But Regina just had this way of making everything she did seem endearing.

“Not today, Neal. I have a lot of work to do.” Emma answered, actually honestly, while she cautiously noted his glare trained on Regina. “I’ll see you around.”

She hoped he would get a clue and just leave. The scent of a thunderstorm was already permeating throughout the station and Emma didn’t want to see him get hurt, or for Regina to lose the control she’d worked so hard to achieve.

“But you have time to hang around on the Dark One’s lap?” Neal viciously sneered.

Emma lowered her hand to cover Regina’s on her thigh, soothingly rubbing her thumb over Regina’s knuckles. She focused on not using her magic to calm Regina, because the woman had mentioned that she didn’t like that Emma forcibly calmed her, that she would never learn to do it herself if Emma did it for her.

“If I choose to spend my break-time on Regina’s lap, I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Emma blankly told him. “Now if you’ll excuse us.”

Neal looked like he was about to throw a tantrum. Something about him - strangely enough - reminded Emma of Peter Pan. But the thought was gone the instant he stomped out the door and Regina resumed the soothing caress on Emma’s lower back.

“Those three will serve their sentence in the asylum after their trail.” Regina started out of nowhere, completely ignoring the fact that Neal had ever been there. But by the way her hold on Emma had gentled and grew more affectionate than possessive, said a lot of how grateful Regina was for how that scene had played out. “Since Storybrooke doesn’t have a correctional facility, the asylum will provide proper security and has the staff available to guard them and feed them. The ward that will serve this purpose is entirely separate from those the psychiatric patients are in.” Regina murmured and Emma smiled down at her, wrapping both arms around Regina’s neck and pulling her closer.

They didn’t have a prison and it never ceased to amaze Emma how Regina could think of everything. Sheriffing in Storybrooke was fifty per cent prevention, ten per cent investigation (not counting magical curses) and forty per cent paperwork. Those three perpetrators would’ve been a headache as Emma would’ve needed to feed them and take them out for some sunshine and exercise every now and then, on top of all the other shit she needed to get done.

“There’s no one else I want to do this with other than you, Regina.” Emma wholeheartedly professed and tenderly kissed Regina’s temple, relaxing fully when both Regina’s arms warmly wrapped around her waist.

“Me too, Princess.” Regina murmured back and Emma could hear the smile in her voice, before she leaned down and softly kissed the wonderful woman.

* * *

 

David and Snow were seated at opposite sides of the mayoral desk when Regina magically flung the door to the office open and walked right in. They jumped up in unison, Snow joining her husband in front of the desk while they guardedly eyed the Dark One. Regina grimaced and sneered her distaste at the colourful paintings, throws and cushions which polluted her former office.

Without looking at the Two Idiots, she flicked her wrist and restored the office to the elegant style she had grown accustomed to during her twenty eight year tenure as Mayor of Storybrooke. Regina then nonchalantly sauntered passed the wary couple to take the seat behind the desk. A large stylish, black leather chair appeared to mould around her body and Regina regally sunk back into it as though it were a royal throne. It was only then that the Dark One deigned to make eye contact with her stunned audience.

“You may leave now.” Regina stoically dismissed.

“Re –

\- _No_.” She blandly cut Snow off, before a cold smirk pulled at her lips. “Allow me to give you both a much needed reality-climax. You are incompetent fools who don’t have an inkling of an idea as to how to run this town efficiently. And though your lovely daughter is carrying two more of my children, it by no means changes my opinion of you. All it does is ensure that the two of you wont deliberately die by my hand. I will tolerate you at best, should you be able to succeed in the insurmountable undertaking of not aggravating me. I suggest that you start practising now, by leaving _my_ office, before you compel me to _make_ you leave.” She sneered.

Snow and David stood stunned and hesitated, more out of surprise and confusion than anything else, before they wisely hurried out of the door. Regina smugly smirked after them and relaxed back into her chair and closed her eyes, a contented smile on her face.

It felt good to be back.

* * *

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

“So she just walked in and...” Emma prompted from where she was sitting behind her desk. Her distraught mother had just rushed in to tell her that Regina had decided to become mayor again.

“... And told us to _leave_.” Snow incredulously stated. “And then she said that she wouldn’t kill us and just tolerate us because of you and Henry and the Twins.”

“That was nice of her.”

Snow gaped at Emma.

“To say she wouldn’t kill you and would tolerate you.” Emma explained. “I’ll just make sure that she intends on stopping the mind-games and then you should be fine.”

“That’s it? You’re not angry that she basically usurped yet another throne of mine?”

“Really, Snow? It’s small town _Storybrooke_ and you guys were struggling to cope. Regina knows how to run this town.”

In fact, while Regina had been busy framing Snow for murder and blocking Emma’s investigation of her around every turn, the woman still managed to upgrade the filing system used by all town officials after an off-handed comment Emma had made about how ‘old school’ they still were in Storybrooke. Everyone had received brand new computers along with very efficient training. Save for the Sheriff, who had received her piece-of-shit computer, personally delivered by the mayor with a broad smirk and taunting brown eyes.

“You’re taking her side...” Her mother’s chin trembled and her eyes grew wide and watery, just like Puss in Boots in Shrek, but Emma wasn’t going to fall for that shit.

“In this, I am. Speaking as a town official, there are things that I need for this station to run efficiently and you and David haven’t delivered. This isn’t personal, M&M, so don’t make it that.”

“But she can’t just walk in and _decide_ to be Mayor, Emma!” Snow shrieked.

“You did the exact same thing.” Emma deadpanned.

Well that shut her mother right up.

“Look. Yes, Regina has her heart again and she’s happy to have Henry back and that the babies are on their way. But she’s the _Dark One_ , not Mary Poppins. She promised to tolerate you, if I were you guys, I’d be happy with that and move on.”

“Fine.” Snow petulantly pouted.

“Great, now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting to get to.” Emma lied through her teeth and hurried out the door.

* * *

 

Regina was trying her best to sort through the clutter the Charmings had left behind without losing her temper. For years, she had kept all hard copies in the file room at Town Hall and had spent over a month capturing recent data on the computer system she’d instated before the curse had been broken; the very idiot-proof system her successors hadn’t bothered utilising at all.

Using magic to organise everything was unfortunately out of the question for now, because the Two Idiots had seemingly used a filing structure that could only be deciphered by complete morons. Reigna was about to call Snow just to yell at her for a few minutes to relieve some tension, when the door to her office burst open and Emma marched in.

The blonde looked flustered, eyes wide and Regina’s heart stopped for a split second in panic, before she noticed the wide blown pupils staring at her as though she was a tall glass of water in a scorching desert.

“Sheriff Swan.” Regina husked and Emma visibly shivered from where she’d halted a few feet away from the desk.

“Madame Mayor...” Emma breathlessly rasped back.

Regina had to fight to keep her expression neutral, because _clearly_ her Princess had a few kinks that Regina had unfortunately not been aware of.

“I’m a busy woman, Sheriff.” She drawled monotonously. “What can I assist you with?”

Emma bit her lip and seemed to flush brighter while her eyes grew even darker.

“I have scripts.” Emma mumbled and Regina lifted a brow. “Many, in my head, that I will type out during work hours at the station once my computer gets fixed. Dialogues of things I want you to say to me, things I want to do to you, in here, on that desk, against that wall, on this fucking floor.” Emma rambled on while she pointed at the spots all around the office and Regina’s stomach clenched in excitement. “I can’t remember any of them right now, ‘cause I’m extremely turned on at the moment, but I’ll definitely email you, so we’re on the same page next time...”

Emma trailed off when Regina rose from her seat and instantly seemed to forget what she had been saying.

“I’m really happy to see you back in this office.” Emma murmured, licking her lips.

Regina walked till she stood in front of the desk and leaned back against it.

“Why don’t you come over here and show me how happy you are.”

Emma moved swiftly, but halted about an inch away, her initial urgency seemingly replaced with reverence as she stared at Regina’s face.  Confidently, Regina placed her hands on Emma’s hips, relishing in the surge of magic at her touch. She watched those big doe eyes fluttering closed when she caressed up Emma’s back.

Slipping a hand behind Emma’s neck, Regina gently tugged her closer and pressed their lips together. She took control of the kiss, loving the way Emma melted into her and the soft moan that left Emma’s throat when Regina pushed her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Sensually she slid her tongue against Emma’s and devotedly explored her mouth until Emma broke away for air and kissed up Regina’s jaw.

“Will you wear your Sheriff’s uniform for me?” Regina rasped, while Emma licked down her neck, untucking and unbuttoning Regina’s shirt.

She then eagerly caressed her hands up Regina’s abdomen, which trembled under her touch.

“Anything you want, Regina.” Emma distractedly promised, hands moving down again to undo Regina’s pants, before slipping back up her stomach to cup her breasts, seemingly unable to decide which parts of Regina she wanted to grope more.

Regina moaned and moved to sit on the desk, wrapped her legs around Emma’s hips and pulled her closer for another hungry kiss.

She wasn’t sure what had alerted her to another presence, but Regina dragged her face away from Emma’s mouth, her bottom lip being pulled and released with a _pop_ when Regina’s obsidian gaze landed on Ruby Lucas standing stunned in the doorway.

“I’m sorry!” The Wolf hurriedly and desperately apologised. “I swear I wasn’t perving! I was going to leave, but you asked me to come by and I didn’t want to leave and make you think that I never showed up, so I was standing here wondering if I should leave a note, but it’s not like you have a secretary, so I thought that maybe I should paste it up on the door, or text you later –

\- Miss Lucas.” Regina sighed and the Wolf instantly stopped her anxious rambling.

Emma giggled into Regina’s neck, not having moved and Regina realised that the blonde was protecting her modesty by blocking Regina’s open shirt and pants with her own body.

“I apologise for not being able to receive you properly at present.”

“Uh, don’t worry about it.” Ruby smirked and Emma started dazedly kissing Regina’s neck again, which made Regina feel both annoyed and turned on, so she just left Emma be.

“I wish to offer you the position of Deputy Sheriff.” Regina smirked when Ruby’s eyes bugged out and Emma’s head snapped up. “If you could give me an answer by the end of the week I would appreciate it.”

Ruby mindlessly nodded.

“Until then, Sheriff Swan can familiarise you with the duties and responsibilities pertaining to the position and I have a offer of employment drawn up that I will deliver personally to you at the diner later today.”

Ruby nodded again.

“Now if you wouldn’t mind, my meeting with Sheriff Swan is running a bit late and I have an urgent need to conclude it as soon as possible.” Regina smirked when her innuendo had both Emma and Ruby blushing brightly.

“Sure thing. Thank you, Mayor Mills.” Ruby grinned and hurried out the door Emma had left open before; very deliberately closing it behind her.

“Yes, thank you, Mayor Mills.” Emma chastely kissed her. “I was wondering whether I would be expected to work through my maternity leave.” She rolled her eyes.

Regina smiled and kissed Emma again. Tenderly cupping her face, but not deepening the kiss, until she reluctantly pulled away a few moments later.

“I have a lot of things to sort through... The town’s a mess.” She ruefully rasped.

Emma sighed, but started caringly buttoning Regina up again. “Maybe we can have dinner after our appointment with Max on Thursday?”

“I would like that very much.” Regina husked, watching while Emma tucked in her shirt and then gallantly helped her off the desk. “Maybe you and Henry could come over to my house and I will cook for you.”

It was the first invitation Regina had extended them and by the look on Emma’s face, the blonde realised that it was a gesture from Regina that she wished to give this thing a go.

“That’ll be great.” Emma excitedly beamed, before kissing Regina again.

Yes, The Dark One could definitely get used to this.

* * *

 

Regina was seated in a booth at Granny’s with Henry, helping him with his math homework, because according to both him and the Princess, Emma was horrible at it. Regina was happy for the excuse to spend time with him without the added pressure of it being just the two of them attempting to make Smalltalk, with no Emma or a phone line as buffer.

Regina still expected Henry to turn around and start shouting at her how evil she was because she took her job back as mayor, was still using a large amount of magic, and had many citizens scrambling out of her way when she walked down the street. But Henry seemed genuinely excited to be there with her and that she was mayor again. He even told Regina that the school needed new books and that a few desks were falling apart. He also shyly hinted that he wished that they had a better Art program, because one day he wanted to draw and write his own comics.

Regina thanked him for the information with a large open smile and promised that she would get right on it.

She was busy checking over Henry’s answers, when she felt a shadow appear over them at the side of the booth and looked up to find an angry Neal glaring down at her. The man worked in the Treasury department down at Town Hall, and it had taken everything Regina had, not to fire him out of spite once she reclaimed her position. But Henry needed a father who could actually provide for himself, so Regina had left Neal be. Though clearly he wasn’t going to make ignoring him easy on her.

“You’ve taken _everything_ from me!” Neal growled loud enough for the handful of people in the diner to hear. Regina had initially been surprised that they had stayed once she’d entered, but thought it progress and had been especially pleased that Henry could see them not running away from her.

Slowly, Regina rose from the booth - just so that Neal wouldn’t tower over her anymore - even though she was still shorter than him by a few inches. The man looked unkempt; in desperate need of a shave and she thought that she could smell alcohol on his breath.

“Perhaps we should have this conversation when my son isn’t present.” Regina amicably suggested.

“He’s _my_ son!” Neal shouted, his tone rising in desperate frustration. “Mine and Emma’s! _Not_ yours! You are _nothing_!” He accusingly pointed a large finger at Regina, who ignored it to look down at Henry who was staring at them both with wide and frightened eyes.

“Gather your things and wait for me outside, Henry.” Regina instructed.

“But –

\- _now,_ Henry.” Regina sternly scolded and the boy instantly obeyed.

Regina turned her attention back to Neal, who still stood seething and said nothing until she could hear the ding of the bell indicating that Henry had left.

“Back. Away. _Now_.” Regina lowly snarled, her eyes turning pitch black, as her magic flared inside of her.

Neal decided to take that as an invitation to step even closer, crowding her personal space; their faces inches apart.

“I’m not scared of you.” He sneered, and Regina could definitely smell the alcohol now.

Lightning fast, her hand shot up and grabbed Neal’s throat, while she constricted his limbs with her magic to avoid them thrashing about.

“Oh, but you should be, Mister Cassidy.” Regina sneered back, forcing him lower so she could stare down at him.

Her free hand lifted and she flicked her wrist to stop the few citizens scampering toward the door from leaving. Slowly Regina turned her obsidian gaze on them.

“Please return to your seats.” She politely requested, even though her insides felt ready to explode and they instantly hurried to obey. “I will not have you scaring my son any further by running out of here in a panic.”

Regina then turned back to Neal who’s face was pale and his lips already lined blue. Keeping her eyes locked on his, long vines came down from the ceiling and wrapped around Neal’s frozen limbs. A struggle ensued, between Regina holding on to his throat and the vines pulling at his body. With the thought of Henry waiting outside, probably worried and afraid, and a thunderstorm violently raging over the ocean, Regina finally gained enough control off herself to release her death grip. Neal was then lifted all the way up until his back was flush against the ceiling, wrapped up in vines and desperately choking for air. Regina then magicked a piece of duct tape across his mouth for good measure before smugly smirking up at him while he futilely struggled to get out of his restraints, breathing heavily through his nose.

She didn’t bother saying anything else to him, it had taken everything Regina had not to rip his heart out or snap his neck. Unbeknownst to him, Neal had received the same reprieve as Snow and David had. And though Regina would never admit it out loud, she did understand his anger at losing Emma, at having to share Henry with someone he despised and at having lost out on a second chance with a parent who had been abruptly murdered. After all, just under a year ago, that had been almost exactly the state of Regina’s life, and she’d taken out her own heart because the pain had been too excruciating...

Grabbing her purse, Regina walked over to the counter where the two wolves were gaping up at Neal, Ruby still working out her notice after having accepted the position as Deputy Sheriff. Casually, Regina placed some money on the counter to pay for her and Henry’s drinks.

“Mrs Lucas, I believe that Mister Cassidy is in need of sobering in a place where he won’t be a danger to himself or others.”

Granny turned to Regina, eyes still wide.

“I am sure that the _fine_ citizens of Storybrooke,” she turned dark eyes toward the few patrons who promptly flinched and cowered under her gaze, “will spread word of the freak-show down at Granny’s Diner which in turn should increase your patronage for the day.”

Granny nodded blindly, but sent worried eyes to Neal again.

“Thank you.” Regina pleasantly continued on. “I will return to let him down later.”

She then left the diner, with her head held high and was sure to calm herself before she reached a nervous looking Henry.

“Did he _upset_ you?” Henry instantly asked, worriedly looking back to the diner, while Regina walked him back to Emma’s apartment.

“Very much.” Regina honestly answered.

“What did you do?” He nervously continued his questioning.

“I confined him to the ceiling of Granny’s so that he may take the time to calm down and hopefully know better than to shout at me like that again.”

“But he’ll be okay?”

Regina just nodded, waiting for Henry to shout at her and/or tell her that she was evil. That she shouldn’t be using magic. That she wasn’t his mother... In that moment, the storm raging out over the ocean was even worse than when Neal had confronted the Dark One.

“I’ll tell him that I’m your son too, Mom.” Henry determinedly vowed. “He shouldn’t have said those things to you.”

Regina’s heart clenched with a multitude of emotions and she blinked away the stinging in her eyes. Thickly swallowing down her surging emotions, she wrapped an arm around her boy’s shoulders and Henry immediately leaned into the embrace as though he had been craving it his entire life. Regina continued the rest of their journey feeling as though she would burst into tears or with happiness, or both, at any second.

* * *

 

Emma stood at Regina’s front door, key in hand that she had been given the day before, after their twenty week scan. Regina had said that Emma could come to her house whenever she wanted, even if it was just to get away from her parents sometimes. Emma had appreciated the gesture and definitely intended on using Regina’s place as refuge as well as to see the brunette, of course, but it was only the following day. Would it be too presumptuous to use the key _already_?

Regina was clearly inside, but Emma didn’t want to make it awkward by knocking. Like Regina’s gift didn’t mean anything to her. So she mustered up her courage and tried the handle first. Predictably the door was unlocked, because who in their right mind would mess with the Dark One, right? Well, apparently Neal wasn’t in his right mind and that was one reason for Emma’s visit that afternoon.

She walked into the house and toward the sound of the television. Regina was seated on her sofa, in the living room, in front of her large flat screen. Emma grinned when she saw what was playing. Ever since Emma had mentioned to Regina about her ‘Dark Willow’ eyes, the woman had insisted on watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Right from season one. Regina was apparently busy with season three now.

Emma sat down on the couch next to her, almost melting into its cushiness. Her back and feet were already killing her and she wasn’t even half as big as she would inevitably get. Max had said that it was her body changing that caused the aches more so than carrying the extra weight. Which meant that it was just going to get worse. Emma couldn’t remember her body feeling quite as out of sorts with Henry.

“Shouldn’t you be at work, Madame Mayor?”

Regina scoffed, still keeping her eyes on the screen. “I’ve managed to clean up the mess your parents had made and can now run this town with my eyes closed and using half a brain cell. Shouldn’t _you_ be at work, Sheriff Swan?”

“Well, technically, I’m out on a call. Apparently there’s a human chandelier currently decorating Granny’s diner...”

Regina tensed and Emma frowned. “What happened, Regina?”

“Didn’t Miss Lucas inform you?”

“Yes. But I’d like to hear it from you.”

Emma kicked her shoes off and groaned in relief.

“He had been drunk during work hours and started shouting at me in front of Henry.” Regina finally turned to look at her. “I decided to confine him for his own safety and in a manner that would amuse me enough to temper my rage.”

“Yeah, I’ve been worried about him. He’s not coping well at all. Maybe he should just go back to New York and start over; maybe then he’ll stop being mad at the world.” Emma sighed.

Neal had started coming on to her again, even while scowling at her stomach every chance he got. Emma doubted that he even realised that he was doing it. He had also been drinking way too much and she and Regina had decided it best to cut down on his time with Henry, which probably didn’t help at all. Emma didn’t want to make the same mistake she had made with Regina by keeping Henry from Neal, but Neal wasn’t really showing that much of an interest in his son. Sometimes it seemed as though he was just using Henry in order to see Emma.

The guy had been through a lot with Tamara’s deceit and getting shot and sent to the Enchanted forest, captured in Neverland and then losing his father right after having reconnected with him after forever. But they’d all gone through a shitty time. Regina herself had lost a horrible parent and she was slowly rebuilding her world that had come crumbling down after Henry had been accidently cursed. Everyone, in fact, was slowly putting the pieces of their lives back together again, while Neal was just sliding more and more out of control. And unlike Regina a few months ago, Neal actually had people trying to support him.

“So, how long are you going to keep him up there for?” Emma asked the Dark One, who couldn’t hide her surprise at the easy acceptance.

Emma had heard _exactly_ what had happened in the diner and what Neal had said to Regina right in front of their son, from Henry and the Lucases. Even the a couple of patrons who had stuck around to gawk at Neal, had reported how he had instigated the altercation and couldn’t believe he’d be so stupid as to exacerbate the Dark One. Emma was pleased that the way Regina had handled the situation had left everyone still afraid of her, but now with an added grudging respect that she hadn’t just killed him.

Emma was proud of Regina for maintaining her control, because she knew how the Dark One’s magic almost encouraged violent reactions. The blonde wasn’t sure that she herself wouldn’t have punched Neal in the face had she been there. Neal had been lucky that he only received a bit of a choking and had seemed fine – albeit extremely pissed off – when Emma had seen him earlier.

“Until he has sobered up.” Regina answered. “I will need to fire him too. He was supposed to be at work instead of harassing me.”

Emma nodded, surprised that Regina hadn’t fired him the instant she reinstated herself. Regina had in fact called the Principle to hire Snow back as a teacher and employed David at the animal shelter. When Emma had mentioned it, Regina had said that ‘The Shepherd’ was good at herding animals and if her parents were both employed, they wouldn’t be a burden on Emma or society. And then Regina had abruptly changed the topic, seemingly afraid that Emma would accuse her of being nice.

“Yeah. Everyone excused his behaviour before, because he’d been mourning his father, but when do we draw the line?”

Regina was staring at her with big brown eyes and Emma shyly sunk back into the comfy sofa.

“Are you hungry?” Regina softly asked, raking her eyes over Emma’s body.

“Not at the moment, no.” Emma smiled. “Ask me again in five minutes.” She chuckled.

“Are your feet hurting?” Regina worriedly glanced to Emma’s socked feet.

“They’re better now.” Emma reassured. “I thought that we should probably discuss baby names. Since Max is sure that at least one of the twins is a girl, I was thinking we could give them both like boys names, so it won’t matter if the other one is a boy or not.” She excitedly rambled while Regina picked up her feet.

Emma just went with it and laid back on the couch, sinking into the soft pillows that magically appeared behind her head and shoulders.

* * *

 

Regina couldn’t believe how okay Emma had been regarding the Neal situation. It actually seemed as though she’d come over to talk about baby names. In spite of it being her second pregnancy, Regina was very aware of how new the experience was for Emma. How the blonde could now celebrate in developmental milestones and plan for after the Twins were born. Since it was something Emma had been unable to do during her pregnancy with Henry, Regina was fine with letting Emma choose the names she wanted, although she maintained her right to veto anything too absurd. After all, Regina had gotten to name their son all by herself. But Emma seemed intent on involving Regina in the decision, so she listened to the eager ramblings and took Emma’s feet into her lap.

“I doubt we are genetically capable of creating a boy.” Regina murmured, softly massaging Emma’s feet.

“Are you seriously going to sit there and discuss _science_ , when absolutely no science at all had been involved when our babies were made?” Emma laughed.

“Well, firstly,” Regina smirked, “the Twins are growing at the rate expected for normally conceived babies, which implies that yes, genetically they are similarly constructed, which suggests that they must be made up of both our genetic build-up, or else you’d only have two balls of magic floating around in your stomach. And since we don’t have any Y-Chromosomes to offer them, I will go ahead and assume that both will be girls.” She grinned haughtily. “And secondly, I consider making love to you a very _exact_ science in which I have _clearly_ achieved my doctorate.”

Emma bit her lip, eyes fluttering in pleasure as Regina’s fingers nimbly worked through the muscles in her foot. It took all she had to continue focusing on the conversation.

“Firstly, I totally agree that you deserve a PhD and probably a Nobel prize for the scientific studies you’ve conducted on my body.” She throatily chuckled. “And secondly, _Genetics Shesmetics_ , Regina. I’m going to remain open to the idea of a boy because our babies were made with True Love’s Magic; I have _happiness_ growing in my belly.” Emma grinned, but then froze along with the hands on her tingling foot.

Regina rigidly sat there for a few intense moments, blankly staring at the television, as Emma’s words washed over her and they fell into a strained silence. She hadn’t been aware that Emma knew. Regina had been denying it to herself for a while now, partly because she was scared that Emma would feel trapped with her. Mostly because Regina was afraid that Emma wouldn’t _want_ to be the Dark One’s True Love. But Emma had said it as though she’s known it forever and accepts it and is proud and happy that they’re babies were conceived that way...

“They will both be girls,” Regina finally asserted, more out of a want for two daughters than actual science, “and they’ll both be named Regina Junior.” She deadpanned, deciding not to continue on the True Love topic at all. She grinned internally at Emma’s delighted – and relieved - laughter.

“I think you’re about the only person on the planet who can pull off the name Regina _._ ” Emma smirked and Regina scoffed at the backhanded compliment, even while she was charmed by it.

“What do you think of Dylan and Sean?” Emma asked and moaned out loud when Regina pressed her fingers into the arch of Emma’s left foot to continue her massage with extra fervour.

Regina just hummed noncommittally, immediately distracted by the throaty moan that had escaped the blonde and Emma’s apparent happiness that they were True Loves.

“Or Parker and Hayden Miiiills...” Emma groaned again. “...God, Regina, that feels so good...”

“Mills?” Regina stopped her massage to stare at Emma with obsidian eyes.

“Yeah.” Emma bashfully answered. “Henry’s a Mills, right? Just makes sense that they would be too.”

Regina stared at Emma for a long time, the blonde growing uncomfortable under her gaze. Her heart was beating so violently and her stomach was filled with butterflies and then she was moving like a cat up Emma’s body and instantly kissed her hard on the mouth when she reached Emma’s face.

Emma didn’t even wait a second before she wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her back.

* * *

 

Emma moaned when Regina’s tongue entered her mouth and scraped behind her teeth. She couldn’t help but feel smug at how she had clearly handled the situation with Neal perfectly and had even managed to slide through the True Love verbal vomit so that now it was at least out there.

Oh yeah, she was definitely turning into the Dark One Whisperer.

And the Mills babies were just a given. She never again wanted Regina, or anyone else for that matter, to doubt that Henry or the Twins were hers too.

Emma ran her hand up Regina’s arms and down her back, feeling the muscles straining while Regina clearly tried her best not to rest her full weight on Emma. She released Regina’s lovely lips and kissed down her neck, smiling at the throaty growl vibrating from the brunette’s chest.

“I need to feel you, Emma.” Regina breathlessly rasped.

“Jesus, _yes_ , please...” Emma mindlessly mumbled and whined her disappointment when Regina got up off of her.

“Upstairs.” Regina husked, her voice lower and sexier than Emma had ever heard it.

She took the hand being held out to her and eagerly followed Regina upstairs.

* * *

 

Emma stood completely naked at the foot of Regina’s bed, while the Dark One trailed hot kisses up her spine. She hummed in pleasure when Regina’s smooth and nude body pressed flush against her back, and a pair of luscious lips latched onto her neck.

“I want to try something new.” Regina husked against the shell of her ear and Emma’s legs buckled at the oh, so familiar words.

She shivered when a strong arm held her upright, and then smoothly guided her to lay down on the bed, head resting on Regina’s insanely comfy pillows. Emma’s eyes remained fixed on Regina as the brunette crawled up after her, nestling between Emma’s legs.

“Something that’s new to me...” Regina whispered, pitch black eyes intently focused on the apex of Emma’s thighs.

Emma moaned almost lewdly and as if by magic, her legs fell open even wider.

Regina smirked at the response and ducked her head down to kiss the inside of Emma’s thigh. The blonde’s heart was going crazy in her chest. They’d done so many different things to each other, but Regina had never gone down on her before. Apparently Regina had never gone down on anyone...

The anticipation had Emma soaked. Regina just had to touched her there and she would probably explode.

“Oh god...” Emma breathed into the air, as Regina lips trailed ever closer.

It’s been too long; she wanted to tell Regina to stop. Emma wasn’t sure they should start with Regina’s mouth... She bit her lip hard, just the thought –

“Oh, holy fuck!” She cried out when Regina’s eager tongue slid through her folds and her hand fisted into Regina’s hair, torn between pulling her away and keeping her closer. It was too much; she wanted it too much. “Oh fucking, fuck, fuck, Regina.” Emma panted.

Regina should _definitely_ _not_ stop.

But then Regina stopped.

“What?” Emma breathlessly queried when Regina’s head popped up from between her trembling thighs.

“You said that you would stop swearing.” The Dark One’s brows were creased above an obsidian gaze, even as she absently licked Emma’s wetness from her own lips.

“What? _Seriously_ , Regina?” Emma incredulously asked. “Firstly, I can hardly control it, and secondly, the Twins can’t understand me. It would be like not having sex ‘cause we’d be doing it in front of them.” Emma rolled her eyes but then froze and panicked when Regina sat up with an ever growing frown.

“ _No_! No, Regina. Get out of your head!” Emma frantically pleaded while she sat up too, but Regina was already staring at her stomach in horror. “They don’t know. I promise, _they don’t know_.”

“But they have magic...” Regina whispered. “Maybe they can somehow sense –

\- _look_ , the Twins are gonna be awesome ‘cause they’re your babies, I get that. But _after_ they’re actually born. For now, they’re just chilling in my womb, feeling how fu-ah-ging tense their mother is because she’s over five weeks pregnant, hormonal and extremely horny, because their other mother is hot as fu-ah-dge and not helping the situation _at all_.”

Regina scowled.

“Seriously? I can’t say horny, either?” Emma huffed out a frustrated breath and sank back down into the pillows. “Deer have horns, Regina, so they’re horny, it’s not cursing.” She mumbled, rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the ache between them.

“Deer have antlers, Miss Swan, goats have horns.” Regina crawled up the bed till she was laying on her stomach next to Emma, resting on her elbows.

And yeah, Emma knew that, but she had no blood in her brain, so fudging _excuse_ her.

“I’m sorry, Emma...” Regina whispered her remorse, dark bangs messily hanging in her face, not helping stay Emma’s arousal in the least, but melting her frustration away instantly.

“It’s okay.” Emma smiled and caringly tugged some of the stray strands behind Regina’s ear. “It takes some getting used to.”

They fell into a thoughtful silence. Regina had read every book in existence on what to expect when you’re expecting. Both of them knew that the babies wouldn’t know. But it was a mental barrier to get over and Emma would give Regina some time. So she continued to affectionately run her fingers through Regina’s hair, until a devilish smirk tugged at the Dark One’s lips.

“Were you very _horny_ in prison too?”

Emma gaped at her, but then scowled. “Yes.”

“Did you have a _prison wife_ to help you out?” Regina grinned.

Emma scoffed.

“Unfortunately, not.” She mumbled, but then got an idea. “Had to take care of it myself.” She murmured, before reaching down her hand.

Regina instantly sat up next to her with the speed and attention of a meerkat, watching with an obsidian gaze as Emma’s hand moved down between her thighs, while the other went up to touch a breast.

“Emma...” Regina breathed, looking completely torn.

“Ungh...” Emma grunted, only slightly pretending how into it she was. Regina watching her was far more of a turn on than she had expected.

Regina mindlessly leaned down, kissing Emma hungrily and the blonde groaned when she tasted herself on Regina’s lips.

“They don’t know?” Regina questioned against her mouth, hand already fondling Emma’s free breast.

“They don’t know.” Emma assured, pulling Regina’s head down again and kissing her deeply, sighing in contentment when Regina’s eager hand replaced her own between her thighs.

* * *

 

Emma blinked her eyes open at the sound of her phone loudly vibrating on the bedside table. Reaching out for it, she smiled at the feel of Regina’s hand loosely gripped onto her arm. The Dark One’s face was buried into the pillows while she laid flat on her stomach. Apparently it wasn’t a drunk thing at all; that was just how Regina slept.

“Hey, Rubes.” Emma whispered, still grinning while her eyes wandered over Regina’s back, where the sheets had dropped down to her hips.

“ _Hey, I was just wondering if Regina mentioned when she was going to let Neal down, it’s like after eight already and people find it difficult to eat with him just ... hanging there... At least they order take out though, after gawking for a bit_.” She chuckled.

“I’ll ask Regina. I think she might’ve forgotten about him.” Emma smirked. “See you in a bit.”

Emma hung up and quickly messaged her parents to let them know where she was. They hadn’t intended on falling asleep, but they had also had a lot of catching up to do... Emma turned onto her side and let her fingers trail over Regina’s back. The brunette had eventually gone down on her, and much like with everything Regina did, she was absolutely amazing at it. Emma drew her lip into her mouth to stop her grin from spreading. The blush on her cheeks wasn’t as easy to control though.

“Regina...” She whispered, placing a soft kiss on a tanned shoulder.

Regina hummed and started sleepily turning around and instantly snuggled herself into Emma’s neck.

“Regina you need to –

Emma gasped when Regina kissed up her neck, before reaching her mouth and just like that, Emma Swan was _gone_.

She greedily kissed back, Regina not even having opened her eyes yet, as her hands caressed over Emma’s body. But then Regina’s hand suddenly froze on Emma’s stomach and the Dark One abruptly sat upright.

“Oh...” Regina whispered in awe and Emma grinned widely. “I felt something!” She excitedly exclaimed.

Regina kept one hand in the place she’d felt the kick, the other moving around Emma’s stomach as though she was looking for another. Emma covered the stationary hand with her own and just contently watched the way Regina – messy hair and twinkling brown eyes - lovingly caressed her belly, grinning broadly when the Dark One felt another kick to her hand.

Neal could wait just a little bit longer.

* * *

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

“You have to play Baby for the Twins, Mom!” Henry excitedly exclaimed one evening.

They had just finished a delicious supper at Regina’s house, as had become customary for the three of them over the last few weeks. Emma had no idea what Henry was so excited about, but was instantly interested when Regina lightly blushed and sheepishly tried to suggest they watch a movie instead.

“Yeah, Mom. Play ‘ _Baby_ ’ for the Twins.” Emma teased while she caringly rubbed her six month big belly. “They _really_ want to hear.”

They had yet to reach a decision/consensus on the babies’ names. And it didn’t help that Regina was agreeable with all of her suggestions. Even when Emma had gone through her animal name phase. Raven Mills had been an awesome name, Emma thought, but had then drawn a blank for a name for the other twin. She wasn’t quite sure why it was so important to her that the names matched. Henry’s long list of suggestions – mostly superhero names - made Emma even more indecisive.

She grinned widely when Regina sent her an annoyed look and went to join Henry at the Baby Grand Piano and Emma’s mind reeled... Was the piano called Baby? Or was Regina going to play a song called Baby? Was she going to do some Justin Bieber? Emma couldn’t wait to find out.

The two of them had fallen into a pattern of taking walks on the boardwalk down at the harbour. Sometimes Henry joined them if they went in the evening, but mostly Emma and Regina spent lunchtimes walking and talking as though they were just starting to date and were not already one and two half children into this thing. Still it was Emma’s favourite part of the day and she thought that she’d never stop learning new things about Regina.

The Dark One sat down on the piano stool, Henry lowering next to her with a large smile, looking like he would burst with excitement at any moment.  She then flicked her wrist and casually produced a tambourine which she then handed to Henry.

“Do you remember?” Regina asked with a soft affectionate smile; the one Emma had come to realise was reserved only for their son.

“Yip.” Henry beamed. “You have to sing loud enough for the Twins to hear too.” He persuaded, then turned to Emma. “Mom used to play Baby for me when I was sad.” Henry explained, motioning Emma closer, who gravitated to the side of the piano, completely and utterly enamoured by the interaction between the two, as well as the obvious blush on Regina’s neck and cheeks.

“You ready, Mom?” Henry grinned and Regina still refused to look at Emma but nodded nonetheless.

Henry started beating his tambourine and tapping his foot like a little old jazz man and then something absolutely _magical_ happened. Regina’s agile fingers rapidly caressed over the piano keys as she expertly played the intro to ‘My Baby Just Cares for Me’. Emma’s heart grew tenfold when the Dark One started softly singing in a low, raspy voice.

_“My baby don’t care for shows.”_

_“My baby don’t care for clothes.”_

_“My baby just cares, for me...”_

It was tentative at first, but Henry’s joyous encouragement soon had Regina forgetting to be shy as she gazed at her son, singing loudly and freely. And after the awe-inspiring piano solo was finished, Henry joined in on the singing too and Emma’s hormones simply _exploded_.

* * *

 

Regina was laughing with her son, feeling so free and loved and joyful. She looked up at Emma whose green eyes were reflecting what she was feeling, before Regina turned back to Henry again, knowing he liked the way she played the ending. She would find a song for each of the Twins, but this one would always be Henry’s in her heart.

Maybe Emma would consider naming the Twins Nina and Simone. Regina didn’t want to suggest it, because she knew that the instant she did, Emma would say yes, just for the sake of deciding.

She hugged Henry when the song was done, unbelievably happy that he had remembered that her playing that song had been the only thing to get him out of a funk when he had been younger. He’d been six years old the last time Regina had played for him.

At the sound of a loud sob, they separated from the nostalgic hug and looked to a wildly weeping Emma. Henry warily glanced at Regina who softly told him to go upstairs and read his comics. He did as he was told, because The Crying Saviour wasn’t a new sight to either of them.

Regina wasn’t sure why, but Emma kept on watching National Geographic or Animal Planet and would then profusely sob when little elephant calves were born, or mommy chimpanzees were killed by gorillas, leaving their babies unprotected and alone. Despite this happening every single time, Emma just kept on watching those particular documentaries. But Regina would let her be and brought her – mercifully plain - chocolate ice cream afterward and put on recorded _Ridiculousness_ episodes once the doccie was finished, because it would instantly lighten Emma’s mood again.

“Emma?” Regina cautiously murmured, standing in front of the teary woman.

“I was going to take him away from you.” Emma violently sobbed, her whole body shaking with emotion. “You took out your heart because of _me_ ; because I hurt you so much.”

Well, Regina had certainly not been expecting that.

“I took out my heart because I had been a coward. Because I couldn’t deal with my growing feelings for you and I felt my son slipping away from me because of my own actions.” Regina softly explained.

“But I should’ve –

Regina gently placed two fingers over Emma’s lips to silence her.

“Yes, you should’ve. And I _definitely_ should’ve. But we both hadn’t and yet still, here we are.” She warmly smiled and cupped Emma’s wet cheek.

Regina had made her mistakes in the past, way more of them than Emma ever had. She knew that the blonde knew this too, but Emma was not going to stop crying now that she had started. Three days ago, Emma had been hysterically weeping because her egg was actually a scrambled baby chicken. It didn’t help when Regina reminded her that it was unfertilized, that only made Emma cry even harder.

“Look at me, Princess.” She softly whispered and large, glittering, green eyes locked onto her. God, Emma was so beautiful that it stuttered Regina’s brain sometimes. What had she been about to say?

“It’s why you can’t love me, isn’t it?” Emma sniffed.

“Pardon?” Regina asked completely befuddled.

“You can’t love me because I hurt you so much. You think I’m gonna take Henry and the babies away from you.”

“Emma...” Regina sighed, moving closer till Emma’s bulging belly was resting against her own stomach. “I _promise_ you that I don’t think that.” She tried to reassure.

Honestly, there had been a time when Regina had thought exactly that would happen. But definitely not anymore. Well, she was ninety five per cent certain, but Emma didn’t need to know that. The little bit of doubt had more to do with Regina’s own insecurities, rather than anything Emma had done wrong these past few months. On the contrary, Emma with her unerring understanding, support and forgiveness, had caused a peace inside of the Dark One that Regina had never in her life known before.

“And I wont.” Emma shakily agreed. “You tell them that you love them, Regina. You tell Cupcake and Muffin and Henry. B-but you’ve never told _me_.” She started bawling again.

Okay, that was a punch in the gut, because it was true. For all the love Regina felt for Emma, some part of her was terrified of actually saying the words. Like, if she were to say them out loud, she would jinx _everything_. It was a strange fear to have and that moment really wasn’t the right time to explain it to Emma. So Regina swallowed her irrational fear, because Emma wasn’t just being hormonal. This was something real that was bothering her and it was unfair of Regina to selfishly keep on basking in Emma’s I love yous and not return them.

“I’m sorry, Emma. But I had thought that it was very obvious how much I do lo-

Regina was stopped from completing the declaration by an entire hand covering her mouth like Emma was a kidnapper with a chloroform cloth. Green eyes flashed with a mixture of emotions, but Regina only registered the smile tilting at Emma’s lips and relaxed.

“Don’t say it _now_ after I was crying and basically forcing you to admit it.” Emma rolled her watery eyes and Regina narrowed hers in exasperation and Emma’s grin brightened. “I know you love me, Regina.” Emma whispered, dropping her hand and staring lovingly into Regina’s eyes. “I just got away from myself there for a second.”

Regina warmly smiled and placed her arms around Emma’s neck.

“Say it when you’re ready.” Emma murmured reassuringly and kissed her.

Regina was going through constant whiplash with Emma’s fluctuating emotions, but she was loving every second, even the annoying ones. And she was definitely loving Emma Swan more and more each day.

“Cupcake and Muffin?” Regina wondered, placing tender kisses over Emma’s salty face.

“No?” Emma grinned.

“I definitely draw the line at naming our children after baked goods.” Regina deadpanned.

* * *

 

“I love you. I love you so fudging much, giant blue ball.” Emma deliriously groaned while she sat on her knees in front of the large exercise ball, arms and head resting on top of it in a position that would relieve her backache and shift the babies if necessary during labour.

“Shall I just leave you two alone then.” Regina lazily drawled from behind Emma, also on her knees, thighs lined up against each other. They had been practising Birthing Positions that morning, up in Regina’s room at the mansion.

Normally, Regina’s role would’ve been to help Emma breathe and massage her lower back. But at that particular moment, the Dark One had two fingers deep inside of Emma, while she gently slid her thumb through Emma’s slickened folds.

“We’re having a threesome, Regina. Don’t be intimidated by Blue-Ball, you’re doing really good back there.” Emma muttered, giving a quick thumbs up as she rolled her hips with each of Regina’s thrusts.

“You need to hurry up and come, Miss Swan, the guests will be arriving soon.” Regina irritably reminded, not at all happy with coming in second to a _ball_.

“I don’t wanna come just yet.” Emma lazily smiled. “It feels too good. If I come you’ll stop.”

“If you don’t climax soon, I will use my mouth on you.” Regina warned and smugly smirked when she felt Emma clenching around her fingers in response to the threat.

“No...” Emma muttered, losing control of her body as Regina increased the rapid pumping of her hips and fingers. “Imma suffocate you.”

Regina cackled evilly. Emma had the strangest fear that Regina would suffocate if she were to go down on her.

“It’s not as though you would be sitting on my face, Emma...” Regina husked, grinning at the loud moan her words evoked. “You can lay on the bed... Spread your thighs nice and wide for me, and I’ll have you coming with my tongue in a manner of seconds...”

“How do you even find me attractive still?” Emma breathlessly wondered into her arms. “Do you have some pregnancy fetish, you freak?”

“I found you attractive even when I hated you, I’ve given up on questioning it.” Regina fondly smiled, ignoring how Emma sounded almost angry that Regina couldn’t stop touching her.

“It’s the True Love Magic, isn’t it? You can’t stop it, even if you wanted to.” Emma sadly panted and Regina started to worry that Emma would burst into tears at any second.

“Though the magic does facilitate a physical attraction, it’s more about finding someone who you connect with.” Regina cautiously started; anything could set The Crying Saviour off. “For some they find a kindred spirit. Others find an opposite to create balance in their lives.” Regina explained, slowing her pace and curling her fingers deeper; Emma finally surrendering as she used Blue-Ball to roll back and forth in sync with Regina’s slowed rhythm.

“Which are we?” Emma whispered, her hips rocking of their own accord, encouraged by Regina’s hand stroking her lower back.

“A bit of both, I presume.” Regina pondered to herself as well. “I believe that I am the Yin to your Yang.” She smiled.

“I think we’re a bit of both too.” Emma grinned. “We should just name the babies Yin and Yang.”

“Veto.” Regina deadpanned, causing Emma to chuckle, but moan when Regina corkscrewed the fingers buried deep inside of her.

“I’m really not a bottom.” Emma tetchily muttered.

Her entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat that had her heated skin cooling in the light breeze coming in from the window. Emma felt both extremely aroused and unbelievable comfortable. She was in heaven; hence the need to prolong the sensation for as long as humanly possible.

“You aren’t?” Regina smirked.

“Nuh-uh.” Emma grunted. “And as soon as I can move at a speed over five feet per hour again, I’m gonna show you.”

“You are?” Regina grinned, while she started gently tapping her thumb, causing Emma to gasp and shudder in pleasure.

“Oh, _yes_...” Emma whimpered as Regina increased the pace of her strokes again. “Y-You’re gonna – _oh god_ \- be my p-pillow queen.”

“We’ll see about that, Princess.” Regina smirked while she smoothly slipped a third finger inside of Emma, and firmly pressed down with her thumb...

* * *

 

“Testicular Manslaughter?!” Emma giggled from where she sat in a magically enlarged stroller, wearing an adult diaper and bib over her clothes, surrounded by friends. Regina’s living room was decorated beautifully in pastel pinks, lilacs and whites.

“The poor man didn’t know what to do.” Belle laughed.

“Serves him right for pushing after you told him no _five times_.” Tink chuckled. “Of course Regina hadn’t needed to verbally threaten him at all, her black eyes were enough to send him scrambling.” They all laughed again.

Emma really enjoyed hearing the stories of what Regina and her Posse got up to whenever they got together.

“You did a great job on the library, Belle.” Emma smiled after the joyous laughter had calmed down. The Library would have its grand opening in two days and Regina had shown Emma some pictures of the refurbished space the day before.

“Thank you. Regina helped a lot with the renovations.” Belle grinned excitedly. “She also donated over a _thousand_ new volumes. I don’t even know where she got them from and I can’t say that I care.”

“Regina takes care of her friends.” Emma smirked. Turns out the Dark One was very protective of them too, given the story she had just heard of the drunkard who’d dared to push his luck with Belle.

“I think it’s a bit more than that.” Anya smiled.

Of all of Regina’s friends, Emma thought that she might’ve clicked with Anya the most, strangely enough. The woman was brass with her views and feelings, and so protective over Regina that Emma couldn’t help but like her for that. It also helped that Anya was the straightest woman in all of existence and recently became engaged to Vincent.

Emma was still a bit wary of how close Belle was to Regina though. Their conversations often involved things Emma didn’t have a clue about. Both were very twisted in their humour as well, given the threat of ‘testicular manslaughter’ and their highly inappropriate inside joking at the expense of the dearly departed Rumplestiltskin. Hopefully either Tink or Ruby would make a move soon and cure Belle of her Dark One fixation, but the redhead seemed to be enjoying the single life too much to settle down anytime soon. Emma could hardly blame her for that after everything Belle had been through.

“She expanded the school.” Ruby nodded, seemingly agreeing with Anya. “Magically created a few sports fields, a large gym and Snow says that she upgraded the music room and added an Arts program too.”

Emma stared at them confusedly. Regina had been revamping the entire town, but that was just because she was an awesome mayor and she needed to do something with all of her magic anyway. Emma wasn’t quite sure what they were insinuating or whether she liked it. But these were Regina’s friends, they wouldn’t be implying anything bad. Even Deputy Lucas managed to easily navigate between being friends with the Evil Posse and Snow White, without the Dark One begrudging her that.

“What are you guys getting at?” Being huge and pregnant, made her a lot more direct than usual. And slightly paranoid.

Tinkerbelle giggled heartily at Emma’s suspicion.

“Do you know how pregnant woman get their houses ready and decorate a nursery for when their babies are born?” Anya asked.

“Nesting.” Emma nodded.

They had already started on converting one of the guestrooms upstairs; Regina graciously not using magic so that they and Henry had a project to do together.

“Well, Regina is busy creating the perfect Storybrooke for your children to grow up in.” Belle grinned. “She’s nesting in the _entire_ town.”

They all laughed, because of course Regina wouldn’t do anything standard.

“I’m not even surprised. Do you remember how she was when Henry arrived?” Ruby asked Anya who nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

“Only she didn’t have limitless magic at her disposal back then.” Anya added with smirk.

Emma had stopped listening and dreamily stared across the room at Regina talking to Max and Granny. No doubt harassing her poor doctor friend with all the questions she still had about the final trimester and things she should be doing and expecting to ensure that everything ran smoothly.

They’d been practicing Lamaze at home, because the three other pregnant women in Storybrooke had freaked out so much when Regina had walked into their classes that Emma was scared they would miscarry if the Dark One stayed. Regina had suggested that Emma go with someone else, but Regina was the other parent and was somehow more aware of Emma’s needs than even she was. Plus, Emma wanted to do this with Regina and _only_ her, so she had vehemently declined the offer.

The Dark One was taking both of their stress onto her own shoulders and Emma decided that she would need to go down on Regina that night to help the woman relax. Yes, Emma was doing it for Regina’s own good, not because Regina was the hottest woman alive and the best partner ever to have during a pregnancy and she couldn’t quite help herself.

* * *

 

It was during the opening of the presents that Snow White abruptly burst into tears and used a pink onesie to wipe them away while she sobbed into the small piece of baby clothing.

“It’s so _tiny_.” Snow cried and Regina’s eyes narrowed.

“You all right, M&M?” Emma worriedly asked her mother, after removing the blindfold she’d been wearing while guessing the content of her presents.

Regina would’ve snorted that Emma was finally the one to console a grown woman crying over something utterly absurd, but her eyes were too busy glaring at Snow for causing a scene. If she continued on, Emma would no doubt start crying as well.

“I’m sorry.” Snow sniffed. “I just have no control. It was the same when I was pregnant with you.”

Regina and Emma both froze at the implication and there was a moment of complete silence and then everyone got up and awkwardly started congratulating Snow while Regina watched Emma’s rigid stance with an obsidian gaze. The Evil Posse didn’t want to be rude, so they gave their best wishes too, before moving away from Emma’s mother as though she was contagious and sent wary glances toward the bristling Regina.

The Dark One’s hand twitched and the sky outside grew dark with grey storm clouds.

“Regina?” Emma asked, without an ounce of the fear that was present in most of the eyes of the rest of the party.

“Congratulations, Snow.” Regina coldly announced, barely keeping a snarl out of her voice. “But unless anyone else has an inappropriately timed declaration of pregnancy to share, I believe we were opening presents.” She harshly sneered and Emma sent her a worried glance before returning to her very comfortable stroller to be blindfolded again by Anya. Regina knew that Emma would ask her about it later when they were alone.

Two presents in, Regina had slowly worked her way across the room until she was standing next to a nervous looking Snow White.

“Please help me retrieve some more snacks from the kitchen.” Regina impassively requested before leaving the room.

Snow reluctantly followed, noticing the way that nobody else seemed to register them leaving and knowing that Regina had cast some sort of glamour on them. She timidly walked to the kitchen counter and started unwrapping the rest of the platters Granny and Ruby had brought with them.

“I’m going to need you to do two things for me.” Regina darkly stated, an icy glare pinning Snow against the counter as the Dark One leaned her back against the breakfast bar, arms folded across her chest.

“What? _Why_?” Snow confusedly wondered.

“Has Emma ever told you about Henry’s Baby Shower?” Regina casually queried.

“No...”

“That’s because she never had one. And we both know that Emma Swan isn’t one who demands to be in the spotlight or particularly likes big celebrations... Or surprises...” Regina trailed off thinking about the blondes dislikes. In spite of the apparently genetic hormonal crying, Emma was so very different to Snow and it made the Dark One love her even more. “But she had been looking forward to this Shower. She’s insanely excited about the Twins, because she never could be excited about _anything_ during her pregnancy with Henry. And she’s also hormonal and insecure and having all of our friends share in her happiness was something I wanted to give to her. There isn’t much I can do while she grows our babies, so I had been determined to give her the best Baby Shower ever.”

“And it’s a great Baby Shower, Regina.” Snow grinned, and Regina’s obsidian gaze glittered with malice.

“You will do two things for me, Snow, or I swear to god, that I will rip your heart out and _make_ you do them.”

“Regina, I don’t understand why you’re angry with me...” Snow nervously explained and then seemed to finally realise the gravity of the threat as Regina just kept on dangerously glaring at her. “What are the two things?”

“Firstly, I want you to think of a plausible excuse to leave my house within the next ten minutes, that wont upset Emma any further.”

“What? Emma’s not upset...” Snow hesitantly answered, brow furrowing in thought.

“You couldn’t wait till the end of the party, or until _tomorrow_ to share your news? Today was supposed to be _Emma’s_ day.”

“And it still is! I thought the news would make her even happier...” Snow desperately explained, inadvertently admitting that the her ‘slip’ had been intentional. “I thought it would give us something to bond over and become closer again.”

“Do you hear the rain outside?” Regina ominously queried and Snow glanced at the raindrops flitting against the kitchen window. “That rain is the only thing stopping me from killing you right now.”

“Regina, I don’t understand -

\- Emma is happy for you, because she’s _Emma_ and she’s an idiot when it comes to the people she loves. I can attest from personal experience that she forgives past sins far too easily. But if you’d bothered to look closer at your daughter’s reaction, instead of wanting everyone to look at _you_ , you would’ve seen that she’s also sad about this replacement child you’ve managed to create.”

“But the baby wont be –

\- won’t it? In Neverland you and the Shepherd had been ready to let her go and start a brand new family from scratch. Did you expect her to just forget about that?”

Snow gaped at Regina, as realisation dawned on her face.

“I didn’t mean –

\- I don’t care.” Regina interrupted.

 “You’re right.” Snow ruefully murmured. “I should’ve waited till we were alone with Emma and told her first, like she had done for us. I was overexcited.” She sighed defeatedly. “What’s the second thing, Regina?”

“I want you to start _thinking_ before you open your stupid mouth.”

Snow’s brows lifted.

“You’re still that spoiled little brat who feels that just because _she_ thinks something is great and wonderful and positively bursting with rainbows and unicorns, that _surely_ the world must think that way too. But I won’t have your chronic insularity hurt Emma or my children when Emma forces me to let them spend time with you.” Regina sneered. “Because I may have been able to control the urge to kill you today, Snow, but next time you hurt her because you’re too self-absorbed to even notice it, I will most certainly snap your neck without a second thought.”

Snow’s eyes widened in shock and fear and guilt.

“She doesn’t have to leave, Regina.” Emma’s voice drifted into the kitchen and both Regina and Snow froze.

Regina wasn’t comfortable with using magic on Emma, no matter how non-invasive the spell. Well, Emma had told her in no uncertain terms never to use magic on her without her consent, _or else_ , but Regina’s ego chose to go with the former. So she hadn’t placed the glamour on the blonde, having hoped that Emma would remain blindfolded long enough for Regina to conclude her little chat with Snow.

“Why don’t you go back to the party M&M, they’re gonna start guessing how huge my stomach is soon.”

“Emma I –

\- We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Emma firmly interjected and Snow nervously nodded, sending a wary glance toward Regina who still had her back to Emma and left the kitchen.

Regina could feel Emma walking closer, before the blonde’s belly gently pressed against her back and a tender kiss landed on her shoulder.

“You okay?” Emma whispered.

Regina turned around, unable to hide her surprise entirely.

“I should be asking you that...” Regina murmured, pressing into Emma’s side and under her arm, wrapping her own around the blonde, having found this the best position for maximum bodily contact.

“Yeah, I was upset at first, but now I’m just happy for them. I’ve got my own family, they’re still a part of it, but it’s you, me, Hen and the babies now, you know?” She grinned. “A baby would be good for them.”

“You don’t mind that I threatened to kill her?” Regina rasped, cheek pressed against Emma’s bib.

“Sounded more like a warning than an actual threat to me.” Emma smirked.

Regina laughed and nuzzled her face into Emma’s neck.

“But you might want to not scare the ship out of her for the next few months. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to the baby, and I know you wouldn’t want that either.”

“Fine.” Regina sighed. “I doubt you have anything to worry about, though. Those Two Idiots might struggle to tie their own shoelaces on the occasion, but one thing they’re good at, is making hardy, stubborn children who creep into people’s lives and refuse to leave until you think it had been your idea to make them stay.”

“You say the most romantic things.” Emma grinned her sarcasm. “And I love the Baby Shower. It’s perfect, Regina. _Thank you_.”

“You’re perfect.” Regina murmured looking seventeen and in love again, before she blushed and kissed Emma to make them both forget that she’d ever uttered the corny statement.

* * *

 

Emma was sitting upright in Regina’s bed, reading the Prisoner of Azkaban. Earlier Regina had appeared in Henry’s room to read from the first book. It had become a tradition that the Dark One would read to Henry before bed, whether at the apartment or the mansion, like she had done that evening. Emma had been invited to join in from the start and soon it became Regina reading to all of her children. After tucking Henry in, Regina had disappeared again to rejoin her Evil Posse.

The blonde grinned when a cloud of black magic appeared in the hallway and the Dark One walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

“Hey, Baby Daddy.” Emma happily greeted. “How was book club?”

Regina kept her promises like she held her grudges. And she had promised to read to Henry each night, even if that meant leaving in the middle of book club to do so, despite both Emma and Henry telling her that it would be fine if they skipped an evening.

“There had almost been a fist fight between Anya and Ruby on the ending they preferred in Life of Pi.” Regina smirked, the clothes on her body being replaced by pyjamas as she walked into the bathroom and Emma soon heard the brushing of teeth.

She couldn’t wait for Regina to teach her how to use her magic. It was so convenient. Regina didn’t even have to shower – though she still usually did -, she just walked out of the en suite again, smelling fresh as a daisy.

“It had been very entertaining.” Regina grinned. “How was the rest of your evening?” She asked getting into bed and watched while Emma placed Henry’s book on the bedside table.

“I was mostly online, looking at holiday packages... Would it be possible for us to go on vacation somewhere that isn’t here?” Emma wondered while she sat forward and Regina moved in behind her, long tanned legs spread on either side of Emma’s hips.

“It’s possible.” Regina murmured, starting to massage Emma’s shoulders while the blonde rubbed her feet; Regina was flexible enough so that either of them didn’t have to strain herself. “Anywhere in particular you want to go?”

“I was thinking Paris.” Emma bit her lip. “You like French music, right? I thought you’d enjoy hearing it performed live and maybe we can go dancing too...” She blushed bright red and Regina halted her massage.

The Dark One then slipped both of her arms around Emma and tugged her back against her, chin resting on the blonde’s shoulder.

“I have some money saved up and can afford to take all of us and maybe someone to babysit the kids...”

“Emma you don’t have to pay –

\- let me do this for you, Regina.” Emma softly whispered, having anticipated Regina’s response. “Please. I just want to do something nice for you...”

Regina was quiet for a moment, before she pressed a tender kiss into Emma’s neck and started caressing her belly.

“That sounds lovely, Princess. Thank you.” Regina murmured with a soft smile. “And we can dance whenever you want.”

Emma grinned brightly, pleased with the outcome of that conversation. Regina always seemed to feel that doing nice things needed to be traded, even while she did things for Emma without any expectation of gaining something in return. Emma wanted to wean her off of that mentality. She wanted to make Regina used to just having nice things happen to her.

“I thought maybe we could name the Twins after places...” Emma continued, reaching for the massage oil on the bedside table. “Like Kenya, Alexandria, Dakota or Georgia... What do you think?” She squirted some onto her palm and took Regina’s dainty foot in her hands again.

“I actually like those.” Regina smiled. “As long as one of them isn’t called Ethiopia.”

“Yeah, we’ll name them after places not plagued by famine.” Emma grinned.

“Or war.” Regina earnestly added.

“Darn it, I really had my heart set on The Democratic Republic of Congo Mills. DRC Mills, has a ring to it, right? She could be a famous author one day.” Emma snorted out a laugh but sobered at the lame joke, when she noticed how still and rigid Regina was behind her and how strangely quiet.

Emma could practically feel the tension radiating from the woman.

“Regina?” She cautiously queried.

“I don’t want the Twins to have two nurseries or Henry to have two rooms.” Regina suddenly announced, very seriously, as though it was a life or death matter they were discussing.

“What do you mean?” Emma struggled to contain her grin.

Regina had shifted to hide her face into Emma’s hair at the back of her head, so was unaware of the smile tugging at the blonde’s lips, while she anxiously continued with her proposal.

“The next time I threaten Snow to get out of this house, I want to say _our_ instead of _my_...”

“I don’t understand, Regina...” Emma couldn’t resist dragging it out a little longer.

An awkward Regina was fucking adorable.

“I want you and Henry to stay _here_ , with me.”

“I thought we already were spending the night...” Emma bit her lip. “Henry’s fast asleep and I have no intention of getting up from this bed.”

Regina bristled even more behind her and her eyes narrowed and Emma laughed out loud. “Are you asking us to move in with you?”

“Yes.” Regina huffed. “Though I’m very tempted to withdraw the invitation now. Well, yours at least, Henry is still very welcome.”

“Then yes. I would really love that and Henry’s been hinting at it for a while now so he’ll be ecstatic too.” Emma ignored the potential rescinding of her invite and grinned brightly, because she and Henry hadn’t been to the flat in over two weeks. It was cute that Regina thought there was even a chance that they wouldn’t want to be there permanently.

Regina pressed her forehead against the back of Emma’s shoulder to hide her happy grin and absently traced her fingertips over the skin underneath Emma’s belly; the spot that the blonde found most soothing.

“Can we get a dog too?” Emma smiled at Regina’s shyness and felt the brunette shrug.

“I’ve always wanted a sheep.” She murmured.

“Really?”

Regina hummed into Emma’s shoulder blade and nodded.

“A black sheep named Barbara.”

Emma laughed again and coaxed Regina’s flushed and broadly grinning face up over her shoulder.

“God, I love you so much, you Dork.” She declared, and kissed Regina soundly.

* * *

 

She was just over eight months pregnant and huge as a house.  

Her parents and Neal – who had thankfully been ignoring Emma and Regina - were taking over her lease and Emma had gone by to supervise them packing a few things of hers to take to Regina’s. Well, it was mostly things of Henry’s. Emma’s few personal possessions were already stashed in her own space inside of Regina’s – _their_ – walk-in closet.

Living with Regina has been amazing. The feeling of family and belonging Emma got was weird and wonderful. Best part was that Regina was just as freaked and warmed by it as Emma. They could both bask and relish in the novelty of the entire situation. It had only made them grow closer.

The Dark One would be by to pick her and the few boxes up in an hour or so. Emma decided that she would take a little walk until then. Her body hurt when she sat down too long, stood too long and laid down too long. Walking for short distances actually helped somewhat, even though Emma felt constantly uncomfortable and swollen.

Her body was stiff and her back never seemed to stop aching. Luckily she had gotten fat enough to support all the extra weight. The only thing that made her feel at all like a woman instead of a bloated incubator, was the way Regina’s hands would move across her body to massage aching muscles or rub lotion around her stomach and hips to minimize stretch marks. Or when Regina would tenderly brush her luscious lips over every inch of skin on Emma’s body...

Emma was really worried that she wouldn’t be able to lose the baby weight again. She definitely wasn’t eighteen anymore. And Regina was the perfect specimen of what every woman wanted to look like. Would she still want Emma once the Twins were out of her? Would Regina still be so attentive? So fucking _perfect_? Had Regina only given them a chance because Emma was pregnant? Because Emma was her True Love? Did Regina feel that she had a choice in the matter at all?

The blonde was deep in paranoid thought, already turning back to the apartment because she was growing tired, when she heard a car speeding down the street. Knowing already that the speed was ticket worthy, her Sheriff instincts kicked in and she turned to see the car heading straight toward her. Emma heard the screams of panic, shouts for her to watch out; to get out of the way. A few brave souls actually seemed to be moving toward her in an attempt to prevent the inevitable.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, but there was nowhere to go and instinctively Emma threw her hand up and turned her stomach away and watched as the car smashed into an invisible wall she had somehow managed to magically erect in front of her. But still the force of the impact was too much. It still felt as though the car had hit her directly and Emma was propelled through the air. With all of her might, she turned onto her back, her spine and skull cracking when she collided with the hard pavement with a horrific thud...

* * *

 

Regina was busy making the final arrangements at her office so she could spend the next few weeks with Emma and work from home. She had just sent her final email off along with the few files that needed to be kept at her home office, when she felt the breath being knocked right out of her and an intense pain constricting her heart.

When Regina initially found out that Emma would keep the Twins, she thought that she wouldn’t be much a part of their lives. So she’d used the same spell she had to find Henry, to find Emma, whenever the blonde might need her. Upon Emma’s request though, Regina had removed the spell which alerted her of the blonde’s stress levels. The current pain in her chest was something entirely different, but Regina just knew it had to do with Emma. Without thought, she disappeared and reappeared a few feet from the crash site and instantly ran forward, falling onto her knees right next to Emma’s prone form on the sidewalk. The few bystanders instantly backed away at the appearance of the distraught Dark One.

“Emma?” Regina choked out, tears already spilling from obsidian eyes while they flitted between  the smashed up car and back to Emma’s bruised face, bleeding nose and mouth.

“R‘Gina.” Emma wetly coughed. “Babies...”

“Shhh... Princess...” Regina sniffed. “They’ll be fine; You’ll be fine.” She blindly reassured, frantically looking around while the sky grew ominously dark over Storybrooke. “Call an ambulance!” Regina screamed at the stunned crowd.

Almost everyone instantly pulled out their phones and Regina grasped onto Emma’s hand, pumping all of the healing magic she possessed into her.

Regina had no idea what damaged had been done, whether her babies were still alive or not, but she pushed all she could into Emma while she tried to calm her frenzied heart in order to focus on her task. She fixed on Emma’s lungs, on her kidneys, on her ribs, her liver, her spine. But Emma needed to get to the hospital, because Regina had no idea of the extent of the damage and couldn’t risk transporting her magically and possibly making everything worse. When Regina heard the sound of sirens in the distance she closed her eyes and a second later the ambulance appeared a few yards out and came to a screeching halt next to them.

“Emma...” Regina’s eyes snapped up to Neal falling out of the driver’s side of his smashed up car. He groaned in pain, face bloodied and bruised, eyes flashing with unmasked hatred and smug victory when they landed on the Dark One.

Regina flicked her wrist at him and returned her full attention back to Emma. She had sent Neal flying across the street at such a rapid speed that he was nothing but a blood splatter when he hit the wall of the building on the other side a split second later.

The crowd screamed at the gratuitous violence, but the brave EMT’s ignored it and cautiously approached the Dark One, moving around her while Regina shifted as far out of the way as she could without letting go of Emma’s hand.

“Please don’t leave me, Princess.” She hoarsely whispered once they were in the back of the ambulance and speeding toward the hospital.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did just do that to Regina. I’d like to say that I woke up this morning and just started writing this chapter without knowing how it would end to plead temporary insanity. But I confess, this was entirely pre-meditated. Neal had been through his father dying and not being able to do anything about it. Losing the love of his life and child to the person who murdered said father. Humiliated repeatedly by being Avada Kedavra’d in the diner, garter-blocked at the wedding and then hung from a ceiling for most of the day. Now, I’m not saying I like the guy, there had been other ways to cope aside from drinking and obsessing, but he certainly does have ample reason to have snapped. Also, this fic is about Regina and how she deals with her emotions and whether having love and friends will allow her to deal with this trauma differently...
> 
> I just realised that I had Regina kill Henry’s father, grandfather and great-grandfather without even planning it O_O
> 
> Feel free to swear at me, but make it constructive at the least. Mwah


	23. Chapter 23

The violent storm that had struck Storybrooke upon Emma Swan’s accident, continued to rage unrepentant over the isolated little town in Maine. Lightning struck indiscriminately and thunder continued to roar as though physically expressing the Dark One’s pain and sorrow for all to bare witness to. Though almost every citizen was trapped indoors, hiding in shelter, a select few had managed to reach the hospital just before the harsh weather conditions had become impossible to navigate through.

In one of the waiting rooms, Snow, David, Henry, Ruby and the Belles had settled into the space with extra cots and couches pushed together as makeshift beds.

At the time of Emma’s hospitalization, the Belles had been visiting with Max at the hospital, planning the Dark One’s upcoming birthday. Ruby had made her way through the storm on foot, after having made sure that Granny and a few others, were secure in the diner. The Charmings and Henry had heard the crash all the way from the apartment, and when the sound of sirens soon followed thereafter, they’d hurried into the street, reaching the scene just as the ambulance had driven off. It hadn’t taken long for the crowd to inform the royals of what had happened and they’d instantly rushed toward the hospital in a stunned and distraught daze.

Now they were trapped there, along with staff and patients alike. Not that any of them would’ve gone home, even if they did have a choice in the matter.

Knowing that Regina would think her stupid and a nuisance, but needing to do _something_ , Snow White cautiously made her way into the room where her daughter lay and the Dark One had not released her hand for the last three days. Snow doubted that Regina had moved at all from her chair next to Emma’s bed.

“Regina?” She whispered, swallowing thickly when pitch black eyes moved to vacantly stare at her. “Do you need anything?” Snow tentatively asked.

In spite of everything that had happened between them, Snow had always had a space in her heart reserved solely for the woman who had tormented her for decades. And after her unfortunate encounter with the Memory Stone - after she had eventually been able to shake off the nauseating feeling that the traumatic events had happened to her - Snow could finally understand the root of Regina’s hatred a lot better. And though she knew that her former step-mother could care less about her, that affection Snow still held in her heart, had only grown stronger.

Even more so now that there wasn’t an ounce of doubt in her mind any longer, of just how much Regina loved her daughter. Snow had first started to realise this when Regina had confronted her at Emma’s Baby Shower. The Dark One’s soul purpose that day hadn’t been to intimidate and demoralise her as had always been the case in the past, but to prevent Snow from inadvertently hurting Emma again. Which Snow honestly hadn’t meant to do. She was just so desperate to be close to her daughter again - who has yet to even call her ‘Mom’ -  that she had reacted without thinking.

Snow was constantly stuck between trying to be Emma’s friend and trying to be her mother, that she mostly failed at both.

She watched with an aching heart as Regina’s obsidian eyes moved down to stare at Emma’s stomach where their babies weren’t any longer, before the Dark One seemed to forcibly drag her gaze away again to look up at Emma’s face. Regina didn’t answer Snow – she hadn’t spoken a word to anyone in days - though the response was almost deafening regardless.

All Regina needed, was for Emma to wake up.

God help her, but Snow White took comfort in the knowledge that Neal had been killed for his despicable actions. She knew it was wrong and not what a good person was supposed to feel; She knew that she was being a gigantic hypocrite again. But Snow didn’t care. She was already choking with guilt that she’d encouraged Neal to pursue Emma after their return from Neverland. She had been the one to convince him that he was Emma’s True Love. This was her fault. Regina had been right that she didn’t think before speaking. She had just wanted Emma to be happy, but had instead helped to create that monster who was the reason that her daughter might never wake up again...

Snow had finally managed to stop weeping for long enough that morning to decide that if Regina still had hope, then so would she. Regina’s grip on Emma’s hand – the continuous flow of magic - was what had initially kept her daughter alive. Emma had been declared brain dead that horrific first day and had been placed on a ventilator that was doing all of the work now.

Still, nobody had been able to convince Regina to let go of Emma’s hand, even after repeatedly explaining it to her.

* * *

 

An hour or so later, Henry decided that he would go into the room both his mothers were in. His grandparents had been keeping him away from them. Updating him on Emma’s condition, telling him that she wouldn’t be able to hear him even if I was there. But Henry knew that they were scared of what Regina would do at his presence. How she would react. That she might hurt him without meaning to, because of the purple thunderstorm crackling outside and the pitch blackness of the Dark One’s eyes.

But Henry knew in his heart that Regina would never hurt him. She had adopted him, knowing that he would notice that Storybrooke was different; that he would help to break the Dark Curse. Emma had told him the story of how much his Mom loved him and wanted to keep him. And Henry believed that, because even when the whole town - himself included - was telling Regina how evil she was, his Mom had kept on wanting him and loving him and fighting for him. And even when she didn’t have her heart, Regina might’ve ignored him, but never once did she say that he wasn’t her son. In fact, she had saved him in Neverland even after Henry had been so horrible to her and afterward she had told him very clearly, that he was a _Mills_.

Henry felt guilty for how quickly he had turned on his mom back then. For all those times he had shouted that she wasn’t his mother at all. That he had wanted Emma and Neal to be together. That he ever thought he knew what evil was, because _look_ what his father had done. He was supposed to be a hero. _Why would he do that after saying that he loved Emma?_ Henry didn’t understand, and he couldn’t stop crying and his chest wouldn’t stop hurting. He needed his Mom to make it better. He needed both of them. They were a family and Henry desperately needed to be in that room too.

So when everyone was preoccupied, he quietly snuck away and slipped into the room. First, he slowly approached the bed and softly kissed Emma on her cheek. Part of him had hoped that True Love’s kiss would work, most of him knew though, that it hadn’t been a curse that had caused his mother’s coma.  

Henry then fearlessly walked over to the other side of the bed; toward his stoic brunette mother. Regina didn’t look at him or acknowledge his presence, but he tentatively ducked his body into the arm that wasn’t reaching out to hold Emma’s hand. Almost immediately, Regina’s arm wrapped around him and pulled him in close. The chair she had been sitting on magically expanded and Henry crawled up and into her side, wrapping both of his arms around her waist.

He sunk into the comforting warmth of Regina’s body while his tears started up again, even though he didn’t make a sound as he silently wept. His mom didn’t say a word to him either, only gently ran her fingers over his back. The calming touch, and the familiar scent he kept on inhaling with every shuddering breath; the scent of the woman who had soothed every ache, had consoled him after every nightmare, had kissed everything better for his entire life, pacified Henry more than anyone else had been able to over the past few days.

And outside in Storybrooke, the tempestuous storm, eased just a little bit.

* * *

 

The Belles cautiously entered the room about half an hour later. If the Dark One was the type of woman to call people things like ‘best friend’, Belle and Tink would definitely each hold that title.

For the Librarian, her pull to Regina had started because of a mutual ‘displeasure’ at the impact Rumplestiltskin had made on their young, impressionable selves. They had that bitter foundation to build upon. But where their friendship had become more genuine, for Belle at least, was when Regina had found a way to involve her in gaining Rumple’s estate from that bastard Neal, who, in the end, had turned out to _truly_ be his father’s son: Demented and psychotic, when he didn’t get what he wanted.

Because what Belle had instantly known back then, was that Regina hadn’t needed her at all to screw Neal Cassidy over. Regina could’ve simply went about her case in the exact same manner and Rumple’s assets would’ve been set up for auction without an heir for it to go to. Neal would’ve still had nothing and Regina still would’ve gotten the properties she wanted.

Secretly, Belle liked to think that Regina had done it to try and make up for the fact that Belle had been used like a worthless pawn, during The Evil Queen’s rivalry with Rumplestiltskin. And even though the Dark One would never admit it if it was true, to Belle French, that thought alone made up for their shared past, more so than the substantial monetary compensation she had received for no apparent reason whatsoever.

Tinkerbelle had a similar epiphany about receiving her wings back. The Dark One had said it was so that Tink would supply her with the enchanted Dust that had previously been used to simulate Regina’s ‘happiness’. But Regina had always been a master alchemist. She could’ve created a number of potions that would’ve had the same effect as the Dust had. In fact, one night during Book Club, Regina had demonstrated just that, for a bit of fun, that had resulted in a very memorable threesome between Ruby and the Belles.

Honestly, Regina could’ve even walked into the convent and told the fairies there to do it for her. They would’ve obeyed out of fear. Regina could’ve had her very own Dusting Factory if she had wanted it. But instead, she had chosen to give Tinkerbelle the wings back she had caused the fairy to lose all those years ago.

The Belles had discussed at length whether Regina would’ve even been capable of such kind gestures without her heart. Perhaps yes, if it had been entirely subconscious, if Regina had felt remorse for what she had done to both of them before she had placed that barrier in her chest. For both of them it was hardly important, given how their friendships had been repeatedly affirmed after Regina had eventually gotten her heart back.

Their chests ached for the Dark One as Regina continued her silent vigil at the bedside of her comatose lover. Because if there was one thing the Belles knew without a doubt - one thing most of Storybrooke had come to know - was just how much Regina Mills loved Emma Swan.

For the last two days, they’d been running between floors and trying to coax Regina out of Emma’s room, but had been flat out ignored each and every time. Before, they’d been too cautious to be more proactive in their quest to engage the Dark One. Regina was clearly teetering on the precipice of a devastating emotional breakdown given the rampaging thunderstorm outside. In that state, if they had approached Regina in the wrong manner, the Dark One could’ve easily destroyed _everything_.  

Now though, the Belles brought some food for themselves and Henry and hopefully Regina would finally eat something too; feeling more confident that Henry had received more than just a blank stare as he remained cuddled into his mother’s side, securely locked underneath a protective arm.

After announcing that their meal was ready, and watching Regina actually engage with Henry by kissing him on his head, unwrapping her arm and gently pushing him in the direction of the table, they seized the offered opportunity and whipped out their phones.

“Come look at how pretty your sisters are, Henry.” Belle told the boy who excitedly rushed over; mood instantly brightening after he had remained rigidly standing next to Regina, seemingly reluctant to leave her side.

The three of them gushed for a bit over the admittedly adorable Twins and then Tink nervously worried at her lip, before she gave her phone to Henry.

“Why don’t you go and show your Mom, Hen?” She gently urged and smirked when Henry’s eyes instantly flashed with understanding.

He eagerly took the phone and walked over to Regina, while the Belles started needlessly adjusting the food, plastic cutlery and napkins, and pretended that their attention wasn’t entirely on Henry and his mother.

“They’re so cute, Mom.” Henry hesitantly whispered. “Just _look_.” He softly urged and held up the phone and finally Regina turned dark glistening eyes to look at her babies.

* * *

 

She raised up a trembling hand and took the phone from her widely smiling son.

They had managed to deliver the two girls through caesarean and Regina could do nothing but stare at the picture in melancholic wonderment. The identical twins had heads of wildly curling onyx hair and olive toned skin. But they very noticeably possessed Emma’s beautiful green eyes and proud Charming chin.

Regina looked up at her friends, who had halted in their movements to stare at her reaction with teary eyes, but almost immediately, the Dark One turned her gaze back toward Emma.

“I can’t leave her...” She gruffly choked out, speaking for the first time in days. Regina had been afraid that any sound leaving her mouth would be accompanied by instant destruction. “I’m scared that if I let go...”

Regina didn’t need to say more.

The doctors suspected that severe head trauma had caused the damage they’d been unable to diagnose or repair. But even while Max, Whale and everyone else explained that the machines would keep Emma alive until Regina got back to her, the Dark One just couldn’t trust in that and firmly kept her hold on Emma’s hand.

Regina hadn’t been able to sense Emma’s magic since the Twins had been born. And despite the feeling of absolute _wrongness_ that evoked, she adamantly refused to acknowledge it as a bad sign.

If Regina could just muster the resolve to let go and fetch her dagger, maybe she’d be able to do more... But she knew that the dagger only enhanced her Dark Magic and would most likely not change a thing. For most of the previous day, Regina had obsessed over how to get Emma to stab her in a way that would trick the dagger into thinking that Emma needed to be the new Dark One. The limitless magic would surely fix whatever was wrong, right? But it wouldn’t work without a conscious decision from the blonde to take Regina’s life.

The Blue Fairy had even been by, transporting to the hospital upon Snow’s request for help. It had been that visit that had bolstered Regina’s hope. The Dark One knew what ‘brain dead’ meant; people didn’t wake up from that. But Blue had performed her Light Magic spells and had affirmed what Regina had already known, and the doctors had ascertained, that Emma had been physically healed, but no brain activity was being detected.

The not so useless after all Gnat, had then described to the Two Idiots that Regina’s magic was keeping Emma in a sort of stasis. Regina had noticed the way her magic had cloaked Emma in an invisible, protective shell. It was essentially doing what the machines were: pumping oxygen rich blood through Emma’s veins and to her unresponsive brain. Still, though Regina understood Emma’s condition slightly better, that knowledge changed nothing, as Blue hadn’t been able to find any ‘damage’ to heal either and Emma remained sleeping.

At that stage, it was safe for Regina to withdraw her magic and yet, she was unable to let go of Emma’s hand. 

“We can bring them here!” Snow suddenly shouted, causing everyone to flinch at the abruptness of the outburst. Nobody had even noticed her sneaking into the room.

“Is it safe for them to be in here?” Regina asked Snow, who seemed to puff her chest in pride that she got Regina to consider something she had said.

“I’ll go get Max and she can let us know.” Snow immediately answered and hurried off, seemingly hyper at being able to do _something_ at least. The woman was still and idiot, but Regina knew how much she loved Emma and how difficult the entire situation must be for her too.

Max appeared a few minutes later with a soft smile directed at Regina. Henry was obediently eating with the Belles, sitting quietly in the corner, but all of them were eagerly waiting to hear what the doctor had to say.

“They’re both healthy, immune systems strong. Emma’s physical wounds have healed thanks to your magic, so there’s no risk of infection from either mommy or babies.” Max cut right to the chase and the Belles excitedly jumped up to go and get the Mills Twins from the nursery, where Ruby had been posted to guard them.

* * *

 

It took them a long time to get back. Or perhaps it just felt long to Regina, whose heart was anxiously pounding against her ribs while she waited. She looked up at Emma on occasion, as though seeking reassurance, but also still wanting Emma to wake up so that they could meet their babies together.

The last time Regina had seen them, they’d been covered in blood and amniotic fluid. She hadn’t even been able to cut the chords because Emma had been crashing and Regina had been using both hands and all of her attention to pump healing magic into her Princess while the doctors worked around them.

The most powerful being in all of the realms, and she couldn’t even get Emma to wake up. Regina felt guilty that she got to see their babies; that she would get to hold them, while Emma lay unconscious. Regina should’ve protected them. She should’ve been able to save Emma... She shouldn’t have provoked Neal... It was all her fault. Just like Daniel had died because she was selfish and couldn’t stop loving him. Because she couldn’t just marry Leopold like she had been supposed to and ended up doing _anyway_.

But Regina wouldn’t let Emma die. She would figure something out. No matter what the cost. If she could just let go of Emma’s hand, she could go and fetch her dagger, retrieve Cora’s spellbooks, surely the Imp had kept something in his shop that could help...

Belle and Tink entered with a baby each, followed by Max, Ruby and David who went over to embrace an emotional Snow. It had been Emma’s suggestion that the Belles be godparents to the Twins and they had taken their jobs very seriously. They ran between Emma’s room, the hospital nursery and the waiting room where Henry was, to keep her updated on how all her children were doing.

Even when Regina hadn’t responded, she had heard them and she had appreciated that they would come in to tell her when the Twins had opened their eyes, or when they’d gone through their first feeding without any complications. Or to tell her when David and Ruby alternated in guarding them, because apparently her friends understand the Dark One better than Regina had thought.

But Regina’s hand seemed fused to Emma’s and all she could think was that their babies were supposed to be breastfeeding from Emma and not drinking from of a bottle. That she herself should be the one protecting them from anyone who might wish them harm. The need to be with her children and to stay with Emma had been tearing Regina apart and making the storm even worse. She had been so relieved when Henry had come to seek her out instead. His presence had provided the comfort and reassurance necessary to prevent Regina from losing her mind entirely.

“Say hi to your Mommy, A...” Belle cooed with a big grin as she stepped forward and presented a tousled head of soft dark curls that beautifully contrasted with the light yellow blanket Regina’s daughter was snugly wrapped in.

Belle carefully positioned A in Regina’s arm and the Dark One couldn’t stop her tears from spilling when Emma’s emerald eyes stared up at her. She could see the golden light of her daughter’s magic; feel it calling out to her own, growing stronger now that they’d made physical contact. Soon though, Regina was looking up at B, nestled in a light green blanket, desperately needing to see her too. They needed names, but Regina wouldn’t decide that without Emma. She would agree to whichever silly boy, place, animal or dessert names Emma wanted, if the blonde would just wake up and tell her.

After Regina had tenderly kissed A on her tiny forehead, the Belles quickly made the swap and Regina accepted B with a trembling and proud grin.

“They’re so beautiful... and powerful...” Regina whispered in awe, mostly to herself, as she felt the Dark Magic flooding out of B.

She wasn’t even supposed to be able to see the magic so distinctly. They hadn’t even started conjuring yet for her to know where their talents lay. But Regina did and when B stretched out tiny, wrinkly fingers toward her face, Regina reached up to carefully place her index finger into a grip which instantly tightened. Regina’s teary smile almost split her face and she looked up to get A back, but saw everyone’s stunned eyes staring in between her and Emma.

That’s when Regina realised that she’d let go of Emma’s hand...

Her heart clenched painfully and purple lightning struck outside, but Regina used every ounce of willpower she had left to not instantly reach out again. She sharply watched the monitors steadily beeping away, and after a few long and intense moments of Emma’s condition remaining the same, Regina reached out a trembling hand for A.

Gathering both babies in her arms, she beckoned a smiling Henry closer.

“This is your big brother.” Regina proudly introduced, even though she knew that Henry had been visiting the babies down in the nursery since their birth. “He’s going to protect you against all of the idiots running around in Storybrooke.” That got her a few soft chuckles, more out of relief that Regina wasn’t a zombie any longer and that the storm outside had turned into a light downpour.

Regina then slowly moved toward Emma - using her magic to be extra cautious that her babies were secure in either of her arms - to make an introduction that they hadn’t done yet. A instantly started glowing golden light and B’s magic flared too, albeit in a beautiful purple like Regina’s own had once been.

Everyone started to panic, save for Regina who was proudly staring at her babies, reaching out her own magic in comfort and encouragement.

“Well that’s new.” Max said with raised brows. Magic wasn’t usually so _visible_. In fact, the doctor had only seen it twice before, with the Twins’ mothers: down at the Rabbit and then at Snow’s wedding.

“They’re just happy to see their mommy.” Regina murmured with a fond look to Emma and then she froze when she was struck with a thought. “Max, is it possible to get Emma more... upright.” She asked, her heart pounding furiously despite her best efforts to not get her hopes up.

Max’s brows furrowed in confusion, but she walked toward the bed and adjusted Emma’s IV lines and the ventilator circuits, until Emma was laying at a forty five degree angle.

“Henry, you get up on the bed next to your mother.” Regina instructed and walked around to the other side, carrying her babies around like they weighed nothing.

“Regina what are you doing?” Snow asked.

Predictably, Regina ignored her and went to sit down on the bed next to Emma. She then carefully handed A to a confused looking Max and turned to Henry.

“I need you to hold B from behind and make sure she’s sturdy, okay?”

Henry nodded with an expression so serious and focused it made Regina smile. Tentatively, she moved Emma’s arm and floated B snugly down into it. Henry’s hands instantly came around to hold his sister’s back. Regina was using her magic to make sure that B was comfortable and safe, but she didn’t want Henry to feel left out. She knew her son. He would want to help any way that he could.

Regina then looked to Max, who handed A over, the excitement in her eyes telling that she had caught on to what Regina was busy doing; to what Regina suspected was the true reason why Emma’s body had completely shut down on her.

Regina then carefully lowered A into Emma’s other arm. She could already feel both twins’ magic working, so she wrapped an arm around A, pressing a hand to Emma’s shoulder blade to embrace them both and then reached out to touch Henry’s arm, his eyes widening in awe when Regina sent a little bit of magic through him too.

And then Regina focused her light magic on Emma again, feeling the way the Twins instantly copied her. After a long moment of absolutely nothing happening – no one in the room even breathing -, Regina could finally feel Emma’s magic reawakening as it instantly called out to hers.

One day A would be an exceptional healer.

She set to work guiding Emma’s magic through the blonde’s body, and a few minutes later, the machines around them started giving off alarms and Emma’s eyes started fluttering. Regina carefully scooped up the Twins and told Henry to come over to her as she stepped out of the way.

“We need to extubate!” Max excitedly shouted. “Everybody out!” She ordered, running after Snow, Ruby, David and the Belles and calling for a nurse in the corridor, before rushing back inside.

Regina and Henry remained stubbornly squished into a corner while they watched Emma struggle to free herself from all of the tubes stuck in her body. It took all Regina had to stand still and wait the few seconds it took for Max to remove the ET tube from Emma’s throat and to not rush forward again when Emma started violently coughing. She didn’t have any extra arms to hold Henry to her, but thankfully he had his own wrapped around Regina’s waist. It helped to tether the Dark One to the spot, while she stared at the familiar golden glow that illuminated the room from the hospital bed.

Emma had used her magic to shield herself against the car that had crashed into her. She had then used all of her remaining power and pushed it toward healing the Twins’ severe injuries. Regina had felt Emma draining herself from the accident scene, through the ambulance ride and into the theatre room.

Emma had kept on fighting until the Twins were safely removed from her belly, while Regina had been frantically pushing her own magic into Emma to lend her strength. Emma had given everything she had and that was what had caused the coma, the lack of brain activity, the inconclusive diagnoses of what the problem had been. Emma’s body had shut down entirely at the immense effort of healing the Twins and A’s powerful and comparable magic, had been able to give her mother the jump start she needed to come back to them.

It had been an entirely instinctive response from the blonde, similar to when Emma had let down the barrier around Regina’s heart. The Saviour’s power seemed to work best when she was acting selflessly. Their babies wouldn’t have made it if it hadn’t been for Emma’s sacrifice.

Regina had never loved anyone more in her life.

Max’s body was blocking Emma’s face, but Regina could hear the croaked out responses to the doctor’s questions and had to give herself another burst of energy to keep upright, like she had been doing for the last three days while she had gone without eating or sleeping.

Finally, Max moved and Emma’s eyes instantly landed on them, big and bright and _alive_ with excitement. Regina’s heart and tummy flipped a few times when Emma tremulously – but still so beautifully - smiled, before Max was asking her more questions and continuing on with the examination. Soon though, Emma eyes shifted to Regina once more and the Dark One was growing extremely annoyed, but was also very grateful for how thorough Max was being.

Immortality be damned, Regina wouldn’t survive it if Emma wasn’t really okay.

“She’s doing great.” Max announced, beaming at the Mills family. “I’ll keep her on the monitor for a while longer, but her pupil responses are promising and memory is excellent. She’ll have to go for another MRI later too...” She trailed off and grinned at Regina’s obvious impatience. “But I’ll come check on her a bit later. Don’t overwhelm her too much, though I don’t know how you’re going to manage that.” She laughed. “And I’ll make sure to keep the others away until you call for them.” The doctor gave her friend a conspiratorial wink.

“Thank you, Max.” Regina wholeheartedly husked her gratitude as the doctor left and then looked down to Henry who after a nod from Regina, hurried over to Emma while Regina cautiously approached behind him.

Henry was still being careful but Emma quickly wrapped him up in her arms and effortlessly pulled him up onto the bed until he was sitting on her other side. After planting kisses all over his face and ruffling his hair, she turned to Regina and held out her hands for the babies; eagerly flexing her fingers like a toddler asking for something.

“I can hold them.” Emma gruffly promised. “It’s weird, but I feel good as new, even though I remember... things, that make me know that I shouldn’t be feeling this good at the moment.”

Regina just nodded, her eyes still obsidian, while she slowly walked forward and handed B to Emma who gingerly gathered her baby against her chest and gently pressed her nose into the head of dark curls, inhaling deeply like B was heroin and Emma an addict.

The blonde couldn’t seem to stop flicking excited eyes between B, a beaming Henry, and A still in Regina’s arms, who had sat down next to her.

“Switch.” Emma grinned and Regina softly laughed, quickly doing the exchange.

“God, they’re perfect, Regina...” Emma breathed in wonder after a long moment.

“You made them perfect...” Regina murmured, more overwhelmed than Max had warned them not to make Emma.

“Nah, that was all thanks to your _Awesome Sauce_.” Emma smiled charmingly and Regina thought a laugh was coming out but instead she let out a sob and started crying her relief.

“I thought I’d lost you.” Regina wetly whispered.

Emma shifted A in her arm and reached out the other, carefully pulling Regina closer until the Dark One’s face was pressed into her neck. Regina’s Happy Place if there ever was one.

“You more than anyone should know just how hard it is to get rid of Emma Swan.” The blonde whispered with a devilish grin, looking as though she’d just woken from a good night’s rest, instead of a three day coma.

Regina let out a teary chuckle and leaned back, mindful of the babies between them, and tenderly kissed Emma on her lips.

“I love you, Princess.” She warmly murmured.

Regina half expected Emma to quip how it had taken her almost dying for Regina to eventually say the words out loud. But as those big green eyes twinkled at her with unabashed happiness, Regina knew exactly what Emma was thinking: That they’d all made it out in one piece. That their family was still intact and together. That maybe - finally – Regina’s luck in love and happiness had changed.

“I love you too, Regina.” Emma beamed back.

* * *

 

Deep down in the murky darkness of the Mills’ family mausoleum, a black snake contently curled around a bottle of rum – courtesy of the Dark One - with a bulging tummy filled with gestating mouse...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you still reading. I know some of you had high hopes of adding more characters (Zelena, Maleficent, Lily, Frozen, etc.) but I really don’t have the time and didn’t want to cause too long a period between updates.
> 
> I’ve really appreciated your feedback over the course of this story. For keeping an open mind through the G!P, Magic!Baby, Truelove!Twins, Grutuitous!Fluff, Abrupt!Angst and even telling me when you didn’t like something.
> 
> You’re fucking awesome.
> 
> xx
> 
> NotSoEvilPanda x-D


End file.
